


Second Sight: Requiem

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Second Sight [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 160,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 零镇后零雀与C签订契约导致折回无印开头时间线重写，魔法少年雀君路线。又称逆转线。本篇为逆转R2，配对为朱雀/鲁路修，黑骑零雀与特区军师修，及零骑与皇修。





	1. Chapter 1

在波尔多的庆功宴举办之前，帝国军洗劫了敌方将军府邸的酒窖。欧洲方溃散的部队被集中起来，指挥官签署了临时投降协议，愁眉苦脸地望着易主的关隘。不列颠尼亚军队正在飞速全面接管这一片区，既已深入法兰西腹地，距离收获战果的胜利之日便也为时不远了。

事实上欧联部分已聚不起足够填充至另一次决战里去的兵力，继续负隅顽抗毫无意义，帝国军中已然将此视为胜利之日。指挥所中一片欢庆气氛，纵使稍有违纪也无人指责。在这欢呼光景当中，卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼自门沿走入，向当中一人微微颔首致意。

“修奈泽尔殿下将于下周抵达欧洲，先在圣彼得堡稍作停留，而后尽快赶来与您汇合。”他说，“希望阁下能够遵循先前的允诺。”

“自然如此。”那人答道，“我可做不出食言的举措。”

他略一回头，目光平静交接完后便转回向前，抄起双臂，覆黑手套的指尖搭陷入手肘褶痕当中，好似抓握按扣着什么。指挥部屏幕上仍然投放着战力监测点状图，各处光斑正在有序地汇总撤场。他削尖下颌一点，总算流露出一星半点为这胜利而喜悦的意思。宰相亲信适时开口，柔和嗓音几乎被淹没于渐起的嘈杂当中。“不打算叫他们见识一下这一战的功臣吗？”他那么说，“这可是常见的提高士气手段，阁下。我没料到您还需要由我来提醒。”

“既要将欧洲方面的功绩尽归于二皇子殿下，我倒觉得经由我手给部队打下的烙印越少越好。”

鲁路修·兰佩路基回话时，仍平视着前方，余光窥见那相貌漂亮的男人步至自己身畔，稍露出满意微笑。“无妨。”卡诺恩道，“功臣既是帝国圆桌，即便是出于您的指挥功劳，军队所铭记的也将是皇帝陛下的荣耀。”

那言语很是尖锐，只由得那人近似温婉的发言姿态才叫它听起来不甚讥讽。鲁路修短暂绷紧嘴唇，片刻之后放松缓了，张口提声命道：

“将画面切换至军营，追踪装甲骑影像。”

多块屏幕顿时切换至监视镜头所投射出的排布齐整的行伍，帝国徽记鲜亮，指挥所当中爆发出一阵赞赏慨叹。鲁路修面色平静地注视着眼前耀武扬威的部队，撇下一抹冷笑。

卡诺恩的声音再度响起时，鲁路修已有些厌倦这副听似彬彬有礼的绵软腔调了。“我带来了潘德拉贡方面的另一道指示。”卡诺恩说，“是由修奈泽尔殿下提请，皇帝陛下予以批准。”鲁路修稍微转去了注意力，隐蔽地皱起了眉头。“近日11区再现叛乱余党活动迹象。”卡诺恩语速平缓地念道，“现指令第七骑士尽快回返东京租界，帮助平定动乱。若无大碍，明日便要动身。”

“您无须向我通报。”鲁路修眼皮也没多抬一下，“圆桌骑士既作为皇帝陛下所属，其去向无须向任何人通报，马尔蒂尼卿。”

“是我多言了，我只想着还是应当告知您一声。”那来使道，“即便不论公务，于私也是如此。”

鲁路修眼睛一眯，转向那微笑得毫无破绽的宰相亲信。那总归是句不太好接续的话语，即使不往更隐晦暧昧的意思理解，私人派系拉拢帝国圆桌也是件犯忌讳的事情。这意思显然也是由修奈泽尔所传达，削去他的一大助力，平和警告他别在欧洲事宜的交接中耍什么花招，也叫他少去些耍花招的本钱。

“……哼。”他扬起虚假微笑，反刺了一句，“说来也是，第七骑士原本是作为我的护卫而被派遣来欧洲的。时至如今恰好将人抽调走，殿下倒是下得一着好棋。”卡诺恩就此维持了缄默，眼睫微闪。鲁路修同他对视了片刻，各自交换了一个意味深长的眼色。“无妨。”鲁路修缓声道，“欧洲诸事平定后我会申请调令，重回尤菲米娅殿下麾下效力。”对方不再继续抖露些叫人神经绷紧的话语，神情温和间再度微微颔首。

“祝您好运。”

而后屏幕所呈现出的画面当中，镜头终于拍摄到一道亮白混金的影子。兰斯洛特降落回营之时，指挥所中爆发出一阵欢呼声浪。人们兀自称颂着圆桌骑士的名头，似乎并无人在意那机体当中所坐的不过是个名誉不列颠尼亚人。鲁路修转目相望之际，余光瞥见卡诺恩浮现出若有所思的神情。

他并不解释，状若无事，目光瞧着了那机体开舱的场景。装甲骑当中落下一位身形挺拔的年轻骑士，驾驶装束上印刻帝国纹章。鲁路修吸了口气，眼见着那人在镜头当中单膝跪地，左手抱在胸前，躬下一个完美无缺的骑士礼。

“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚！”他扬声喊道，指挥所当中轰然相应。鲁路修在一派狂热氛围中目光凝聚，安静地瞧着那平定欧罗巴的战地功臣。他抱在胸前的左手覆着金属甲片，似是由于长时间作战担负过重，在镜头切至更清晰角度侧写时，隐约可见那手掌正微微颤抖着。

鲁路修略略松开手指，隐约露出当中圆形表盘暗沉光泽。

 

枢木朱雀回到东京租界时，总督府对第七骑士的到来抱持着一类吊诡态度。切近殖民地的势力比之皇城而言，对于早先的黑色叛乱有着更为清晰的认知；因而纵使贵为帝国圆桌，在忠诚性上应当毋庸置疑，但既未曾并肩作战，对于这一数字出身者抱有疑虑也算常理。

柯内莉娅冲着他拧起了眉头，在确认过他在欧洲战场立下的功勋后才算缓和了些。于是朱雀躬身告退，预备回去技术部等待进一步指示。他在长廊上趟步时，拉紧了深暗披风，疾行间掠过诸多挂画，渐渐慢为缓踱。他的目光掠过那些精贵手笔，衣着华贵的男女长幼，一些他隐约记得曾在潘德拉贡见过，一些至少见过照片，一些他的确熟识——他望着了其中一幅，为其上两个幼童温缓微笑而怔然。

“枢木卿。”

朱雀完全顿住了脚步，向声源处望去。那柔和嗓音由一位年轻女性发出，暖色长发在耳际分自挽起两道，更多则披散在后背。朱雀稍微一愣，随后反应过来，欲图恭敬行礼，那女孩却先一步挥手示意他不必那样做。

“尤菲米娅殿下。”他只好微微躬身示意。他印象中形象稀薄、停留于纸本与影像的11区副总督用探究眼神望着了他，混着些不明就以的悲哀。朱雀抬起头来，有些茫然地问了“请问有什么吩咐吗”。

“我只是感到好奇。”她轻声道，“最新任职的一位圆桌骑士，直到在一方战场功成身就才回到故土来。”他应了一声“是”，尤菲米娅原本稍稍扬高了眉梢，这会儿慢慢松缓下来，那点悲哀似乎叠加更深，然后她露出一个浅淡微笑。

“我要感谢你才对。”她仿佛自言自语。朱雀眨了眨眼睛。

“——呃？”

尤菲米娅的确笑了。“为这段时间以来对鲁路修的照顾。就我所知，你在此前一直担任着他的护卫。”她解释道，语气轻快了许多，“他那么个不安分的家伙，在欧洲大概给你添了不少麻烦吧？”

“不，没有的事，既是职责所在——”

朱雀这么作答时，那女孩一时间安静地收敛了笑容。“职责。”她吐出那么个词，浅暮色眼睛里写着些他并不懂的意味，“你真是在诚心为帝国效力，对吗？”

那不似在质疑他的忠诚，亦不似在求证任何事情。朱雀秉持着这份感念，微微抱过单手表示歉意。“恕我失礼，”他低声道，“我们此前——在某些场合——见过面吗？”

尤菲米娅见他这么做时，大抵向他的左侧手掌投注了过多注意力，恍然间目光一暗。“恐怕没有正式会晤过。”她答道，“如我之前说的，我只是在好奇，枢木卿——朱雀，如果你不介意……”朱雀稍微低下了头，她停顿了一下，再开口时声音仍然那般轻软柔和。“我在好奇你所选的道路。”

她至少不如外界所传闻的那般天真不谙世事，朱雀意识到。或许是传闻本就偏颇，或许不过是因为鲁路修曾在为她效力——鲁路修总是能轻易影响很多人，这般谈话口吻甚至叫他感到了一丝熟悉。

他们沿着长廊漫步了一阵，年轻皇女指点着那些图幅，说它们是由克洛维斯皇兄所留，说话间偏头相望，与他目光相接时又摇头示意无碍。他们生疏礼貌地交谈了一阵，谈及当前暂时搁浅的特区计划，尤菲米娅坦诚潘德拉贡方面施加的压力过大，即便自己能以放弃继承权为代价，也不能解决所有的问题。

总督府遭受了警告，而实际受到打压的是京都六家。那或当真与黑色叛乱相关，或不过是以此为由正当进行。这便是选择和平进程的结果，尤菲米娅简单道。“那甚至并不是ZERO的过错。”她那么说着时，刻意转开了目光，轻轻交叠了自己的手指。她说毕竟行至这一步时，黑色骑士团与特区计划所面临的阻力根源都是一样——偏见，实力差距，话语权的缺失。朱雀沉默地聆听着她的陈述，思绪百转间提出异议。

“但那道路并不相同。”

“只是道路并不相同。”尤菲米娅说，“不过的确如此，我们仍然不得不根据旨意对其进行镇压。这就是你前来的原因了。”

修奈泽尔的意图或许有很多，摆在明面上的却只得那一个。无论外界就第七骑士的任职如何议论纷纷，无论被湮没于亡故之国的尘埃真相究竟如何，枢木朱雀终究是洗不脱“日本”的烙印。“光凭借普通的名誉不列颠尼亚人充当兵卒，只是省力，却并无进一步的意义。”传闻修奈泽尔曾在提请调动时那般发言，“然而既有人走到这一高位，足以被竖立为帝国的标志之一，用他去打压那股反抗势头，或许更易起效也说不定。”同胞相残，背叛撕扯，叫“日本”的象征之一去对付“日本人”，宛如赌斗场中由人恣意观赏的取乐场景。朱雀心下明了这点，现实却容不得他生出多少忤逆念头。他喟叹了一声，尤菲米娅有些同情地望着了他，他反以“我早先就自愿参军了”应答。年轻皇女摇了摇头，终于按下那股他不知来由的古怪悲哀一般，呈出些自然松缓的、属于她这年纪的活泼笑容。

“这个年纪应当好好上学。”她这么说，“你在首次前往潘德拉贡之前，曾经是在这边就学的吧？”

 

他回到阿什弗德时，昔日属于兰佩路基们的居所当中空无一人，咲世子亦不见踪影。他踏着薄尘进入自己的房间时，稍微环顾了四周一阵，最终并没有在此间放下提包。他踱出门去，挤入另一扇门扉，安静地整身扑入床铺当中，沉默地埋在枕间呼吸。

然而鲁路修·兰佩路基并在近旁，也就不会斥责他的行为。那人大抵还在忙于稳固根基，在欧洲，在别处，在明争暗斗当中用一份妥协换来更广阔些的生存空间。朱雀想及这些时难言是庆幸还是恼怒，他脑海当中似一直有些矛盾念头在反复同自己抗争，末了他想及任何有关鲁路修的问题都会感到疲累。然而应对这一事别无他法，朱雀亦不能阻隔自己的思绪。他将头脸埋入积尘的枕面，许久过后长叹了一口气。

他复学后独自占据一张长桌，用礼貌微笑阻去些同校学生对圆桌骑士身份投注过多的、有些不必要的关切，接受一些有关战事的忧思，并自行滤去一些不甚友好的议论。利瓦尔和夏莉会在课间聚来，兴高采烈地向他打听些欧洲的事情。而后夏莉在问出更多有关另一人的问题前，在他一次无奈摆手时忽然停顿下来，讶异地指着了他在校间并无遮挡的左侧手背。

“那是——”

“原先是一处贯穿伤。”朱雀说着，又将手抬起来随意挥了挥，手指照常握了握，“已经痊愈了，速度有些快过头——说实话我也挺惊讶的。”那仍有些后遗症，在长时间高负荷作战后会呈现，掌心连着指骨一并隐隐作痛、颤抖乏力——但他的这些个与战事向来绝缘的故友们不消知道这些。利瓦尔望着那处伤口余痕时，显得有些惊惧。

“——怎么弄的？”他问，“不应当是驾驶装甲骑作战吗？还会出现这种类型的伤势……战况有那么危险吗？”那提问叫朱雀愣了一刻，短暂蹙眉，做出无奈模样。

“我不记得了。”

他的确不记得它的由来了。不止这一处伤损，有更多也是如此。医师将那简单归咎为创伤后遗症，他也无法质疑。他只有一件事记得分外清晰，每回他从一阵不自然的昏睡当中醒转时，鲁路修·兰佩路基总是看护一旁，神情惊惧而悲悯。

多少次呢？他想。及至他们最终在欧洲站稳脚跟、终于开始稳固地建功立业时，那些伤损当中有多少是为护佑那人而经受的呢？他甚至拿捏不准他们一并经历了多久时日，亦不太确定他们之间维持着何种关系。他记得一些疏离间距，亦记得一些过度亲昵，都像隔着屏障观望一般，尽成残屑，无一得以确定是否真实。他那么出神时，夏莉张开五指在他眼前晃了晃。“那么，”那女孩有些忸怩，“小娜娜和——呃，鲁路是……”

朱雀斟酌了一下言辞。“那次叛乱动荡发生过后，他们家的亲戚好像不太放心，把娜娜莉接回本国去了。”他说，“至于鲁路修，他应该还会在欧洲停留一阵，我也不知道会是多久。”夏莉露出些失望神色，又因利瓦尔丢下的一句调侃而恼羞成怒地跑去追击。朱雀在观望片刻后扭过头去，安静地瞧着了窗外。

当下需要用到圆桌骑士的场合并不多，他的到来更像是在风息渐起时往潭水中投下石砾，激荡起一阵明显涟漪，然而真正的波澜还未到来。黑色骑士团的销声匿迹很是古怪，虽说余党斗争间有所伤损，通缉榜上真正有价值的高层人员却无一落网。时至如今理性评判，黑色叛乱的败退更像是一次战略转移产物，若不是其首领着实被公布为死亡、而这代价对于黑色骑士团来说无论如何都有些过大的话，那般假说几乎就要被推定为真。

11区当中暗流汹涌，即便在校园当中都有所体现。从租界至集住区，从奢靡场所至贫民窟里。ZERO的影像仍然存在于边角之中，被一些人裁剪下来置于掌心。

枢木朱雀趴伏在那张过去并不属于自己的床铺当中，沉默而不知自己所想。

他将流窜于总督府中的亚瑟抱回学生会后，仿佛总算寻回些旧日感念。尤菲米娅将它照料得很好，以至于朱雀手指上的牙印又深了一些。米蕾甚至没有拉着他兴高采烈地规划起一次盛大庆典，而是礼貌地向他问起罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德的近况，几乎脱离了他对阿什弗德会长建立的认知印象。而后那姑娘撑着了下颌，终于换上了他印象中惯有的调侃语气。

“就算近日没有要事，形式上你也应当留宿军中才是吧，圆桌骑士大人？依然住在兰佩路基那儿没关系吗？”她抑扬顿挫地念着，“唉，某位阁下可真够令人寒心，就这么放任过去的同居人独守空房。”朱雀面色一僵，米蕾爆发出一阵欢笑。“好吧，说正经的。”她摆了摆手，倒露出些真心实意的关切神色来，“他和娜娜莉还会回到阿什弗德吗？”

“我猜娜娜莉是不会了，”朱雀说，“那么鲁路修恐怕也没有回转来的理由。”米蕾若有所思地瞧着他，两个明了那人真实身份的知情者四目相对，维持了片刻缄默。那姑娘始终盯着他看，目光落点都能烧灼起来一般。

“理智上我赞同你的猜测，”她眼神并不转移，似有所指，“可我预感他总会回来的。”

朱雀独自在学校间游荡的这一阵里，他那记忆缺损的症状倒的确减轻了不少，差不多没再复发过。那像是叫曾经的论断落在实处，叫他硬行放下心来。他闲暇时回去技术部参与兰斯洛特进一步的升级测评，罗伊德和塞希尔·柯尔米在望着他的装扮时都有些欲言又止。他作圆桌骑士装扮期间，无论是寻常制服或是专门机师打扮，左手都由单独手甲覆盖，晦暗银灰上于手背处镌刻血色图纹，线画勾勒，形如招展翅翼。

那是为了痊愈或防护，自他遭了那伤势初始起便在陪伴他了。他望着那图案时，隐隐觉得熟悉，却与许多他丢失的细枝末节一般，并无法追根溯源。

他握紧手指，轻薄坚韧金属发出细微磕碰动静。而后他沉入机舱，聆听指示，沉默服从。

他总是选择服从。总督府当中的军员对他的态度微妙而复杂，既不敢发号施令，又不愿摆出多么真诚恭敬的态度。然而纯血派虽能藉由其头衔的威压而低调行事，给他个人带来些烦扰倒也容易。他们在第七骑士面前提出些听似正当的请求，譬如巡查集住区，譬如陪同前往一些游乐场所。前者叫人看见贫困，后者叫人看见过度奢靡，然而归根结底，此间遭受苦难的都是些11区人。

“你无须答应那些无理要求。”尤菲米娅那么说，精致眉目间甚至现出些怒色，“既然贵为皇帝陛下的直属骑士，那么你无须理会大多数人的意见，甚至包括大多数皇室血脉。”朱雀摇头示意她大可以平和些看待这些事，因为他着实不甚在乎。早在他刚加入军队的时候，他都已经习惯了所有他被迫注视的欺压情景。他唯一感到不对劲的是，他以为自己多少会感到心绪翻涌，甚至是做些口舌之争，即使末了并无效用，至少也有个倾诉的机会。

然而他只是服从，仿佛他被根植下了什么指令，那作用形式纵使会叫他心生疑惑，却没了多少抵抗的意念。

 

“我可不觉得总督府的两位殿下会默许这种场所的存在。”

第七骑士到达巴别塔顶时，那里正在举办一次小型拍卖。他身旁四散着些一并前来的纯血派小贵族，各自秉着寻欢作乐的脸孔，懒洋洋地拖长腔道这不过是带他来开开眼界。他们言行间勉强维持着一丝恭敬，又像是即刻便会消散于无形。而敢于驻足于一侧的那些个总督府要员，甚至并不惮直接以军中穿着示人。他们身前斜过巨大帝国纹章，锋利如剑，衬得他那副打扮都并不十分显眼。即便如此，枢木朱雀缓缓没入人群当中时，依然感受到无数冰冷目光如芒在背。

“自然如此，”卡拉雷斯道，“但总督府当中可不止那两位殿下存在。”

黑色叛乱过后，柯内莉娅实际执政的效力下降了些。在不列颠尼亚与欧洲全面开战、玛丽安娜之子前往那方战域之际，她对于那遥远战场也投注了些许注意。加之潘德拉贡直接来旨明令打压数字出身者，纯血派适时上位，的确在暗中操纵起不少布局。朱雀稍一皱眉，为着这话语当中的忤逆意思感到不快。

“你们会愚蠢到向我展示这些？”

“天知道呢，枢木卿。”那人说，“你既已熟知了潘德拉贡的做派，便理应明白，即便是捅漏给皇城，这也算不得是多大的丑闻。”

当下的格局一日不更改，当下的境况便也成为无解的。这既是人力可成、并非神明所罚，一座巴别塔倒塌，便自有别处矗立。那般自然口吻叫朱雀感到恶心，待到他望见参与拍卖的所谓货物时，胃里那阵翻腾感便又加剧了些。“我不记得帝国律法容许人口交易，”他冷声道，“即便是在殖民区，这也——”

“——算是常见。”他得到这般应答，语带嘲讽。朱雀拧起眉毛，默然望着那些个衣装暴露的年轻姑娘，那些个陌生的姣好脸孔上各自呈出些不同的畏缩与屈从之意。像是拿着线绳操纵手脚，将人当作物品对待，硬行逼迫受摆弄者成为顺从模样。那点认知叫他背脊上忽然窜过一阵森寒，细寻起来又空空荡荡。朱雀抿紧嘴唇，在一片竞价声中眼神愈发阴沉了些，在获胜者拽拉走战利品、遭了一阵微弱抵抗便随手将手中酒液泼在她脸上的当口，大步走上前去，抬手掐住腕臂、硬行阻住了他拳打脚踢一阵的态势。

“够了。”朱雀沉声道。他感到背后凝聚的诸多视线当中森寒嘲弄愈发明显，然而他并不搭理，蹲下身去试图安抚那女孩的情绪。然后他愣了片刻——他不认得这张脸孔，他只认得那副神情——女孩面上刻着浓烈憎恨，更甚于她们如何看待那些享乐的不列颠尼亚人。

他愣神的当口，余光隐约瞥见那获胜者做出掏摸动作，身形迅速一挡、阻去了那阵粉末挥撒。不料那女孩恰时用手肘狠狠捣在他胸口，带着些惊惧避远了些。那不领情的举动引发出一阵嗤笑，朱雀呛咳了一阵，微微眯起有些蒙雾的眼睛。

“还涉嫌药物交易吗……？”

他站起来时，足下踉跄了一步。那些个被当作货物的姑娘们避让得更远，引来对方粗声嘲笑。“看吧，这就是当惯了奴隶的族群。”那人显然认出了他的身份，并似浑不在意。“即使贵为圆桌骑士又如何，”那声音道，“骨子里仍然是个数字出身者，即使站到了这般位置，还不是做了不列颠尼亚的走狗。”

那声音字字凿落，一时间显得并不真切、且空洞了许多。或是他体感有些不稳，或是提点起了某些事情。还不待他反应过来，还不待他回神从模糊的人群立影中辨识出他认得的那一些——周遭忽而抖动了一下，好像地板连带墙壁、甚至整栋楼体都遭了意外变故一般。那阵摇晃叫厅堂内骤然一静，旋即灯光乍熄，就在人群哗然声浪掀起的片刻之后，那晃动又爆发了第二回。

在警铃响起之后，那哗然便成为了骚乱。朱雀强压下些许晕眩，趔趄了几步，未能及时阻挡那买主惊慌跑入哄散的人群当中。一些人恐怕是对叛乱分子的记忆尚在，也不知由谁打头，忽而传开了“黑色骑士团余党发动恐怖袭击”的流言。人们尖叫着向楼梯口跑去，会所里所有那些供人观赏的活人玩物——无论是格斗赛者、侍应生或是全然的奴隶——尽被推搡到一边。总督府来人中的一部分在试图维持些稀薄秩序，更多的只在安全通道旁冷眼旁观。朱雀四下环望着，寻找起可能的爆炸来源。

那骚乱一直蔓延到天井旁，他借着稀薄天光巡望了一阵，耳际隐约捕捉到嘀嗒动静。那些女孩被推挤在一旁，恰恰贴在栏杆边缘。朱雀反应过来时，大吼了一声“趴下”，然而还不至他及时跑去帮持一把，第三次爆炸便发生了。

冲击波震塌了天井周遭整圈围栏，连同部分地板都碎裂塌陷。先前露出愤恨神色的那姑娘惊叫了一声，和他一并被掀飞了足步。朱雀在够着了半截裸露的钢筋时试图拽拉住她，然而那女孩在碰到他手的那一刻狠狠向外推去。

“滚开！”她带着十足的恨意喊道，“要不是你的话，ZERO当初也不会——”

朱雀头脑当中又一阵晕眩，或是残存药效所致。他强忍着胸腔窒闷，在最后一刻把女孩推回了一把、叫她跌回残碎地毯上，尔后放松了四肢，伸展开身躯轰然下坠。

第一层安全网没能兜住他的坠落力度，他听着那清晰撕扯的响动时，仍然记得那些写着仇恨的眼睛。他并非初次被昔日国人冷眼相待，那真切恨意倒是首次得见。ZERO，他闭目想着，仿佛他也憎恨过那残存的影子，为着那暴乱祸源，为着即便如此还有人将希望寄托于——

他在第三层防护网上蓦然一沉，摊平了四肢，张眼无神地望着上方遥远天光。

 

下方楼层亦有无数人在尖叫、哭闹并互相推搡，许多安全通道都被堵死。爆炸还在延续，或已有战斗发生。朱雀摸着了耳机，试图与军部取得联络。通讯器当中一阵受扰杂音，他边在楼道间奔跑搜寻可能的危机边在反复呼喊。那杂音波动无序，像是在抠刮他的耳膜一般，叫他头颅当中隐隐作痛。

他在楼道中再三拐折，试图寻着那些沉闷波动的方位。他将枪支握在手间，在每一处阴影向人铺压而来时谨慎地瞄准当中。他额前隐隐渗下冷汗，头颅当中那阵隐痛似又要浮现。他耗了片刻去嘲弄自己竟会因着战争创伤出现这般惨状，这样还能坚持着打完欧洲战事真是坚韧过头——而后他蓦然刹住脚步，毫不迟疑地瞄向了下一个昏暗拐角。

那拐角处隐约可见一个人形，全不见惊慌失措胡乱跑动的迹象。那份从容便是最好的身份警示牌，毕竟只有肇事者会知晓详尽计划、从而知晓该在何时怎般应对。“别乱动。”朱雀稳稳握着枪，提高了声音，“黑色骑士团的余党吗？”那人一时没有回话，然而此时并未反驳便是肯定。朱雀胸腔当中一阵紧揪，叫他呼吸又滞缓了几拍。“制造这场爆炸，伤及这么些无辜，”他强行拼凑起语间断续词节，尽力顺畅地嘶哑出声，“这就是你们号称的与公正为伍？”而后那阴影当中传来一声轻笑，模糊间混杂着奇异的清越。

“无辜？”那人说，“哪一部分？”

那声音像是每一字每一句都裹杂着浓郁讥讽，又不过像是全然好奇。那是个女人的声音，音色像很年轻，那语调却似长者所有。朱雀比着那声源处，那人则迎着墙柱倒塌处的微弱斜光走出，迈出白色贴身衣装裹缚的修长双腿，上身仍然没于阴影当中。

“看看你现在的样子。”她说，“担负着那么份职责，倒像是更不负责任了。”

那份判定叫他有些恍惚，叫他讶异地发觉自己并未就此而生出半点怒火。“什么？”他嘶声道，“站在那儿，不然我可——”

“没什么。”那人说，“只是你先前境遇不怎么样，好像把一些原先打定主意要自己承担的使命给甩在我头上了。”她又发出那类奇异的模糊笑声，短短一瞬，沉寂无踪。“我替你看守一阵还行，”她那么说，“但我可从不打算替你背负起来。”

那人终于走至光亮当中了，长发披散、色如藤蔓，眼睑下生着一双琥珀鎏金的奇特虹膜，微微蒙着光亮，恍然间不似寻常活人。她念着他的名字，她说枢木朱雀，她说话时叫人兴不起多少违抗念头。她声音轻缓流淌间，他周身世界似在缓慢褪色、连同空间一同归于简单纯净，唯余下黑与白、线条与空域，群人行走、魂灵交融，红色光芒汇聚成为巨大翅翼……

“事到如今，你战斗的缘由是什么，你还记得吗？”

他不知何时已经放下了枪，拉下了枪栓，怔然望着那副似是陌生的年轻面貌。她愈发走近，那阵安宁祥和似的涤荡感便愈发浓厚。有些东西埋在暗处，此刻挣扎着要破土而出，只消再一步、再近一寸——

然后一声砰响，所有古怪幻景霎时消隐无踪。朱雀猛一回神间，看见那女孩白衣当中被鲜血染红。

“至此为止了，枢木卿。”另有人说。

那拐角后方突入了一架装甲骑，乘坐的首领落至机舱外，手中枪口还瞄着前方倒卧的身躯。朱雀赶忙数步上前，试图去摸那女孩的颈脉。“你们在做什么？”他触碰到温热皮肤，不待确认情况便拔高声音质问。帝国骑士打扮的领头人露出几分怜悯神色，叹着气摇了摇头。

“击毙恐怖分子，显而易见。”他好心似地解释道，“那魔女可是始终在与黑色骑士团随行。”朱雀惊讶地低头打量那女孩面目时，他仍未歇口。“让我想想，”他缓慢地说，在远处隔墙而来的隆隆动静当中勾起嘴角，“将一名圆桌骑士的死亡事因推到黑色骑士团暴乱上，算是折损帝国名誉呢，还是抬举黑色骑士团呢？”

朱雀反应过来后咬着牙笑了。“我且不论这说法有多么目中无人……”

“如果您是乘坐兰斯洛特前来的话，我们可能会更担忧些。”那人咂了咂嘴，“不过现在嘛，真可惜啊。”

这场景足够荒谬，即使他向来觉察到有势力在暗中针对自己，却并未想到这暗潮足以掀动到明面上来。朱雀本以为自己会更惊讶些，然而他没有。他在那当口忽然镇静下来，抱持着一类冰寒心绪听得那人陈述着，四肢都紧绷起来，似随时都能暴起发动反袭。

“如果你当真与恐怖分子有所接触，不列颠尼亚也许会蒙受更大的名誉损失呢。”他听着那不紧不慢的嘲讽言语这般说着，“无非还是个数字出身者，即使真的做出那般举动，也并不奇怪吧？”

他们是为了剪除二位殿下骤然多出的忠诚臂力也好，是当真为帝国名声考虑也罢，那都并不打紧。本土势力与皇城来人或在制服上有所分异，身上所镌刻的帝国纹章都是一样。“不列颠尼亚是不值得你效忠的国家。”这当口他毫无征兆地记起这句话来。到了这类境地，预设好一切不利于名誉不列颠尼亚人自辩的条件，唯一的目的便是将人定罪、乃至赴死——然后他听到一个声音，带着奇特韵律，似人非人，甚至难言属于生者或死者。

朱雀低下头去，见着那并未完全闭合的眼睑下，鎏金虹膜微微闪烁着浮光。

“枢木朱雀，”她说着，声音过于低缓，不似在耳畔、更似由思感当中直接响起，“你的愿望是什么？”他愣神之际，这本应死去的女孩蓦然起身，挽住他的侧颈，以凶狠似磕碰的力度覆压上一个亲吻。

那一刹他脑海中万般图幅闪逝，自柔软鸽羽到星球尘埃，人群行走、长摆拂动，砂砾汇聚成庞大洪流，湮没了一个世纪的钟声。他望见镜面长廊，无数倒影皴裂粉碎、堕入不同形貌，黑白交错间浮现猩红血色。那一刻仿佛凝滞了很久，又不过似于顷刻间浮掠而过。他在无数光怪陆离的色彩尽头，望见往复兜转后的同一道身影。

那人白衣披拂，举起枪支，紫眼暗沉。那子弹从不会致命，或许早日奏效的话，还会有个好些的结果。然而他偏偏言说相反的内容——总是如此，叫他得以苟活，一直推助他走到这一步来。

他睁眼时，一双金色眼瞳就抵在近前。这魔女与他接触的形式转为了前额相贴，一个掩于额发下的印记散着微弱烫热。他眨动双眼，似能望见虚空中时间洪流，自然平和地淌过周身，将所有记忆碎屑一并洗下。那阵庞大波动叫他头颅当中一阵钝痛，然而他撤开了手去，任由对方从他怀中站起，立于一旁，而后自己也挺直了身形。“你最好退远点。”他低语过后，向着那些个惊疑不定的军中任职者微微颔首，纯是讥讽，全无半点恭敬意思。

“让我看看。”他说着，语速不急不缓，语调不愠不火，“这就是不列颠尼亚的规矩，权能和成见互相压制。”

他抬起左手来，置于眼下翻覆着观望了片刻，右手抠进了甲片边缘。他使力勾扯，生生掰开金属接合处，自指关节处起，一小片一小片地拆卸下来。

“有力量便自然向上攀爬，无能者便被踩在脚下，而能否制定规矩也是其中的一部分。”他说着，叫那些报废的金属一片一片掉落在地，拍击出微弱响动，“为了排挤也好，为了嘲弄我的出身也罢；为了证实也好，为了确保我的忠诚也罢。”他嗓音低沉，丢置的动静混杂其间。“这就是你们想让我看到的。或许你们还备好了一场论战，好规划一番当下的公正与不公正……”

他望着手背上那殷红图腾，宛如招展翅翼，一个烙印，叫他拉起毫无温度的笑意。他将仅剩的部分完整掀去，随后重新垂下了手，若有若无地搭在腰间。

“所幸我一早就知道了，”他轻声道，“而且并不在乎。”

然后他抄起武器，利落上膛，在对面的子弹将他足下地面湮没前打响了第一枪。

 

“……你真可怕。”

女人微哑的嗓音重新响起，的确通过空气振荡传递而来。朱雀趟过满地血渍，靴尖踩踏出一些步迹，又在随意碾动间蹭了个干净。他丢下了中途夺来又被打空子弹的不知第几把枪，稍微揉了揉左手背侧。

“怎么说呢，自打负责创办黑色骑士团以来，我好像大多时候都躲在装甲骑里头。”他略一回头，余光瞥了眼身后那些死者，“虽说我从来不是个战争狂，而且就需要亲身打斗的境况来讲肯定八成没什么好事……不过隔得久了，这还挺叫人怀念的。”

“我以为你的Geass还没能解封。”先前及时躲在一旁拉开距离的那人语气古怪地指出。朱雀望着她翠蔓色的长发，耸起了肩膀。

“考虑到V.V.的存在几乎就等于远程监控，即便已经解封了，现在也不是个使用它的好时机。”他说着，面目轻微扭曲了一下，很快又恢复了常色，故作轻松地挑起了眉毛。“拜托，C.C.，比这更严峻的形势我都应对过。老实说我也算是单枪匹马地闯过皇家卫队，难度系数至少比这要高好几个层级。”

“你真可怕。”她重复了一次。朱雀走近时，她隔空向他指了指。“顺便一说，你比你实际看上去的样子要聪明。”

“……我真感谢你啊。”他苦笑着摸了摸嘴唇，舌尖在牙龈边扫到了一点血，“你也不至于这么记恨我吧？”

“别客气。”C.C.冷淡出言，目光平静，及至他走至跟前时才稍有闪动。“所以你的手，到底怎么回事？”朱雀摩挲了一下手背，长手套包覆下蹭出细微动静。他闭目思索了片刻，那点苦痛根源依然陷于混沌，似被冰雪倾覆，唯独寻到一些残存情绪，涓滴碎屑便叫他蹿升起些恐惧与绝望。他迷惑地睁开眼，试图挥散掉那不适影响。

“我不记得——呃，”他顿了一顿，继续坦言，“我恐怕还没能记起来。”

C.C.怔然片刻，随后看他的目光当中多了几分了然与怜悯。朱雀错开那眼神投注，望向周遭未熄的火光。他硬性压下那茫然空洞寒意，手指绞紧又放松，随后他垂首敛目，由得身后长披在炽热烈风中微微拂动了一阵，拉过了它的边角，将自己周身没于那近黑的深色当中。

“走吧。”他说，“如果打算在这一日复出的话，我们还有不少事要做。”

 

“是的，我请求受命。”

鲁路修躬身行礼时，身后另随着两位年轻圆桌。在一场被迫沉寂的波澜终于再度掀起时，所有人皆尽保持着肃穆。“那是我的职责，”他咬字清晰，毫不含混，“我也不愿让与他人。”帝国君主在他跟前淡漠俯瞰，难辨是在嘲弄或质疑，但也并未出言斥责。他们在这针刻般难熬的气氛当中各自沉默了片刻，那父亲终于出声应允了。

他说你既熟知黑色骑士团的方略，也熟悉了与之博弈的步奏，那么抽调你回去11区自然也是常理。他说话时声音低沉，带着隐约寒意，那是一个并不隐晦的警告。鲁路修俯首应是，他垂下眼睑时，将所有忧虑感怀一并按捺下去。

“是，”他说，“既是我选择了让ZERO终结的形式，我自然可以再选择一回。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我记得，监控第七骑士行踪一事，可是由你全权负责的，哥特瓦尔德卿。”

在总督府地下二层的备用会议室里，大屏幕当中放映着ZERO复出的演说，那个失踪了许久、对外界宣称被皇帝处死的恐怖分子头目占据了一场直播，以戏剧表演似的夸大口吻宣称了日本的独立。信号追踪的结果仿佛是一类佐证，足以证明黑色骑士团所有重要成员的销声匿迹并非无名战死或胆怯潜逃，而的确是进行过战略转移了。周围环绕的小屏幕逐个切入其它新闻，从巴别塔的轰然倒塌到中华联邦使馆的强硬回应。杰雷米亚在这光景中抬起头来，朝向与自己实时对话的那一方，望着那孩童的面貌皱起眉头。

“恕我始终不解，”他回答道，“究竟为何要对他进行全方位监控？”

“先前枢木朱雀回归皇城休养的那一阵，不是恰逢你回潘德拉贡述职吗？”那他始终不解其身份、却因皇帝的指信而不得不听从其号令的幼童样貌者道，“如果你见过他那时的模样，你大概不应当保有这个疑问。”

他的确见过。那时据言为欧系不列颠尼亚内部争斗涉及叛乱，一度卷入了皇城特使，特遣参谋及其护卫都身遭伤损，在他们重返欧洲延续使命之前，修奈泽尔麾下派助出了部分人手帮助平定了局势。然而鲁路修·兰佩路基始终神志清醒，除去受了严重风寒之外，也只遭了一记枪击。伤口在腹部，但子弹并未打入他身躯内——“有东西救了我一命。”杰雷米亚私下里前去探望时，身份微妙而不得实名的十一皇子那么平淡说着，手指颤抖间握着一个碎裂表盘。

那时他看护在昏睡不醒的第七骑士身边，面色苍白憔悴，眼睛里写着些晦暗可怕的烈焰。那阵子枢木朱雀左眼护罩消失不见，那大抵是唯一让他看起来比从前状态好些的变化。他呼吸促乱，偶尔发出痛苦喘息，短暂清醒时或像仍置身于极大惊惧中，或像觉察不到外界一切物事般目光空洞、低声而快速地喃喃自语。然后鲁路修侧过身去，允许他以近乎耳鬓厮磨的亲昵姿势倚靠在自己身上、予以安抚。杰雷米亚初见这般场景时诧异至极，然而他并未长时间地停留在惊异当中——然而这与现下问题似乎并无关联。

“烦请明示。”他低声道。屏幕中的影像摇了摇头。

“他可以算是，有一些精神隐疾。”那童声道，“重点与其缘由无关，只关乎这事实。即使仅出于这一点考虑，也应当对他加强监控。”杰雷米亚怔神片刻，旋即缓慢点头。时下的确不是继续发问的时刻，他提醒自己，然后见那孩童满意地笑了。“另外，要知道，将他调回11区，既有其效用，也有其风险。”那人说，“意义如修奈泽尔所言，至于风险——”

无非是老生常谈，杰雷米亚想。

“你看，我们终归是无法确保他的立场。”于是他便听到这番言论，“作为名誉不列颠尼亚人，他很可能转而帮助那些数字居民也说不定。”

杰雷米亚尽力克制住了自己的情绪，以自己应有的立场稍带怒意地冷笑了一声。“我还以为那不过是现下11区总督府内那批蛀虫的看法。”他说，“帝国已经连圆桌骑士的忠诚都不能确保了吗？”

那长发男孩假笑了一下，眼神毫无波动。“圆桌骑士？”通讯中传来的声音微微扬起，当中讽刺意味不加掩饰，“我们从来无法确保任何人的忠诚。你既曾作为玛丽安娜的臣下，应当比任何人都更清楚这一点才是。”

“……是。”杰雷米亚垂下头颅，“属下莽撞了。”

那人没有就此过多纠缠，嘱咐了两句密切留意枢木朱雀的近日动向，随后便掐断了通讯。他最后喟叹的话语是“纯血派也是这样，全都怀着各自的心思”。杰雷米亚面色阴沉，打开了会议室的门禁。之后他听到了一副同那幼童所言末几句如出一辙的言论，说恰逢第七骑士出行，黑色骑士团便发生异动，说不准就有接应元素在内。纯血派，一些不稳定分子始终坚持应当对数字出身者进行打压，对于精力不专的总督与心思不稳的副总督的全局规划，始终有相当程度的不满，私下的所作所为甚至可说是对二位殿下的背叛。“那不过也是为帝国尽忠罢了。”这是那些人的说法，他们还一并用相似眼光瞧着杰雷米亚，“潘德拉贡方面将此重任托付于您，您应当感到荣幸才是。”

纯血派，以及他首次得见初受封的第七骑士时不加掩饰的敌对情绪，他们以此来确保他对枢木朱雀的监控不遗余力。的确如此，杰雷米亚想。那是他更应得的立场，而不是现下这般明面上力图捍卫皇室尊严、对心生忤逆者皆尽有所疏离的态度，更罔顾他实质上的暗中回护。他那么想着时，又有人进行通报。

“长官？兰斯洛特刚刚返回了。另外，在理应作为枢木卿的同行者的名单当中，目前没有发现其他生还者。”

会议室中登时一片哗然，杰雷米亚蓦然站起。“兰斯洛特是何时出动的？！”他沉声道，那阵哗然压低了些，那联络者似乎亦有些讶异，声音稍显断续。

“是——呃——技术部的人自作主张……”通讯中说，“……他们接到了枢木卿的联络，说受困于建筑倒塌，周遭还有恐怖分子活动，从急处理，就将兰斯洛特投放过去了。”那消息叫会议室中陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，有人嘟哝了一句“万一他当真在协助黑色骑士团，那不是叫我们的兵器又被夺走一回”。

“我要找阿斯布鲁德谈谈。”杰雷米亚没好气道，旋即对会议室内一干监控组员点了点头，“诸位，我先去……”

他离去时，ZERO的通告表演还未结束。他快步走过长廊，行过升梯，耳畔通讯里头还吵嚷着会议室内的讨论。这会儿意见有所分歧，一部分人觉得他如果当真打算与恐怖分子同流合污，那么大可以直接由得黑色骑士团扣押兰斯洛特，根本无需回到总督府回禀自投罗网；另一种声音表示同行者当中不乏其他军人，只有他一人生还也是玄奇。那番争论在杰雷米亚步至前厅时仍未结束，他顿步伫立，第七骑士已然候在外侧。

枢木朱雀面色平静，身姿正立，洁白制服外深暗披风完整裹覆，见他前来便礼数周至地俯身致意。“恕我告罪，哥特瓦尔德卿。”他轻声道，“兰斯洛特投放得不够及时。及至我能够作战时，恐怖分子已经转移至中华联邦使馆范围内。倘若圆桌骑士在场，恐怕会引发外交争端升级，因而我便先折返了。”他言说时理由态度均无可挑剔，似乎比往日所见更沉稳了几分。杰雷米亚仔细打量着他的神情，并看不出半点破绽。

“您看上去没有受伤，”杰雷米亚说，“值得庆贺。”

“只是运气不错。”朱雀答道，“未能来得及救出诸多同僚，我很抱歉。”

“既然谈到运气，也无它法。逝者更不得怨天尤人。”杰雷米亚说，“然而，在这敏感时期，恐怕还是会归算您有所渎职。”

“为了死者？”

“为了您的生还——恐怕是。”

朱雀轻轻一点头，对这个结果并未表露出意外之色。“这就是决议结果了？”他问道。杰雷米亚听着耳机里一片吵嚷，面不改色地点了点头。

“我有权影响一些决议结果。”

朱雀望着他，瑛绿眼睛里奇怪地多出一丝未曾流露过的暖意。“我要被限制行动吗？”他嘴上问着，表情似浑不在意。杰雷米亚依然仔细打量着他表情的细微变化，以至于没有特别理会耳畔的嘈杂。

“一定程度上。”边境伯道，“总督府内高安全级别的区域将对您封锁，在其它区域内行动也需被监听，并有安保随行。此外，在限制解除之前，您恐怕是不得再度乘坐兰斯洛特出战了。”

“真可惜。”朱雀回答，“我还以为修奈泽尔殿下请调我回到11区来，是为了更好地镇压黑色骑士团活动呢。”

“恐怕计划赶不上变化。”

“纯血派的看法呢？”他那么问过后，口吻适当冷硬了些，“我稍微遇到了一点小麻烦。有人告诉我，纯血派的态度好像并不是乐于坐视数字出身者欺压数字出身者，而是半点功绩都不愿叫我这个名誉不列颠尼亚人挨。”杰雷米亚望着他平静双眼，抬手切断了通讯。

“我听信您的指控。”

“即便我并非本国出身？”朱雀说，“公平来说，我的确涉嫌与黑色骑士团接触。”

“您是帝国圆桌所属。”杰雷米亚答道，“就我个人而言，我很高兴见到您平安归来。”

他们在寂静无言中对峙了片刻。枢木朱雀对他这般近乎友善的态度表现出一丝讶异，杰雷米亚想这也并不离奇。他按捺下一句言语未出口，说总归是有人在期望你平安归来。他想着他曾见的那伤者，几遭折损、精神动乱，脆弱而狼狈不堪。十一皇子凑到他身躯近前得以倚靠处时，第七骑士才会在那彼此依附间稍显平静，再而在耳语呢喃中重新陷入沉睡。鲁路修望着他的神情间掺杂着悲戚与歉疚，那时杰雷米亚恍然意识到那或许并非头一回。

“他是为了救我。”那时鲁路修说。那定论的确并非头一回，然而他言语间声音虚浮着，比以往任何时候都更惶然不安。那会儿他看去游离在歇斯底里的边缘，然而他维持着一类可怖的冷静，抬眼望着了探访者。

“杰雷米亚，”他说，“我要你信任他。”

探访者原本足跟并立，而后终于微微松了劲，俯首相望。那年轻而无名的皇裔张着了深紫眼睛，隐露锋芒，由得昏睡者埋在自己肩颈间低沉呼吸，嘴角勾勒出一个淡漠微笑。“无论发生何事，无论立场几分——”他说，“你若要宣誓效忠于我，那么你便要对他交付同样的信任。”他神情肃穆，声音渐趋低沉，逐字逐句掷地有声，容不得半点质疑。他微微扬起下颌等待应答时，杰雷米亚便俯下身去，声音铿锵。

“是，殿下。”他郑重答道，“我起誓。”

那的确不容他质疑。任何一人若将自己一而再再而三地逼至那濒死地步，总归是在拼死护卫些什么。杰雷米亚打量着那年轻骑士的面目，望着他深暗形廓，忽而留意到他左手指掌间一层打着古怪印记的覆甲已经消失不见。那印记图纹，杰雷米亚记起，自己只在接到那形式与通话对象一般古怪的联络时见过。他张了张嘴，由着那消失的烙印似有所悟。对方神情间讶异成分逐渐淡去，继续以那稍带暖意的眼神相望，颔首示意自己或将告退。

“……枢木卿。”杰雷米亚开口道。被唤名者驻步停留，侧首回望。“枢木朱雀，”杰雷米亚沉声道，“你曾对所欲守护之人誓言忠诚吗？”他不言主君，亦不言帝国。那人同他眼神交汇，隐隐生出释然笑意。

“是的，”那人答道，“我曾以性命起誓。”

 

女孩端坐在温暖庭院当中时，周围回响着轻柔乐音。阳光透过天顶洒落，铺散在她细软柔顺的浅褐长发间。她手头叠着粉色纸鹤，愈发纯熟的快速成型，逐一堆砌在膝上。一旁另有一位年轻圆桌，发色温软，惯素冷淡的神情间稍微浮起温和之意。探视者望着这番景象，慢慢松缓了眉眼。

“娜娜莉。”他叫她。他走进去，没入这华美囚笼内。盲眼的皇女向声源处扭过头来，绽开一丝微笑，由他走上前来弯腰执住她的手。

“我听说了，”她抢先说，“你是前来道别的，对吧，哥哥？”

鲁路修张了张嘴，无从辩驳。他快速瞥过她轮椅背后驻足的第六骑士，那女孩面无表情地微微行礼。“你倒是越来越精明了，”他苦笑道，“那你不妨再猜猜看原因？”

“原因可能得问修奈泽尔哥哥。”娜娜莉回答他，“你对父亲进行的提请就在他的之后不久，不是吗？”

她微笑间浮上些了然之色，极为浅淡，然而足以叫鲁路修捕捉到。好像自她在黑色叛乱中被接回潘德拉贡、至他在两次欧洲之行间终于能与她再会的间歇当中，她便以一种他无法理解的速度成熟了许多。

她像是在暗中观察许多事情，目不能视反倒成了她的保护伞。不同于其至亲兄长，第七皇女恢复了她应得的继承权与地位。那并未被公开言明，迄今她仍声名不显，以“你既放弃了皇族位誉，在军政界有何作为另论，在宫廷中可无法替她震慑心怀不轨者”而被保护在二皇子的荫蔽下。修奈泽尔不让她过多参与实政，然而阻不住一些或有意轻蔑或无心随口而出的杂言为她所听闻。年轻皇女依然恬淡微笑如故，只是显见得生出了些独立的心思。

“他将你照看得很好。”鲁路修说。修奈泽尔的确没有在任何事上亏待她，甚至真要论及这囚笼似的活动空间，也可解读作对一位残疾且缺乏依靠的皇女进行的必要防护。他言说时咽下苦涩意味，娜娜莉抚上了他的手背，闭合的眼隙微微弯了起来。

“是的。”她轻声说，“所以放心吧。回去学校后，替我向米蕾她们问好。”

“我会的。”鲁路修保证道。他直起身，神情谨慎地向着驻足她身后的阿妮娅·阿尔斯托莱姆微微点了下头。现役圆桌中最为年幼的一位便放开轮椅靠背，随在了他的身侧。“第三骑士与第六骑士也将与我随行。”他说，“只是暂时抽调，阿妮娅应当已经告诉过你了。待到形势平定一些，她会折返回来继续担任你的护卫的。”

娜娜莉仰着了头，面色平静。“那是父亲的意思吗？”

“是的，是皇帝陛下的旨意。”

“需要两位圆桌骑士伴行吗？”她问。鲁路修沉默片刻，收手伫立。她将手指叠回膝上，抚摸着纸鹤翅翼。鲁路修叹了口气，缓缓垂下眼睑。

“一则为寻常的派遣护卫，二则为对抗复出的黑色骑士团，”他说，“三则……”他打了个梗，嘴唇抿在了一块儿。娜娜莉并未催促他，十指在膝上交叠了起来。

“……第七骑士被卷入了叛乱现场。”另一个声音接续道，“其余同行者皆已身死，唯独他一人毫发无伤。目前他正遭到停职察看。”那声音很是年轻，从在场最年长者身后传递而来。鲁路修侧首相望时，出言者正缓步上前，伫立在了另一侧。“很遗憾，”他说，“我们恐怕需要防范圆桌骑士叛变的可能。”

鲁路修对他略一微笑，有些勉强，那年轻人回以拘谨颔首。谈话至此，鲁路修颇有些心烦意乱，再度俯身吻了吻妹妹的前额，便低声同她正式道别。“我会抽空回来见你的。”他保证道。女孩抿起一个浅笑，要他尽管放心。然而她似欲言又止，在他担忧注视下蹙起了眉心，经由他拖沓下脚步后的几度新加询问才开了口。

“哥哥，”她说，“你们此行是去与ZERO为敌的，对吗？”

那番问话叫鲁路修无所适从。在场的另外两人都不言不语，由得空气在阵乐中歇的时刻里凝滞了半晌。他最终也并未直言结果，只说了句“很难说其中还有多少选择余地”。另外两个年轻人各自抬起头来，分别用有些讶异和稍显不解的目光投向他。鲁路修又吁叹了一声，随后听得娜娜莉低声应和。

“也替我向朱雀问好。”她说，“我最后一次见他还是他回潘德拉贡来述职的那一次。自他正式被调派往11区后，也有许久未见了呢。”

个中意味叫他沉默下来，将更多疑问安静吞咽回去。娜娜莉所了解的或许比他更多，他意识到。然而那女孩并不愿过多开口，仅是露着那副浅淡微笑，眼角敛起一星半点悲哀。她那番意味和出现时机一般微妙的言辞落地时，另一个女孩发出一声无意义的单音，另一个男孩则轻咳了一声。

此间对话再未得延续，鲁路修随后便率领两人一同离去了。几列脚步声一并渐渐淡去，被留下的女孩缓缓倒入轮椅靠背当中，安静地倚靠其间。她双眼闭合，感触并辨识着落在头脸上的温热阳光。片刻过后那已然淡去渐无的脚步当中有一道折返回来，一直回到了她近前。

“罗洛。”她说。那少年人的呼吸平稳，声音温软：

“娜娜莉殿下。”

随后他们兀自无言了片刻。娜娜莉闭着眼回想她曾听过的信息，阿妮娅的冷淡提及，周围看守者闲暇时对于高文副驾驶的谈论，一直追溯到最早时、简单刻画却已然勾勒出大致形廓的只言片语。那只言片语是由一个漫长故事当中摘录而出，零碎提及一个替代者的功过是非、背叛忠诚，以及生与死。讲故事的那人如今并不在近旁，仿佛才刚现出行迹。娜娜莉将所有的零散信息拼凑起来，试图还原出当前就在近旁的年轻人的真实模样。

“你有什么想单独对我说的？”她声音温和地问他。年轻人的声音再度响起时，多了几分犹疑。

“此去11区，我的伪装身份是，”他缓慢道，“那位阁下的远房表亲。”他顿了一顿，好像对这虚假的身份颇为意外，甚至感到一丝尴尬。“最终选择好的故事版本是，因为父母过早离世，童年曾被寄养在他身边，几乎视为手足。”

替代者，娜娜莉想着。她并不气恼，反倒生出些感怀与怜悯心绪。“无需多想。如你所见，我并不能陪他一同回到11区去。”她低声直言道，“而且即便我被允许随行，我这副身体状况也……并不方便。”

“我为您感到遗憾。”那少年人回答道，声音恢复了惯素所有的淡漠生疏。娜娜莉抿起嘴角，轻轻摇了摇头。

“没关系，不消分神照料我，也许他会更轻松些。”

他们诚然是回归到宫廷生活中了。他们被逼迫回这境地里，被夹杂在暗流汹涌的争斗之间。不列颠尼亚向来遵循一类规矩，有为者得以施为，弱者但凡寻不得倚靠、便也无人会伸出援手主动庇佑。这般境地由修奈泽尔稍加掩饰，却也因这掩饰叫她觉察到更多繁复意味。她既已经成为用以影响鲁路修的一个重要筹码，那么驻留在安全地界上反倒更令人省心几分。这般境地叫她被迫脱离了对一位兄长的依赖，叫她生出些独立判别的心思，叫她直面那原本已被淡忘于童年的争斗之余、慢慢完全相信了早先那听似荒诞的漫长故事。曾有一人执在她掌间，声音低缓相告，说她实则有能力去到、或已曾去到过更坚强也更孤独的位置。他言语间带着怅然与歉疚，他所言万事皆无所欺瞒——那人被掩去了形貌，时至如今才透露出几分重现的端倪。

“何况他身边也并非无人陪伴。”她说。近旁那人发出一声疑惑单音，她闭目勾勒着他可能的形貌。

另一位派驻欧洲的帝国使者，年纪轻轻，不知其由来、亦不知其名姓，只落得一个简单代称，叫他不至于全然沦为无名之人。他在先行的两人被卷入动荡、身处险境时切入战局，驾驶“黑色幽灵”高文前去救下了两道性命，从而在那座驾上挣得了一个副席。然而他既非二皇子麾下之人，出现的时机与获得的地位便都显得很是奇诡了。她回想着故事当中关乎他的那部分阐述，心下生出些复杂同情。

“我听说你们相处得很是和睦，”她轻声道，“在你接到这桩任务前，他就已经让你随姓‘兰佩路基’了，对吗？”

“承蒙赏赐。”对方回答，“那位阁下说……我的境遇让他有所感怀，所以提出要替我增添些归属感。”他的声音中明显多了些局促。娜娜莉闭着眼，听着近旁那近龄者的温软呼吸。

她想那的确是鲁路修会做的事，向人伸出援手，或是尽他所能回馈恩情——哪怕那恩惠中另藏深意。他们都并非全然的无辜者，她的胞兄较她更明了这一点，亦明白应当如何在此间由着本心周旋。她抿着嘴角，抬起手来，指尖微微回勾，做出牵引态势。

“罗洛·兰佩路基，”她说，“我有一事要请托你。”

那少年人说了句“请讲”，有些讶异，但仍然与她指尖相碰。他的动作很是谨慎，乃至有些畏缩。她稍微扣紧了，覆着他的指背予以安抚。

“我请求你，”她缓声道，口吻郑重，“真正将他视为至亲。”她手指间多出丝震颤，于是她又将手前伸了些，直至完全握着了男孩同样细瘦、然而由着掌握武器而更粗砺些的手指。“因为我了解他。”她说，“我的兄长，他是个过于温柔的人。只要你不至欺瞒他，只要你对他真诚相待，他一定会回馈你等量的珍重。”那震颤未歇，带着茫然无措之意。她仰着了头，尽力表露出些真诚。“你既救过他的性命，”她说，“他也足够信赖你的能力——”

“您是想……”

“——代我看着他，我这么请求你。”她说，“可别让我太嫉妒，好吗？”

一份平等请托，并非功利相邀，亦非冷漠号令。那在她指掌所握处激起些讶然与感怀，叫他生出些戒备、又涣散了大半。她几乎能听见他脑海之中思维齿轮嵌合转动的式样，它们漫无目的地运作了一阵，最终归于安宁。她于是笑了，知晓了那结果一般，在他低声应答之时，便即刻悄然松了手去。

“我会尽力，殿下。”他那么说，声音当中少了些平静无波与虚假戏腔，多了些真正属于这年纪寻常应有的惶然，乃至蛰伏着些有所希冀的端倪。她将十指在膝上叠放好，舒展眼角，重新闲适地靠回椅背当中。

“若不介意，‘娜娜莉’就行。”

待到那脚步再次淡去、这回当真再无余音折返时，她才用手掌拢住了眼睛。阳光仍然漏在她头脸之上，这会儿温热亲吻着她的指掌。她小心翼翼地叫指间裂开缝隙，微微撑开了眼睑。她的眼球有些不痛不痒的烧灼感，视野仍然沉浸在黑暗当中巍然不动。

她并未动弹，直至许久以后、连演奏的乐音都完全消失之后，她眼角隐约刺出稀薄潮润。然后，她黢黑一片的视野当中，忽而亮起了一道模糊而温暖的光辉。

 

一旦认清了事态的原貌，要分辨出周围的监视网反倒是件很容易的事。枢木朱雀自认走过的坎坷波折太多，别的还不太敢确保，在对潜在威胁的嗅探性上肯定是一等一的强。再者说来——他自嘲地撇了撇嘴——他自己也了解甚至直接参与过这类监视网的作用形式。及至这一步，他不想慨叹别的，只能说因果报应来得太快。

探清校内监视网的构成并不困难，从据点到具体人员都有迹可循。然而辨析出来是一回事，叫他无声无息地处理掉就有些强人所难了。他的Geass至今还未解封，于是他难能不动声色地完全避开那些人的耳目。要一个个拔除钉子倒也简单，然而如果监视网一夕瘫痪，瞎子也能看出来有人在当中捣鬼。

这时候他便有些哀叹于自己的能力属于异种了。在处理这类麻烦的时候，或许要一份扭曲人心的力量还要来得高效些。然而他并不敢在C.C.面前哀叹，不论他那份力量形式走的究竟是顶顶的好运还是糟透的厄运，那女人总归是会在听他抱怨时毫不留情地讥讽两句。

她表现出来的怨气颇深，虽则朱雀也看得出来当中玩笑成分居多。先前在巴别塔尚未倒塌时，她身着那套被血染红的白色制服足步轻快地随在他后头，口吻冷淡地声称“黑色骑士团现下的处境好得很，压根不需要你操心，看你可怜才拉你一把”。“说得像真的似的。”朱雀回答她。他偏头看望时恰逢C.C.耸了耸肩膀。

“真无趣。”她说，“说真的，我们篡你的权玩得正高兴呢。要不是你顶着一个圆桌骑士的名头高调重现于11区，可能造成更深远的麻烦，我们才懒得管你，明白吗？”

“什么时候起你是真心实意在为黑色骑士团着想了？”他反问道。他们心照不宣地交换了一个眼神，女人年轻面目上露出了一个假笑。

“现下的处境的确还不错。”她说，“按照你的规划，他们被引渡到了蓬莱岛。中华联邦内部有人为我们提供了一个小基地，能够栖身、暗中发展——但是不够。”

“当然了。”朱雀随口道，“ZERO若不再现，黑色骑士团也缺乏进一步发展的势头。那么中华联邦就会只当是藏着一把暗刀，可以拿出去伤人，也可以送交出去折断。”C.C.不置可否地哼笑了一声，他在开枪解决了另一支巡查来后一言不发地冲自己开火的小队后，仰着头思忖了片刻。“是谁在和那边接洽？扇？不是？”他眨了眨眼，“不可能是藤堂先生，我那位老师的脾气——”

“猜猜看啊。”同行者回答他，“是个不错的助力。很是聪明，懂得事理，还能帮你把苟延残喘的京都六家彻底绑上船。”

“我以为经了那么一遭打压，京都六家实质上已经不复存在了。”

“谁知道呢，”她平静道，“也许至少还剩那么一个继承人。”

他们走出了一段路，更靠近了建筑外围。黑色骑士团部署的通讯切入进来，朱雀应答了几句，换得了那边的一片欢呼。在赶往指令点的路途当中，他才继续出言询问：“神乐耶是怎么过去的？”C.C.有趣地瞄了他一眼，金色眼睛里写着些了然。

“这又是你经历过的类似部分，嗯？”不待他应答一声，她便自顾自地讲了下去，“黑色叛乱刚步入尾声那阵子，京都六家在面上还活着时派出的一个棋子。大概本意只是与我们谈谈后续事宜和其它危机。然而那小丫头挺聪明，主动跟我们说觉得京都六家试图夹缝求和即日将亡。”她说得轻描淡写，阐述间波澜不惊。“我叫她不如选一方立场站稳些，之后她就一直随行于我们了。”

“你当真是帮了不少忙。”朱雀慨叹道。C.C.随同他走到了指定地点，一并等待起来。

“这话留给红月卡莲说，她可是坚持要打先锋，虽然我觉得按照这情况来看，即使不出动红莲也没什么危险。”她平静道，“顺便一说，我稍微和她解释了一下Geass的问题，不然在她脑子发热时，可能会耿直地认为你先前临阵缴械后跑去敌营露面就是为了泡男人。虽说事实根源多半如此，讲起来也不太好听。”

朱雀摸了摸鼻尖，干咳了一声。然而谈及那力量，他便皱起眉头思索了半晌。“我的记忆和我的Geass都出了什么问题？”他问她。他寻回的不过是早先被洗去的节点，有关于不算是现世的部分、以及ZERO的部分，在欧洲期间的记忆前端倒是清晰了些、所有雾象似的模糊之处都浮上水面，一直截至夏英格参与的一盘棋局。那棋局在落尾之后便被截断，往后的部分仍然充斥着无数断片。现今他并不相信任何有关创伤后遗症的说法，即便是有，恐怕来历也不同寻常。

C.C.望着他，眼睛里写了些捎带着同情的探询意味。“你的Geass被封锁了，你的记忆残破不堪。”她说，“方才那么点短时间内，我也只来得及解开最为必要的部分——你还记得不列颠尼亚对你做了什么吗？”

“你没能看到吗？”他反问道。她撇了撇嘴。

“真抱歉，没有。”她摊开了手，旋即冲着他脑门稍一点指。“如果你不介意被我多窥探一点隐私，我或许能给你梳理一下现世的部分。”

朱雀在这残破光景中沉默了片刻。“多谢。”他说，点头应允了。女人伸出手来，搭上他的腕脉，指腹摁压在黢黑手套面料上细细摩挲。

“别急着谢我，”她那么说，“一会儿你会恨我也说不定。”

他隐约见着她额发之下猩红光辉亮起，而后闭上了眼。他被拖回到那奇诡空间当中，赤裸人躯仅剩边线形廓，群像相叠，钟声鸣摆，巨大指针倒悬逆转、再而停滞。他听见沙砾淌流，路轨分岔，被印刻又被抹去。女人的影像与他分居很远，她长发披散、无风而自然垂落，周遭却有柔软鸽羽浮动。

“你的意志力太强了，足以短暂突破查尔斯的Geass封锁，”她用那副柔软中附带铿锵的奇特嗓音说，“每一次冲击都会产生一部分断片，因为你的意识冲突本身造成了记忆空缺，或者……”

“或者？”

“或者那是人为的。”

朱雀伫立在空旷白域中，虚无间有无数浮影飞掠而过。女人的声音在整方空间当中回荡，在思感深处响起，撩拨起一些安全沉寂下去的灰烬。

“就目前看来，查尔斯对你施加了两次清洗。”那声音说，“你应当是冲破了一次记忆桎梏，于是才有了第二回的扳回原轨。”她说话间，那为君者漠然俯首相望的记忆便清晰起来。“但既然知道你的意志足以突破他的Geass封锁，”她又补充道，“如果不设法加以维系，这第二次尝试便显得毫无意义。”

现任皇帝不消在一个实质的囚犯身上浪费太多精力。清洗两次也罢，那维系封锁的过程肯定不由他亲自完成。朱雀明白她的言下之意，由得那些思感空缺处被无形神念裹缚探寻。持印者发出无声咏叹，无色世界中亮起些微鎏金冷芒。

“你在欧洲期间，应当是另有什么手段对你加以控制的。至于你的Geass，恐怕不是由简单的记忆封锁或视觉封禁完成的——”

他陡然打了个冷颤。那震颤源于一处禁制被触犯，叫他整片濒于安宁的思感当中霎时间掀起狂澜，化为尖刀利刃在四处穿刺贴合。他又看见那鬼怪形貌，状似幼童，稚嫩脸孔上扬起冰冷笑意。那鬼怪用孩童声线低声轻笑，用那封禁在时间当中的声音缓缓阐述那实验的缘由，伴随那声音而来的是万般濒于极限、又将那最末界限都突破的体感，从极寒到炽热，从欢愉到苦痛，顷刻更迭像欲将神经末梢都侵吞搅碎一般，唯独那身躯本身还是完整的。于是时间轨迹被击碎，静驻间的平缓被生生割裂，碎屑宛如残破镜面般四散，在每一处记忆断片边缘闪烁着寒芒，倒映出那鬼怪幽灵的身影来。

“——就像驯养。”虚空中那低缓女声道，“先是施与惩戒，再而将其提点起来。由此反复，形成一道枷锁，直至将你的精神意志悉数掌控，最终完全根植下服从意念……”

“……成为不列颠尼亚的狗。”

朱雀从牙缝里挤出那句话，五脏六腑都翻覆了一阵。那本应是他凭借自身意志去做的事，他想。他曾做过的，效忠于敌国，背弃了一切，然后遭人唾骂——那本该不值一提。唯独在此时，在他真正打算从根源击毁那庞大国家腐朽建制的这一次选择当中，又有人用那般手段迫使他回归原处。他耗费很久才止住身躯颤抖，从那恍然隐存的剧烈幻觉交集中醒过神来，意识到自己已然坠回现实，重心稍有不稳，被那女人托抱在肩头上，由她揽着他的脖颈、轻轻摩挲着他的头发。

“我都说了，”她的话语真切地在他耳畔响起，声音中多了些了然，亦多了消泯了冷淡讥讽的叹息意味，“你这人真可怜啊。”

那些残破部分被拼凑齐了，所有那些在意志冲击未成时便被压制下去而造成的浮游缺损，它们实质发生时外界的表象。那孩童是伴行于欧洲的，隐藏在诸多帷幕后，在他心绪不稳时方才现出身形，覆手施压，将他那波动的、扭转世界的力量连同诞生那愿望的根源记忆一并重新埋没。C.C.无言地拥抱安抚了他片刻，直至他重新站稳足跟、抬头摇动示意自己无碍。红莲在下一刻冲破墙体，将他引回到诸事繁杂的运作正轨中去。高塔倾塌，通告复出，ZERO的演说由替身完成，第七骑士及时回去监控视野范围内洗脱嫌疑。那境况一直持续至现在。

C.C.没有立即将他的Geass重新唤起，亦没有替他还原当中仍然缺损着的一段空白记忆——从他完全冲破封锁的棋局之末起、直至第二次清洗发生之间，那手伤的由来。朱雀摩挲着光裸手背上深色伤痕，静坐在窗沿，默然思索着。她说时下那封锁力度仍然很强，也许待到他精神稳定一些再做念想更为安全。好的、好的。朱雀有些头疼地支楞着下颌，在勉强抽空进行的秘密通讯之间，继续思索他当下可行的出路。

杰雷米亚或许是一个突破口，他思忖着。他应当寻一个时机再往返一趟总督府，即便身处多重监控之下……幸而当下需要担忧的不过如此。他抬眼对上米蕾的训斥，精力充沛的学生会长声称他又在走神需要施以惩戒。朱雀赔着笑举手投降，在接过她递来的清单时，忽而记起他们之间的交谈。

鲁路修·兰佩路基是否会重返11区。时至如今他已有了一个揣测，具体而明晰。然而在这虚假的安宁氛围内，他只将那推测压在舌根，并不向任何人言说。

 

“你可能是在白费力气。”

孩童声音在厅堂内响起时，鲁路修眯着了眼，目光凌厉似削薄刀刃般瞪视过去。“怎么？”他冷然道。V.V.从阴影当中走出，像先前他们重返欧洲时一道伴行期间所做的一般，藏匿于暗野之间、帷幕之后，形如鬼魅。他仰着头，淡金长发在昏暗地界中形似暗银，稚嫩脸孔上拉开一丝笑意。

“虽然时机相当凑巧，不过重现的ZERO未见得就是枢木朱雀。”他提出猜测，然而口吻笃定，“我能肯定的事情不多，但至少他的Geass还没有解除封锁。他的力量形式特殊，一旦他重新开始使用，我就会有所感应。”

那笃定当中几乎是带着傲慢意味了。鲁路修稍微攥着了手，两指仍然平展开来，唯有尾指死死刺入掌心。“黑色骑士团原本就是由我在对阵，”他尽力平静道，“就算ZERO另有一人，那也与这立场本身无关。”

“是啊。不过就是身为尤菲米娅的特聘顾问，在黑色叛乱中却迟迟不愿主动请战，而且为了保下一个11区恐怖分子的性命，不惜放弃自己的皇子身份和皇位继承权。”那孩童回答他，神情淡漠，微笑寒凉，“你隐藏得可不怎么好，‘兰佩路基’。”

那断言叫他胃里一阵紧缩，提醒他眼前之人便是操控那锁匙的元凶。V.V.向来是以看待试验品般的有趣眼神毫无怜悯地旁观一切的，在他们返回潘德拉贡休养、枢木朱雀的记忆被重写回了第七骑士应有的那般规制后，他们重新踏上欧罗巴的战域，教团的掌控者便也随之伴行了。每当第七骑士从战地返回，或遭了轻伤、经了情绪波折，或被什么事提点起了对现状的疑惑，在记忆桎梏仿佛有所松动的当口，那幼童形躯便现身出来，仰着头颅似好奇观望，而后在空中稍微击打出一个清脆响指。

而后空中便似有一道血光浮掠，触碰至第七骑士因精神不稳而稍微颤抖的身躯，叫那震颤瞬间静止、又化为百倍可怖的痉挛。那年轻骑士恢复正常视觉的双眼当中会光芒尽敛、纯粹沦为死灰一般，英俊面目都被生生扭曲，张嘴似在呼喊什么、却在胸膛剧烈起伏之余发不出半点声音。

鲁路修见过那般情景，他总是在旁见证、或至少赶上尾声的，好像V.V.偏偏希望如此一般。那情景一度叫他生出些恐惧，他记忆当中朱雀从未表露过那般痛苦模样，即使往前也有头颅刺痛情绪起伏、或因他的受伤境遇而显出惊恐绝望，然而都不至呈出被拿捏住精神意志般的脆弱，好似再稍一施力，就连那身躯都会破碎涣散。那孩童窄小手掌似在空中拿捏着无形线绳，松松一握，慢慢压向那摇摇欲坠的形廓，触在手背或腕臂、胸腹或脊骨。无论触及何处，在他覆上手掌的那一刻，那遭罪者便会终于昏厥过去，跌倒在地再无声息。

再然后那幼童样貌者便收回手来，完成了阶段步骤般轻松地拍一拍掌，自顾自地念叨些有关实验观测之类的话语，背诵着几个时间数据悠闲地踱步离去。次次如此，回回都落得同一个结果，留下鲁路修将昏睡者尽力拉拽起来，揩拭前额冷汗，揽着他的肩颈而抑下混着恐惧的愤怒。

V.V.自然清楚把控常人软肋的方式。所幸他虽然手段可怖，然而却并无多少关乎更大格局的诉求，就这一点而言，他反倒比修奈泽尔更加安全。“当然了，你们的战争也好，11区的形势也好，成败功过也好，都与我无关。”他此时也这么说了，“我只要确保一事，即枢木朱雀不会给我们的计划带来阻碍——那就足够了。”

“更高效的方法莫不是直接赐死吗？”鲁路修叫那一句冲出口来，随后便抿紧了嘴唇。V.V.冲着他摇了摇头，眉宇间堆起几分惋惜。

“当然了。”那稚嫩童声说，“不过你还是希望他活着，不是吗？既然查尔斯答应了你的请求，我也不会在这点上违背他的意思。”他点了点下颌，口中叹息了一声。“玛丽安娜的孩子啊……”

那叹息让鲁路修蹙紧眉头，那当中意味深远叫他意欲思虑，然而并无端倪可寻。他静坐在座椅当中，维持着跷起一侧足踝的姿势，撑过耳际之时，稍微绷紧了脚尖。V.V.对他那点紧张情绪似视而不见，晶紫眼睛里平静无波。

“死亡是很容易的，最好只在应对最必要的威胁时使用。”那幼童声音说，“一旦它变得泛滥起来，事情就变得很无趣了。”

那言语间明确在说他有完全压制枢木朱雀的手段，鲁路修意识到。那定论叫人感到恶心。鲁路修尽力维持着面色平静，蜷起的尾指刺得手掌生疼。“如果他的确恢复了能力，将他带回给我。”V.V.最后那么说，“娜娜莉还在潘德拉贡的监控范围内，你知道该如何选择。”他留下一个明确警告，然后信步退去。鲁路修压抑下胸腔中翻覆的不适，深呼吸了几遭，而后疲惫地叹了口气。

“罗洛。”他唤道。驻守在门边的少年人稍微一愣，旋即闭锁上门，再而走上前来。

“什么事？”

“教团派遣你随行，”鲁路修直截了当道，“起初就是看中了你的Geass能力吧？”

罗洛眨了眨眼，好似犹豫了一瞬。“是的。”他还是如实回答，“我的能力方便对人的行动进行管制，因而……”

“在必要的时候通常就先发制人，直接灭口？”

那年轻人抿起嘴唇，予以默认。他已经在鲁路修身边随行许久了，至少对于鲁路修而言，其来历与职责都不是全然的秘密。教团培育出来的一柄刀刃，通常用作干脆利落的暗杀，从未被长久赋予过什么切近情感的任务。这般不过是辅助监控一个目标的行动规划，对他而言大抵还是头一遭。

那不难推断，也不难进一步验证。鲁路修抬目望着他时，意识到他稍微显出些真切的局促，好像的确因他的质问而惴惴不安。“我没在怪罪你，”他安抚道，“那是你被交付的任务，你不过是在按命行事。”年轻人望着他，相似的紫色眼睛里生出些释然，又浮现出更多的疑问。

“然而，”他小声说，“你不希望看到枢木卿被卷入什么性命威胁——我知道的……”

“你早先就救了我们的命。”鲁路修平缓阐述，“就算那不过也是受命行事，这事实依然成立。”

他说这话时的确带着真诚感激。时至如今，他在回想起当日状况时仍会感到一阵后怕。他梦魇中会出现那番场景，周围尽是削骨冰寒，那人就在近旁，却几乎被风雪吞没了身形。他看得见血，从那人手心贯穿孔眼中缓慢淌出、渗在他指掌之间，落下时尚带滚烫病热、触碰时已连余温都快散去。他自身腰腹遭到重击的疼痛都不甚清晰，唯独记得枢木朱雀那副绝望神情，精神紧绷越过极限已然断裂一般，好似下一秒就会死去、或实则已经死去，却又不得不拼尽全力来苟活于世。

因而巨大黑色机体在风雪中沉降、溅起雪粉，那帝国使者向他们走来施与援手时，那外貌有些病弱的少年人着实是为他们在绝境中带来了生还希望。就此他一向如实相告，并不吝惜他的谢意。他亦知晓这真诚谢意对于一个心思还算单纯的暗杀者而言的分量，于是他会反复强调——你通常是将人送入死境，却难得真的将人引往生路。

于是罗洛站在一旁低着了头，如他所愿透出了更多信息。“根据那位大人的说法，”那年轻人说，“如果第七骑士的确恢复了他的能力，我的管制作用就不会生效了。”他轻轻咳嗽了一声，绞紧了手指。“所以我随行的另一个作用是……以防万一。”

“什么？”鲁路修试探着问道。罗洛不安地瞥了眼闭锁的大门，脑袋又压低了些。

“那位大人不会承认，但是，”他小声说，“如果魔女C.C.当真拥有安全突破那禁制的办法，让枢木卿在恢复能力时恒定在支撑他正常活动的状态里，那就需要由我进行探查了。”他咬了下嘴唇，松开后短短吁出口气。“如果他身处那状态中，我的Geass就会对他完全失效。”

那份交底让鲁路修感到些宽慰，亦涌上更多忧虑。“那才是皇帝答应将他调回11区的本因吧——引出C.C.？”他揉了揉太阳穴，“修奈泽尔在明面上采用的那个说法……哼。”

修奈泽尔所拥有的情报至今成谜，很难探知他对教团、对Geass都了解到了怎般地步，也很难判定他下一步可能采取的动向。现如今他将欧洲的功绩与将其掌控的权能都交付出去，算是示好，也算是在受制于人时明智自保。然而欧洲仍然埋着他留下的钉子，他和修奈泽尔都对此心知肚明。至于那些钉子会被察觉多少、拔除多少、保留多少，那就是另一套博弈规则了。

那也不是他现下需要全力操心的事情。鲁路修摇了摇头，暂时挥去对欧洲局势的思虑。“他的能力到底是什么？”他终于问及这个。V.V.从未明确告知，在主动提及时也是语焉不详，而他实则也不愿与那人过多交谈。他问完后罗洛讶异地抬起眉毛，呈出满面愕然。

“你不知道吗？”

然后罗洛便告诉他。罗洛在解说时仍然使用“推测”一词，或是理论推得、或是由某些实验结果而得，然而无人真正向枢木朱雀本人以平和交流形式求证过。他谈及所有细枝末节的条例，谈及对其愿望的推定，像是为了改变某些事情，也许是从一个既有的未来折返而来。一个被倾覆的未来，鲁路修想着。他终于听清那人的确切能力时，垂下了眼睑，硬行撇下嘴角隐去了唇间一丝颤抖。

罗洛也有事离去后，他独立坐着，怔然望着虚空，视线涣散不得具体落点。而后他探手掏摸了一阵，从怀里摸出一个表盘。

那表盘曾经破碎，挡去了一道致命要挟，彻底损毁，而后被他托人尽力修缮成原貌。它仍然无法恢复走动，安静地停顿在某一个刻度上。鲁路修拨动旋钮、调试指针，看着它倒转逆行，又蓦然停滞。他将它拿捏在手心，用力扣紧，而后用指节堵着了自己的嘴，齿尖陷入指背皮肤。

他胸膛剧烈起伏，无声无息，唯留当中心脏抽搐钝痛。他独自坐着，僵住不动，耗费很久才止住那安静哭泣。

 

“诸位日安。”那低沉声音在讲台边说。

枢木朱雀自窗边抬头，望着那削长身形，想着这不知该说是意料之外情理之中，还是从始至终都不出所料。教室里激起一阵骚动时，那人面上露出完美微笑。“希望原先的各位还没把我忘干净。”他温声道，“如果很不幸的确如此的话，那只好请大家和新来的诸位一道重新认识一下我了。”

他扫视了一下整间教室，在某一个方位上多停驻了一秒。朱雀在那一秒间和他完整对视，尚不及各自辨清对方的真实神情，那目光便安全从容地交错了去。有多久呢？朱雀想着。他们的确很久不曾在感念完整之际相会了，即使那所谓的感念完整只针对他一人。他望着那人鲜活面貌，胸腔当中涌起一阵久违的柔软疼痛，似初返现世时那般剧烈震颤，在持久死寂、机械运作的心绪中，重新激起些尚存人世的真切感。

“我是鲁路修·兰佩路基，”那人说，“今日起回到阿什弗德复学。”


	3. Chapter 3

阿什弗德里的老面孔挺多，新面孔也不少。黑色叛乱过后，一部分学生因着那遭动荡而往返了本国，另外一些新鲜血液又被填补进来。那更迭并不显著，学校里的人群整体数量观感和分布形式都没太大变化。恢复原职的学生会副会长从室内往外望着，恰逢一群奔马行过，骑行者行伍中还有不少人向他呼喊致意。

“你在学校里的名声一直居高不下。”米蕾在旁边说，“真让人嫉妒啊，也不知道我毕业之后还能不能有这待遇。”利瓦尔在一旁发出哀叹，她用卷起的文书敲了敲他的脑袋。鲁路修口头说着“醒醒吧，你可是阿什弗德的法律”，转过身去，对上了夏莉的问询眼神。

“妮娜还在技术部当中任职吗？”

“是啊。”他回答她，“她比以前沉稳不少了。不过在尤菲米娅殿下偶尔造访那边时，她每次都还会紧张得不像样。”他们一并笑了一阵，夏莉声称爱因斯坦小姐如果再不回来，库房里给她保留的位置真的就该被占用了。片刻过后利瓦尔过来捅了捅他的胳膊，问他忽然多出的另一个兰佩路基是怎么回事。

罗洛在学生会室另一端坐着，朱雀也在那边。他们两人好像在做些简单交谈，也好像已经各自沉默老久了。这差不多是他们在欧洲的常态，鲁路修也不感到意外。他斟酌了一会儿，然后回答说“在娜娜莉被接回本国后，家中这一个弟弟硬说放心不下兄长独自回到11区，就一并跟来了”。“原本是你家里的远亲吗？”米蕾用考证的语气重复问他，“也有你家人的意思在内？”鲁路修同她交换了一个眼色，缓缓点了点头。

于是她不再多问，用一副欢庆口吻声称又是大家该好好接纳新成员的时候了，也许该举办一个小型欢迎会才是。她拉着罗洛去到人群当中时，少年人显得有些慌张。他在那边接受众人友善盘问的当口，鲁路修占据了他空出的座位。

“我还没告诉她，接下来可能还会有两位新成员过来体验平民生活呢。”

朱雀闻言而眨了眨眼。“本国还派遣了其他人随行吗？”他问道，“充当你的护卫和对付黑色骑士团的预备战力之类的？”

“很敏锐嘛。”鲁路修回答他，“两位圆桌骑士，这就是皇帝陛下能交付给我的筹码了。”

他仔细望着对方神情。那的确就像是第七骑士所应有的神态，由着与至交的久别重逢而稍带些欣悦，又因他们之间不需处处提防而显得安稳从容。他那般打量间，朱雀只是侧首抬目，似是微微寻思了片刻。

“基诺和阿妮娅吗？要说能够入学的话，也只有他们……”

“是啊。”鲁路修说，“你好像一点也不意外。”

“我应该感到意外吗？”朱雀失笑道，“第七骑士有所失职，帝国另外派遣圆桌替行职责。这显然是寻常规制。”

他笑过后便微微垂着眉目，露出些温驯神情。那副模样叫鲁路修呼吸一滞，脏腑之间都微微收绞。你不应当——他有些苦痛地想着，ZERO不应当——

枢木朱雀是应当憎恨他的，他心知肚明。即使那人曾明言否认，然而事态愈往后愈往扭曲境况发展，归根结底都是他的一次抉择所导致的后果。倘若ZERO不曾再现，那么那人便仍然完全活在帝国所营造的囚笼当中；那么形势便会停驻一个异常可悲的阶段里，足够安全，叫他们不至再被现下的实质立场两分，但也会令他长久经受自我拷问折磨。

那倒是活该，鲁路修自嘲想道。朱雀垂着视线，并不主动谈起什么，亦没有表现出多少重逢的激动心绪。像是有意退避，像是第七骑士骨子里那阵躁动不安被一次又一次强制归零后、由着自己曾有的暴力行径透出的一星半点懊悔。然而若是ZERO，如何主动避让开来、乃至混着些惊惧和厌恶都是应当的。那是他应当探查的，也许是一个切入点……一阵针对这使命本身而生的悲哀从他心头掠过，混着些担忧与紧张。他没叫那些情绪显在面上，转而状似随意地侧过身去。

“你在这边过得还好吗？”

他说话时单手自然探过，搭放在对方的手背上。他那么做时朱雀像是瑟缩了一下，那点反应叫他心头发抖，然而还不待他生出更多思绪，那人又试探似地缓缓翻过手掌、同他的完整交握了。“……怎么说呢，”朱雀抬眼过来，瑛绿虹膜里析出些寻常的有趣神色，“麻烦总归是有的，不过尤菲米娅殿下替我挡下了一些，剩下的还算不上特别麻烦——我自己也能应付得来。”

“军队当中的人？纯血派？”

“反正自打我明面上像被解职了以来，那些麻烦也不至于追我到学校里来。”

鲁路修轻轻哼了一声以示不满。“你还真是老实过头。”他这么说着，嘴里泛起些苦涩。然后他意识到朱雀有些走神，或说好像更多分神在自己本身而非所说的话语上了。“说起来，你上任圆桌骑士后返校时，米蕾竟然没有拉着全校来一场主题狂欢吗？”

“我猜她是想的。谁知道呢，也许是时机和由头都不太合适。”朱雀说，“我都从这里翻出过她废置的企划案了，然而她还是放弃了。可能是因为她的得力助手副会长不在身边，那样的话她自己需要操劳的部分就太多……他们该给你办一次活动才是。”

他说得心不在焉，逻辑发混，手头握紧了些。他掌间捏着另一人手指，从桌沿稍微抬了起来、拉向了自己。对此鲁路修倒是没有太大反应，朱雀在这其间呈出的探究思索情绪反倒叫他稍感熟悉。第七骑士的记忆曾一次又一次地被压覆，那多少造成了一些后遗症。既知枢木朱雀情绪起伏乃至记忆崩毁的根源往往都与特定一人相关，在那强硬调驯的过程反复多了之后，有关那一人的正常记忆都被模糊去了也不足为奇。

因而每当那类被驯制的昏迷结束后，枢木朱雀重新睁开双眼、目中生出些茫然神色时，他总会做些试探举动的——像是为了求证他们实质上的间距，拿捏不准而向另一人寻觅答案。指掌游移、肩臂磕碰，以及由着一些小契机而切入的更为亲昵的举措，那些都会间或发生。于是鲁路修由着他去随意动作，几乎将自己的手掌举至唇边，呼吸倾吐间犹如实质抚摸。

“这可不是什么庆贺的好时机。”鲁路修说。朱雀摇了摇头，目光有些飘忽出神。

“谁知道呢，我可能只是想看你被拖下场的样子，被迫进行表演或者一支接一支被邀舞之类的。”

“那只能证明你在欧洲出席的晚宴场合太少了。”

“可是我听说你从来徘徊在舞池外头。”朱雀说，“你在等待谁吗？”

而后他当真覆上嘴唇，缓慢细腻地亲吻托握着的修长手指，由指尖起一寸一寸掠至根部、又蹭上手背，干暖清浅地柔软触碰着。即使这并不及他们之间最亲昵的举措，鲁路修仍被撩拨得有些慌乱。他短暂屏住呼吸，学生会室另一端传来的笑闹声响变得格外响亮，然而所有灌入他脑海的字句都成了浮游的无用符文，他一点儿也辨析不清。

“也许是在等正确的人。”

他大抵是将言语压在唇齿间含混呢喃的，他或者真说出口了或者没有。朱雀像是并未听到，那细密亲吻、贴合摩挲动作毫无滞涩，一直蜿蜒至他腕部、被校服袖口给蹭阻。然而那人目光的确聚拢了些，沉默地与他的相接。他们或都打算说些什么，一些刺探式的言语，一些更危险的话题，或就打算这般在一时安宁中沉湎下去——

“你们在那边做什么呢？”

米蕾在那一侧喊了一声。那一声将他们两人都惊醒了，寻了一个默契时机一并装作毫无意外发生。鲁路修若无其事地抽回手来，一个字也没解释。令他哭笑不得的是学生会众人对这般情景表现得见怪不怪，这令他不由得深刻反思了一下，在从前他的确和枢木朱雀共居一处然而并没有任何逾越友人界限的时段里，他们表现出的亲昵形式是不是已经足够古怪了。

他们随后也加入了那方随兴跑题的谈话当中，各自在间歇抽空对上视线。在捕捉到朱雀望来的眼神时，鲁路修从中望见了寻常的疑虑和好奇。那都是些正常心绪，不应叫他继续感到怀疑；然而在他强迫自己打消那怀疑后，却又很难说清自己是在提心吊胆还是松了口气，甚或是感到一丝迷惘失落。

 

“现在他们两个都回到阿什弗德了。”C.C.坐在沙发上轻声说。

红月卡莲正拿毛巾揩拭着头发，闻言动作一缓，随后将那团东西揉皱成一团丢在了一旁。“我就算你们说的都有道理吧，”她冷哼了一声，“就算ZERO之前临阵脱离战场是为了防止那什么教团势力介入吧——圆桌骑士又是怎么回事？”

“不列颠尼亚手头的武器一向不少，不过再多拿一把也无妨。”那女人用着一副云淡风轻的口吻回答她，“现任圆桌不是正好还没有满役吗？”

“你用这副说辞糊弄我多少回了？”

“但是事实如此。你问的次数也不少了，你又不是自己想不明白。”C.C.摇了摇头，“当然了，我也不打算帮那个男人辩解什么。他大概是我见过的所有死心眼当中最转不过弯来的一个。”

“好吧。”卡莲说，“好吧。”

她们重复这类无意义谈话的次数的确多得令人厌烦了。C.C.的说法仍然流于表面，说Geass是一类特殊能力，说枢木朱雀也借助了一部分它的力量。他不曾用以蛊惑人心，然而的确用它生生造就了些常人不可能完全的奇迹。然后他也因此被人拿捏住了把柄，制造奇迹总归是要付出些代价。那不足以完全打消卡莲的疑惑，只是堪堪劝服她不消过多质疑乃至生出抵触情绪。

现实如此。黑色骑士团需要ZERO的领导，那人也的确引导事情走回了正轨。尽管他本人还不得露面，许多时候都由那绿发魔女在形式上扮演那个假面身份。枢木朱雀大抵还活在严密监控状态中，她们对此心知肚明。第七骑士在11区的处境一向不怎么好，这一点她在巴别塔时就向那人证实过了。

“C.C.说你扭曲了一部分现实。”那时她也曾直截了当地发问，“我就想问问你，我现在的选择是否是经过了扭曲的？”那时仍然披着帝国制式长披的年轻骑士微微垂首，向她露出早先那般平淡微笑，弧度温和，并无恶意，藏着古怪的苦涩。

“你信任并服从于ZERO的部分，我不曾扭转半分。”他那么回答她，“你长久以来都是对ZERO相当死心塌地的那个，那也一向是出于你自己的意志。”他神情真诚，不似作伪，卡莲苛刻地审视了他片刻，撇着嘴暂时接受了他的说辞。直至她都背转过身去、预备重新上机时，朱雀才慢悠悠地补了一句：

“不过——呃——我可能是稍微影响到了一点你对我个人的观感和态度。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么，只是我把我自己从需要和红莲对抗的悲惨境遇中拯救出来了。”

那般说辞叫她更加一头雾水，她回头去打量那人表情时恍然觉得他有点像在龇牙咧嘴。那副模样过于接近枢木朱雀从前在学校里的清闲做派，叫她有些纳闷也有些感怀。但当事态迈上正轨后，那说辞本身就叫她感到有些诧异加恼火了。

“讲讲道理，我又不是没见过他乘兰斯洛特作战的样子。”她当着C.C.的面大翻白眼，“他在嘲讽我吗？他是在嘲讽我吧？”而C.C.回答她“你既然见过，那你也不该质疑不列颠尼亚为什么不愿轻易将他处死了”。那就是不列颠尼亚的做派，当然了，拿捏人只凭判定其作为棋卒能起到多大成效。卡莲裹紧了浴袍，把自己塞进长沙发的另一端，舒舒服服地伸展着腿脚。

“那么，”她慢吞吞地开口，“也许我该打探点别的，比如说他和鲁路修·兰佩路基——”

“一个恐怖分子头目和一个帝国阵营皇子，在你从神根岛离开前恐怕还真的没什么。”C.C.挑起一副戏谑口吻，“不过现在嘛，帝国第七圆桌骑士先前一直随行欧洲，好像也不是什么秘密……”

她露出一个指向模糊的暧昧笑容，鼻腔里轻轻哼起一首小调。卡莲呃了一声，甩了甩脑袋。

“——我又没在问你ZERO的情感生活问题？！”

“哦，那可真抱歉啊。”

“虽然也差不了太多。”卡莲思忖了一下，带着些恼火地叹了口气，“我想知道那位落难皇子到底起了个什么作用？不列颠尼亚用以控制ZERO的手段？”

“那的确是他的软肋。不过若真是那么简单，你也太小看枢木朱雀的意志力了。”C.C.回答道，“为人的弱点，扭曲意志的Geass，还有让他根生出绝望心念以压抑住祈愿根源的覆盖尝试……不列颠尼亚用以控制他的手段相当残酷。你不会想听个详细的。”

她垂首抱紧巨大玩偶时，长发在肩前落下几缕，侧边掩去小半面廓。卡莲眨了眨眼，试图让自己听得不那么云里雾里。“能有多惨？”

“大概惨到你开着红莲杀到面前来的前一秒他还躲在我怀里哭鼻子。”C.C.说。

那听着就是句调侃，卡莲甚至随着她发出嘲弄笑声而微微抿起了嘴，下一刻她意识到那语气当中包裹着些真切怜悯乃至忧虑，由着这女人惯素万事尽都平静以对的做派对比，当中意味便显得过于沉重起来。那叫她有些发愣，想着那人温和神情当中那些被抑住的浓郁苦涩，像裹着灰烬和血。

C.C.没有继续这个话题，卡莲便也下意识地避开了些。她们相处的这些时日以来，C.C.对那位失踪头目的怨气可着实不小，虽则在必要时她会拦住卡莲在漂泊与隐蔽生活中愈发容易暴走的思路、令其不至于过多怀疑，然而在别的场合下，她才是负责在口头上隔空给ZERO找麻烦的那个。譬如此时，红月卡莲的又一轮常规抱怨时间过后，她便开始语带讥讽地调侃枢木朱雀不急着回到黑色骑士团来，也许是因为不怎么想面对这边的人员构成。

“真可惜我之前不怎么随你们一起活动，我可是十分想看他苦着脸给藤堂下令的场景。”她说，“闷在队伍里充自己老师的上级，还得保持首领威严不能太露怯，想想也知道他那阵子精神压力暴大是怎么回事了。”她笑得很愉快，卡莲呃了一声。“而且藤堂还算是有点人气。”C.C.继续说，“至少千叶对他有股黏糊劲儿，这点大家都看得出来……想想枢木的没出息程度，同住一屋檐下的时候都不敢对人出手，转头到了黑色骑士团这边还得看着师父旁边冒着谈恋爱迹象。而且就藤堂那副棺材脸，如果他真的松了防，没准会把枢木吓个半死呢。”

卡莲忍俊不禁了一阵，旋即尽力板起了脸。“他之前都捱下来了，现在也不至于真的跑路。”她咕哝道。C.C.耸了耸肩，悠哉地伸了个懒腰。

“说不好呢。”她说，“我也很想看他和神乐耶对上时的场景。那个小可爱，据说儿时差点被订为他的未婚妻。”

卡莲呼吸猛地一卡壳，被呛得咳嗽了一声。“……你是想看热闹吗？”

“对啊。”

“我觉得我都要同情他了。”

“别为了这种事同情他。”C.C.说，“我也在想，如果他被逼着在神乐耶面前摘下面具，他能就第七骑士这个身份给出什么说辞。”

她话语中的戏谑成分消失了。卡莲再望过去时，那双金色眼瞳当中漫溢着奇特的繁复情绪。“怎么？”卡莲问她。那女人撩拨过翠色长发，捋至自己肩后，随后抱起膝盖向着桌几上摆放的面具出神。

“到了这一步，他已经不可能在公开场合摘下这东西了。”她说，“他的公众身份已经被不列颠尼亚捆定了。如果他再揭露自己的身份，很难说会激起多少不稳定因素。”她短暂地瞥来一眼，卡莲腰后随之一绷。C.C.挪走视线时，微不可察地摇了摇头。“连你这种知晓Geass的存在的人，都怀疑着他的真实立场而叨念了这么久——那么想想，黑色骑士团剩下的不知情者呢？”卡莲试图张嘴回答时，她先嗤笑了一声，“是会认为他担任帝国圆桌只是为了从内部勘探不列颠尼亚的结构，还是会认为黑色骑士团不过是ZERO培养出来、用以向帝国证明自己价值的道具？你觉得哪一种可能性更大，红月卡莲？”

她话语落至末尾时，根本不在求证任何事情。卡莲听出那笃定意味，并有些恼火地发现自己无法反驳。“我不明白。”她在几度张嘴又吞咽回话头后，终于重重叹了口气，“他其实一开始就用不着戴那个面具的。”她比划了一下，然而成为了腕臂漫无目的地挥动。“我是说，枢木朱雀，日本最后的首相之子，足以名正言顺地领导任何叛乱……他一直是那么副完全不在乎个人安危的样子，看上去也不怎么在乎身份曝光之类的事情。”

“谁知道呢。”C.C.回答她。

卡莲奇怪地抬头望着她。长发女人前倾了身子，将桌几上摆放的那假面拿过、捧在了手里，指掌触抚着。她神情奇异，带着些微悲悯，并不像是在针对当下局面而发，而更像是在针对枢木朱雀本人而去的。

“也许是为了塑造一个道标形象，一个符号，”她喃喃道，“毕竟一个理想象征可以被神化，比一个具体的活人要更适合担当‘奇迹’的职责……也许……”

她指掌游移，指节屈起清脆击弹。她捧着那东西的神情像是悲哀惋惜，那叫卡莲的心绪骤然沉下了一个降调。

“……也许他只是打从开始起就在把自己捆上死路罢了。”

 

“他的Geass还没有恢复。”罗洛说。

那年轻人在初至学校、在与学生会众人相识过后，便伺机拉着虚假兄长的袖口这么说了。他们驻足在走廊当中，周围空荡无人。鲁路修微不可察地一点头，隐蔽地吁叹了一声。“辛苦你了。”他尽力声音柔和地说着，两指搭在太阳穴上按压了一阵。罗洛在旁张了张嘴，挠起了鼻尖儿。

“——不过……”他神情当中浮起些许困惑，“……我总觉得他和我讲话的时候表情挺奇怪的。”鲁路修携着他继续走动时，他好似不甚习惯这般亲密举止，稍微局促地垂下了头。“虽然先前在欧洲的时候他的态度也差不多……呃，总之他不就是，看到我就想起来问问我到底是怎么救你们一命的，这之类的。”

“你通常是怎么回答的？”鲁路修问。

“回答他我所知道的部分，一直都是。”罗洛说，“他对此并不满意，但我的确不知道全部实情。”他眨动眼睛，投出一缕疑惑目光。“你不打算跟他讲吗，呃……哥、哥哥？”

先是这称呼让鲁路修苦笑了片刻，随后他才怔忪出神。罗洛并不了解那次出逃的事因，也不了解他们先前的遭遇。那些经历提点起来对枢木朱雀毫无好处，他们都知道这一点。况且那副架势——鲁路修闭着眼回想了一会儿，胸口泛起一阵疼痛——那搏命的架势，他倒是宁可它再也不在那人身上重现了。

“他还跟你说了别的什么吗？”他声音低哑了些。他们走出了教学楼，鲁路修往回望了一眼，短暂一扭便收回目光。罗洛在一旁偏过头，紧促地十指交握。

“他问我以这个身份回来，是不是打算替代娜娜莉的位置。”他小声说，“我说我没打算替代任何人。”

“他会那么问也不奇怪。”鲁路修心不在焉道，“他也很重视娜娜莉的。”但那说辞更像是提前洞察了一些事情，就和枢木朱雀所有欲言又止的话头一般。他想着ZERO被送交给本国之前所有的言语，时日久隔后一字一句反而都愈发清晰起来。他想着那副绝望灰败表情，那人崩溃至哭泣的模样。现如今终有一类假设可能拐回昔日境地，他不知道自己该作何表现为好。

“他的能力确认没有恢复。”罗洛说，“他的确是被我的Geass困住了，那不像是在演戏。”那简单交谈，会室另一端无声无息的试探，此间发生的所有隐蔽监控与欺骗——鲁路修抽了口气，听着身旁那人话语间透露出犹疑。“这样就算摘除他的嫌疑了吗？”

“再等等吧。”鲁路修压着嗓子说，“就……再等等吧。”他轻轻摇了摇头，思绪乱作一团。“说不准还要依靠他引出C.C.……不过你可以先把探察结果汇报上去，没关系。”罗洛轻声应是，鲁路修将手肘抱起，指尖在臂弯里攥紧了些。

“我只想再确认一些事情。”

他和朱雀大多只在学校间相会。他们同坐一桌，课间闲聊时肩臂轻轻磕碰在一块，依着寻常故友的间距而规划。那日常相处好似回到了一切动乱开始之前的模式，然而鲁路修也意识到，打从枢木朱雀首次被接入阿什弗德起，他大抵已经在进行暗中活动了。他抽空专注地打量着对方神情，在那人疑惑转来时装作若无其事地挪开视线。朱雀也会采取相似的举动，只不过他从不在被察觉时避让开来。

及至第三骑士与第六骑士终于偕同各自的座驾一并抵达11区时，第七骑士终于被传唤回总督府，做一些形式上的交接工作。朱雀身披那深暗披风步入廊厅间时，鲁路修同他目光相错，彼此都有些怔神。他们驻步相对而立，朱雀隔空比划了一下，用力眨动着眼睛。

“你怎么……”

“怎么了？”

“……忽然换回了这套衣服？”

鲁路修低头扫了眼自己裹身的洁白华服，眼角稍微眯起。“既是重回到尤菲这边来，自然是一切都按照旧制处理。”他淡淡道，“何况也需要避嫌。”

“避嫌，嗯？”朱雀似笑似叹地吹出口气，“因为回到了11区？”

“还因为时机。”鲁路修说，“若是在隐没期间，那般装扮也只会被当作是对于落败敌手的纪念。”他语调玩味转折着，目光在对方深色披风边角逗留了一阵。“黑色骑士团已经重新开始活动，ZERO也已重现于世，再有‘黑色骑士团立场同情者’的嫌疑，那可就相当麻烦了。”

第七骑士微微颔首，眉宇间仍然挑起几丝怀疑。“可你之前不就是在纪念ZERO吗？”他口气当中还带着些尖锐不满，“我还以为你会很想趁机表示一下自己的挂念。”而后他似自觉失言，绷着嘴角告退、匆匆行去。那副看似完全符合帝国圆桌的做派让鲁路修心脏紧缩了一下，难说自己是在放下心来还是愈发煎熬。

 

杰雷米亚从桌前站起，颔首迎称“枢木卿”时，还不待来人开口，便先一步挥手屏退了其它神情戒备的属下。“交接工作已经完成了吗？”边境伯出言发问，眼中精芒忽闪，好似在沉着等待些什么。朱雀应了是，听得身后门板钝重闭合，整方空间里霎时一片静谧。他细心聆听了片刻，确认了外头连半点脚步声都无法透入，而后才松缓了表情，垂目道出：

“我有要事相禀。”

他稍一停顿，杰雷米亚接上了他的话语。“这附近没有皇城眼线。”边境伯沉声道，“若说总督府内有什么地方绝不会遭到监听，除了两位皇女殿下的范域，就只有这里了。”

“监控室呢？”朱雀毫不掩饰地点明出自己的处境，“我还以为道理是‘最危险的地方最安全’。”

杰雷米亚哼笑了一声。“虽说是由我全权负责，不过那边二十四小时都有连线。”他自桌后望来，缓缓站起了身，“只不过，似乎既不是皇室，也不是皇城其它军政势力，而是一处更奇怪的部署……”

“教团。”朱雀笃定道。

他抬起左手来，在已经掀除护甲的手背上划拉了一下。杰雷米亚的表情明显有所变动，手撑在桌沿上前倾了身子。他点了点头算是肯定，咕哝了一句“那算是什么构架”。朱雀盯着他看了半晌，叫备好的言辞在喉咙里来回滚了几道，末了终于倾吐出来。

“那么，哥特瓦尔德卿，我先感谢你的信任。”他说，“为了不辜负这份信任，我首先需要向你告罪。”

杰雷米亚扬起了眉毛，并不显得十分意外。朱雀伫立不动，表情肃穆。

“我的确与黑色骑士团有所牵连。”他说。

他自然垂落的手臂稍动了一下，拨动了深暗披风的边沿。杰雷米亚耳畔并无夹物，更显眼的传呼落在桌角，显见处于关闭状态。他手牢固地撑在桌面上，并没有抬手多做任何举措的趋势。朱雀暗叹了一声，庆幸了自己的好运。

“在巴别塔中，我袭击了相当一部分帝国军队。”他平声道，“当然，我也可以用自卫作为正当理由。他们对我的实际立场一无所知，但当时也试图伺机从圆桌骑士行伍中削去一位。”

“不出我所料。”杰雷米亚回答他，“的确有一群试图反限制总督权力的蛀虫存在。不论你是出于何种缘由与他们产生了冲突，我都要为此而感激你。”

朱雀抿嘴微微笑了一下。杰雷米亚并没有轻易放弃追责，沉着脸孔审视过来。

“你与黑色骑士团是何种牵连？”他问，“相互交接？情报支援？”朱雀镇静地回望过去，嘴角笑意加深了些。

“兰斯洛特的驾驶员，从头至尾都只有一位。”

那答案足够明显，在被抛掷出来后，这方空间里又一时陷入落针可闻的安静当中。杰雷米亚的神情在在阴晴不定间来回变换，手指明显在桌面上扣紧了。他臂膀抖动了一阵，仍然没有抬手传唤什么人来。

“所以那并非缴获后因功封赏。”他说。

“不是。”朱雀回答。

“那么殿下所言，你的功绩与伤势……”

“他所言的一切并无谬误。”朱雀平静答道，“我的功绩在于交付了我自己，我的伤势是帝国所致……或说是教团也无妨。”

“那么，”杰雷米亚沉声道，“那的确是为了救他所致吗？”

那问题让朱雀沉默了片刻，含着一个早已确切的答案，却一时拿捏不准该如何阐释。他闭目思索了少顷，思绪掠过他先前所经历过的、见证过的、探听过的一切。他想及他们初至潘德拉贡的时机，他们在那里的处境及其生发的缘由。“你也知道他步入帝国体系便是陷入了一片泥沼，”他说，“的确如此。”

杰雷米亚并没有打断他，做出了洗耳恭听的手势。朱雀闷住一声无用喟叹，强令自己思绪停驻在那些应当被枚举出的缘由之间。

“现如今娜娜莉还处于修奈泽尔殿下的看管下。”他说，“那绑缚住了他的手脚。他放弃了皇室身份与继承权，这为他省去了一些基于内部斗争而带来的麻烦，但也造成了另一些。比如他没法庇护娜娜莉的安全，只得委托于人——而那也不算是真的多么体贴，倒更像是利益交换。”

“欧罗巴的战事，”杰雷米亚说，“结果是由修奈泽尔殿下前去收尾的吗？”

“我很高兴你对此并非一无所知。”朱雀说，“是的。归根结底，这么些年过去，他在宫廷当中已经毫无根基了。因而那功绩与辖域都将归于二皇子麾下，至少修奈泽尔殿下守得住那份赏赐与荣誉。”

杰雷米亚狠狠拧起眉毛。“那算是抢夺了。”他冷声道，“殿下也是……倘若没有实质上的根基，那么就会一辈子受制于人。”

“他显然清楚这点。”朱雀语气平淡，“既然那曾是他的功勋，那方地域上自是已经被他钉下了不少钉子。欧洲是站稳脚跟的第一步，这点不会因后续发展而生出任何改变。”

他此刻完全理解这做法的用意，也理解这手段本身。这算是鲁路修在帝国体制内所能做出的最大限度的违抗了，亦说明他并非完全屈从于当下的格局。这让朱雀感到了些许欣慰，这份终于明晰起来的认知亦让他十倍百倍地痛恨起先前由此而对那人生出不满的自己来。那手段是经了ZERO的影响，或者不是——那类果决利落的做法原本就是鲁路修所应有的，不过是换了一种方式呈现出来。

他想着那人不经意露出的苦痛怀缅模样，想着那套黑色华服，被无数人议论为站位暧昧，被本人默认为一次纪念或一次哀悼。他呼吸急促了几分，胸腔当中柔软疼痛起伏不止，在披风遮掩下用力攥紧手心半晌，才勉强使自己维持了常态。

“那么你的做法是什么？”杰雷米亚的声音把他稍拉回现实，“看护在他身边？”

“打破这悲惨格局。”他回答，“那原本是他将行而未行的使命，我替他做了。”

他们两人彼此遥望着，明显各自都在考衡估量。杰雷米亚还未完全放下警惕，这并不奇怪。朱雀抿了抿嘴，目光在他手边飘移。“你要选择向上禀报吗？”朱雀问，“你肯定是受了谁的指派——大概不是皇帝陛下吧？”

杰雷米亚略一点头。“教团中人，我想。”他说，“那位的身份好像有些古怪……”

“V.V.。”朱雀吐出那个名字。他手头又猛一攥紧，连带着背脊绷起一丝不甚显著的颤栗。他深呼吸了一次，使自己平定了些。“他的说法是什么？”

“预防作为数字出身者的第七骑士的叛变，以及，”杰雷米亚望着他，眼神古怪，“留神你的精神状况。”

那答案叫朱雀几乎抛却下意识翻涌的不适体感而冷笑起来。“他真那么说，嗯？”一时间他没能绷住尖刻言语，“我变成先前那副模样，多半也得谢他所赐。”杰雷米亚一怔，旋即许是听懂了个中意味、显出些愤怒神色。那表征叫朱雀情绪平定了不少，安心了许多，斟酌片刻后还是抛出了另一个消息：

“他与玛丽安娜殿下的死也有所牵连。”

那消息让杰雷米亚肩臂一抖，而后摁压动作都松垮了些。他慢慢坐回座椅当中，手肘支楞起来手指交握。“说明你真实的来意吧，枢木卿。”他语气间透着疲惫。他应当还将信未信，但不知为何，他好像没有过多怀疑的打算。朱雀打量着他，揣摩着他这般轻易妥协的缘由，又不敢过多深思。

“我请求你的帮助。”朱雀说，“不需太多，至少在应对监控这方面，你或许可以帮上一部分忙。”杰雷米亚笑了一声，带着些不知向谁生发的嘲弄。

“作为ZERO，黑色骑士团首领，知名的叛乱者，11区最大的恐怖分子组织头目，向我请求帮助吗？”

朱雀与他目光相接，神情平静。“是的。”他说着，声音低沉肃穆。他抬起左手，抚过心口，而后上溯到头部，手掌覆压过整侧曾坠入黑暗的右眼。“你刚才问我，”他说，“这是不是为了救他所致。”

杰雷米亚以相似的平静相应，在那答案出现之前，已经卸去了大半敌意。朱雀略一闭眼，将手重新垂落，笔直伫立不动。

“从始至终，哥特瓦尔德卿。”他说，“不止这一处，不止这一次。”

 

第三骑士和第六骑士悄无声息地进入阿什弗德的那一日，朱雀窝在学生会室角落里叹了口气。

这叫什么，这叫报应。他翻着眼睑想。先是罗洛·兰佩路基，阴差阳错地被塞回了他们的视野范围内，虽说那小男孩依然是负责把监管对象拖回监控范围内——而且还是一类更凄惨的监控方式——但还算是真的救了他们一回。希望这回没出现什么尴尬场景，像是前脚答应回去照看娜娜莉后脚就被那小男孩拎去皇城又拎回欧洲之类的。

他依然没记起罗洛救下他们的具体场景，他万般肯定那会儿自己精神状态不太好。但鲁路修应当始终维持着清醒，而清醒的那人待那小年轻的态度虽然挺复杂，其间的感激之情倒的确像是真心实意。于是朱雀也没多少怨气可言，再多脾气都在名义上的两个兰佩路基日常协和交际中被打磨没了，仅剩的那点儿才是关于自己先前处境的一阵后怕。

然后是这两个名义上的同僚，本该关系不错，实际上关系也算不得太坏、只是较之应有的程度已经算是疏远了不少。一个脑子里住着玛丽安娜，另一个倒是一贯神智正常，不过偶尔有些脱线。虽说他本质上已经和托利斯坦真枪实弹地打了几个来回了，然而那也可以看作是没有发生——现在就对阵上第三骑士的话，朱雀还是会觉得有些头疼。

那和战斗力没有多大关系，毕竟公正客观来说，皇帝就算把现役的整个圆桌骑士团都派过来他大概也搞得定。不过看着相貌俊朗的第三骑士成天笑容明快地绕着“兰佩路基学长”人前人后地打转，朱雀就觉得不仅头疼还有些胃疼了。他脑子里属于零之骑士的那部分记忆始终在尖声抗议，让他在苦笑之余，面上也多了些强拧出来的阴霾。

潘德拉贡来人基本都清楚鲁路修·兰佩路基的真实身份，因而其现下名义上的护卫时常脱口而出一些敬称也是寻常。这在私下相处时倒也不碍事，但考虑到第三骑士在群众间的受关注程度，那些不慎说漏的称呼就容易引发些不必要的误会了。“阁下”倒还算好，毕竟副会长的公职身份也不算秘密，然而随口道出一个“殿下”——在一伙儿发散力丰富的学生当中，这并不会引发不必要的猜测，这只会引发关乎情趣的暧昧联想。

因而在基诺再一次毫无遮拦地道出一个不合时宜的敬称、而走廊末尾掠过的几个姑娘掩口发笑时，朱雀的眉头狠狠跳了一下。第三骑士负责十一皇子在校期间的人身安全，并负责护送他从学校往返总督府，这一点他是知道；第三骑士为人处世就是自带一副介于友善过头的热情和随意轻佻之间的制式，这一点他早就深有体会。可看着那么副低年级学弟黏着学长打转似的情景，他着实感到有些心累。

“……需要我提醒你一下，他的身份还属于高级封禁机密吗，瓦因拜鲁古卿？”

他在那两人背后平静开口时，更高的那一个扭过身来，抛下了与皇室成员相处时的一点儿尊敬，毫不避讳地一把勾住了他的脖子。“那么冷淡干什么，直接叫基诺嘛。”那人不满地念叨着，“话说回来，之前在潘德拉贡的时候，我都没找到和你拉练一下的机会。现在你也不需要出战吧，有空来一场吗？”

朱雀心下涌起些哭笑不得的情绪，暗地里还稍微生出些怀缅，然而面上还是尽力板着了脸。“我不需要出战的原因是，我还处在留职察看状态当中。”他说，“这会儿我大概连兰斯洛特的边角都碰不到。”

“表情别这么凶啊。”基诺嘟哝着，凑在他面颊近旁眨了眨湖蓝眼睛，“你在生什么气？因为皇帝陛下指派了我来担任殿下的护卫吗？”

所以基诺和阿妮娅大概没被告知他们前来的真正目的，朱雀想，至少不知道他们潜在防范的对象和ZERO之间的实际联系。或是皇帝本人要求将信息完全封存，或只是鲁路修不愿说穿。鲁路修不愿说穿的理由有很多，归根结底他仍是要与ZERO互相对立的，或是逃避也好、试图自我催眠也罢……朱雀轻轻吸了口气，压抑住胸腔里一丝涩意。

“那值得我生气吗？”他冷静地撒着谎，“如果你能去把欧洲由东至西整个凿穿一次的话，我或许会更上心些的。”

基诺张着嘴，没了声，表情苦闷地挠了挠鼻梁骨。然后走在前头的鲁路修蓦然一转身，深紫眼睛里聚着些暗影。

“基诺，”他说，“我要和第七骑士单独谈谈。”

被唤名者点了头，退开了几步，目光有些担忧地在他们两人之间游移了一下。鲁路修面无表情地一点下颌，转身向楼梯口下行，朱雀便随着了他的步子。他们静默着下行了一阵，一步一拍踏声相叠。他们已经算是留得晚了些，楼梯道间一时再无旁人行经。某一刻鲁路修短吁了一声，而后率先开了口：

“同为圆桌骑士，不要因为这么无聊的理由进行口头争斗。”

朱雀盯着他的后脑，垂目耸起了肩。“抱歉，”他并不执拗，爽快地认了错，“是我情绪稍微有些失控。”鲁路修背脊抖动了一下，落在他眼里。朱雀留意到后，短暂顿了一顿。“我只是——我在想，我恐怕是犯了更大过错的。”他慢慢说，“我在担任你护卫的时候，曾经有所失职吗？”

“为什么这么问？”那人平淡应答，然而稍微攥着了手指。朱雀继续随着他的步子，一起一落，一拍一击。

“我不知道。我好像曾经害你身处险境来着。”朱雀说。他那么说的开脱成分居多，但也的确带着些好奇试探。“我们中途往返潘德拉贡的那一次，罗洛救了我们的那一回……我没能把你救出险境，对吗？”他拿捏着一种茫然语气，掺着些失落与歉然，“抱歉，我记不太清，我……”

鲁路修蓦然刹住脚步，朱雀险些撞了上去，一拧身往旁侧冲了两步，和他一并伫立在楼梯间平台上。阳光自窗璃间倾斜而下，叫那人侧边面廓镀上一层柔和金芒，亦叫他面上潜伏的些许悲哀一览无遗。

“……鲁路修？”朱雀轻轻唤道，“你还好吗？”

他真的生出了些歉疚，为着这蓄意伪装，为着对方的确会被这伪装所刺痛。他们相距不远，制服外衣在臂侧微微擦碰。鲁路修碰着他的手背时，举动毫不突兀。朱雀不明所以地由他抓着了自己的手腕，缓缓捧高，最终将指骨贴在了柔软唇际。

他像在效仿一类亲昵触碰的形式，由指尖漫过指背、寸寸挪移，最终在掌背触及那一处疤痕，嘴唇摩挲时带着轻微颤抖。朱雀试图说些什么，良久未言一字。他望着那亲吻由手背翻覆至掌心，指掌包覆间遮掩住了那人半张脸孔的神情。于是他挪了手掌，顺势捋滑开来，贴着对方皮肤抚过侧颌、穿至耳际，完全揽着了颈项。末了他们终于自然而然倾首相贴，嘴唇轻轻触碰，而后一个亲吻被逐渐加深。他们唇齿贴合时，各自揽着了彼此的肩背，收紧怀抱，足尖相错，完整相拥。及至有人发出更为粗沉的喘息时，他们便稍微错分了去。朱雀将下颌压在对方颈窝当中，闭上了眼睛。

“我很想念你。”他说。他言语间滚动着沙哑喉音，亦带着些惶恐失落。他闭着眼时，第七骑士的所作所为完全在他记忆中铺展开来。他原本不愿叫他们两人之间羁绊更强一着，他本该安全规避开来，好让鲁路修不至于被自己的抉择过多牵涉——

然而来不及了。他们终究是被捆缚到了一起，事实既成。“那就别再自作主张地跑远了。”鲁路修那么回答他，声音中带着细微震颤。那震颤叫他想起所有他被覆压意志后再度清醒的场合，自第七骑士临受封前在潘德拉贡苏醒伊始直至他们末一次分别，每一次鲁路修在他床沿等候并看望他醒来的场合，眉宇间堆积的惊惧和恐慌都愈发深厚明显。那像是一个无声恳求，叫他别再轻易被夺去，任何阴差阳错、任何外力——以至于是他自己。那恳求一回较一回更加明晰，沉甸甸坠在他心头上，一时间甚至叫他对往后的路途都生了些犹豫。

朱雀强行按捺下那点犹疑，转而开口故作不解道：“没办法啊，我只是在根据帝国调令行事而已。”鲁路修发出含混叹息，那叹息间像是在圈画出ZERO的名字。

 

他们跌跌撞撞挤进空荡荡的活动室并反锁上门时，朱雀下意识环顾了一圈。鲁路修自然清楚学校里头哪些地方是监控死角，当然了。这遭举动叫他生出些陈旧感念，好像他们又回到那般各自猜疑、又不得不流连于亲昵假象之间的境地当中，只是试探的角色定位间得了完全的转换。

他们在细密急切的亲吻间互相解着校服系扣，拉下外衣甩脱在一旁，赤裸胸膛隔着衬衫边角贴合在一块儿。他们倚靠在宽桌边沿，胯骨轻轻挤碰在一块儿。鲁路修发出一声细小喘息，而后被朱雀含着了耳垂。“基诺大概还在等你一块回去总督府。”他说着，声音顺沿碾磨柔软部位的齿尖流淌而出。那言下之意是第三骑士本人可能就等在外头，随时把控着这当中的动向。

鲁路修涨红了脸，然而在用力咬了咬嘴唇后，他率先摸上了朱雀的裤腰。那举措叫朱雀心下一紧，由着他为自己打开了皮带扣，隔着底裤安抚他的阴茎。那东西在轻柔慰抚下逐渐鼓胀起来，朱雀发出一声悠长叹息，膝盖前探而抵在了对方双腿之间。

他将鲁路修圈在桌沿，逼迫他到微微后仰的地步，舌尖抵在他颈窝里来回摩挲。鲁路修微微哼着沉闷鼻音，在被握上腰际啃咬胸口时，手指探进了朱雀的底裤。那修长手指在阴茎根部游走，在阴囊一侧轻轻刮着。朱雀停驻了一下，手掌由抚摸游走变为用力包覆，贴在衬衣内里赤裸皮肤上，一路抚去了鲁路修的脊背。他将鲁路修的乳首吸至凸起肿胀，抬首时瞥见水泽黏连。鲁路修在桌沿半仰着身子，有些失神地急促喘息着。

“——稍微……等等……”

他咬着嘴唇，指示着朱雀去他外衣里找些东西。朱雀便暂放开他，旁挪了一步去，在衣袋里触到一个坚硬圆盘。他怔然间望了眼鲁路修腰腹间一处浅淡疤痕，嘴唇无声翕张了一阵，似乎把握到了那他不明缘由的伤痕来历，以及那人平安无事的原因。鲁路修触到他眼神时轻轻撇过了头，拢上自己裤腰。朱雀心怀些许伤感并着庆幸，将那表盘在手中握了片刻，而后滑过它去，手指蹭到更深处一小管包装。

他将那管润滑拿出衣袋时回身望去，鲁路修已经将下身衣物垮至膝弯，手肘撑在了桌沿，毫无抵抗地趴伏在那儿。他半躬着身，及至朱雀由后方隔着衬衣而碰着他腰际时，他连脊背都颤抖了一下。那反应叫朱雀短暂停滞，叫他记起先前所有于欧洲之行中发生的性事经历来。比之纯粹的亲密触碰，那更似漫长的无度索求，在他记忆反复间逐渐涉于愈加粗暴、乃至濒于折辱的形式，充斥着痛苦哽咽与青紫瘀伤。而引发那一切的暴戾心绪——出于理想道标的歪曲也好，出于妒忌也罢——原本都毫无意义。

“……你——”

朱雀掌间握着对方备好的小支润滑包装，望着那人预备闭目承受的体势与下意识的颤栗反应，脏腑间骤然缩紧了一阵。他吸了口气，压抑下满腔愧悔，将油液挤上手指，沿着腰线滑入臀缝，慢慢穿刺进去。你曾包容我到哪一地步呢？他那么想着，呼吸间胸腔内里都生着轻微钝痛。他想着我很抱歉、我很抱歉，然而他并不能将那话给说出口来。

他的手指逐根深入，缓慢搅动，旋转着撑开些空间的过程当中不时抠刮上敏感腺体。他手指捅弄间，鲁路修唇齿间溢出些模糊颤音，混杂着些意味复杂的笑声。他脊背躬伏间稍扭着头，一侧深紫眼睛若有若无地瞥来。

“……你倒是——啊……耐心了很多……”

朱雀猛然施力一摁，让他音尾骤然一滞，发出一声低微呜咽。朱雀在那呜咽声中翻搅得更加剧烈，另一手撩进他胯间，在会阴部来回磨蹭。鲁路修腿根抖动着，蓦一下将头撇了回去，服帖黑发的尾端随着身躯震颤而在颈线周遭波动。他低下头时，颀长颈线弯折，椎心没于单薄衬衣底下。朱雀在他呜咽渐止时缓缓将手抽了去，在他臀上轻轻拍了一下。

鲁路修哼出一声短促抗议，朱雀则在他鼻音末尾掌着了自己的阴茎，半推半塞地将它抵上他的肛口，被前液濡湿的硬物贴着润滑过的入口时几乎是密切依附着。他没在那停留太久，很快开始挺身贯入，烫热头部将柔软壁道寸寸撑分更开。鲁路修整面脊背都微微抖动着，身下尽力吞咽了那粗硬形廓。朱雀瞥见他抱拢手肘支撑身躯的动作间带上了指尖紧抠，抓挠着肘头衬衣、刮出道道褶皱，一直掐陷入皮肤中去。

“我要是不够耐心的话，就不会由着皇城指令把我们分离这么久了。”

朱雀一直挺进到深处，几乎叫全根都没入了，才开始缓缓抽动起来。鲁路修膝盖打着抖，发出些许呻吟，又想起了什么似的，耳根都发红间完全趴伏上桌面，枕在手臂上咬着了一侧指掌阻住过多声息。与此同时他还微微往后挤着身子，穴口细密地吞咽进朱雀胯下物事。那态势叫朱雀险些消减了自控力，他深呼吸了一次，抿紧嘴加快了进攻速率。

龟头弧棱在小腹中反复刮过，一次又一次冲撞着敏感片域，整根阴茎时而抽离时而完全饱满地填充进去——鲁路修在这和缓但幅度剧烈的抽插中几乎呜咽不止，手指尽力堵塞着牙关。他好像比之以往还敏感了许多，或是因为这场所——他们依附在桌沿，校服还挂了一半在身上，学生会副会长显然毫无抗议的余力——或是因为在外可能有人监管；亦或是一丝潜在感念，一点揣测，生着满腔歉疚，向着一个的原本的、完整的思念之人而生发。

多少次呢？朱雀想着。他们在那挣扎求存、相互管制又相互依偎的境地中往复了多少次呢？第七骑士在每一次被硬压回寻常规制后，他的感念都会有所偏差，于是他由着浮游的错杂情绪，在每一次清洗间的空档内，或则待另一人过于礼敬以致疏远，或则在身躯与精神上都重复着无尽索求。无论他如何反复无常，鲁路修都是纯然以他的需求平等相应的，他礼敬时便施与一般友人的平淡关怀，他温和亲昵时便以同样态度相应，他心生惶恐或戾气而硬行扣押上肩肘腕臂时，便也默不反抗地承受一切施暴之行。那隐忍包容模样终于在此时有所皴裂，无意中泄露出一缕委屈哀鸣。朱雀完整嵌入他体内，躬身亲吻在他肩背上，慢慢由后而拉下已经开解的衬衣袒露更多皮肤，沿着脊骨烙下绵密印记。

他默不作声地厮磨吮咬着，将无数歉疚安慰言语在那举动间撕碎又安静印刻。那愧悔是应被谎言掩去的，那慰藉显得苍白无力。他想他真正抱歉的是终于能完整接收到那人珍重心绪，却由着沉重背负，反而愈发不能完整回应。

鲁路修由着他完全择出那件单衣，被捋过腕臂时手肘无法支撑身躯。朱雀恰在那时用力干在点上，而后反复以轻薄指茧摩挲着腕部皮肤。随后他意识到鲁路修身躯颤动间已经沥出不少体液，身前阴茎抖动着甩落了些，顺沿胯骨缓缓流淌、没入腿间，还有些滴落在了地板上头。他在鲁路修尽力自行绷着声音时完整环抱了过去，赤裸胸膛贴着脊背，在那儿挨蹭了一阵，骤然自那削瘦身躯胸腔拢过、向后揽起。

“什么……？”

鲁路修被迫扳回站立姿势中，大抵是由于腿脚酸软而足下一滑。朱雀还插在他身躯当中，角度骤然变动，深处坚硬偏移着抵在小腹里头。鲁路修哀叫了一声，随后将喘息抑住在闭拢唇隙间。朱雀并未用言语回答，忽一下将他完整抱起、脚尖离地，迅速踩脱了已然滑至足踝的校裤与鞋袜，推移去了一边。那猝然动作显然叫鲁路修受了些惊吓，肠道一阵紧缩，急骤收绞间让朱雀都发出一声沉闷呻吟。那一并使他力道一松，在鲁路修重心骤然回落间一下顶在极深处。鲁路修霎时间连隐约泣音都消失，张着嘴无声地剧烈喘息起来。

“没事的。”朱雀贴着他耳廓细细碾磨着，舌尖来回描绘着形状，片刻后才将他放回桌沿，抵在那儿重新用力抽插起来。他动作极大极快，撞击得桌面都微微耸动着，肉体拍击声响裹杂着出入间浑浊抽拔动静。鲁路修像是完全支撑不住身躯般，手臂瘫在光滑桌面上、指尖无力抓挠着，慢慢再绷不住声息，喉间爆发出一阵啜泣哀鸣。他身躯瘫软至有了滑落态势，朱雀便提着了他的腰际，一次又一次操干到他身躯深处，直至他阴茎在空中甩落下了些稀薄精液，并持续淌着更多，才短暂歇息了一会儿，将他完整抱在了怀里。

鲁路修又垂下了头颅。朱雀抵在他颈窝里沉默亲吻时，他发出一串极轻的笑声，似是洞察了一些事情，不过是还犹疑着、不愿叫定论被太快掀出真实面貌来。

 

他们步出教室时衣着恢复了齐整。鲁路修不安地磨蹭着腿根，好似内里还有所不适，而后抽空对着朱雀翻白了一个眼神。朱雀摸了摸鼻尖儿，随即听得一声装模作样的假咳嗽。

“吭——嗯。”

在役的第三骑士驻足于走廊另一侧，眼神飘忽、翻向着天花板，面色多少有些尴尬，但那显然不如纯粹的吃惊来得多。“如果你们不介意——”他拉着长腔，干巴巴地说，“差不多到我们回返的时间了，‘阁下’。”他像是浑身都不太自在，目光时不时在两人之间游移一遭，意味深长地瞧着他们的领口与腰间。

“我肯定是无权过问，大概也不好多说。”他声音间还有些挥之不去的讶异升调，停在一个高度上慢慢沉降下来，“不过下次，就——呃——请你们……也许，换个地方？”

他可怜兮兮地指了指自己的耳朵，那举动并着其言辞一同叫鲁路修红了脸。“感谢提醒。”他压着一副冷静嗓子说，声音还有些嘶哑，“也……嗯……多谢看守。”他含混地咳嗽了一声，眼角还溢着些泪水余迹。基诺伸出手去，好像试图抚肩安慰或揩拭一下——他的动作才到半空，朱雀便抓住了他的手腕。

“有劳了。”朱雀平静道。他看见基诺的肩膀打了个哆嗦，旋即那年轻人蓦一下自行收回手去，于是他转身近首，微微踮脚亲吻在鲁路修的眼睑上。他舔舐掉那点泪迹，除此以外只清浅地触碰过去。“明天见？”朱雀附在耳际低声道了一句，不待鲁路修回答，他就微笑着退步转离了。

他听见基诺在身后喃喃着也许该斟酌一下和第七骑士的对战练习会不会导致自己被故意爆仓干掉，差些失笑出声。“够了。”鲁路修的声音说。那两人的脚步声渐远、在楼梯间消失后，朱雀才侧身倚靠回闭锁好的门板上。他将肩背抵在那里，垂首盯着自己的脚尖，半晌抚上自己右侧眼睑，指尖搓摩。

一下，两下，三下。不可计数。

“你到底会容忍我到哪一步呢？”他喃喃自语着，带着与此前所言全然不同的意味。他在那里独自伫立了许久，直至通讯响起，才恢复警惕扫视确认了一下监控死角所在，尚带着浓郁歉疚，便重新投入于活动联络中了。


	4. Chapter 4

基诺·瓦因拜鲁古陷入了严重的水深火热中。

随行11区是个看似轻松实则麻烦重重的任务，这点他打从一开始就很清楚。没有实名的十一皇子，单其身份就是个大问题。一位冠以平民姓氏的年轻皇族，明面上在另一位皇族麾下效力，实则拿捏着一类并称不上效忠的协作关系。虽然日常工作只是跟着他在平民学校里逛来逛去体验生活，顺便盯一眼被算作失职的第七骑士——如果第七骑士真的与黑色骑士团有所关联，那他游荡在皇族周遭势必会造成威胁，基诺被这么告知——然而除此以外，他和阿妮娅都还时刻要对黑色骑士团本身的动向也防着一手。

毕竟他们再怎么年轻，也算是军职中人兼重要战力预备。一旦叛乱带来了足够大的麻烦，属于学生的悠闲生活就必须得靠边站。

但即使在战场公职任务降临前，单论学校这部分，他觉得自己已经活得够煎熬了。

严格来说，从看护十一殿下的人身安全角度考虑，他应该尽量确保枢木朱雀在校期间任何时候都没办法单独接近鲁路修·兰佩路基，甚至尽量减少他们相处的时间长度。不过考虑到他们两个根本同在一班同坐一桌，而伟大的第三骑士还要低一个年级，这显然成了一句空话加废话。再者，他对第七骑士其人其履历其战绩都抱有相当的好奇，这好奇里多少掺着些认同和尊敬。因而归根结底，他对枢木朱雀并无多大恶感，即使后者或多或少地给他摆一摆脸色看，他觉得那脸色当中无奈成分居多，真情实感的厌恶倒是一丁点儿也没有。

——换成谁待在这处境里都会给人摆脸色，基诺同情地想。被停职，被大范围禁行，好容易盼回了男朋友，还是被自己的同事看着的。作为那个无辜而倒霉的同事，基诺觉得这差事真是活该挨刀。

所以他就被迫看着自己名义上的同事兼盯防对象和自己名义上的上级兼护卫对象——在他视线范围内愈发频繁且肆无忌惮地约炮。

堂堂第三骑士经常得帮人把门，把门完了还要接受一轮警告目光，他还完全理解枢木朱雀心情不好的原因，于是他只得安分挨受着。

而且考虑到最好别对皇族的私生活说三道四，他还不能抱怨。

至于对这两个人搅合在一起这件事本身，基诺倒没什么特殊看法。最初的惊讶过后，他很快记起潘德拉贡的各种流言。无论是那举荐本身，还是不入皇籍的古怪态度，还是往后的贴身伴行，总有些小道消息在试图从私人层面上进行暧昧解读。现在那些小道消息大多得到证实了，基诺没精打采地想着。他颇有种冲动想跟同为鲁路修身份知情者的米蕾·阿什弗德好好诉诉苦，不过他思忖着自己或许不是能毫无负担地抖秘密出去的那类角色。

于是他就发愁地看着那好像是在被皇命设法拆散的一对儿，在大多数人注意不到的边角里，在他眼皮底下，从各种玄奇的场所钻出来，步伐促乱，眉目间敛着情欲余韵。十一殿下往往连腿根都在细微颤抖抽搐，另一人倒是神色步伐都算寻常，只是往往对细枝末节处的勘察有所缺漏。及至基诺瞥过去时，朱雀捕捉到他的充斥着提醒之意的视线落点，便面不改色地将稍有些不平翻折的衣领调整回原貌，遮住了颈后隐约可见的淤紫印记。

“我受够了。”于是终有一日，基诺在阿妮娅面前悲鸣道，“我受够这差事了，说真的。我才不想管他们两个，不管是职责上出了什么毛病或者——有多黏糊恩爱或者——”

“……黏糊恩爱？”

坐在石凳上咬着吸管的女孩抬目望着他，色泽漂亮的虹膜周遭一晃而过一圈血色。基诺眨了眨眼，不确定自己是否出现了错觉。他愣神的那会儿，阿妮娅低头继续嘬起了橙汁，看不出任何异样。

“是啊。”基诺嘀咕道，“我什么时候沦落到这地步了，天啊。我觉得我得请假好腾出空来去接受几个私人邀约，反正朱雀看起来也不像是会放任那位殿下出半点事的样子。”

“偷懒。”阿妮娅言简意赅地下了评判。这种情况下偷懒有什么错，基诺撇着嘴想。虽然把护卫职责甩给应该戒备的对象好像是不太合理——他们都恨不得全身盖戳了，还要什么合理。“所以潘德拉贡的传言是真的？”阿妮娅又问了一句。基诺心不在焉地应了个嗯，片刻后才讶异地睁大眼睛。

“哪个传言？不、不是……你为什么会关注这种传言？”

“多记录一些信息总是好的。”女孩回答他。那是她的一贯说法，基诺翻了翻眼睑。“所以，”阿妮娅继续说，“枢木朱雀就算——也并不会对他造成半点威胁了。”

“你说什么？”

“那很好，”她垂着眉眼，更像是在自言自语，“如果不会有大碍的话，我或许会早一步回返本国。”

“你很着急回本国吗？”基诺问她。他满心疑窦地仔细打量着她，以至于上上下下点了点脑袋。“我不记得你那么热衷于封闭在皇城当中。”

“第七皇女的处境一直不太好。”她回答道，并没有进一步的解释。基诺盯着她的眼睛看了半晌，随后放弃地退后了两步，从她跟前走开了些。

“你这可比我还不负责啊。”

“枢木朱雀的威胁不体现在这方面的话，留守过多人手也没有意义。”阿妮娅说，“不如去防备应当防备的地方。”那说法让基诺感到一阵好笑。他随手冲着路过的几个同班同学——主要是女性——挥手打了招呼，换得了一片或友善或过分激动的回应。

“你还真的把他视为威胁啊？”他笑叹了一声。那女孩半天没有应声，他也没特别留神，直到他终于扭回头去，见到她一直盯着一片草皮发愣。“喂，阿妮娅？”

第六骑士在他不断挥动的手掌背后花了片刻才醒神。“什么？”她问他，面上一点儿过度冷静消失了，取而代之的是一片真切茫然。基诺和她面面相觑，然后他叹了口气，伸出手掌在她前额纯粹友善地轻抚了一阵。

“……你又来了。”

 

鲁路修从朱雀的腰间稍微提胯，叫先前抵在自己小腹里的阴茎滑出来时，朱雀横在那里呻吟了一声。“拜托。”他咕哝着，高举过头的双手不太安分地蹭动着。鲁路修没有立即搭理他，两指探在自己股间漫不经心地翻搅了一阵，让里头堆积了两三次的精液循着手指淌出，从指根滴落在朱雀腿间。他那么搅弄了一阵柔软穴口，待到朱雀哼出轻微鼻音，才俯身下去给他解开腕间柔软绑缚，而后顺沿手臂抚摸而下，掠过胸腹肌线，撩过小腹，终于碰在阴茎根部环扣上抠刮了一下。“我以为你在学校期间会收敛一点。”朱雀抽了口气，平躺在那里用力握上他的腰。鲁路修哼了一声，镇静地坐回朱雀腿上。

“我十七岁。你比我大不到半年。生理健全，无病无灾。”他说，“何况假装我们此前没上过床是件很没意义的行为。”

他一手在束缚横过的会阴外来回摁压着，在朱雀愈发急促的喘息中拨开腰部系扣，从前至后将那东西除下。朱雀把它从身下挪开时舒爽地吁了一声，下一秒鲁路修被反压回床铺当中，一颗卷发柔软的脑袋蹭在他颈窝里。

“啊，你这个不列颠尼亚。”朱雀咕哝着，“你提醒我了。虽然我主观认为你单纯得令人发指，但好像一直以来你都在主动往床上爬。”

这会儿鲁路修才觉得自己耳朵发烫。朱雀肯定注意到了，他开始用力舔舐耳根后那一小块凹陷，舌苔来回抵在敏感皮肤上。“假装你没有那么做过也是件很没意义的行为，枢木卿。”鲁路修强撑着冷静语调说。他感到后穴当中更多遗留精液还在缓慢淌出，在他身下床单上浸润一片。朱雀四肢一并缠着他的身躯，赤裸肌肤在他身上不住磨蹭。

“是啊，我们的确里里外外干了个透。”朱雀含混地说，“很多次。”

“很多次。”鲁路修赞同道，“不过这会儿暂时够了。”朱雀趴在他耳边哼哼唧唧，毫无停歇迹象。鲁路修抬起手来，一巴掌拍在他屁股上。“起来，我很累了。”

“你才射了一回。”朱雀抗议道。鲁路修在掌痕上揉捏了一会儿后，朱雀坐了起来，胯骨贴在他腿根上用力蹭动。他们那么互相撩拨了一会儿，鲁路修叹了口气，双手抻开平摊好了。

“随你。”他随着咕哝道，“自己来。”

枢木朱雀很了解他的身体，从敏感带到勃起需求到插入反应到高潮时机的把控。这也不算特别离奇，毕竟他们在欧洲过得当真和节制禁欲挨不上边。然而这了解程度与应对方式之纯熟都有些惊人，比之绝望抚慰或侵占索求都要热辣得多。枢木朱雀在某些层面上的确先一步将他洞悉，乃至更甚于他自己，这份感念让鲁路修愈发肯定地确认了某些事情，又由于这感念生发的原因而有些哭笑不得。

他又射了一次、两次，朱雀才算放过他。那人抬起腿侧翻过去、在他身边躺好时，鲁路修倾身过去，安静地同他互相亲吻。他们在性爱过后的亲吻总是漫长而黏腻，唇舌交相碾磨，好似这样便不用袒露更多揣测言语。“……我今天真得回去总督府了。”鲁路修在喘上气来之后才说，“我恐怕已经堆积了不少活儿了，而且我也不能光明正大地脱离圆桌骑士的伴行太久。”

朱雀搭过手臂，将他揽住，脑袋又蹭了蹭他的颈窝。“你们再不打算正式搬回来住了吧？”

“不知道呢。”鲁路修干着嗓子说，“罗洛随着住进来的话，他大概得习惯帮忙把早餐送来床头。”朱雀去掐他的腰，他笑出声来，然后埋下了脸。

“……好像和在欧洲也没有很大区别。”朱雀抵在他耳边低声念着，语带笑意。鲁路修回敬了一句“至少你学会了用正常一点的方式叫我起床”之后，他的身形不易察觉地僵了一下。鲁路修环过他的腰，手掌按着他的臀线搓摩了一阵。

“下回我要射在你领子里。就在沙发上。”鲁路修嘀咕着，“校服，或者圆桌骑士那一套制服。”

“悉听尊便。”朱雀说。那低沉声线又叫他有些口干舌燥了。鲁路修凭着极大毅力才从床上爬起来，草草冲过了澡，披上了校服外衣，冲出门去时还有点落荒而逃的意思。

一小时后他出现在茶桌前，给尤菲米娅的杯子里注上热水。桌边还有另外两人，阿斯布鲁德伯爵放松自如地拿勺匙挖着慕斯，一旁的塞希尔还有些局促不安，在罗伊德顺口溜出句“毕竟技术部的茶饮质量实在不敢恭维”后，才抬头露出了一个叫人毛骨悚然的温善笑容。“所以说，”鲁路修清了清嗓子，尽力藏住了声音中不正常的嘶哑痕迹，“蓬莱岛方向有什么动静吗？”

“以各种渠道引渡过去的人员还在持续增多。”副总督回答他，“ZERO的公开活动次数也一样。”

“仍然主要是以演讲方式呈现吗？”他从尤菲米娅手头接过一批文件，随手翻阅起来，“除去太平洋接战场合由我确认了他在对阵部署，没有其他的非音讯影像资料？”

“在中华联邦内部一些会晤场合也有目击。”

“而兰斯洛特还好好待在仓房里。”鲁路修忽然来了这么一句。罗伊德在一旁舔了舔勺面，从眼镜后头投来目光。

“是啊，殿下。”他笑眯眯地说，“自打黑色骑士团正式复出以及枢木卿被停职以来，留下了一个吓死人的契合度数据后，它就再也没启动过了呢。真可惜。”鲁路修冲他翻了翻眼睑，对方毫不在意地摊开了手。“您已经到了需要尤菲米娅殿下帮忙汇总消息的地步了吗，真令人惊讶。我记得往前您一向是亲力亲为的。”他叨念着，夸张地耸起了肩膀，“不过当然啦，当前您还有更重要的任务需要亲自完成。”

“呃——”

“哥特瓦尔德过来找我麻烦的时候稍微提了一嘴。”他眨了眨眼，“在您那位‘远房表亲’提供了某种证词的情况下，枢木卿的监视网放松了一点。我不知道具体放松力度是多少，不过据说至少撤除了他当前在阿什弗德内住处的摄像头……不止卧室和浴室，我是说，整个住所。”

鲁路修被呛了一下，旋即剧烈咳嗽起来。尤菲米娅在一旁拍他的背顺了顺气，他缓过来时脸上还烫得厉害。“……你知道大多数人是怎么死的吗，阿斯布鲁德？”他用极端冷静的声音说，“他们在应该保持沉默的时候没有保持沉默。”

罗伊德在他的注视下打了个寒噤，塞希尔在一旁露出“你活该”的表情。“别理他。”她摇了摇头，还是小声替他辩解了一句，“兰斯洛特被封禁后他心情一直不太好。”鲁路修哼出声鼻音，又毫无温度地盯了那位年轻伯爵一会儿，随后双手一抄撇开了眼神。

“至少有一件事是可以确认的。”他说，“明面上看起来，枢木朱雀并没多少脱离11区界域的机会。”他略下了一些时间空档，一些ZERO放送影像过程中临时身份替换的可能。闻言者或都随着他的刻意忽略而忽视了那些破绽，或是对他的心思已经了然。

罗伊德和塞希尔逗留的时间不长。年轻伯爵在起身之前还怪腔怪调地声称，再让他的杰出作品蒙尘的话，他可说不好自己会不会直接把机体空投到黑色骑士团去。“你倒戈的速度真够快的。”鲁路修冷着脸道。罗伊德回以一句“这可真是由您说的啊，殿下”，旋即甩着胳膊走开了。鲁路修盯着面前的空茶杯，百无聊赖一般旋转起杯缘来，试图从杯底茶叶残渣中看出点什么征兆。

“修奈泽尔的确安排了那场联姻吗？”

“是的。”尤菲米娅轻声道，“一众皇族都将被邀请前去观礼。你若想前去的话，还是如从前一般，以我的顾问身份随行即可。”

“那可真是件麻烦事啊，尤菲。”鲁路修说。他抬起头来，望着自己同父异母妹妹的眼睛。“顾问这个身份可不比骑士，”他说，“一名骑士再如何伴行都是正当的，然而——”

然而若并非以护卫之身随行，却依然频繁偕同出入各式正规场合，在不知情者眼里看来，总归是有些不妥。鲁路修叹了口气，目光落回那堆形状无趣毫无表征的残渣当中。

“我好像有点滥用你的名号。”

尤菲米娅笑了一声。“拜托，鲁路修，说得就像骑士伴行不会招惹风言风语一样。”她用着一副近乎愉快的轻松口吻说，“我还以为你已经对此有着充分体会了。”

“现在你是拿我开起玩笑来了，嗯？”他假装生了气，用力拧起眉头来。尤菲米娅仍然冲他无辜地眨着眼，小声叨念着“看看你走了一趟欧洲之后的神情气质，和之前对比一下，我都差点不敢认”。他又脸红了，没好气地瞪去了一眼，心下知晓她是在尽力打消他的顾虑。只是这话题着实微妙，一经提起、不论露骨与否，总归是有些令人尴尬。

“反正你也不会放弃前去。”尤菲米娅说，“既然如此，那就别担心渠道问题——反正那都不是你应当考虑的重心。”

“是啊。”鲁路修轻轻拍上自己的脸，手指抵在太阳穴边摁了一会儿，“黑色骑士团与中华联邦内部势力有所接洽已经不是秘密了。联邦若真的与不列颠尼亚达成姻亲，对他们来说可没什么好处。”

“我觉得你好像没在担忧。”他放下手时，尤菲米娅正用那双浅暮色的温和眼睛瞧着他。“我不是说你底气充足……你好像甚至没在关心这桩婚事本身。”

“一个过场。奥德修斯用以巩固身份地位，修奈泽尔在进行他自己的谋划，天子本人的意见则并不重要。那都不值得关心。”他口吻中生着些漠不关心，那点痕迹在他接下来的言语中又消失不见，“倒是黑色骑士团势必有所反应这点，还叫它显得更有趣些。”

“你可真好懂。”尤菲米娅喟叹道。他们各自沉默了片刻，将茶盏抛在了桌沿，站起来自然相携，在门廊后步行了一段路。

“所以，鲁路修——你现在的打算到底是什么？”

尤菲米娅见证过一次选择，他想。她知晓那选择的内容，也看到了它带来的后果。她望来的目光里带着好奇，带着明显的担忧，带着一丝善意同情。那同情只会叫他愈发痛恨自己，随后冷静思绪仍在中途就被卡壳截断，末了没有任何办法持续运作下去。她曾直言相问他的抉择，事到如今又是一次。她望着他，不含质疑和催促，亦无任何导向。那点同情又浮现出来，叫鲁路修胸口一阵窒闷。

“我不知道，尤菲。”他深呼吸了一次，最后还是这么说了。

他是应当遵循帝国意志，以效力形式换取娜娜莉的安全处境的。他是应该在当下站稳脚跟，试图博取一些自由余地，以便将来能拥有更充足的底气去改变一些格局的。他应当踩着黑色骑士团的尸骨上位，那是最为便捷合理的途径——大多数真正的帝国忠诚派都会那般选择。一些谋划全局者会认为那是一柄可以握在手中的尖刀，那也是他最初的想法，现在的发展不过是应验了他的远见——

“你并不是在担心黑色骑士团，对吗？”尤菲米娅简单道破，“你只是在担心一个人。”

鲁路修呛笑了一阵，伸手入怀，掏出一个表坠。他递与她看，她目光当中充溢着悲悯。有一刻他们像是听见遥远钟声，似有若无、很快消散，仅余下凝滞空荡。

“你能肯定吗？”女孩叹息道，“你已经肯定了吗？”她不在真的询问，他也没有回答。鲁路修将那圆盘蜷握进掌心，指节用力抵在心口上，呼吸间应和着沉闷节拍。

“我想他能好好活着，”他说，“也许活得更好些。”

那愿望始终未变，自他与那人重逢以来，自他委托尤菲米娅从军队系统中查到那个名字起，自他们真切相遇、共同生活，自然而然地重归熟稔，又经历了往后的所有波折。或许应当溯回更多，早在他们童年那一次别离之前，潜伏在稚嫩残酷言语后方的诸多复杂心绪当中，或许已能寻到那般心愿的端倪了。

“我做过了一次选择，也许不止一次。”他喃喃道，“但是……在我希望他被保护好些时，我的选择从来都只会造成更糟的后果。”他短暂闭眼时，他在那一人面上所见过的所有苦痛绝望神情尽都纷乱翻飞而过，沉淀在幽暗苔绿的末端。“所以，如果他的确是ZERO，”他听见自己说着，嗓音干哑，言语吃力而缓慢，“如果他真的是在按照自己的意志进行选择，那是他自己的选择——那就由他去吧。”

尤菲米娅挪步到他正对面，探出手来，抚在他绷紧抓握的手背上。“但是你在害怕。”她轻声说。鲁路修先是轻微颔首，而后用力点了点头，在她愈发温柔地安抚他的情绪时嘶声拼出一些字句。

“我在害怕。”他说，“我曾死了。”他望着女孩的眼睛，望见自己面上笼着的惶然悲哀与他此时所正见到的如出一辙。“我并不怪罪任何人，”他低声道，“但如果那也是他要替我担负的一部分，如果……”

他蓦然刹住了嘴。尤菲米娅在他身躯颤抖中凑上前去，安静地拍抚过了他的脊背。

 

“——那么，我是该恭喜你终于抽出了空档来呢，还是该替你惋惜一下？”

ZERO走进专用休息室时，里头已有了两个姑娘。长发的那一个从沙发上爬起来，一巴掌拍在他后腰上。朱雀摘下面具后还皱眉瞪着她，她毫无歉意地耸了耸肩。“被鲁路修·兰佩路基贴身监视的感觉如何？我看你分明过得很开心。”

“随你怎么说。”他拉下面罩至颈，撇开了视线。C.C.响亮地嗤笑了一声。

“没法反驳，还是不想说得太露骨？”

卡莲在一旁猛烈假咳了一阵，严正抗议表示自己对旁听首领和对方军师的房事讨论毫无兴趣，尤其这两位原先还都是她的同班同学，那很尴尬。C.C.拨弄了一下头发，不留情面地指出这位头目虽说私人处境的确不太妙，但是能拖延这么久都不设法亲自来报个到，活该他挨嘲讽。朱雀把面具抛在一旁，把自己丢进沙发一角，沉默消极地应对了两位女性的全部对话刺探。

“反正这会儿你没法继续逃避责任了。”片刻过后，C.C.无趣地翻了翻眼睑，“好吧，你该了解一下这边的具体情况了。我们这边有人和天子本尊有所接触，形势方面你直接问她比较清晰明了——反正和中华联邦的往来任务基本也是由她来完成的。”朱雀抖了下膝盖，条件反射想站起来，然而她已经拍了拍掌，清脆几声后露出意味深长的微笑。

“我有份礼物要送你哦，神乐耶。”

好吧。朱雀翻着眼睑想。好吧、好吧。他重新坐稳回去，望着一个妙龄少女自偏门溜了进来，尚未完全发育的瘦削身形裹在宽大衣袍里，细窄脖颈自领口探出，削尖脸孔上一双明亮绿眼闪动。她走进房间时步伐轻盈，足下似踩着绵云，向他望来时带着相当的讶异和好奇。

“来，见见这位对你心心念念的小姐。”C.C.在一旁不咸不淡地说，“对她礼貌一点，至少别跳起来把面具扣回去。”朱雀苦笑了一下，挪开了下意识摸了摸鼻子的手。“顺便一说，”她继续说，“此前她可是一直在以‘ZERO的妻子’这一身份自居的。”

“我怎么就不意外呢。”朱雀小声念叨着，“提醒我一下我为什么就不意外呢。”他瞥见卡莲在对面露出一种介于不忍直视与看好戏之间的复杂表情，最后基本上是把“不是很懂你们京都六家”给写在了脸上。神乐耶用着清脆嗓子道出一句“你好啊，朱雀，许久不见”时，他还是尽量神情温和地予以应答。C.C.在一旁抄起了胳膊，愉快地假笑起来。

“你们两个能够履行婚约的话，怎么看都有很大好处，特别是从声名上考虑。”她说，“考虑一下吧，枢木？就当是为了黑色骑士团的发展和稳定。”

“拜托，”卡莲在一旁插嘴道，“他和你在一张床上躺了那么久都没越轨，显然不是个性冷淡就是个基佬。”

“我把这当成夸耀收下了。”

“别担心，神乐耶，这种男人不值得挂念。”

“哼。”C.C.扬起下颌，隔空傲慢地点了一下，“这个男人吧，当初他和兰佩路基躺了一晚上就落荒而逃了。也不知道是太没出息，还是小可爱急着去解决某些问题。”

“哦，这就是副会长那时候跟我说的同床共枕经历？”卡莲眨了眨眼，“听上去真是，呃，有些可悲。”朱雀深吸了一口气，用力重咳了一声打断了两个姑娘的一唱一和。

“……你们两个，都给我出去。”

他面无表情地往门边一指。被点到头上的两位先后站起来，在门边爆发出一阵大笑，而后互相推搡着走了出去。朱雀板着脸揉了揉太阳穴，抬头对上毫不客气地占据了先前卡莲的座位的黑发女孩投来的视线。

“那么，”神乐耶说，“真的是你了。”她那双通透绿眼眨了一眨，更加明显地流露出探究的意思。“C.C.小姐原先暗示我ZERO大人本尊和京都六家有一重亲近关系，我就在想莫不是另一个幸存者。”

“你很吃惊吗？”朱雀问她。神乐耶两手撑在身侧，在裙袍底下稍微晃了晃足踝。

“别忘了京都六家当初为什么和你断绝往来。”她提醒他。朱雀又苦笑起来，她则轻轻摇了摇头。“就算不谈你先就加入了不列颠尼亚军队的问题，根据我对你的印象来说，我也总觉得，”她小声道，“组建黑色骑士团，带领日本人走到这一步来——虽然你有理由完成这一切，但还是不太像你会做的事呢。”

神乐耶一向很敏锐，朱雀意识到。他已经实际见识过了这女孩的手腕和能力，而今不过是将要更贴切地感受了。“你可别告诉我，”他声音干巴巴道，“你下一句话就是‘相比起来，去当帝国圆桌都更符合情理一些’。”神乐耶闻言望了他一眼，眉梢讶异地上挑了些。

“你那么认为吗？”

他们面面相觑了一阵，然后朱雀失笑摇头。“说不好呢。”他咕哝道，带着几分自嘲。神乐耶安静地望了他一会儿，与他有几分相似的眉目当中堆积起一些温和的凌厉。

“C.C.小姐跟我讲了一部分关于Geass的事。”她声音很是冷静，全然消湮了举棋不定的成分，“她在说那个时，也提到了你在不列颠尼亚内的快速崛起，说你的立场偏颇可能是遭受了什么特殊力量的影响……加之她先前对ZERO身份的暗示，那时候我就隐约猜到了你头上。”

“真可惜，我的立场偏颇在不遭受任何力量影响时也好不到哪去。”朱雀这么说。神乐耶盯着他，呈现出思忖神色，末了点了点头。

“这倒是句实话。”

“真不留情啊。”

“实话讲吧，”她笑了出来，“那个能让你临阵脱逃跑去给帝国卖命的人——我知道那不能怪你，不过这是客观事实……”朱雀叹了口气，搓了搓自己有片刻僵住的脸。“……那个人就是当年的十一皇子吗？”

“呃。”朱雀说，“呃。”神乐耶又晃了一下腿脚，若有所思地瞧着他。

“怎么说呢，我的好表哥，”她叹息道，“你还真好懂啊。”

和聪明人打交道的好处有很多，点到即止算是一个。以往朱雀并不太喜欢那种含混不清如同哑谜似的交流方式，然而当他真正遇上这场合，他还是挺心怀感激的。

就比如神乐耶轻易放过了他的真实立场与行事目的问题。她说追根究底并无意义，反正ZERO既成为一个反抗标志，一个衡量公正的符号，那面具底下的人所欲为何都并不要紧。“你的确是想要摧垮现下秩序的，不是吗？”她那么说了，神情认真，“只要你的确想这么做，那么我不问你的目的。退一步来说，至少你还真的出身于日本，这样一来明面上看也算名正言顺。”下一秒她便转开话题，认真阐述起了现下中华联邦内部的形势。然而那女孩在讲解完后，依然笑弯了眉眼，凭空支起了下颌，歪着头瞧他。

“往后还请多指教了，ZERO大人。”她说，“C.C.小姐有一点说得没错……为了黑色骑士团的发展和稳定。”

女孩伸出细瘦白净的一只手来，眼睛里狡黠光芒忽闪。朱雀叹着气和她两手相握，随后由着她愉快地蹭到他身边的座位来。他们谈了些私人话题，有关流离年间各自的境遇和选择，有关儿时记忆——有关那个声名不显但手段了得的十一皇子。神乐耶的态度他有些捉摸不透，不过小姑娘显然是被挑起了好奇心。“那个婚约，履行场合在朱禁城，不列颠尼亚应当会有不少皇族在席，”她眨着眼，“他会来吗？”

“难说。”朱雀说，“他并不在以皇族身份公开示人。虽说他硬要参与这场合也不会真的有人阻拦，但若没人帮衬的话，总归是名不正言不顺。”

然而鲁路修必然是会出席的，就如同黑色骑士团必然会有所行动一般。朱雀为这潜在联系暗叹了一口气，恍然觉得他的确是在重复一类境遇。“在你真的效力于帝国的那种情况下，也是被黑色骑士团一牵就走吗？”C.C.咬着热披萨问他，不待他回答就自己接了句“你们两个都没什么救了”。朱雀哭笑不得地摆了摆头，拉长声音近乎哀怨地吁出一嗓子气。

“怎么？”

“修奈泽尔。”他愁苦道，“如果我们真要在仪式上行动的话，这下肯定避不过了，百分之百得直面他。”

“有多麻烦？”

“分情况。要和他互相利用的话，只要小心别把自己坑害死了，倒还容易各取所需。真要和他作对的话……我一个人不可能啊。”

“你怎么就成一个人了——哦。”C.C.翻了个白眼，“哦。”

她就“别再肖想你男朋友能在现下就掉头帮你对抗帝国体制了”这一话题相当尖刻地讥讽了一番，朱雀无言地瞪了她半晌，放弃了同她争论。“反正我搞不定这个，”他嘟哝道，“我搞不定，鲁路修都好久没搞定，对弈直到最后一刻才决胜，换我来的话……”

 

……就会死得很惨。

ZERO当面提出取消婚礼的诉求时，修奈泽尔在他对面笑容温善。帝国第二皇子一身正装，仪表堂堂，礼节周到，从头发顶到靴尖都写着光明磊落令人信服的表象。然而朱雀在面具底下想着他当前的所作所为，感到有点胃疼。

修奈泽尔或许真的是一片好心，或许没人清楚他的善心是为何而发的。娜娜莉应当还在他手头拿捏着，看似一类看护、的确形成了一类看护，实则扼住了一道命脉。拿去欧洲的归整权与功绩像是在为毫无基底的血亲弟弟省去大把麻烦，然而也着实削减了在欧洲打下的根基。这算是容易引证的事例，还有由卡诺恩传达的不计其数的“殿下要我带话”。归根结底，朱雀想着，对于自己和鲁路修来说，修奈泽尔的作为一部分给人造成了不少麻烦，一部分给人造成了很大麻烦。

唯一真的有用的也许是那份针对第七骑士而发的请调，叫他不至于被继续困在欧洲以及V.V.的眼皮底下。不过仔细想想，那份请调也不过是遂了皇帝的意，反正他们原本就该在确保打压下时间之力的同时想方设法钓出C.C.。修奈泽尔实际站在面前时，满面微笑或叫人完全生不起气，或叫人气不打一处来又没法宣泄。朱雀悲哀地发觉自己不知道应当被归在哪一类里。

修奈泽尔还是那副老样子，每一言一语都似随意而发，末了也不知道他究竟窥探去了什么信息。他认真聆听了ZERO关于终止婚礼的提论，又貌似认真地思忖了片刻——然后他主动提及了一次赌局。

朱雀在内心进行了大量爆粗。

这道理很简单，获胜则挣得一分余地，落败则摘落面具——虽然由着他的一遭经历而看，比较有安慰价值的是，若是拖沓得稍久一点，摘落面具一事便有很多种方式可以糊弄过去——然而他觉得自己根本坚持不到可以称为“拖沓”的地步。

他了解过象棋规则，也仅限于了解规则，那点了解程度还是从前——确切来说，在他成为ZERO之前——被鲁路修摁着塞下去的。当然他可以直言“我不擅棋局”来进行推脱，更换一种试探途径，或者更换一种比斗方式，或者干脆装作没这回事。从结果上来说，在起初稍微露怯总比被灭杀得落花流水要来得强。他那么想着时，忽然听到另一个相当熟悉的声音从旁插入：

“——失礼了，殿下。”

朱雀循声望去，对上了鲁路修·兰佩路基投来的平静眼神。第三皇女的顾问专员，知情者自知其身份，因而在这场合随行一旁，真正在明面上激起的议论也并不显著。他身披白色华服，气度平定从容。朱雀打量着他的神情，心下蹿升起一些不太好的预感。

“修奈泽尔殿下，”那人说，“若不嫌冒昧的话，希望能将这机会让与我。”

——完了。朱雀麻木地看着这般场景，脑子里像是卡了壳。完了。他觉得C.C.指不定正躲在哪里疯狂大笑，他想着那景象一点儿高兴不起来。“你与黑色骑士团打交道的次数更多，对这位对手也更为了解——这般意思吗？”修奈泽尔在那边侧首发问。朱雀心如死灰地睁着眼睛，头一次真正开始怀疑起自己的出路来。

但即使他情绪低落到这地步，仍然听出了当中的不妥当。主动邀战被地位不如自己的旁人抢去机会，难说是在蔑视黑色骑士团还是帝国宰相本人的权威。这必然会在旁人眼中被视作不合情理，即使修奈泽尔本人并没有就此斥责狂妄之徒。他们在那问话落地后，各自都沉默了少顷，随后修奈泽尔以一种捉摸不透的古怪语气答道：

“我准许你的请战。”

“必不负所托。”鲁路修回答。朱雀还在失神的当口，忽而留意到对方好似在冲自己隐晦地使眼色。那让他下意识随着对方的指示行动了，及至在棋桌前端坐下来时，才醒悟过来有所不当。在他望着对方走出一子、脑子又恢复一片空白之前，鲁路修将嘴唇张开一线，稍微俯身向前，支楞起一侧手臂后尾指隐蔽地弹跳了几下。

朱雀在面具底下缓慢地眨了眨眼。他认得那暗示的含义。

棋子，行列，进退。分布，方向，步数。那些形式复杂的身体暗号，他曾懒得记背，自童年起便只有寥寥数种能够派上用场。直至他兜转几遭、重新往返欧洲后，在无数次人格记忆濒临崩塌又被强制重塑的间歇，鲁路修用着哄骗孩子的口气将他扣在身边，不断重复教导着所有看似无用的指令。将所有完整信号拆分开来、分解成单一指向讯息，藏匿在任何一处微小动作里，一两次连贯的眼睑挑动，一个隐蔽蜷握的手势——“如果你的确被训练为服从帝国指示，起码记住我在其中的意图。”那人说，带着浓郁成实质的悲哀。于是那些微小讯息传递的方式，那些身体动作记忆，纵使他记忆残破缺损，在次次叠合间仍然被埋于库存中，如同反复描摹间刻下烙印一般。

完了。朱雀慢慢冷静下来，浮起的仍是这个念头。他当然可以依照这支援挺过眼前这一局，只是那就必然要应对两个后果，其一是胜负全交由明面上仍是为敌的对方来把控，其二是但若他给出一星半点准确回应、他的身份自是已在对方眼中暴露无遗。那形式暧昧的指示，藉由无数相伴并行的日夜而磨合，全世界只得一人能辨别其真实含义。

“你犹豫太久了，ZERO。”对面那人说。

朱雀暗叹了一声，伸出手去，按照那指示挪动第一枚棋子。他准确行到位时，鲁路修眼角微眯，深紫眼睛里透出复杂神色。

这感觉很是奇妙。在最初的慌乱过后，那棋局便由着单方导线有条不紊地进行了下去，然而那导线牵引形式让朱雀有些局促不安，仿佛在众目睽睽之下进行着什么私密交互。在形式步上正轨后，他还抽空观察了一下两边的观战者。两名圆桌骑士仍然伴行帝国阵营身后，一个神情平静无波，一个仿佛——还是——在向着红月卡莲好奇打量，甚至打了几个眼色。二皇子仍带着那一切尽在掌控中的平静笑意，那让朱雀生出了些警惕。

他不确定修奈泽尔会不会看出什么端倪，只是他也没有更好的解决途径。

“我没有料想到你真会接受。”鲁路修说。为了不致使讯号交际在纯然无声的棋子交落间暴露出来，他们始终在进行简单交谈。“虽说我们打交道的时间也不算短了，然而我并非实质的为首者。”他说，“按理来说，即使你如何推脱都算符合情理。”

“既是帝国内部的决议，我自无权干涉。”朱雀回答，“若是不接下这对峙之局的话，恐怕会提前引发更大的动荡。”

“我同意。”鲁路修喟叹道，“只不过，这的确暴露了你的弱点，ZERO。”

他目光骤然锋利起来。那不似寻常的剖析为敌之人或得以被利用者的眼神，那显见是一类蕴着苦痛意味的警告。“你看似身先士卒，你看似独立为战。”他咬字清晰，声音低沉，“然而你是被牵引在局中的，这很危险。”他手执白子，指腹摩挲冠顶，那么把玩了一阵，才最终掷落。

“你给自己的定位，从始至终都并非王棋吗？”

朱雀在面具下撅起一丝微笑，直面着那凌厉审视，手指点上马形走棋顶端弧棱。“你以为，”他轻声道，“我们自称‘黑色骑士团’是什么用意呢，阁下？”

 

“他的Geass再未出现的话，记忆恢复到何等地步倒都无妨。”

杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德听到这句话时，他正缓步走在宫殿偏厅里。先前他以例期述职为由觐见时，那幼童模样的人口吻冷静平淡，只给出“希望你不会疏忽职守”这一个评价。边境伯说着“我离开11区期间自有亲信看管那处监控”而应声告退，面上离转去处理其余事务，实则隐匿了脚步，悄然据守在旁侧，监察那古怪孩童的行踪路径。他行程隐蔽、耐心充足，且这并非他头一次探询了。在观测了几日后，不列颠尼亚现任君主的高大身形出现在了那幼童身边，而那稚嫩童声这么说了。杰雷米亚听在耳中，意识到其间关键信息与枢木朱雀先前所告知他的一致。

“哥特瓦尔德卿对11区住民并无好感。”现任帝王浑厚声音言道，“他自会严密行事，你不消无端起疑。”

“可我们从来不能确保任何人的忠诚，不是吗？”

那孩童轻轻笑了一阵，声音空洞虚浮，带着玩味余地。他又提出这类说辞，杰雷米亚意识到。他叨叨念着些话语，“你早该知道我们或许只能信任彼此，查尔斯”，他直呼那为君者的名字。后者没有应答。杰雷米亚在那须臾静默中绷紧了神经，下意识间连呼吸都小心翼翼地屏住了。

“枢木朱雀的Geass没有恢复的话，他就不会对我们的计划造成实质性的阻碍。”那孩童继续自顾自道，“黑色骑士团重新开始活动，或许还是件好事。毕竟这样一来，C.C.的行踪就更好把控了，不是吗？”

“希望如此。”皇帝说，“如果再寻不到她的踪迹的话，战备就将升级了。再不用考虑手段是否正当了。”

那孩子笑叹了一声。“真遗憾。”他说，“她所选择的契约者怎么看也不像是能为人所用的样子，她本身也有了明确叛逃的意思。”他那么轻声讲着，任何感念都带着刻意伪装的升调与根深蒂固的漠然。“无论如何她都不会配合我们的计划了，该怎么办呢？”

杰雷米亚跟着他们拐过偏厅一角，启开一道闭锁门路，一路往地下行进。天光被完全埋没，及至行过整段幽暗回廊、重返地面上层之后，那实验区当中仍是不见天日的。皇帝沉默了许久，及至杰雷米亚寻好了新的隐蔽点，才重新开了口。

“那个契约者的名额，”他低声道，“是被抢夺了。”

V.V.又笑起来。“你原先是希望由鲁路修那孩子来承担的吗？”他的笑意含混在字句之间，却并不叫人感到分毫有趣。“我说不好。”他评价道，“那孩子性格挺极端的。如果真是由他拿到了Geass的力量，他可能也不会与我们站在同一行伍里。”

“讨论这些毫无意义。”皇帝说。

“是毫无意义。”那孩子同意道，“事到如今，既然契约者的名额已被抢夺了，利用那个替代者的风险又太大……当务之急是，我们得先找到C.C.本人才行呢。不论随后怎么打算，都还是先控制住她的行踪为好。”

他们巡查了一圈，低声交谈了些什么，随后皇帝先一步离去。杰雷米亚一动未动，思索着他所来的缘由。他前来探查教团讯息并非是受到任何人的请托，即使那身份微妙的第七骑士有充足的理由、亦有重要筹码拜托他这样做，似乎在遭受掣肘的十一皇子也是一样——那双方关系仍然悬而未决，暧昧不明，反倒都迟迟没有具体动向。于是他独自前来，并不确定自己能有何斩获。

玛丽安娜皇妃之死，若是当真与教团有什么瓜葛，也必然不会在皇宫附近留下半点记录。杰雷米亚明了这一点，因而在潜入这场所时也没抱上多大指望。他想自己不过是已被拖入局中了，那不如主动掌握更多信息。他胡思乱想着时，V.V.手中拢着些抱了一路的文件案本，翻阅间忽然开了口。

“……她倒是留下了些不错的构想嘛，虽然也够天真。”及至他间距稍近时，杰雷米亚才终于辨识出他的话语，“藉由血亲之婚来提纯血脉，哼……”那孩童扬了扬手中那一份，视线转向旁边恭顺低头的研究员打扮的成人。“这东西曾外流过吗？”

“因为并非完整样书，保密级别也不够高，11区的部分研究所里应当有些流传……”

“无趣。”他摇头道，“若是要再培养一代人的话，需要耗费的时间就太久了。我们可是要加快进度才行。”

他又巡查了一阵。杰雷米亚录下了一些片段，试着辨析出个中意味。实验区亮着微弱冷光，那孩童披散着淡金长发缓步行走时拖下模糊黑影，在暗处蹭动着脚步，苍白脸孔像是浮游在空中。他迂回的路径并无规律，像是兴致所在，偶尔被点起眼中一星光亮，又在一个折身后堕入冰寒。他在某一刻忽然停下，无趣地打了个哈欠。

“这地方该清理一下了。”他下了指令，“某些计划和实验体……已经失去利用价值的话，就别再多耗精力了。”

他那么说完后，信步离开了这阴暗场所。那些个研究员各自应声后，聚拢到一起开始进行筛查工作。一些人前去清理培养皿，一些人在文书堆放的支架间走动，挑选一些又抛下一些。杰雷米亚躲藏在支架边角，目测了一下自己的安全范围，借着昏暗灯光抽下一本档案翻阅了一下。里头多是手写的潦草记录，纸页夹拢在一侧，并附着些照片。他抽到的一本是个陌生孩童，仅有一张正面特写足够清晰，其余的都是些模糊图像，隐约可辨识出一部分裸露躯体——仅剩一半，剩余的拼接部分像是机械造物。那档案末尾有一个锈红印章，标记着“已死亡”。

他又随意抽看了几本，内容大同小异。大多以死亡截止，一两个约莫是仍在观察，还未落下一个终末判定。那些文件当中涉及的实验项目也不仅限于生化机械，从剥夺感官定向强化到神经元操纵都有所涉及。那些模糊图片叫他胸腔有些窒闷，而后他停下了安静翻阅，轻手轻脚将它们放回原位。

V.V.留下的几份资料摊在房间另一侧。杰雷米亚贴着墙根行进了一阵，找准了研究员们视线各自交错的短暂空档，尽可能轻地快速跑过了小半进程。他那么艰难地挪到支架边沿时，趁着两个研究员行经的时候，用力推倒了旁边的一个架子，旋即猛一弯腰窜了出去。“有一部分编码还没——”旁边那人叫起来。在他们急于抢救那一阵混乱时，杰雷米亚终于到达了目标所在地，从已经堆叠起的资料夹底抽走了那幼童形躯者亲自放下的那几本。

他在地下又逗留了大半天，才逮着了另一个监防空缺。他回到皇宫外侧、呼吸着自由空气时，仍然警惕地确认了一下自己是否被盯上了，兜转了几圈才稍微安下心来。他估摸着自己没真的被追上或许是运气不错，或许是主事人并不惮被发现一些已经被决令废弃的前机密。他在戒备中度过了接下来的数日，直至踏上回返11区的行程、确认自己避开了所有皇城眼线后，才重新拿出那些纸本来。

几份独立文书，几份档案。杰雷米亚草草翻了一遍，应证了一些东西，察觉了另一些，然后目光被其中一个名字引了去。他将那一份单独拖回面前，重新掀开了，目光落在了一张熟悉脸孔上。

“这是……”

杰雷米亚盯着那份文件，目光扫过图像记录、触及那些潦草字迹内容，喃喃话语梗在了喉咙里。他捻起纸页，逐张掀翻过去，速度越来越快。他胃里渐渐翻涌起一阵恶心，深呼吸了数次，才终于憋住了令人几乎干呕出来的那股不适。

末了他猛一下合拢本装硬壳，手指用力在边沿扣压了许久。“……这东西，”他终于缓慢松手时低声念叨着，“也不知道该不该……”他叹了口气，短暂阖拢眼睑，蓦一下记起枢木朱雀谈及教团时那冰冷神情来。


	5. Chapter 5

“……我以为你该在忙着帮会长准备她的疯狂派对，而不是在这里偷懒。”

朱雀这么说时，跪立在鲁路修跟前，头颈挤在他两腿之间。他说话时，手里托着对方半硬的阴茎，温热鼻息喷吐在前端。随后他便开始舔弄，绕开龟头舔舐柱身，拇指轻轻搓摩着冠状沟。鲁路修吸了口气，稍微向后倒进了靠背之内，手指插进了朱雀的头发。

“我以为你也不该这么清闲。”他哑着嗓子回答。

朱雀在他腿间发出轻笑，手掌和舌头沿着阴茎侧面来回捋滑，一直托至根部，微微揉搓了几下沉坠的阴囊。他短暂停歇下来，伸手去拉鲁路修的裤腰，对方配合地稍微提臀，由他将校服制装连同内裤一起褪至脚踝。在下身完全赤裸后，鲁路修重新张开双腿，而朱雀一边用手探得更后、摁压他的会阴，一边避开了昂扬在眼前的硬物，转而细密舔舐他的腿根。

鲁路修手指还贴着他的头皮，稍微勾缠绞紧了部分发根。朱雀在他大腿内侧柔软皮肤上不断吸吮，烙下足够隐秘的暧昧标记。及至对方呼吸愈发急促、阴茎前端开始渗出液迹后，朱雀才重新偏转过头，用亲吻形式蹭上湿润龟头，舌尖抵摁在当中孔眼上搔弄。

“——啊……”

鲁路修发出一声悠长叹息，指尖绞紧动作松缓为缓慢揉搓。朱雀终于含住他勃起的活计，将前端完整含入口腔，旋即卖力地吞吐起来。那东西在他嘴里又胀大了一圈，某一时刻鲁路修突然挺身，用力捣在他口腔深处，手掌摁着他的后脑，将一阵呛咳憋在了他的嗓子眼里。及至那钳制力度骤然松懈，朱雀得以将那硬物吐出，鲁路修便自行掌着了柱身，拿顶端蹭在他下颌上。

“你可真是……”

朱雀在平复呼吸之余苦笑了一声，由着对方在自己颈间蹭出道道湿迹。鲁路修单手灵巧地解开他领口系扣，衣物拉开寸许，将龟头塞进了那点间隔当中。他捅在那里射精，朱雀感到黏腻液体贴着衬衫内侧缓慢滑下。随后鲁路修安慰性地蹭了下他的鬓角，他则站起来，跨上了长沙发。

“我们该感谢她只是提议一次校级盛会，没想出什么更加疯狂的主意。”朱雀一边说着，一边由着鲁路修拉开他的制服外套，“不过有些直觉告诉我，即使是按最循规蹈矩的计划走，这类场合也总会闯入些意料之外的东西。”

“比如说什么？一架横冲直撞的装甲骑？”

“或者一些意外来客，”他说，“和一些冲击性决议。”

鲁路修含混地哼了一声，一粒一粒解开他的衬衫系扣，在他颈子上留下新的啃咬痕迹后，缓缓向下舔过他胸膛上被精液濡湿的皮肤。他解开最后一粒扣子后，朱雀的上衣便完全被甩脱在一旁。朱雀推摁着他的肩膀让他横向躺倒，鲁路修在下方舒展着腿脚、揽上了他的腰。

“你倒是想得挺充分。”鲁路修咕哝道，“好了，这也算是最后一次了。米蕾这么一毕业，阿什弗德就要迎来无趣的宁静岁月了，多好啊。”

朱雀伏在他身上，放任他继续沿着湿迹舔舐。某一刻鲁路修忽然用舌尖拨弄上他的乳首，几遭磨蹭后用力吸咬了一阵。朱雀低沉喘息起来，膝骨抵着对方稍显疲软的下体轻轻碾磨。“至少她决定了自己的去路……”

“……是啊，她决定了。”鲁路修停下了口头逗弄，手掌来回抚摸着他的背脊，“你呢？”

他像在提出一个常见假设，询问毕业之后的出路，继续就学或是进入成人社会，普通就职或有其它消耗生命的途径。他仰卧在那里，眼睛里写着晦暗的询问。朱雀跪坐起来，安静地俯瞰着他。

“我还以为最不需要思考这个问题的就是我们两个，考虑到形势如此。”朱雀这么回答了。鲁路修发出一声似笑似叹的气音，手掌插进了他的裤腰。“就在沙发上？”

“就在沙发上。”鲁路修说着，没再提起类似话题，用力摁了一下他的腰窝。

 

事实证明，不要疏忽枢木朱雀说的每一个字。首先他很少说废话；其次不管接不接下监察任务，鲁路修都需要从他的言语中筛别真假；再次考虑到他走过的轨迹比所有人都多一道，把他的话当成某种预示也没错。

当他用一种开玩笑的语气和尤菲米娅提起有关毕业狂欢的两三条讨论后，还没过两天，他就深切地领悟到了这一点。那会儿他提前交工了不少校内任务，并且对着主动替他接了更多活儿的罗洛道了声谢谢和抱歉，随后就在总督府内来回奔波了起来。中华联邦那起大动乱发生之后，11区和本国都是一派忙碌，就在那个让人头昏脑涨的反复检索、规整、推断黑色骑士团信息的没完没了的阶段中，修奈泽尔再度亲至东京租界，抛下了一个重磅消息。

那还是总督府内一次当众决议。年轻有为的帝国宰相步上台前，带着他一贯引人宽心的温善微笑，宣布了一个令不知内情者并不感到意外、令所有知情者目瞪口呆的消息：帝国第三皇女尤菲米娅·Li·不列颠尼亚，将与其一手引荐至帝国高位的特聘顾问订亲。11区内那些个地区贵族还分些层级，层级过低者觉察不到诡异之处；至于层级足以从潘德拉贡探听消息的那一些，也只能望着即使是在皇城之内都算是手握大权的第二皇子，明面上将异议按下不表，暗地里惴惴不安地揣测起皇帝的心思。

那不可能是皇帝的意思，鲁路修阴郁地想。他直觉如此，八成是修奈泽尔自己弄出的什么鬼把戏。他还没理出个头绪，就看见柯内莉娅气势汹汹地找上了门去。他和尤菲米娅在闭锁的总督办公室门前面面相觑，等了半晌，才见到这地方实质上的主人打开了门，余怒未消但勉强冷静了些。“你们两个……”她开口道，又迟疑了，眼神颇有些古怪地多看了鲁路修一眼，旋即恨恨扭过头去，大步流星地走远了。

鲁路修对着敞开的半侧门板瞪了一会儿，率先提脚迈步走入。修奈泽尔并不在端坐，他驻足在窗边，闻声而侧过身来，面上毫无意外神色。

“搞什么？”鲁路修沉声道，声音又有些失控飙高，“失礼了，殿下，但是抱歉——开什么玩笑？！”

“我没在开玩笑。”修奈泽尔回答，“这是一项相当认真的决议。”

“这毫无必要。”鲁路修针锋相对，“且不说其它，副总督这般年纪，根本还不到需要通过婚姻巩固自己地位的时候。”

“当然。除非你们打算把特区计划继续进行下去，否则她并不需要为自己拉拢势力。”对方回答，“然而考虑一下她的名声，阁下。想必你也有所觉察，截止到目前为止，你已经有些过于滥用她的名号了。”

尤菲米娅在他身后叹了口气。“我以为我们不当为流言所动摇。”她声音坚定道，“先前当我们在试图执行特区计划时，所经受的非议远比涉及我私人生活的这部分更多。”鲁路修回头对她感激一笑，旋即沉下脸来，注视着修奈泽尔终于转至了正面相对。

“你在跟我谈论名声问题？”他冷笑道，“这消息若是传到潘德拉贡，传到皇帝陛下耳中，待他意识到你私自——当然了，这不可能是过问了他的意见的——做出这种决定，你觉得引发的还会仅仅是关于私人生活的讨论吗？”修奈泽尔微笑摇头，眼角敛起一缕一闪而逝的锋芒。

“皇帝陛下？”他轻声说，“希望他真的在意，那证明至少他还有些关心他的儿女和国——”他像是在故意失言，偏偏又并不叫话语完全落在实处。鲁路修紧盯着他的眼睛，他则不甚专注地由得目光在两人之间游移。“——你，鲁路修·兰佩路基，”他说，“平民出身，偶然与帝国第三皇女结识、并得到了相当程度的赏识，凭借功绩累加一路接近着帝国核心权力圈。”他露出一个半真半假的笑容，鲁路修皱起了眉头。“这是一次很恰当的婚姻。”修奈泽尔说着，听不出明确的讽刺意味，“对于一些投机者来说，可以给他们那么一点儿不真的存在多少的荒谬希望也说不定。”

“我们是血亲，修奈泽尔。”鲁路修重复着，“我们是血亲，我亲爱的皇兄。”修奈泽尔背着手瞧他，笑意未敛，神情平静。

“那并非毫无先例。”帝国宰相说，“事实上，依照血统纯洁性的需要，有时候血亲结合反倒是最好的手段。”

鲁路修把一声嗤笑咽了回去。“我们生活在不列颠尼亚。”他话语中倒裹着浓郁的讥讽成分，“我还以为至少明面上的规矩是，但凡有为者就能攀登。或许需要借助机缘巧合，而并不在血统。”

“是的。”修奈泽尔回答，“但既身为皇室中人，便不需要再继续向上攀登了。”这说法让鲁路修皱眉更深。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，仔细辨识着对方表情意味。

“这可真不像是，”他低叹道，“寻常的你会说出的话。”

修奈泽尔略微挑动眉梢。“哪一部分？”

“一切。”

“那么，你实际了解我的程度，可能不如你自己假设的多。”

他们隔着宽桌相互对峙着，一时间陷入短暂静默。修奈泽尔自窗边转来、走近了几步，手掌轻轻抵摁在了桌沿上。

“鲁路修，”他微笑道，“我要以兄长的身份给予你一些诚恳告诫。”

“我洗耳恭听。”

“有些规矩，严格来说并不算是规矩，但还是谨慎一些为好。”他说，“适时收敛一些，对谁都有好处。”

那言语意味不够显著，然而那警示口气叫鲁路修生出几分不安。“请明示。”他沉声道。修奈泽尔哒哒叩了叩桌沿，随后蜷起了手指握成半拳。

“通常来说，订婚都是一个契机，叫年轻人得以规正一下心神。”他说，“我将这个适时抽身的机会交给你了，最好珍惜点，好好把握它。”

“你究竟想说什么？”

“帝国第七圆桌骑士。”

那话音毫不含糊，近乎一字一顿。那话语落下之际，鲁路修蓦一下捏紧了拳头。修奈泽尔眼中必然映出了他阴沉神色，他意识到。他绷着呼吸，叫自己不至于真的失态。

“欧罗巴的流言可远比潘德拉贡来得更为丰富详实。”那掠功者说，带着些叹息意味，“你们应该更谨慎一些才是。”

“我不打算否认。”鲁路修尽力平稳地说。谨慎——他嘲弄地咀嚼着这个建议，好似那般微妙局势下他们还有闲暇顾及这一方面、好似枢木朱雀的精神状况容许他那么做一般。他将那些尖锐字句咽下喉咙时，修奈泽尔又开了口。

“知道吗，鲁路修？有一点你说对了。”他说，“我一向更赞成有为者居功的惯习，倒是从不在乎出身血统那一套。”他慢条斯理地抄起手臂，指尖缓缓晃荡划出短弧。“他是数字出身与否，他有过背叛或失职之举与否，都毫无关系。”他这么说，语调低沉，倒像是真心实意，“事实上，若他当真是因功获赏才打破前例攀升至这般高位，我会更高看这位名誉不列颠尼亚人一筹。”

他话语至此，忽然一顿，目光聚拢间意味深长。这短暂空档让鲁路修心下一沉，终于理清了修奈泽尔的一部分意图。修奈泽尔便也如他所料，刻意将腔调拖长了些，留出问句周转空间：

“只是……当真如此吗？”

朱禁城，鲁路修想。那应对方式，那晦涩警告，那棋局——修奈泽尔终究是看出了一些端倪。或许在更早以前，在毫无基底的第七骑士于皇城中首次现身时，在自己重返潘德拉贡却坚持舍弃了皇族身份时，在欧洲特遣参谋兰佩路基以一身黑衣现于众人眼前时，甚至是在自己胆敢让娜娜莉置身于黑色叛乱中心、自他将娜娜莉带走时起——修奈泽尔兴许在那时就早已有所猜测。早该意识到了，鲁路修想。自己早该意识到了。

“好好配合一下吧，我亲爱的皇弟。”他最难对付的兄长缓声说，口吻温和，听似很容易令人信服，“如此一来，三皇女保全她的名声，你巩固你的地位，娜娜莉活在她应得的安全地带——至于其余部分，至少在当前，让我们给各自都保留些余地。”

他迎着鲁路修阴沉眼神，笑容温煦，微微颔首。

“那么，我们谈妥了吗？”

五分钟后，鲁路修把自己扔回了靠背椅里头。尤菲米娅没有另寻坐处，到了他的身后，自然捧上他太阳穴轻轻按压。鲁路修疲惫地道了谢，昂首倚靠时闭着眼，嘴角隐约撇下冷哼。

“我猜他倒给柯内莉娅的就是这番说辞。”他说，“虽然不见得指明了……他的实际身份，只消隐晦一提他的停职原因就足够了。”

他闭着眼。尤菲米娅的手指覆在他眼睑旁侧，缓慢刮动着。“皇姐的态度并不是重心。”她说，“即使身为11区总督，她也无权驳回宰相的命令。现在要紧的是——”

“——修奈泽尔注意到他了。”鲁路修接续道。他狠狠咳喘了几声，随后睁开眼睛。尤菲米娅认真思虑的神情倒着出现在他视野里。

“以二皇兄的能力，”她缓缓道，“他既然敢这么当面提出，那就必然是已经做好了相应的准备。”

鲁路修平复了一下心神，稍微坐直了些。“这也在情理之中。”他说，“欧洲既有一个夏英格能连猜带蒙地逼出那张底牌，修奈泽尔比那男人还要危险得多，他自然可以……”尤菲米娅绕至他身前，同他安静对视。鲁路修梗了一下，换了口气。“他应该还只是好奇试探。”他思索道，“修奈泽尔现前对黑色骑士团的态度还算和缓，但保不准他究竟是什么立场。”

哪种立场都落不得好。无非是当做尖刀来使用，也许对付政治敌手，也许干脆向上挥砍——修奈泽尔大抵是能毫无负担地做出类似举措的。区别无非是利用到何等程度再斩除那头目，因若要让武器听话，必然要削去其间的灵魂核心。他那么想着时，尤菲米娅稍微俯身，平视着他的眼睛。

“总之你得去——”

“是的。”

“——我也得去一趟。”她说。鲁路修还没完全从亲自前去警告的打算中回神，瞪着她有些愣神。

“你——什么？”

“办庆典的那天，我可以去一趟。”尤菲米娅说，“在那种混乱场合中并不会引起多少人的注意。”她直起身来，背转过去，温曦似的长发披散在身后。“有些事需要的证词不能只源于单方，而且必须得当面讲清才行。”

“尤菲。”鲁路修喊道，“别。”他想说那毫无意义，她前去或许反而会引起修奈泽尔的进一步关注，又或者不会，干脆让这起乱子显得像一场愚蠢的感情纠纷……他张了张嘴，没说出更多劝阻缘由。而尤菲米娅稍一回头，露出一个明显不肯听服劝阻的眼神。

朱雀先前说什么来着？他闷声想着。意外来客和意外消息？

 

“我的天啊。”米蕾说，“我的，天啊。”

整座学校都在欢呼爆炸，各处活动都忙得不可开交，可学生会干事们整齐划一地聚拢在会室里，一些人瞪着报纸上一方见地发愣，另一些人互相交换着古怪表情。片刻之后米蕾清了清嗓子，把自己头上的夸张纸帽摘了下来。

“好了，虽然很冲击，不过我们也不用假装之前都没在新闻上听见风声了。”她说。利瓦尔坐在一旁，将脑门磕在了桌沿上。

“这一定是个玩笑。”他咕哝道，“说真的，鲁路修？那个鲁路修？和人敲定？还是一位皇女？”

“我也希望是。”米蕾嘀咕道，“罗伊德还真没说错，那位二殿下的想法真是，常人难以揣度……”

她小声嘀咕时利瓦尔明显竖起了耳朵，仿佛对她忽然提了那位未婚夫的名字感到有些沮丧。“抱歉，”利瓦尔梗着嗓子说，“虽然我还不太能接受那家伙忽然来真的了——不过这不应该是件好事吗？”

“很难说，”米蕾摇了摇头，“真的很难说。”她将目光转过在列的三位圆桌骑士，仔细审视了片刻他们各自的表情。“鲁路修人呢？”她转开眼睛后问道，并不期待有谁能给出正经回答，“就算出了这码事，也不是他翘班的理由啊。今天还有多少事情要忙活呢？”

“目前为止都还没看到他。”夏莉在一旁小声说。她明显情绪低落，米蕾抱歉地摇了摇头，忽然记起来盯向在场的某个小男孩。罗洛·兰佩路基在接触到她的眼神时，明显背脊一僵。他低下头来，在桌面上握紧了自己的手指。

“他说他想冷静一下。”

“是啊，”在罗洛给出答案后，夏莉歪过了脑袋，没精打采地感叹出声，“毕竟是和一位皇女订婚呢……”

“冷静一下？真的不是躲在哪里约会？”

利瓦尔在那叨咕着，然后他的叨咕被教学楼外和走廊里响亮的喧闹给盖过了。米蕾又扫视了一次在场众人的表情，格外仔细地观察了一下那三位圆桌骑士。阿妮娅一如往常地安静，基诺特别反常地维持着安静，虽然看他的表情他快被什么消息憋爆炸了。他撑着脑袋，表情万般纠结地盯着最后一位临时停职人士看。朱雀没有对那古怪注视作出任何反应，事实上目前为止他都维持着相当的沉默。亚瑟在他面前打着转儿，两只足爪在他搭放桌沿的手背上踩来踩去，片刻后它无趣地甩尾巴走开了，把自己蜷成了一个软绵绵的球形。

米蕾收回观察视线后，外头的阵响的声浪往下跌了跌。“真好啊，”利瓦尔还歪枕着桌沿叨念着，悬空半截的椅子一晃一晃，“那家伙肯定偷懒偷得挺愉快的，放着这么个重要日子不回学校，跑去和11区副总督搞约会——这个人真是……”

“对不起？”一个清亮女声适时插入进来，“我本人就在这呢。”

所有人一同向不知何时打开的门口望去，一个身着洁白长裙的姑娘站在那儿，长发在鬓角挽起两道。她微笑时略弯着眉眼，继而转向房间里唯一站着踱步的那位。“米蕾·阿什弗德？我记得你随罗伊德出席过那次宴会。”

“……幸会，尤菲米娅殿下。”

米蕾向她点了点头。伴随着砰一声响，利瓦尔从椅子上摔了下去。

 

尤菲米娅像个寻常学生那样身着朴素白裙站到那间会室门口时，手里还抱着一些糖果和一些零散传单。她走进房间时，将那堆小零食裹着五颜六色的广告纸一同往桌上推去，示意大家尽管随意。“嗨，亚瑟。”她问候道。在桌面上正趴着打盹儿的猫咪站起来，小跑着轻快地跳进了她的怀里。

最先不客气的是基诺，第三骑士耷拉着三根小辫儿恶狠狠地抓拉了一把，对着她道了谢。跌在地上的那位揉着脑袋爬起来后，还处于一种显而易见的恍惚状态。“大家好像都有点，呃，亢奋过头？”尤菲米娅比划了一下。她似乎没能成功缓解多少尴尬气氛，但米蕾迅速接过了话头。

即将毕业的阿什弗德头儿摆了摆手，把她的注意力引了过去。“我们还算冷静的。”她说着，耸起了肩膀，“据说妮娜在技术部罢工了一天？”

“罗伊德告诉你的吗？”尤菲米娅失笑摇头，“你们的朋友爱因斯坦小姐当时是有点反应过度，不过她的情绪已经稳定下来了。我觉得你们也需要听听相同的解释。”她说完后，挠了挠亚瑟的下巴，引出一阵舒适的猫呼噜。

房间里那个直发及腰的女孩儿忽然一个激灵。“解释？”她嗓子憋得有些尖，“什么解释？”片刻后她像是意识到了自己的失态，慌忙别过了脸去。尤菲米娅和米蕾交换了一个眼神，后者透出一点同情意思地摇了摇头。于是意外来客便了然望去，声音柔和地开腔道：

“菲内特小姐。”

“是的？”

“你是在担心我吗？”她直白询问，“你觉得我是真的在影响到他？”

“我并没有那么说——呃、我并不敢那么针对您，尤菲米娅殿下……”

那女孩的反应并不奇怪，但其反映出的内容让她很是惊讶。尤菲米娅扫视了一圈，目光在一个安静角落短暂驻留，又无奈地暂时转开了去。“你也不需要那么做。”她叹道，“此前你最应该针对的，以及当前最需要针对我的……恐怕都是另一位。”

夏莉·菲内特直愣愣地看来。在那目光的伴随下，尤菲米娅松了手去，由着怀里那只猫跳下地面、窜去了一旁。她缓步走至属于几位圆桌骑士的那个角落，迎上了一双温润绿眼。及至接触到她的视线，那人面上的淡漠平静当中终于裂开一丝破绽，隐约显出苦笑模样。尤菲米娅俯首凝视着他，带着些未明的好奇心与哭笑不得的情绪。

“你从没有公开过吗？”

“我没有刻意隐瞒过，”朱雀回答她，“不过特别强调出来好像也挺奇怪的。”尤菲米娅瞪了他片刻，替他和鲁路修两个人各自哀叹了一声。

“好吧，好吧。天啊。”她哀叹着，原地转了个半圈，摊开了手，“来，有请大家重新认识一下我们的帝国第七圆桌骑士枢木朱雀。因为他和我亲爱的特聘顾问兰佩路基已经拍拖这么久了，却从没让他的朋友们得知过半点消息。”

学生会室内忽然静得落针可闻。除去在列的三位圆桌骑士——第三骑士简直是如释重负地叹了口气，第六骑士表情没有多大波动，剩下那位当事人则明显是一脸苦笑——之外，在场的一干人等各自都露出了不同程度的意外表情。片刻过后，利瓦尔·卡路迪蒙特的一声高亢惊呼打破了这凝滞气氛。

“所以你们真的已经确定了，但是竟然没有提前通知我一声？说真的，没有提前告诉我？！”在外头传来某种奇异的爆响之后，米蕾尖叫起来，“我的天哪，我就应该准备个更热闹一些的主题——”

“不了，谢谢。”朱雀小声叨咕着。尤菲米娅憋住了笑，余光瞥见先前那女孩露出复杂神情。

“我倒是有点预感，只不过……”

她将脸埋在了手掌里头，一时间没有撤开的征兆。尤菲米娅没再打扰她，瞄向了另一个同样一脸讶色的年轻人。“罗洛？”她唤道，“我以为至少你是知情的。”罗洛张了张嘴，随后拉拽出一个歉意微笑。

“我——呃——在意外大家居然都还不知道。”他指骨不安地蹭着自己的下颌，“我还以为大家早就都知情了，甚至是习以为常了……？”

“——打断一下，”最先发出惊呼的那一位终于开口，表情古怪，音调古怪，“只有我一个人是真的特别惊讶吗？”

尤菲米娅眼见着房间里大半人同时投去了“你以为呢”的眼神，用一声轻咳掩饰住了有趣笑意。卡路迪蒙特整身僵硬了片刻，随后突地将椅子拖到了朱雀的另一侧，表情深沉而凝重了许多。

“所以现在这个情况……”

“也没办法啊。”朱雀说，“流言扩散已久了，先前在座的各位可能也是那么认为的。”他在一片视线游移当中耸起了肩膀。“既然事关皇女殿下的名声……”利瓦尔从一旁伸过手去，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“想想看，会长也有婚约在身呢。”尤菲米娅听见那人小声叨咕着，“伯爵啊，而且那还是个可以交流而且值得信赖的对象……呜呜呜。”他安慰的对象仍然皱眉苦笑着，尤菲米娅明白那表情的意思。

那并非问题的根源所在，她想。这闹剧形式，这闹剧本身，都不会是问题的根源所在。她回想着自己最后一次直面第七骑士的场合，那时巴别塔尚还平安耸立，那人驻足长廊末尾，深暗长披垂落，侧首回望时仍是那副沉默温驯的模样。她回想到更久以前，在黑色骑士团登上台前的那次混乱之后，他们实质性第一次直面彼此时，那人那番隐隐透露的决绝态度与微妙措辞。当下形势原本就足够错综复杂，但是依循双方各自的默契，还勉强维持着一丝微妙平衡。修奈泽尔的介入敲响了一记警钟，这会造成什么后果谁也无法预知。

“朱雀。”她开口道。她唤名的那人抬起手来，阻住了她往后的言语。

“你不用向我解释的。”

“你是不会误解什么的，当然，”尤菲米娅说，“但你会做的决定恐怕和真正误解的情况没什么两样。”

周围所有人都停止了交谈，装作没在特意关注这边的动向，但每个人都若有若无地向这边瞥来。朱雀仰头望她，那双眼睛比她曾实际见过的要多一些东西，较之先前时常隐现的茫然空洞，那里头更像埋覆着灰烬。尤菲米娅吸了口气，轻轻叹了出来。

“我不担心你会误解，我担心你会一走了之。”她说，“你真的做得出那种事。”

枢木朱雀可能会做任何事，她想。任何事，只要是有益于保护她那位隐姓埋名的兄长的。他既已曾将他自己送至那般绝境里，而今接受一个潜在警告而抽身退去更算不得什么。他的应答如她所想：“那不是合理举措吗？”尤菲米娅安静地望了他一会儿，摇了摇头。

“鲁路修不会希望看到那副场景出现。”

“我知道。”

“你真的知道吗？”

你曾见过他哭吗？她抑住这句问话，安静地想着。她还记得往皇城交付ZERO前鲁路修无声颤抖的模样，像是唯绷着最后一丝理智，好让自己不至于被击溃到真的没了出路的地步。她还记得那番定论，谈及如若那人再度离去——她闭了闭眼，拿捏不准自己是该劝解还是质问。

然后先前被她掩上的门忽然打开。阿什弗德校学生会副会长站在那里，好似刚匆忙赶来、呼吸起伏得厉害。他面色不大好看，尤菲米娅冲他抱歉地笑了笑。“算了，我就知道根本拦不住你。”鲁路修挑起眉毛，“自己玩得开心，有什么需要都去找米蕾。小心一点。”

他粗略地向所有人点头问好，旋即将脑袋转向了特定的一个。尤菲米娅后退了一步，让开了当中空间。那人转过椅子，面上浓郁苦笑分毫未减。

“枢木朱雀。”鲁路修念了那个名字，咬字清晰，短暂停顿，然后沉声道，“我们需要谈谈。”

 

“你记得上回你对我用这副口气说这句话时，是什么场合吗？”

朱雀那么问着时，恰好反手将门板拉拢砰的一声。鲁路修在前头走着，闻言而扭头眼神古怪地回瞥了一下。

“记得。”他说，“那时候你表现得像个混蛋，我也是。”

“我们可能从来都不太适合正常的谈话场合。”朱雀赞同道，“这么说来，我都不知道情况算是变好了还是变糟了。”

他感到有些好笑。好像他们总是兜转着来到这类地步，难得各自心平气和或彼此毫无隐瞒地做一番交谈。然而在鲁路修目前所有的认知当中，他在这类场合的表现可能真的是混蛋到了顶——预设立场，油盐不进，推拒掉亲昵示好举动，末了从不得半点被劝解或说服的迹象。相较于寻常漫步而言，鲁路修走得很快，领着他从走廊上带着各式奇怪装饰的其他学生中间穿插掠过，往原先属于“兰佩路基”的那个住所走去。

他们沉默了半途。半途后多数嘈杂都淡去，四下无人，鲁路修将手捅进制服兜里，稍微放缓了步子。“那个婚约，”他突然开口，“那是修奈泽尔的决定。”

他刻意重读强调了那个名字，相较于辩解，其间警告意味更加显著。所以这并非皇城决议，朱雀想。他的确读出那意思，并咀嚼了片刻。“出于什么理由？”

“……‘划清界线’，那之类的。”鲁路修说，“我倒想再打听出些新消息。”

所以修奈泽尔是留意到自己头上了，朱雀意会到。鲁路修并没有明言，他也乐得维持这一时半会的默契。“让我猜猜，”他慢慢说，“11区出身？”

他在隐晦提及黑色骑士团，而鲁路修给予了肯定回答。“他的确提到了，还不止这个。”他们在沉默间终于停在住所大门前，鲁路修自然而然拎出了钥匙。“他管得太多了，”他低声说，“这不是什么好兆头。”

那言语当中压着关切意味，像是提及一句“你要小心”。朱雀哼笑了一声，随他走进门内，穿过起居室往房间去。“总归是‘那位’二皇子殿下，”他说，“多思虑一些也是正常的。”他亦在述说中刻画出重音，表明自己知晓修奈泽尔其人是个多么麻烦的角色。

他们在这你遮我掩的微妙措辞中交谈了一阵，即使知晓周遭再无旁人、监控也早已被截断，他们仍然没在明面上说穿任何事情。他们把自己关入鲁路修原先的房间，好像这能带来一点更加安全的心理暗示。“随便他怎样。”末了鲁路修说，“我可不会轻易接受决议，他无权逼迫得太紧。”当然，朱雀想。当然修奈泽尔无权、恐怕也逐渐丧失了那般能力，去完全制住鲁路修·兰佩路基。他不太知道时下鲁路修的基底建设到了哪一地步，被削弱或又增强了多少，然而他既敢这般说了，那么至少一定的对抗本钱是存在的。

“但是，”朱雀还是提出了反对意见，“若不遂他的意的话，考虑一下可能会有的连带影响吧……？”

娜娜莉，他想着。那女孩仍被扣押在潘德拉贡，在二皇子的地盘上，同时经受着看护和关押，衣食无忧、安全无虞。那两点只会在面上局势尚算和睦时得以维持，看似稳定，实则无时无刻不在遭受威胁。鲁路修显然也被提点回了这一点，深深皱起了眉头。

“总会有解决方法的。”

他最后叹出这一句时已经有些恼火，那情绪很是明显。情景上来说朱雀应当进一步去，拢过他几缕鬓发后亲吻安慰他，然而朱雀脚步根植在原地寸步未动。鲁路修眯起眼睛，缓步逼上前来，朱雀一歪身几乎撞上墙壁。

“你打算做什么？”鲁路修轻声道，“你打算退缩吗？像你原先做的那样——我上回来找你谈话的那次？”他短促地笑了声，带着些过度好笑似的隐约呛咳声响。“还不止那一次，你总是——你总是……”

他低声喃喃间，朱雀攥紧了自己的手掌。“鲁路修，”他温言呼唤，然后垂下了视线，“现在情况很复杂，综合来说，接受他的建议可能更好一些。”

修奈泽尔，他有些阴郁地想着。修奈泽尔是一个老谋深算的代名词，就算你拿出几十条事先规划好的应对路径，都有可能被坑害惨一次，充其量只是叫那家伙不达全部目标，但不能叫自己一点儿损失也不受。他百分百肯定鲁路修当前的状态对上修奈泽尔并落不到好，那么贸然作对就不是个明智之举了。你知道发生过什么吗？朱雀有些厌烦地想着他经历过的那些个叫人心力交瘁的接触场合。

“你不知道——”

“……我不知道情况算是变好了还是变糟了，”鲁路修强硬地打断他，“但至少有一点可以确定——你以为事到如今你还能简单地抽身而退吗？”

朱雀还没再度开口，鲁路修就伸手揪住了他的衣领。下一秒他们的牙齿磕碰在一块儿，毫无试探余裕，轻车熟路地唇舌纠缠起来。鲁路修的拇指自他耳根往下用力刮过颈侧，节奏适当地抚摸着他的背脊，一路滑至腰椎。朱雀回神时意识到自己已经揽着了对方的腰，手掌在臀线外来回搓摩。鲁路修在他面前扬起下颌，眼神里透出些洞悉他本能行动般的胜利意味。

“操我。”那字句被倾吐在他唇角。朱雀背脊一僵，相当讶异地瞧着了罕见的如此直截了当的鲁路修。

“你——”他深吸了一口气，“你冷静点。”

鲁路修没有真的气急败坏，但他显然也不怎么冷静。他挣脱了朱雀的手臂，退开了几步，动手解开自己衣扣，很快就将多余衣物都甩脱在了一旁。他后退着坐上床铺，面颈之间都稍微烧红了些，然而他屈膝踩上床沿，面露决然之色，自行打开了双腿。

“操我。”他抱着自己腿根，声音发抖，朱雀觉察到他的目光落在自己腰际附近危险地游移了一下，“别逼我改换主意。”

他在朱雀叹息着走上前去时蓦然后仰，仍然抱着自己腿根，揽着抬起掰开了，修长手指陷入臀肉，指尖往当中探去。他抠在自己肛口上，用力扒开了些，朱雀能看见那狭窄甬道前端微微颤动着，一直能看见更深处柔软闭合。鲁路修这么做时，胸膛剧烈起伏着，朱雀都能隐约听见那阵狂乱心跳。“我以为你会用别的方式来，我不知道，说服我之类的？”他手掌抚摁上那赤裸双腿，从膝弯当中捋至臀上。鲁路修哼笑了一声，深紫眼睛里一片晦暗。

“这很有效。”他在朱雀将拇指摁入他体内时喘了口气，“我知道的。”

 

朱雀稍微后退、叫阴茎从鲁路修体内滑出时，对方正俯趴在床铺当中，肩背绷起一阵一阵的细小战栗。龟头形状拔出身躯时，鲁路修哼出一声低沉鼻音，旋即忽然将还打着抖的腿脚缓慢蜷起，在屈膝之际抬起了腰。他头肩还抵在床铺当中，支撑着上身重心，手则向后探去、再度掰开了自己臀缝。朱雀向下瞥眼时，得以看见他被操至熟红的穴口，然后那修长手指探至还在抽搐的小口上微微插入，指节将它用力撑分开来了。

朱雀隐约望见内里含满的粘稠痕迹，略微愣神了。鲁路修好似微微吸气绷紧了小腹，于是先前射入的精液便被推至入口处，黏附在甬道中的白浊液迹几乎随时要溢出，随着呼吸而略微波动起伏着。“你的……”他喃喃着，声音中还隐约有喑哑哭腔未去，“……在里面……”他将头脸都埋在枕间，声音沉闷。朱雀心下一颤，伸手安抚着他的肩背后腰。

“我看到了。”

他俯下身去，凑在鲁路修的耳边说。他在对方颈后细密亲吻，手臂环过身前大幅抚摸着胸腹皮肤。鲁路修仍然用力撑着自己的入口，埋着脸发出柔软呻吟。

“……操我。”他喃喃着，“操我啊，朱雀……接着——唔……”

朱雀照做了。他将再度硬起的阴茎塞进那指尖撑分的空间当中，长驱直入，用力捣在深处，蓦一下将满溢在入口处的精液都挤出了不少。他那么做时，觉察到内壁的确被操开了许多，视效不够显著大抵是因为已经泛起些肿胀了。他在甬道深处来回磨蹭时，好似内里松软壁肉已经不能完全裹覆住他的阴茎。鲁路修敏感极了，在他的再度进攻下收手勉强支撑着身躯，一声一声逸出沙哑叫喊。

朱雀停止了缓慢摩挲，一下一下抽拔狠干起来。他出入间捣出大量浊液，逐渐淌满了鲁路修的腿根。他抽插之间带出滑腻淫靡声响，仿佛还推着仍含在里面并未溅出的那部分精液往更深处淌入。鲁路修在某一时刻慢慢摸上自己小腹，用力摁下了，几乎挤压在他的龟头上。

“……进到里面了。”鲁路修模糊叨念着，“里面……很深，我——啊……”他耳根连至脖颈都是通红的，含混泣音不住起伏。“……全是、你的……沾满了……”

他身躯一歪，好像腿脚再支撑不住，乏力地侧倒在床铺当中。朱雀慌忙把他身躯拨正平躺，撩上他湿透的额发。“鲁路修？”朱雀低声唤道，“你还好吗？鲁路修……？”被唤名者面上还浮着浓郁血色，张嘴失神喘息间轻轻点头示意自己无碍。朱雀将他膝弯推高、叫腿间景象一览无遗时，鲁路修也不过是极轻地呜咽了一声。随后朱雀俯下身去，舌尖一寸寸卷过白浊淌流的痕迹。

他一直舔至湿润穴口，唇齿翻搅、轻蹭轻咬，由着那肉穴不住颤动间溢出更多他先前亲自注入的物事。他吸咬间还将舌尖探入搅拌了一阵，然后略抬起头，舔过微微鼓胀的会阴，顺沿对方硬绷的阴茎一路舔至顶端，吸去混合黏附在一块的前液与精斑。待到鲁路修发出听似已有些神志不清的微弱鼻音时，他才重新直起腰来，一下插回原处。鲁路修大睁着眼，在那剧烈进攻下隐隐痉挛了一下。朱雀再次射在他体内时也有些疲惫，腰腹间火烧火燎一般，脑子里掠起一阵空白。

他下身有些异样，许是有些失控——朱雀反应过来的那一刻，惊慌地试图后退抽身。鲁路修断续低喘着，也不知哪来的余力，抬起脚踝勾上了他的后腰。

“我想要你，”他轻声道，“我想要你，朱雀——啊……”他呼吸间带出隐晦哭音，朱雀僵停住了，慢慢重新抵入深处。精液混着更多温热液体平缓注入时，平躺者的小腹都微微鼓胀起来。鲁路修哆嗦着抚上那灌注出的微凸弧度时，自己的阴茎也在颤抖淌射之余漏出了一小股清亮液体。

之后朱雀俯身吻他，从前额掠过眉梢，从汗湿的鬓角到眼窝，蹭着鼻翼面颊，终于覆上嘴唇。他们轻浅流连着，呼吸缓慢交错。“我真是听到了很大胆的发言呢。”朱雀说，字句倾吐在对方唇齿间隙里。鲁路修发出含混笑声，面上潮红慢慢褪去，眼睑半阖着拢下惶然不安。

“……别再离开了。”他小声呢喃道。他攀上手臂，搂着了肩颈。朱雀低下头去，继续沉默地亲吻他。

他们着实纠缠得太过深入透彻了，朱雀意识到。由情感至身躯，每一寸彼此刻下的烙印，至性命本身——那是他原本想规避的结果。我该怎么办呢？他抵着对方心口，沉闷喘息着。我该拿你怎么办呢？

他发觉自己无法吐露一个明确回答，无论是肯定或回绝。若我死了……朱雀苦闷地想着，若自己当真需要在某一阶段死去，鲁路修又会被拉至怎样的境地里——那几乎叫他生了退缩惧意。鲁路修再未出声，安静地揽着他的后脑摩挲安抚，一下、两下、三下。

 

“我在潘德拉贡找到了一些资料，”杰雷米亚说，“也许能解释修奈泽尔殿下忽然作出这般决议的原因。”

那会儿鲁路修正跷腿坐在总督府内，属于他的那张长桌一侧摆放着一盘错乱棋局。他从出神状态中拉回了自己的注意力，打量着面前这位行踪不定了一阵的忠心贵族。杰雷米亚把手上一叠文件平推上桌，鲁路修从另一端接过。他随手翻开了一本，略过一页后便抬起视线。“教团。”他声音平静，“这不是由我告诉你的吧？”

边境伯垂下头颅，同样平静相应：“您的确没有要求过我前去做这些事。”他亦没有惊讶于鲁路修已经知情。鲁路修吁出口气，没有进一步询问他的信息由来，转而翻阅起那些纸张。

手写痕迹，笔迹不同。他拼凑出一个秘密研究所里手抄笔录的模式，比之他曾粗略调查到的那些得以留档的记录，显然来得更加隐蔽。第一份文件内容不多，但足以让他皱紧眉头。他手指行行划至末尾，又回翻过去，试图寻找某种一晃而过的诡谲印象。

“这东西——”

“据说因为只是雏形，并没有得到足够重视，因此保密程度不算很高，”杰雷米亚回答，“在11区的研究所当中也有副本或者残本流传。”

“——成田，”鲁路修说，“或者其它的——”他缓慢搓摩着纸张，而后用力抠刮在边角上。“修奈泽尔能够接手的地方。”

“那位殿下也是知情者吗？”

鲁路修摇了摇头，慢慢理顺思绪。“他应该不是知情者，”他说，“但他想成为知情者中的一员，他在使用他自己的方式试探。”他低头望着字里行间呈现的内容，撇下一丝冷笑。“藉由血亲结合，来维持血统的纯洁性……他是这个意思。”

那是一份可行性报告，纸张很是陈旧，提出一个假设，基于基因比对做了些实验，最终得出一个评估结果。拥有Geass亲和度的两个孩童，遗传了Geass持有者的血脉，结合并诞下后裔的话，可能拥有更优秀的“继承”才能。那里头用毫无感情的例证口吻主要提及了他和娜娜莉的名字，又额外列举了一些其他适龄血亲作为补充，尤菲米娅也在其中。鲁路修让指尖划过那勾勒名姓的娟秀字迹，蓦一下按，指节都反折了些。

“这一段，是我母亲的笔迹。”他有些艰涩地说，“我……还认得。”

杰雷米亚默不作声，并未质疑他所言说的内容。边境伯高大身形伫立不动，好像至少在此时不打算认真捍卫那位母亲的名声。他或是做出了一些微妙的立场迭换，算不得背叛，只算是更听服于生者。鲁路修暗中激起一丝感激之情，慢慢找回了自己正常发声的能力。

“我知道她可能与教团有所牵连，我知道的，”他喃喃道，“可是……”

他闭了闭眼，没有当即继续深究这个话题。然后他开始翻查另几份文件，有的是堆放在纸袋中的物证，有的是事件记载，有的是排查遗迹的结果。过期的，失效的，计划夭折的，大多是可被放弃的，但也足以窥探出教团平日行迹与部分行事目的。他初次翻阅完毕后又闭目沉思了许久，旋即在某一刻忽然惊醒，睁眼向一直候在面前的人致了歉。那人示意无碍，嘴唇微微张合了几下，好似欲言又止，最终还是说出了：

“此外，殿下……还有一份资料。”

杰雷米亚罕见地现出了迟疑神态，连着一贯果断利落的语气都拖沓了些。他站在那里，绷直身躯静立了许久，才将最后一份文件推上桌面。“我不确定该拿它怎么办，不过……”他慢慢说，“我想，也许，还是应该交由您亲自过目一下。”

那像是一份档案，鲁路修留意到。他疑惑地望了眼杰雷米亚，后者微微绷着了面部表情。“这和您当下的处境无关，也和娜娜莉殿下无关，”杰雷米亚这么说，“和您的母亲也不挨边。”鲁路修愈发疑惑，试图辨识出他神情中复杂意味。“不过您最好，嗯，”他叹息了一声，“做好心理准备。”

随后他低头告退，一并带拢了房门。待到这方空间里恢复了全然的静谧，鲁路修才探出了手去。他将那份档案取至手头，捋过边沿，心下生出些不良预感。他耗费了片刻去击溃自己莫名其妙的拖沓，深呼吸了一次，尽力平缓地翻开了夹封。

“实验体1720，”他低声念出，“姓名……”

他哽住了，喉咙干涩，半晌才艰难地咽下口唾沫。“你，”他说，“你。”他将指尖扣压在小方相片边沿，许久过后，才轻轻覆上那双瑛绿眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

“你想和我说什么？”

朱雀望着约他出来的年轻女孩，她走路时稍微踮着了脚，步伐却毫无轻捷感、反倒多出些拖沓的沉重。她的亮色长发拢在肩后，披至腰间，待到她转身时便随之微微散开了。朱雀望着她的面目，短暂失神地思索起他有多久不曾这般认真地同她相望。他曾以为再无机会了，曾经的确再无机会了。他想起一次事故记录，一个谎言，一个迅速由鲜活堕入死寂的年轻形象——他很庆幸那一切得以改变。起码在现下，他的确感恩他已挽回了一些事情。

“我喜欢鲁路，”她说，“很喜欢、很喜欢他。”

夏莉·菲内特是这样一个人，能够在同他以往昔一般形式相处之余，真切提醒他此间发生了何等变化。这女孩未曾失去父亲，未曾被Geass欺骗，未曾遭受一切可能的苦难。好像但凡拨动了鲁路修所处的轨迹，他身边的许多人都得以拐上更平坦的道路去。朱雀望着她，听着这他早已知晓的言论，抿下一丝微笑。

“我知道。”

夏莉并未像从前那般显出窘迫之色。她微微仰着头，目光柔软而坚定。“我想知道，朱雀你——”

“我很爱他。”他说，“从始至终，我想。”

到了怎样的地步呢？他想着。他曾站在类似的境地里，直言他无法谅解。他曾以为自己了解那个人，又因那人所作所为与那期望相悖而生出绝望憎恨，及至他真正完全了解之后，他们之间早已没了互相谅解的余地、也再无必要了。他想及至最后他仍然是、的确是，那般爱着鲁路修的，又或者所有他生出憎恨的缘由都根源于此。时至如今他已了解通透，再无法生出一星半点真心实意的怨愤情绪来。

女孩安静地看望了他片刻，撅起一点苦笑。“……他这个人，”她感叹道，“真是喜欢给人制造难题呢。”

她谈及她所认识的鲁路修·兰佩路基，她谈及那人作为寻常学生时的生活，那些真实表露的举止和情绪，那些平凡琐碎的细枝末节。她谈及这些，好似在提醒他，他们仍具备普通的生活与烦恼，无关身份立场，无关更多复杂思虑。他们还很年轻，事情也可以很简单，即便纯随本心行事也无人会真正责怪，无论是尽心于谁或追逐于谁、谅解他人还是谅解自己都是如此。

“他这个人，有时候他什么也不会说。”夏莉说，“我想他可能已经习惯于向大家隐瞒一些事情了。这真不是什么好习惯，但没办法。”

“我了解。”朱雀说。他又冲她露出一小点微笑，反而换来女孩的一个担忧蹙眉。

“你了解什么呢？”她叹声道，“真正为他所关心的，事物或者人，他好像还隐瞒得更多。”朱雀失笑摇头，内心留下一句赞同言语。“所以，如果你在此时退去的话，”夏莉皱着眉头，盯着他的眼睛，“你可能既无法知道他的真实想法，又反会叫他误解了——而且对你自己也……”

“就他的想法而言，”朱雀温和地打断她，“恐怕我知道得很清楚。”女孩看上去情绪不太高，但面上还是写着不少担忧。“谢谢你，夏莉。”他说着，苦笑着摘下了墨镜，“老实说，如果真要把他逼到直白表露的地步，那可能是已经到了一种很糟的境地里……怎么说呢，我不知道他在学校表现出来过多少，其实他还算是个比较偏激的人。所以我直觉，我不太想也不太敢看到那场景出现。”

 

> ****编号1720：研究笔记** **
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第1日
> 
> 在开始记录以前，我们被告知，此次工作的重心在于辅助强化Geass施加于人体的影响，以及削弱乃至湮灭个体本身的Geass能力。后者与我们一贯的工作目的相悖，但主事者声称，基于目标的Geass能力特性，他有充分理由相信，这一研究过程有助于他提升更高级别任务的成功率。
> 
> 在被送至实验室时，研究对象已遭受记忆遮障与改写影响，但精神状态并未得以迅速稳定。经考证，他在持续自主抵抗精神指令，导致出现严重的记忆紊乱现象。多数时他保有原先的独立意志，但他也在持续遭受记忆间歇性消磨的考验。在波动过程中，他的Geass也在持续发动，经监测可判定他仍然拥有主动使用Geass的意识和能力。
> 
> 在进行进一步实验举措之前，研究对象暂以药物进行控制，并进行单独隔离。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第2日
> 
> 我们首先尝试了传统手段，使用电击刺激脑部。在进行复数次尝试后，基本判定结果如下：
> 
> 1.在采用基本电击强度时，研究对象不会陷入昏厥，仅出现短暂的思维空白期，但其自主意识会在电击结束后迅速复转，时长波动于1-3分钟之间；
> 
> 2.在电击强度调整至中档时，研究对象会陷入短暂昏厥，恢复意识后会在一定区段内呈现出已经受记忆遮障与改写影响的特征，但持续时间较短暂，时长波动于5-30分钟之间；
> 
> 3.在电击强度调整至强档时，研究对象会进行剧烈抵抗，经监测似激发出其它潜在Geass影响力，影响特征似为极限刺激求生欲望，昏厥结束后反应同上例。（介于其影响可能对实验进程造成较大阻碍，建议规避该影响刺激生发的可能性。）
> 
> 以上结果不随次数反复或顺序调整而发生变化。
> 
> 在得出基本判定后，研究对象生命体征已开始恶化，进行更高强度的物理刺激可能造成不可挽回的损伤。出于实验进程完整性的考虑，主事者下令暂停极限尝试。其整体自主意识只得到少量覆盖，数值估量约5%；个体Geass完整程度几乎未受损失。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第7日
> 
> 研究对象体征稳定在正常水准。当他处于意识清醒阶段时，仍然具有高危险性。他对于研究人员表现出极强的攻击性，因而我们被迫继续使用大量镇定剂辅助完成检测。
> 
> 截止至今日，电击手段结合心理引导并无显著成效。自主意识覆盖程度约8%，个体Geass仍然完好。另根据心理引导记录，可初步推断出，受愿望机制影响，其个体Geass稳固程度与其应当遭受清洗或压制的记忆有相当的关联性。若找到足够有效的手法，两项目标进展或可相辅相成。
> 
> 考虑到他呈现出的生理年龄阶段，他的意志坚定程度相当可怕，甚至超出其它项目中部分专项培育的死士。主事人提议采用更为直接的精神引导手段，即启用Code血源培育的特殊生命体，利用其造物——藉由直接刺激神经元而达到致幻效果的液剂——来进行进一步尝试。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第9日
> 
> 受研究对象Geass特性影响，以下实验过程中有部分区段未能实际见证，仅根据主事人口述情形进行记录。
> 
> 当前液剂操控已在体表条件下完成体感转换刺激全模式检测。为进一步强化效用，主事者建议，或以服用及生物交媾形式注入研究对象体内，或直接在萃取有效致幻成分后进行血液注射。另建议一并采用药物控制，强化研究对象体感，并降低他对惊厥、恐惧、晕眩、疼痛等不良反应的耐受度。
> 
> 调整实验条件后，第一阶段测试针对痛觉与恐惧情感强化进行。在研究员可监测的时间区段中，采取寻常生理刺激，逐渐调整强度至研究对象极限承受程度；在受其Geass形式变更影响、研究员不可监测的时间区段中，由不受其影响的主事者借助Code完成体感引导，模拟相应测试类别直接刺激其神经中枢。
> 
> 过程反复进行约3小时后，研究对象出现一次短暂休克症状。实验在协助稳定呼吸并恢复部分意识后继续进行。另2小时后，研究对象再度出现类似基本强度电击后的意识空缺状态，首次在完全清醒状态下延续至15分钟，且在结束该状态后立即出现记忆丢失症状，已经遗忘部分黑色骑士团近期活动事宜。经持续观测，这一影响造成后并无反复迹象。
> 
> 实验取得显著成效。截至目前为止，研究对象自主意识覆盖程度约34%，个体Geass遮障程度41%，且失去主动操纵Geass表现形式的能力。根据可直观监测其Geass浮动形式的主事人判定，当前其Geass能力运作仅能依凭自我保护机制本能反射进行。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第12日
> 
> 受研究对象Geass特性影响，以下实验过程中有部分区段未能实际见证，仅根据主事人口述情形进行记录。
> 
> 主要于时间静驻区段模拟极限体感测试的第二阶段于正午结束，研究对象最为剧烈的情绪波动在模拟烧伤条件下出现。该阶段完成后，他本能避入静驻区段的次数明显减少，以半小时为单位进行计算，结果为下降至前三日平均值的14.67%。
> 
> 第三阶段测试主要针对感官剥夺与控制进行。在压制视神经作用而并不损毁的前提下，研究对象失去本能转换个体Geass作用形式的能力，但视觉条件于其留存程度无决定性影响。在实验阶段中，他屡次出现呕吐反应，在反射神经遭受抑制的条件下险些窒息，经仪器辅助救治后呼吸复原。
> 
> 截至目前为止，研究对象自主意识覆盖程度约72%，个体Geass遮障程度86%，确认已失去抵抗意志及能力。实验长度进一步增加，已完全采取轮班监控，基本剥夺研究对象睡眠时间，以强化其精神疲惫程度。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第15日
> 
> 受研究对象Geass特性影响，以下实验过程中有部分区段未能实际见证，仅根据主事人口述情形进行记录。
> 
> 第三阶段测试正式结束。研究对象体征较不稳定，两度出现深度休克症状，清醒后个人意识空缺，无反复迹象。根据其它项目过往数据判定，应是正处于Geass生效阶段的思维倾轧过程中。
> 
> 至此，研究对象整体自主意识基本被覆盖，数值估量约93%，强度及持久长度足以支撑作用于记忆的Geass完成遮障及改写过程；个体Geass遮障程度97%，辅以视觉剥夺，确认其能力被抑制于可控范围内。
> 
> 阶段目标基本完成，后续维稳处理不再由实验区内部负责。

 

“有你的电话。”她背后传来平淡声音。

娜娜莉吓了一跳，慌忙重新合拢稍微睁开的眼睑，将遮挡在眼前的手掌放下了。阿妮娅乍回潘德拉贡短暂探望，她一时还没寻回时常有人陪伴身旁的习惯。她懊恼地责备了一句自己不够谨慎，在阿妮娅的脚步声转至身前时已恢复了寻常的从容态度。“谢谢。”她道了一声，捂住手机半面，听见那脚步走出了一段安全间距后才接起在耳边。“你好？”

对方一时没有说话。她听见一阵沉闷呼吸，起先还算平静，渐渐带出了撕扯破碎似的剧烈起伏，好像通话那头那人正在无声哽咽，且将声息都扼下、但留一类几成实质的惨淡情绪。她几乎能在脑海里勾勒出那人将手抱在头颅一侧、遮挡双眼，由腰及肩都在颤抖不止的模样。那直观感受叫她胸腔中都窜出些窒闷难耐的成分，交相堵塞、凝滞不动。

“娜娜莉。”那人只说了一个词，发音很轻，似有若无地夹杂在那破碎喘息里。娜娜莉在耳边摁紧了那声源，紧张得自己也有些发抖。

“哥哥？”她焦急唤道，“你在哭吗，哥哥？”

她听着那撕扯似的动静蓦然间更剧烈了些，又生生被压低下去。她捂住了嘴，待到那动静小些了，她熟悉的那个声音终于从当中浮游上来。“我没事。”鲁路修说，“我想听听你的声音，我想听听……”

他的声音很轻，像一触即碎，甚至带着细末笑意。他喃喃叨念着，言语间万般令人安心的分量都被洗涤一空。那声音中间歇夹杂着气音，那声音模糊微哑、辨不出确切起伏，唯有那点端倪似笑似哭。

“我都做了什么？”他轻声念着，“迄今为止我、我——天啊——我都做了什么……？”他发出嘶哑笑声，落在粗重呼吸间隙中，逐渐清晰起来，叫话语显得更含混了些。“你们都是，你们都……”

“——哥哥。”娜娜莉叫他。她从面上抽开手，握上了自己的另一侧手腕。“发生什么事了？你怎么——朱雀怎么了吗？”

“……已经发生过了。”鲁路修说，“已经发生过了，娜娜莉。是我导致那一切发生的，是我、我亲自……我把他送到那境地里……”

他用一声倒抽气代替了哽咽，随后的响动听上去像他死死捂住了自己的嘴。娜娜莉用力捏紧了手指，好叫自己维持镇定。“那不应该怪你，”她小声说，“朱雀也不会怪你的。”

ZERO，她闭目想着，ZERO——若说如今还有什么是足以叫她的兄长自责至这般地步的，可能只有那一个原因。她在被送回潘德拉贡后，还算是与时任第七骑士的枢木朱雀接触过几回。她碰到他的手掌，感觉所有曾潜伏在那温暖表征之下的繁复心绪都已被扫荡一空，仅留下单薄的空洞。那时她便已明白了发生的事情，然后她记起那叛乱浪潮席卷而起之前、在那宁静夜晚里，那温和嗓音对她讲述的一切。

他曾憎恨的，他曾忏悔的，他曾交奉的，他所欲守护的。他所爱的。他说娜娜莉，你问我会不会伤害他，那是我唯一不会做的事——他说娜娜莉，事到如今已经全是由我的选择所导致的后果，无论发生什么，我都再不会责怪他半分了。然后他离去，他每一次离去都像是抱着坦然至极的决心，那总是让告别听似永诀。她握着电话，听着她兄长的声音，想着你也这样感觉吗？你对他的预感正如我一般、或你对余下所有人的态度都正如他一般——你也是一般的想法吗？

“……我以为我在做必要的事情，”鲁路修喃喃着，“我以为我所做的一切——至少足以保护你们不会遭遇更坏的事情。”

“我知道，”她回答，“我知道的。”

你曾经面临那样的格局，她想。那样的格局，远比你如今能想象的更加糟糕。事到如今，唯有他那希冀是永远无需置疑的。她胸腔里窒闷难受，拼命阻止自己将一切都倾吐出来。她轻声安慰着没事、没事的，没有发生更糟的情况，没有发生最糟的情况——

“而且我真的没事的，哥哥。我在这边过得很好，真的很好。”她小声说，试图让掺杂进一点并不突兀的笑声，“我没在骗你。说谎的人会吞一千根针，我们拉过勾的。”

她轻言安慰至那破碎声息终于恢复了低微渐无，那人呼吸逐渐平缓下来，鼻腔哼出一声低沉促音。她没有询问那具体事由，想必他也不会直言相告。他的确会隐瞒下一些事情，若那会叫人感到苦痛，若那苦痛一旦陈述便会叫亲近之人一并承担……

“谢谢你，我没事。”他的声音恢复了寻常的低沉、落回实处，咬字清晰而用力，“这通电话我加密了，你那边不会留下什么监听痕迹。”

那声音当中浮起些温沉，叫她生出些似曾相识的茫然惶恐。鲁路修或是在那边印下了一个亲吻，细微声响后进行了一句道别：

“我爱你，娜娜莉。”

她听着耳畔的忙音，手忽然颤抖起来。你想做什么？她咬住自己的嘴唇。那声音在平静至极后反而显出几分疯狂的征兆，那叫她为之心悸，那叫她感到可怖。她用力攥紧自己的手腕，慢慢将双手平放回膝头，绷直了脊骨，久久没有靠坐回轮椅背里。

“发生什么事了吗？”她被一句问话惊醒。娜娜莉茫然向声源处转过头去，意识到第六骑士已经走回了她近旁。阿妮娅·阿尔斯托莱姆的声音中充斥着真实的好奇，说明她的确对方才谈话的具体内容一无所知。娜娜莉抿了抿嘴，在针对其关切本身生出一丝感激的同时，针对另一些事情生出了些警惕。

“哥哥他、他，不……”她犹豫着，还是将她的担忧道出了，“我们很重要的人好像，之前就遇到了什么……很可怕的事情。”她吸了口气，吁叹出来。“哥哥……我从没听过他发出过那么令人难过的声音。”

她说完后，半晌没听到回应。娜娜莉在膝上握紧手机，手指相叠，安静地等候了片刻。那点警惕被拔起更多，在沉默中滋生起些许恐慌。

“阿妮娅？”她在黑暗中小声呼唤着。“……阿妮娅……？”

然后她听见一声轻嗯。“你是在说枢木朱雀吗？”那女孩的声音说，带着更加玩味的好奇，“他到底遭遇了什么？”娜娜莉紧了紧手指，试图让自己表现出纯然沉浸在担忧中的模样。

“我不太清楚，但也许，”她说，“是他成为第七骑士前后……”

 

> ****编号1720：阶段评估** **
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第97日
> 
> 研究对象被送回实验区，存在严重伤病情形。体表破损类伤势具有多处，出现感染性发炎，且因先前未得及时完备处理而在持续恶化；左肋骨、右侧肩骨与脊骨出现不同程度的挫伤；轻微脑震荡，并导致听觉临时部分受损；左侧手掌出现贯穿伤，可能对骨骼与反射神经造成永久性影响。评估被迫在实时医疗条件下进行。
> 
> 经查验，其记忆遮障已被打破，这一结果疑似由针对性刺激记忆域造成，并存在施加于他的另一个Geass作用影响的可能。以上两项猜想均未能得以进行最终确认。
> 
> 此外，研究对象呈现出严重的记忆歪曲和缺损情况，对新宿事变后发生的多数事情抱持着错误印象或毫无印象；并出现了无法主观判定情境的精神紊乱特征，他对于外界行为仍具有实时合理反应，但似乎无法准确辨识自己身处的环境、亦无法确认自身安全情况。他持续经受着过度焦虑情绪的影响，再度呈现出潜在的无差别攻击性。
> 
> 因体征情况过于恶劣，容易多方面影响实验结果，在完成实时评估后，我们对他进行了强制安眠，待医疗救治稳定后再进行后续操作。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第98日
> 
> 在主事人的建议下，研究对象被再度施与记忆修正的Geass。因仍处于虚弱状态，他的抵抗意识较为微弱，记忆反复过程较为短暂，仅持续约20分钟。在Geass生效后，研究对象陷入无意识昏迷状态。
> 
> 我们同时对前一阶段的战斗数据进行了归总。根据记忆篡改影响，研究对象在驾驶装甲骑作战上理应出现经验匮乏情形，然而他潜意识中似乎保留了部分战斗本能。在先前的实验周期中，研究对象的战斗本能或随时间推移、出战次数增加与可能存在的意识反复而逐渐清晰深化，因而其战斗数据水准也逐渐增长。在末一次记忆遮障强行破除导致的精神紊乱状态下，战斗数据综合水准呈现出一次飙高。
> 
> 我们有理由推断，研究对象的本能仿佛起初仅停驻于他被遮障的记忆区域中，并未完全留存于身躯所有的条件反射里。随着精神波动次数增加，那些战斗经验才逐渐在他身躯当中形成印刻。
> 
> 战斗数据中亦表明，剥夺右眼视觉对装甲骑操纵带来了一定的平衡性影响。考虑到研究对象现有一侧肢体出现永久性伤损，可能进一步削减战斗性能，主事者解除了他的视觉封锁。这可能加剧他的记忆与个体Geass能力封锁状况的不稳定，因而主事者进一步决定，后续阶段对研究对象进行持续监控。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第102日
> 
> 在实验区营养基救治下，研究对象体征恢复到安全水准，伤势痊愈进程得到了一定加速。他仍处于长期昏迷状态中，仅能维持极短时间的清醒，且再度出现记忆紊乱症状。根据主事者意见，属于并发后遗症，对整体记忆与个体Geass管控不造成威胁。
> 
> 经检测，神经控感液迹提取成分在他身躯内仍有所残留。为确保后续章程顺利，对他补充进行了一次血液注射。
> 
> 研究对象被送离实验区，后续全权交由主事人独自负责。

 

“——这他妈的是怎么回事？！”

ZERO掐断一条通讯频道后，狠狠踢了脚驾驶舱里随便什么东西。在没切断的那条通讯频道里，C.C.的声音发出了明显的嘲笑。“你说对了，那家伙的确不喜欢按常理出牌。”她愉快地说，“另外我得提醒你一句，你目前乘坐的可不是你心爱的兰斯洛特，经不起你几下拆，对你自己的事业经费友好一点。”

“多谢啊。”朱雀没好气地说，瞪着屏幕上显示的场景发愣，满心想着那一位约莫是疯了。他深呼吸了半分钟才重新接上吵成一片的作战通讯，用一类毫无感情色彩的硬邦邦的语气下了令：

“K3、K4两支小队，把那架机体押送回去。”

高文所表现出的状态是耗尽了能源，不足以支撑主武器和浮翼运作，又陷入了重围，于是明智地选择了归降。大部分人没觉察到任何不对劲，明面上看这次作战算是大获成功，甚至俘获了黑色骑士团先前所要应对的最大麻烦。朱雀心烦意乱地捏紧了拳头，脑子里转了一百道关于对方这般作为的猜测。

他算是很了解鲁路修·兰佩路基了，因而也很清楚对于那个人而言，这并不能被归入布局上粗心谬误的范畴，这根本就是刻意而为。精确地将双方损失都控制在一定界限上，精确地让装甲骑作战显出颓势又不至于毫无自保余力，他不是战败，而是想打入黑色骑士团后方。“你猜他是想做什么呢？”C.C.还在愉快地打趣着，“他肯定很清楚你压根不会拿他怎么样，所以根本就是有恃无恐？他可以在被俘期间直观刺探一下黑色骑士团的情报，反正他有很多种方法能得偿所愿。又或者他只是在闹脾气？不是我说，你之前规划的在学校避开他的打算实在有点……”

朱雀不知道她的声音是在几时消失的，待他留意到时，她已经不再搭理他了。他又试探性地呼唤了几声，毫无反应，便摇头苦笑着截断了那条通讯。然后他将面罩拉起、面具扣回脸上，在剩余编制于基地主广场上汇合之际，跳出了舱外。

他见到高文时，那架装甲骑已经被拖入一方空旷的地下广场。它被包围在制式军中，无数武器还处于戒备状态中将其瞄准。藤堂已经在场，朱雀到达时他正在沉声命令对方立即开舱、正式受降。黑色机体并没有进行突兀反抗，驾驶舱很快开启，一个褐发温软的少年人从中落下，手中捏着装甲骑的锁匙。

“主驾驶呢？”朱雀开口问道。罗洛·兰佩路基在诸多枪口的包围下毫无惧色地耸了耸肩，稍微提高声音道：

“他接受劝降，但他要求与ZERO进行直接对话。”

红月卡莲脱出了红莲机舱，站在上头露出一脸讶色。朱雀留意到她投注来的询问目光，轻轻摇头示意无碍。她便低哼了一声，抄手站在原处。以她的角度能观望到驾驶舱内，但她并没有抄起配枪应对可能出现的意外情况。

没有意外情况发生。ZERO登入那座舱中时，那位主驾驶员已经把所有防身武器都丢弃在了一旁。朱雀没有弯腰收缴它们，在面具底下稍微眯起了眼睛。鲁路修背靠在座椅里，似乎没有回头或起身的打算，手中拿捏着某个东西——他的怀表，他认出那形状。

“我想请问，”鲁路修的声音不大，但很清晰，在遭受监听的情况下，足以让所有人都听清，“作为黑色骑士团的俘虏，若想为自己挣得好些的待遇，需要表现出怎样的价值呢？”

朱雀能听见外头有些危险响动，便提高声音严厉重复了一次不许开枪。“公平来说，只要阁下停止为帝国效力，于我们而言，已经算是很有价值的结果了。”鲁路修发出一阵低哑促笑，朱雀深吸了口气。“你此次前来，想要交换什么？”

他摸不准鲁路修的想法，至少目前还没有。那人的声音很是镇定，只透出一丝隐晦的疲惫。“很好。”鲁路修先是赞赏了一句，随后压平了声线，“我在谋求一次合作。”

“抱歉？”

“我们能提供一份情报，一个目标的总部所在。我的副驾驶，他会提供给你们相应的地理坐标和战备情况。”他说，“若能成功将其歼灭，我们双方都能去除掉一些掣肘。”

“你不能命令你的军队去做吗？”朱雀干巴巴地哼笑了一声，“我还以为，以阁下如今的地位，应当是有这份权力的。”

“自然可以。”鲁路修答道，“只是出于某些立场问题，帝国军制不方便直接向那个目标动手。”

“你要我们无条件担任你的打手吗？”玉城的声音在外头吵嚷起来。鲁路修不为所动，仍然没有将目光回转半分。

“我相信，于你们而言，那也是个很有价值的目标。”他平静道，“问问ZERO吧，只管去问他——他在黑色叛乱中脱离战场而后消失的那期间，是受了哪一方的胁迫，为什么会传出身死的消息。他从不是在临阵脱逃。”

“不需要你来说，我们知道——！”

“那问他啊。”鲁路修声音骤冷，“问他‘教团’一事究竟值不值得我们暂时止戈，问他那个目标是不是应当早日从世上根除掉。他回返时是怎么向你们解释的，为了阻绝什么势力的介入让事态变得更复杂，去问他——”

“——阁下。”

朱雀打断了他的言语，随后鲁路修硬是扼住了那嘶声低吼的势头，用力咳嗽了一下。朱雀又深呼吸了一次，回过神来才察觉到自己不知何时已经攥紧了拳头，手头还在轻微颤抖着。他在那无言颤栗中停歇了许久，才寻回自己的正常声音。

“我仅代表个人相信你的决意，”他说，“但恕我直言，这筹码不足以取信于——”

“管制我，监察我，派人看守我，在我身上绑一个遥控炸弹。”鲁路修说，“若那些举措能叫你们放心，怎样都行。”他发出一连串模糊的、气喘似的笑声，手在空中摆了摆。“我只有一个私人要求。”

“请讲。”

“我要亲眼看着教团的主事人下地狱。”

他们又陷入了沉默。一时间外头也毫无动静，间或有人按捺不住，又被其他人低声制止。朱雀往回望了一眼，卡莲向他投以一个复杂眼神，摇了摇头又点了点。“……把他带走，”朱雀生硬地往下一指，“做详细情报记录——备战，后续详细部署等拿到详细情报再做决议。”他向外扫视了一眼，人们开始行动，罗洛仰头望了他片刻，并未多言其它。“届时如果，有任何人想问我任何问题，”朱雀说，“我会设法解答，现在——”

他往机舱里比了一下，随后收回了手。

“——我要和这位阁下单独谈一谈。”

众人陷入了短暂的凝滞，随后人群开始散去。卡莲率先跳下机甲，就指令进行敦促、并出言安慰其他人不会出什么乱子。她一直留到最后，只有外围还有些基本警卫驻留时，她才又回望了一眼，叹了口气，自己也走开了。

随后高文的机舱合拢，驾驶空间重新封闭起来，朱雀在这光景中才走下两步，从侧边看清了那驾驶员的模样。

鲁路修的脸色苍白得可怕，好像完全失去了正常血色。他像是仍置身于极大惊惧混乱中，但面上却是极度平静的。他眼睛半阖着，几乎眯缝起来，隐隐露出死灰似的枯暗。许久之后他才微微掉转过头，从散乱额发下抬目，脸上露出一丝微笑。

“我想随行。”他轻声说，“我知道那会给管制工作添麻烦。我想随行，我想驾驶高文出战。就算我不擅长和装甲骑作战，简单的扫荡攻击还是能做到的。”

“你没有必要……”

“我也可以负责临场指挥。”他说着，语速越来越快，“我还是那句话，若我不信任我，若怀疑我做出了任何故意坑害黑色骑士团的举动，你们可以用任何方法来要挟我。任何方法，ZERO，我会接受。”

“……你没必要做这些……”

“ZERO，”鲁路修念着这名字，眉目舒展开来，那笑意恍然间好似从容温和，“我不知道教团的最终计划是什么，根据目前的信息我也猜不完全，但我想你是要予以制止的，你那无数个不能明说的目标当中的一个——ZERO。”他喘了口气，蓦一下坐直了，脊背绷起微弓，眼神间透出些痛苦之意。他嘴唇颤抖了几下，那平静表象像是再难以为继。他在那轻微颤栗中抬起手来，无力地挥了挥。

“把它摘下来。”

“你真的要……？”

“把它摘下来，枢木朱雀。”他的声音骤然拔高，尖锐了许多，“别逼我再重复一次。”

朱雀静驻不动了片刻，垂目望了眼鲁路修丢弃一旁的短刃与枪支。他沉默地伸手向自己的头脸摁去，取下了那个面具，随后将末一层遮罩也拉下。鲁路修盯视着他完成了这一切，将手举高，将那停滞的怀表举到他面前，胸腔中震出一阵模糊的悲哀笑声。

“你没有告诉我。”鲁路修说，“我不——我不知道。”

“你知道吗？”朱雀试图挤出一些更轻松的表情，“你闯进黑色骑士团的地盘来时，我还以为我失手错杀了什么人，你是来找麻烦的……那之类的。所幸不是。”鲁路修仰头望着他，微微歪过了脑袋。

“如果是的话，你打算怎么办？”他轻声问，“认责，然后等着我说完‘我不原谅’后从此避开我，还是依然随便我把你拖到什么地步里去？”

他收回手，用力抵在了自己心口。他重新垂下头，额发几乎掩去眉目间神情变动。

“杰雷米亚找到了档案记录。”他说，“他们留了档，一个研究计划，一个任务序列，一次实验——”

他古怪地咳了一声，像是感到恶心。他手中怀表忽一下滑落下去、落至膝上，然后他用双手挡住了眼睛。

“我看着那一切发生了。”他说，“那一切……发生在我眼皮底下。”他的肩膀开始抖动。他呼吸间多出粗重起伏，隐有被抑住的哭腔撕扯。“我放任那些事发生了，”他说着，声音愈来愈急，“我就那么看着，我就……”

“——嘘。”朱雀蹲下身来，拿指节轻轻碰着了他的嘴角。“嘘。”朱雀轻声道，“这不是你的错。”

鲁路修在那里持续发着抖。他任由自己的手被拉开，被温缓地扳过脸，前额相抵，呼吸相触。他没有将那间距拉近为一个亲吻，只是用双手不太稳当地捧上了朱雀的头颅两侧。他从额角抚顺而下，拇指抚过眉目、捋过颧骨，手掌包覆着脸颊、顺滑过耳根，掠过脖颈、直至肩头停歇，似要确认其存在还是鲜活完整的。他没有哭泣，只是持续眼眶发红，声息急促，无从宣泄、无处宣泄。

“那是我的过错，”他低声说，“从来都是。”

 

> ****编号1720：阶段评估** **
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第126日
> 
> 实验体随同玛丽安娜的长子一并重返欧洲东线，我作为管控者与观察者随行幕后。为行事方便，先前派遣去将他们二人接回本国的那孩子也一并随行了。考虑到他的Geass也具有时间控制特性，即使不能完全克制实验体本身，至少也可作为后备监测手段之一。
> 
> 老实说，大费周章地将一个名誉不列颠尼亚人培育成帝国所有的一把尖刀，于我们的整体规划而言显得毫无必要。但考虑到个体特殊性，这倒是件挺有意思的事情。他的Geass特性实际于世界轨迹本身有所牵绊，如若管控得当，也算为最终计划的到来积攒经验。
> 
> 采取实时管控的好处在于，无须再担忧他短暂突破记忆封锁、乃至凭借自己的意志完全冲破那枷锁了。事实上，考虑到他的战斗经验会在这个意志反复过程中被逐层激活，最终形成本能反射，也许若他遭受针对性刺激的次数得以增加，于他能起到的作用而言倒是件好事。另一方面，若人为压制他反抗意志的次数增多，同样会令他形成恐惧与服从的本能反射。
> 
> 那么最终，不列颠尼亚的确会得到一柄尖刀，被驯服、调控听话，且足够锋利。那显然会让他自己吃些苦头，谁说不会呢。
> 
> 借助注射源与Code之间的联系，我作为主事者可以在实验体身上对改造阶段的体感施行重复模拟。我在此提出一个假设，一并作为下一阶段的管控依据：即使注射源在他体内残留的分量并不如当日那般充足，然而既已产生了影响，但凡能进行一定程度的提点，就足以进行等量于当日测试中极限程度的感官映射。
> 
> 因此接下来的路途里，实验体若仍然保留些微反抗意识，恐怕就会持续重复那些可称是折磨的体验了——并非经由唤起潜在深层记忆来完成，而是真正的重复经历。若不能如此，那就有些无趣了。
> 
>  
> 
> ****编号1720：任务记录** **
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第131日
> 
> 梅斯接战结束。兰斯洛特独立完成先锋部队全歼，辅助军队完成后续击溃任务。接战最终获胜。
> 
> 实验体有记忆松动迹象，再次施行强行压制。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第132日
> 
> 斯特拉斯堡攻防战结束。兰斯洛特独立完成外围守备部队全歼；在遭遇后续部队围剿时，实验体违抗快速脱身命令，回返时遭受轻度撞击伤。
> 
> 在与指挥官进行私人会谈后，实验体再次出现剧烈情绪波动，进一步引发记忆紊乱，并再次被强行压制，后续昏迷时长约20分钟。根据当前记录基本可以确认，他在与那一特定目标接触时，会更容易触发记忆禁制。
> 
> 也许还可以进一步判定，他的情绪稳定程度与他们之间的接触密切程度关联紧密。早先已通过他自降的形式确认那一特定目标是他的根本弱点所在，可以推断鲁路修·兰佩路基其人与实验体的Geass生发形式与往昔记忆都有极深牵连，因此若假设成真，也不叫人意外。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第141日
> 
> 萨尔布吕肯战役结束。兰斯洛特独立完成第一阶段接触战歼灭工作，随后临场遭遇敌方重火力埋伏。在理应足以致命的劣境中，实验体潜伏的求生意志Geass未能及时出现，说明它的确在此前一并被成功封禁。然而他在救援遭阻未抵的情形下仍然强制启动了那被施与的能力，在往返军中时已确认遭遇了另一次精神波动。施压作用仍然获得成功，后续昏迷时长约30分钟。
> 
> 此前他因公务繁忙与特定目标隔离了约一周时间。一周以内情形稳定，对比先前波动在1-3天内的反复周期，大约佐证了我就他的情绪稳定程度波动缘由而进行的猜想。此外，实际上无法确保实验体不受其它因素干扰，因而即便完全阻绝他们的接触，也可能出现今日的意外情况。
> 
> 实验体原先的意志有多么坚定，现状就有多么脆弱。在他形成惯习之前，恐怕还要维持这不堪一击的惨状许久。所幸这正是我们所需要的。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第145日
> 
> 高文由副驾驶代驾独自返回军中，兰斯洛特在维森堡附近失去行踪。
> 
> 根据证词，那两人是消失去探查某些东西去了。军事要义、战略目标，寻觅欧联地界上几个无足轻重的秘密，真是个正当理由。
> 
> 可将这段空白失联期当作一次考察，针对实验体人格崩乱后不经及时压制的结果而进行。这一放任自流的举措也可导致另一个结果，即在他被收归控制后，得以检测他当前的精神底线究竟到了怎般地步，以便估测这般过程还需要往复多少次。
> 
> 他们的确有逃离不返的可能性，然而不出意外的话，如果长期不加以辅助控制，他会发疯的。另外那孩子是个聪明人，他知道该如何取舍。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第162日
> 
> 兰斯洛特返回军中，实验体已出现严重记忆紊乱，对于除去特定目标外的所有人都呈现出了极强的攻击性。即使如此，压制过程也未遭到与先前相比更大的困难。
> 
> 实验体经历了50分钟昏睡，清醒后确认恢复了稳定人格。随后他重新乘坐装甲骑进行作战，带领战线推至摩泽尔河一带。
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第165日
> 
> 实验体异常精神波动再度被压制，仅昏迷约15分钟，属该阶段历史最短时长。有理由推测他的精神状态正开始趋于稳定，往后他濒于破除禁制的次数、精神敏感程度的底线以及需人为介入的频率或都将逐渐降低。
> 
> 之后，欧联在夏龙集结军队时，兰斯洛特前往突袭，战斗数据达到了一次历史峰值。成效已见。

 

她挥散了一本图书虚像，折身离开，潜入一片形似空白的地界。无数图幅在周遭浮游，似远似近，并不为她划出一条道路。她摇了摇头，有些好笑地抄起手臂，原地转了几圈，而后仰起了头。

“C.C.？”她提着嗓子喊出声来，“喂，C.C.——”

没有应答。她不太高兴地转悠了一阵，毫无收获。“我不是来打听你的位置的，”她兜转了几圈后继续说，“我来打听另一些事。”

C.C.切断她们之间的感应联系已经许久了，她只得这么单向尝试获得连接。她总是得设法得偿所愿的。她从那形似空白、又并非如此的地界中行走过去，那些画面亦真亦幻，她见过一些，疏忽了更多。她并不真的关心。

“我保证不去刻意打听你的位置，”她拉着长腔说，“也不刻意说服你加入正规计划——咳、咳。”她扭过头，终于看见这方地界中另现出一个人形。“你总算肯露面了？”那女人挽了挽翠蔓似的长发，神情毫无波动。

“许久不见，玛丽安娜。”她说，“有何贵干？”

“真够生疏冷漠的。”玛丽安娜抱怨道，“好歹过去也算是好友，你可别因为一个新的契约者就偏心过头啊。”

她走过去，C.C.并没有避让。那持印者耸了耸肩，席地而坐，抱着了自己的膝盖，对于她的寻访显然并没有很高的兴致。玛丽安娜也不含糊，直截了当地问出：

“V.V.对那孩子做了什么？”

C.C.挑起了眉毛，直白地表示了自己的意想不到。“你怎么忽然关心起这个？”

“先是鲁路修好像和他走得有点太近，”她眨了眨眼，“现在娜娜莉又提到他了。”

“你是那么好心的母亲吗？”

“因为是枢木家的那孩子啊，我记起来了。”玛丽安娜轻轻拍了拍掌，“从血统上讲他应当是个相当优秀的适格者，事实证明的确如此。”C.C.哼笑了一声，倾身完全抱着了自己的腿弓。

“真不愧是你，关心的倒的确是这个方面啊。”

她并没有详细阐述，只说V.V.的举动有些过火，那年轻人有多坚强没有任何作用，不如说正因为他坚强执拗过头才让他吃足了苦头。若不是他比较幸运，能落得的最好下场反倒是尽早死去，也比被逐寸逐次地逼疯要来得强。她含糊地提了一下感官实验和极限测试之类的词，那足以让玛丽安娜明白其下含义。于是这贸然来访者叹了口气，满是惋惜之意。

“我先前有点错失关注时机了。”她摊开手，“真不明白V.V.为什么那么赶尽杀绝。他那个Geass能力，利用得好的话，对我们的计划有推助作用也说不定。”

她又抬起手匆匆挥了下，脚跟着地背转过身去。“你想做什么？”C.C.在她背后发问。玛丽安娜漫不经心地笑了声，落下了刚踏出半步的脚。

“和查尔斯聊一聊。”她说，“这是他那位兄长第二次有些独断专行了，也许还不止是第二次。他总得做些选择才行。”

她预备往外迈出时，C.C.又开了腔。“你想找什么时机、什么借口，如何撺掇查尔斯为你报仇，我都没所谓。”那持印者声音冷淡道，“你们想做什么，你们的计划打算在何时施行，也都与我无关了。”她声音并不大，但意味十足明显。“枢木朱雀这个人，他不会为你们所用的。”

玛丽安娜歪着头回望了一眼。女人鎏金眼瞳似散着冷厉寒芒，对她的顾望无动于衷。玛丽安娜抿嘴微笑，手指绕旋，隐晦地点向了那被遮蔽的印记。

“那么你呢？”她在离走前留下了问句，“你既然和他签订了契约，你还是有所求的吧？你还是想卸下那个担子的吧？”

 

> ****编号1720：综合评估** **
> 
>  
> 
> 实验周期 第193日
> 
> 欧洲正面战事告一段落，实验体即将被调遣回返11区。近日他的精神状态一直维持在相对稳定的水准，不论后续有何变故，当前实验已经算是成功。事实证明，那类Geass的确是可被控制的，同时也佐证了愿力本身的可控性。Code仍然拥有决定性的力量，对于我们的计划延展而言，这算是一个好的讯息。
> 
> 他的战斗读数仍与ZERO留下的部分有所差异，但相比他初到欧洲时的水准，已经有了相当惊人的提升。如若要他维持当前精神状态的稳定，恐怕是难能再有更多提升空间了。
> 
> 对于调遣回11区、参与抵抗活动镇压一事，他并无任何异议。这或可视作为他的意志的确已完全向帝国臣服，或可视作为他原本对此也并不在乎。这让我愈发好奇他原本经历过的现实是怎般模样，可惜的是我们只得根据细枝末节敲算猜想，至少在我面前，他自己并不肯泄露出多少有用信息。
> 
> 他既拥有那种形式的Geass，有很大可能性是因为他的愿望从根源上便是与我们的计划相悖的。然而到了这一地步，将他的愿望和使命一并扭转，叫他的状态回归到他所做出一切改变之前的境地里，叫他的努力方向化为泡影，叫他为着完全错误的目标效力，将他试图修正的作为全然抹去——我都几乎可怜他了。可惜的是，既作为否认无罪之界的存在，便要抱定背负苦难责罚、乃至自身都被欺骗的准备。
> 
> 说来的确有趣。这般年纪，这般年轻，一名圆桌骑士，化身似利剑，但凭自己意愿唯独忠诚护佑一人……的确偶尔会让我想起玛丽安娜。足够重要，也足够危险。可考虑到这般形式不过是藉由扭曲人心而存在，实质上又有着很大不同。
> 
> 无论如何，接下来他的使命也已不同了。可惜引出C.C.是当前的首要任务，否则还可以观察到他与黑色骑士团相残的可笑格局。
> 
> 编号1720，实验体“枢木朱雀”，记录结束。

 

教团总部基地里有很多孩子。

比罗洛更小，也许正象征着他开始从事武器职责的年纪。很是年轻，身着素衣，面目稚嫩，眼神空洞。一些可怜人，难说是全然的无辜者，被剥夺往昔未来，仅根植下一个使命。罗洛扩开去一片静止帷幕，他们便停下了，静如塑像，脆弱易折。

他们还有被拯救的可能，鲁路修想。他们都还有——然而总有些人要被放弃。罗洛摁下武器开关，鲜血飞溅、身躯倒地。黑色骑士团的机体如同沉默洪流般随在后头。

他们死去，无声无息，无名无姓。许多年前也曾有孩子死去，也曾有一些幸存下来。一些被拯救了，一些被拖至同样的境地里。他短暂阖眼时，记起那久远图景来，一片向日葵田，盛夏暖阳，金黄花叶。在战争来临之前，一个友人伸出手来与他相握。在别离之前，在背叛之前，在他们之间层叠牵念缠绕作密不可分之前——故事里有两个男孩。

他们彼此互称为最初的挚友，再无关仇敌，也许至那一地步或还来得好些。鲁路修那么想着，在罗洛再次展开那帷幕时，轻声道了句“由我来”。“你不需要面对这格局，”他说，“亲手屠戮你的根源。”那少年人局促地咳嗽了一声，声音细弱而飘忽。

“我不知道，”他说，“那可能不是什么好的根源。”

他还是交付了那个机会。那不关于你，鲁路修想，那关于我。他开了火，漠然望着那些瘦小身躯倒地。教团的防卫力量涌上时他才撤开手去，冷静做出攻防指令。

那关于我，他想。关于他原本应做而未做的事由，关于他被先一步引导至局中、反倒多了束手束脚的桎梏，而不再是从起初就走定了旗帜鲜明的反抗路途。于他的故国，于他的根源，于将他抛弃的血亲。他早该被逼迫到境地的，他早该那样做。

他的软弱与自以为是导致了怎样的后果，他见到了。忏悔无济于事，补偿亦是如此。

他望着装甲骑编制顺利抄入两侧回廊，慢慢退回了一些，仔细搜寻起那一个特定存在。他调转回返是，找见那人驻留在濒近门口的位置。他盯着屏幕瞧了一阵，用枪弹瞄准了那矮小身影。

“你杀不了他的。”罗洛小声说，“做不到的。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说着，摁下了发射。

V.V.仰着头脸，他在笑。他不闪不避，无声栽倒下去，不过片刻便又缓慢爬起。“你想尝试多少次呢？”他扬高声音问，“你想重复多少次呢？”他长发被血污浸染，面上也溅了些殷红，那叫他离鬼怪模样更近了一步。鲁路修撤开手去，扭头出了舱。

在这方濒临光亮的切入处，除了他们以外再无旁人。他落下地去，罗洛并没有随在他之后。他握着枪，缓慢地举了起来。V.V.抬目瞧着他，笑得好似很是开心。

“玛丽安娜的孩子啊，”那稚嫩声音说，“你终究还是打算背叛我们吗？”

“我早已经那么做了。”鲁路修说，“我早该这么做了。”

他并不立即向要害瞄准。子弹打在那人膝腿上，叫他身形猛一歪斜。随后是肩肘，随后是胸肺，随后是腹部。他瞄准头颅时，那孩童样貌者咳了几声，喷吐出血沫的呼吸很快恢复了正常。“那是被更改掉的一部分吗？”他低声笑道，“所以你在走回原本应尽的选择里去——你希望那个人的努力都成为无用功吗？”鲁路修猛然扣下扳机，叫那人跌回血泊里头，在短暂宁静中听见自己的错杂呼吸。

“那不该由你评判。”他在那人重新睁眼时说。V.V.不再站起，蜷腿坐在了地上，慢条斯理地抹了抹自己的前额。

“你杀不了我的。”

“我不需要立即那么做。”鲁路修说，“我们可以有很长时间，进行各种尝试——你们的说法是什么，研究？还是实验？”他打空了手枪储备，然后不紧不慢地更换了弹匣。“我们能尝试多久呢？”他说着，声音低哑，“不需要真的在实验区里进行，我们的场地可以更广泛些。毕竟外头在打仗呢，让我想想看。”他数着形式，断出词节，一次一击地机械扣动着扳机。“炮弹，震动力场，长刃剑。山石崩塌，洪流，灾火和引雷。”他说，“我可以看着，然后再亲手做。一次不够便再一次，十次，一百次……”

他的手在发抖，他自己也意识到。他打不很准了，他并不在乎。他从远距逐渐走近，直至自己衣角足以沾上脏污痕迹，直至面上都隐约能溅上温热，直至他可以将枪口径直抵在那人头颅上。V.V.仰头望着他时，甚至带着点怜悯的意思。“可无论你怎么做，你都救不了他了，”那稚嫩声音说，“注定是救不了的。”

鲁路修咬紧牙关，再度扣动手指前，后颈忽地一疼，随后便跌入黑暗里。身后有人接住了他，他隐约觉得那怀抱很是熟悉。他沉甸甸地昏睡了许久，仿佛过去了一个世纪、又不过是短暂片刻，他睁开眼来，发觉自己仍然置身于基地内部。他睁眼望着全然昏暗的殿内，茫然伸出手去，碰着了ZERO的面具。

“你杀不了他的。”那人说，“你也不需要那样做。”

他望见自己歪曲的模样，面上沾着暗痕。那人覆着手套的指掌叠上来，温柔地擦拭过他的脸颊，随后握着了他的手指，缓慢安抚，小心翼翼。鲁路修轻轻挣开了，从他怀里缓慢地站起身来，四顾了一周。这大抵是一处偏厅所在，周遭没有旁人，或说没有活人。隔墙还传来枪弹轰鸣的响动，鲁路修摇了摇头，留意到高文驻足在门厅之外。

他向外走去，目光稍落，留意到自己踩着了一地血污。他踩在死者环绕中，蓦然停步，攥起了手指。

“我会毁灭不列颠尼亚。”他听见自己说。

ZERO在他身后叹气。“那不应该由你来做。”那人说着，声音疲惫。鲁路修摇了摇头，唯留着一个背影，不愿转头回望。

“那原本就应该由我来做的。”他轻声道，“你担负得够多了，你——”

你交付了多少呢？他想。你早就交付一切了，但若还会到更糟的地步，但若还有那种可能，若还是因我而承担的……他抿了抿嘴，忽然明白了那人先前试图离走的含义。那或许是好的，他想，那结果或许是好的。他捏起拳头又松开，好似终于说服自己应当去放开某些东西。

“别再把自己牵涉进来了。”他说。

有须臾片刻，他们之间陷入一片寂静无声。随后他开始迈动脚步，沉重拖沓，但并不向后折返。“鲁路修，”那人叫他，在他身后说着，“你在怨恨我向你隐瞒一切吗？”

“不。我很爱你，朱雀。”他声音沙哑，平稳低缓，甚至在背身而立时松缓出一个微笑，“非常、非常地爱你。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你杀不了他的。”她说，“你也不需要那样做。”

她认真望着他，一个契约者，她唯独不知其真实由来的一个。那契约力量仍有部分被压抑着，叫他的眼睛里袒露着原本的、像是毫无担负似的瑛绿色泽。她那么告诫他，即便他的力量仍在，到达先前的巅峰状态，也并不到足以击败一个持印者的底限。当下有能力做到那一点的人，或许只得一个。

“而查尔斯必定会到场了，”她说，“你该思考的问题是愿不愿意再和他打个照面，不愿意的话又该怎么避开他。”枢木朱雀从一旁拾起他的面具，捧在手头，微微转动了一下。“以及，”她接续道，“如果鲁路修·兰佩路基不是打算留在黑色骑士团长期做客的话，他回到帝国阵营之后该如何自处。”

她盯着那契约者的脸，从他神情中捕捉到一丝细微变动。“那是他该考虑的问题，”他声音压得平直，“而不是我。”C.C.从沙发上站起来，不紧不慢地伸了个懒腰。

“说得像你能放下心一样。”

形势会有多糟呢？她想着。那原本也和自己无关。她早先的友人已离弃了，她早先的目的仿佛每一个都不得果。她好像纯凭着一份好奇心念走至这一步来，她好奇自己为什么会选中这么一个人来承接她潜在的担负——时至如今她已有所猜想。她猜想他到过一个地步，无需再杀害任何人，然而他也不再会因杀害任何人而感到更多愧悔了。

那很难说是世故还是天真。他还很年轻，根据他只言片语透出的信息判断，他在原先的世界轨迹里也没有活到长出多少的年纪。一个孩子，天真愚蠢，数年跨度让他成长为一个凡世标准判定的成年人，仿佛能担负起一个世界的重任——在她面前仍然不过是个孩子。这一个是如此，另一个也是一般。

“他是洗不脱出卖情报的过错了。”她平静道，“虽然教团的存在一向隐蔽，不列颠尼亚也不会在明面上露出任何大动静……但如果查尔斯在场，他必定会意识到一件事情。”

她手指平平伸出，在空中划出轨迹。一个替行的契约者在那后头望着她，面具遮上脸孔，隐去晦暗眼神。

“他和玛丽安娜的孩子，终于还是背叛他们了。”

查尔斯是会料想到的，她想。查尔斯其实早已洞悉了很多事情，他是厌倦了、也许压根不再在乎。只要最终走到那一步去，让世界都驻步不前，那么所有欣悦悲苦、背叛忠诚都不再被束缚。

而她早已醒悟了，她是最初的一个背叛者。枢木朱雀的出现不过是证明了一件事：她早已做过那选择了。

随后教团总部基地被挖出，人员被屠戮，她到达现场时已是一副炼狱景象。她找到ZERO时，他怀抱着一个昏迷的人，洁白华服的边角隐约沾染了斑斑血迹。“你说得对，”朱雀在他怀中托抱之人昏厥未醒时说，“我杀不了他。”

而我可以，她想。

他从没有要求她那样做，好像情愿将所有问题的归因都独自扛起来。C.C.垂下眼睑，心底生出了一些怜悯。恐怕没人能救他一把了，她想。她对这抱定着殉道般的念头的年轻人感到好奇，始终如此，然而他一向拒绝透露更多，只由她自己去发掘出些许线索。

她弯下腰来，亲吻在他的面具顶端，然后转身离去。

“你打算协助他们吗？”朱雀问她。他并未起身阻拦，而她留下回头一瞥。

“事到如今，你还要问我这个吗？”

她来到此地时，V.V.已经不再是个麻烦了。那孩童模样的尸身安详阖拢着双眼，嘴角挂着一抹冷淡笑意，似早已预见到了往后的一切。好像他在最后时刻已经有所察觉，枢木朱雀的由来象征着一个计划曾经败亡，而他的到来也预示着那计划被阻绝的形式也将与从前有所不同。将有多大不同呢？时间是已经过更迭的了，世界是已经过翻覆的了，那会给他们的计划带来更大的便利还是麻烦都无从预知。

然后她走至殿堂上去，浸入虚空，注视着搭建高耸的思感电梯，注视着当下君王的高大身形。查尔斯望着她，她回望时较他所表露的情绪更加平静。“许久不见。”他说，好似观望到故友重返，而全不介意此间发生的无穷更迭。C.C.在嘴角抿下一个微笑，眼前浮现出浅淡血色，从不死者的身躯中淌出、安静蔓延，那与她残碎记忆中的情景相重叠。千百年来这使命都以同一形式重复着，替行者更迭，而神明不死。

——然后她举起枪来，扣下一次扳机。

“你知道那毫无意义吧？”

她安静地等待了片刻，那为君者便重新站起了。他的心口处血迹浸染一片，他却似毫无苦痛感觉。C.C.望着他的眼睛，暗紫堆叠，光芒尽敛，成为另一种淡漠模样——她笑出来，弯下了金瞳眼角。

“只是确认一下。”

她这么说了，仰首望了一圈周遭景象，而后平平伸出手去，比出了一个矮小高度。“他是情愿被你杀死的。”她感叹道，“真可怜啊。”那人面上毫无波动，好像方才手刃亲兄的全然是另外一人。他们在那般隐瞒猜忌的境地中互相折磨了多久呢？久到足以磨去天真许诺，足以叫他们各自冷眼相向，最终其中一人倒在血泊当中——许多故事都曾这样结局。

“然而你仍站在这里，是打算再进一步吗？”查尔斯问她。他们对此都算心知肚明，持印者之间互相屠戮是可行的，可那争斗会无休无止，终结的方式唯有两个：要么其中一人心甘情愿交付出性命，要么他们的经验差异悬殊、与“神明”的接驳程度相距甚远，于是一个足以强行杀死另一个。

C.C.扬起下颌，平静微笑。“我是没有把握杀掉他的，”她说，“但你，查尔斯——你对这力量还不熟悉，我是有把握杀掉你的。”那人哼笑一声，毫不惊慌，抬手相指。

“我还以为，你已经过了愿意杀人的阶段了呢。”

“你对我的误解，”她说，“就和我从前对你们的一样大呢。”

她杀过的人的数目，同她自己被杀死的次数都是一样，已经难以计算了。要说最近的一个，或许是她的某一个契约者。那男孩仿佛早早就被奠定了悲剧下场，及至最后终于落得安宁死寂。那并非是由她下的最后狠手，但她着实开出了那决定性的一枪。她现存的那一个契约者未见得多么依赖她，但的确透出充分信任她的意思，那无非说明她早已站稳了一方立场，在那一个被埋没的世界里。她想那足够了——足够让她在漫长乏味的淡漠注视中寻着一个支点，她既做过那选择，她便信赖了自己。

查尔斯瞧着她，手掌摊开了。“但是，C.C.啊，”他缓声说，“你作为给予枢木朱雀契约之力的个体，由着他拧转了世界轨迹，本身便也是违反了法则存在的。”她蹙起眉头，而他平平挥向身后虚空。“如果你始终停留在外界，倒也罢了，”他望着她，平静陈述，“如今既然到了这地方……”

他手心血红图腾蓦然发亮，发出一道无形呼唤。C.C.闭目仰头，觉察到周遭空间震荡，虚感中似仅针对她一人。她笑出声来，张开双臂，踮动脚尖，似毫不介怀潜在危机、欲环抱这整方虚空殿堂一般。

“你是想抹杀掉我的存在吗？”她轻声问，声音飘忽，又收束得近乎呢喃耳语，只咬在自己唇边，“你做得到吗？”

 

他找到C.C.时，那女人横卧在镌刻复纹的墙沿昏迷不醒，额发散乱，其下血色图纹若隐若现，红光如起涟漪般阵阵波动。她呼吸低微而平稳，看不出伤损，似无大碍。她周围空无一人，朱雀皱眉望着她，不太清楚她究竟是经历了怎般变故。

她一时半会没有要醒来的迹象，于是他将她带回了基地。C.C.那诡异的昏睡一直在持续，他将她安置好，盘算着她醒后应当如何盘问。他跑回外间理了一会儿思绪，刚从沙发边起身，卡莲便匆匆跑进门来，大声告诉他帝国方面提出了尽快赎回人质的请求。

“早该如此了。”朱雀嘀咕道。他摸着了一旁的面具，扭头望向那红发姑娘。“谁在负责对话？”

“是扇。”卡莲抿着嘴，目光焦急。“他已经擅自答应了。我是说，鲁路修。”她匆忙补充着，“鲁路修和扇说，一直扣押他也没有更长远的意义，他个人愿意承诺放弃往后对黑色骑士团的一切军事行动，以皇城直调特使的身份压下11区内部的反对声音……”朱雀神情一冷。卡莲叹了口气。“……我原本以为那是你的意思，现在看起来——”

“他还说了什么？”朱雀沉声问道，用力抠着了面具边沿。卡莲瞥了一眼，好像有点担心他把那东西捏碎。她拍了拍他的手腕，后退了一小步。

“他和扇说，黑色骑士团可以要求帝国方面使用一批物资交换。”她低声说，“是他给出的清单，基本上都是些我们无法拒绝的东西。所以大部分人都以为那是你要传达的意思。”朱雀脸色愈沉，她声音便越低。末了她犹疑了一下，轻轻咳嗽了一声。“他还点名要来了……兰斯洛特。”

“这还真够贴心的，”朱雀咬牙切齿地挤出那些词儿，“除了不拿他自己的处境当一回事。”

他深呼吸了一次，为着这决然态度而生出一丝恐慌。时至如今，第七骑士那重身份处境如何尴尬倒并不要紧，但若鲁路修这偏帮势头过于明显，乃至放弃对抗，那便是在无形佐证早先的立场流言，甚至算是公然违抗皇命——那只会叫他承受更严苛的压力。没了皇族身份这一重护佑，很难假设他还有什么可被剥夺而去的。

“他在交代事宜。”他慢慢说，“他在……或者应该说，在发出决定讯号。”卡莲眉头蹙紧，眼神上挑。

“什么？”

“他把能给予我的帮助——用于自保的那一种——全都给予我了，然后他必定是打算独自行动了。”朱雀说，“他……我摸不准他的打算，但总之不会是什么好主意。”因为是鲁路修，他想。那个鲁路修。做好万全准备，然后让王棋先行。他狠狠吸气，把长叹闷在扣合面具的动作当中。

“他人在哪里？”

“在预备离开了。”卡莲答道，“拉克夏塔手痒，又说反正养护一新的兰斯洛特要被送回来了，礼尚往来，就给高文做了一下性能升级。现在那边拒不见人。他们好像预备在完成升级后直接和总督府来使进行对接。”朱雀恼火地笑了一声，扭转脚步预备撞出门去。

“什么时候连我都没有技术区的通行权限了？”

他步下生风，卡莲在一旁随着疾走。“你当然有，但现在外头乱成一团，你最好亲自——ZERO——ZERO！”她拔高音调，一下把他吼回了神，“别意气用事。”她瞪着湖蓝眼睛，里头生出些警告意味，“事到如今唯有你不能意气用事。”

朱雀毫不掩饰地笑出了声。“真可惜，”他说，“我一直就在那么做。”他在面具底下闭了闭眼，蓦然停了步子，用力攥紧了拳头。

鲁路修身上已经出现了这般进行大规模动作的征兆，那让他生出几分愧疚自责。好像他还是功亏一篑，既无法完全阻绝那人牵涉入混沌局势与更大动乱里，又无法再将他拉扯出来。时至如今自己的确无法简单地抽身而去了，朱雀想。考虑到鲁路修可能会实行的玩命举措，朱雀根本无法丢下他不管。他在那矛盾交杂中伫立了许久，手头攥至微微发抖，而后蓦一下放松开来。

“不过你说得对。”他这么说，语带疲惫，“好吧，他提出的那些也不能收回了……这摊乱子还是得由我处理完。”

 

鲁路修在登入机舱前，最后瞥见了藤堂镜志郎望向自己时的复杂神情。他瘫在座位里，没精打采地听着罗洛报给他一些新设置的参数，又强打起精神来思索新性能带来的后续改变。他脑子里乱成一团，一个声音在吵嚷着尽早回转好进行下一步铺陈局势，另一个声音在指责他至少应当和那位黑色骑士团首领当面谈清楚——他们根本从未谈清楚过，他恼火地意识到。而且这不是出于对彼此的误解，正相反，他觉得自己差不多摸清了枢木朱雀的行事准则，而那人可能已经太了解他了。恰恰因为这样，他们之间的沟通从来都处于能轻易揣摩对方意图却总有一方刻意不愿达成共识的尴尬境地里。

他回到总督府，在一片微妙审视中重复确认了自己和黑色骑士团交换的条件，而后那里直接炸开了锅。他被迫应对了柯内莉娅长达两小时的盘问，然后在口干舌燥之余安抚了忧心忡忡的尤菲米娅，剩余时间都在无休止地面对明刀暗枪的质疑。他怀疑当前官方体制内唯一真心实意感到开心的是罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德，那位年轻伯爵满面古怪笑容地表达了自己可以进行后续数据收集的喜悦，在鲁路修客观指出那可是黑色骑士团之后无所谓地一耸肩。“按照您的意思，不是暂时性休战了吗？”他撇了撇嘴，“这总比战时状况好太多了，至少有个念想。看在当前您承受的压力反正也不可能更大了的份上，您就多弄几次友好交流吧。”

鲁路修在斥责他的言论前先冷静地翻了个白眼。

杰雷米亚的忧虑程度更甚于尤菲米娅。他大抵是个能明白大半自己的怒火与惊惧所在的人，鲁路修这么认为。然而杰雷米亚始终以属下身份自居，并不能由着他向自己表现出过多的私人压力宣泄。哥特瓦尔德边境伯驻足于他跟前时，总似压抑着一股叹息。他几乎将担忧写在了面上，却又不肯多吐露一字。

于是鲁路修把自己关入了半封闭状态，推掉一部分明显不够友好的寻访，紧张地投入另一些过于必要的。他压缩了睡眠时间，神经或许绷得过紧，但好像唯有这样能叫他从过于沉重的愧悔心境中勉强挣脱出一些来。他本该强迫自己停止一切有关枢木朱雀的思考，然而在当前事务仍有大半关于黑色骑士团的情况下，那简直是桩不可能完成的任务。他抵着自己再度隐约绞紧的胃部，绷住又一阵神经质的无用啜泣，在胸膛里气息流动恢复平缓后抬起手来，用力绞紧了自己额角的头发。

直至某一刻，他在准备与会材料时，忽然听见窗沿传来一阵窸窣响动。他抬起头来，恰好望见一个深色身影拨开并未关拢的窗缝挤了进来。来人竖起食指比出个噤声手势，动作迅疾地拉上了窗帘。鲁路修瞪着他，心中恐慌蓦一下窜起，又迅速跌落成一个空洞。他张了张嘴，花了几秒去思考“总督府的安保都瞎了吗”，花了几秒去思考“你是怎么办到的”，然后想起对方的战斗力上限至今成谜的事实，恼火地叹了口气。

“你来这里做什么？”他这么问。ZERO大踏步地从他身旁掠过，前去反锁了房门。有那么一刻，鲁路修生出一点微妙的错愕感，好像这个剧情设定过于眼熟，像什么常见的浪漫幻想故事里容易出现的配置。敌对阵营重要成员私下幽会，革命家的头儿冒着极大风险过来攀一个皇室成员的窗户。来人脚步轻快地折返回来，跳坐在他桌沿空档上，隔着大半桌面向后倾身，扭头望他时摘下了面具。

“你在躲我。”枢木朱雀用笃定语气说。他手掌撑在身后，手指哒哒敲打着桌面。鲁路修盯着他这副耍无赖的模样，没好气地掐熄了自己脑子里关于“这里还欠缺一朵天杀的玫瑰花就更经典了”的想法。

“我很忙。”他绷着脸说，“也不要装作你很闲。后续至少有一打外交工作要处理，还有当前的战略方向重定位——”

“你这阵子都没回学校，”朱雀数了数另一边空闲的手指，耸起了肩膀，“即使对于你来说，这也有些过火了。”

“说得好像你待在学校似的。”鲁路修反驳他。他们四目相对，朱雀依然哒哒叩着桌面并不停歇。鲁路修被那噪声弄得心烦意乱，站起来伸手按住了。“你只身闯入总督府，”他咬着牙笑道，“该说是过度自信还是胆大妄为呢，ZERO？”

“我还以为是你先把自己连人带装甲骑一起丢进的黑色骑士团阵营。”对方一脸满不在乎地回答，“当然，如果你感到不满，你尽可以走出门去举报我啊，阁下。”

那话让鲁路修的第一反应成为一把扯住他领巾拽到自己面前，牙关紧绷，呼吸促乱。朱雀顺势拧了个身，完全跪在了桌面上，目光深暗地瞧着他。“你以为这样很有趣，嗯？”鲁路修气极反笑，“你觉得这样捉弄我很有趣吗？”他的手抖得厉害，将领巾结处抠出一道一道褶痕。

朱雀握着了那颤抖态势，包覆在自己掌中，继而倾身碾上他的嘴唇。鲁路修试图后退撤开时已经被摁住了肩。他从那黏腻纠缠的间歇当中哼出抗议，朱雀反而愈发用力地欺上身来，直至完全爬过桌面。他转坐在内侧桌沿上，深色长披铺在身后。鲁路修在被箍住腰际时余光瞥见那光景，眼角狠狠一跳。

“走开。”他嘶声道，“别在这时候打扰我。”朱雀用膝弯夹住了他的腰，腾出一只手来，在旁边摸索了一番，碰着了先前摆放齐整但由膝头蹭开、又被披风扫乱的一叠文书。鲁路修试图在他留意到之前尽力归整，但朱雀已经得手了，举在偏后方抖了抖，眼神随意瞥过，又皱眉扫视回去。

“你在做什么？”他音调慢慢沉降下来，“你在调动欧洲的布局——在这个时间点？”

他抖动手腕，纸页张张落下。鲁路修继续探手去拿时，忽而被他用力勾动脚踝完全圈环住腰际。朱雀贴在他面前，眉宇间露出审视神色。鲁路修恼火地叹了口气，由他几乎挨着自己的鼻尖而逼迫出一个回答。

“世人皆知欧洲是修奈泽尔的功绩。”鲁路修说，“所以是啊，我是在调动欧洲的布局。欧洲的乱子大些的话，至少皇帝会被分去一部分注意力，那么我送出教团情报的问题也许能被搁置一会儿。”

“我不觉得会这么简单。当初是他亲自任命你前去欧洲的。”

“他当然看得出来我是在故意转移视线。不过就算是形势所迫也好，一时半刻也好，如果他真的去找修奈泽尔的麻烦，我倒挺开心的。”

“这看上去不像是在转移视线，倒像是一个开端。”朱雀沉下脸来，几乎碾在他嘴唇跟前吐字，“你要掀起政变？”

“我只是在推波助澜。”鲁路修回答。

朱雀盯着他的眼睛，忽然微微一笑，从他身侧滑下了桌面。下一秒鲁路修便被他反手压制在桌上趴伏，双手都被剪在腰后。他只用了单手摁压，另一只手则撩开了外套下摆、往腰间探去，不紧不慢地摸上臀部揉捏起来。鲁路修浑身绷紧了，试图挣扎而不得起，脚下踢蹬也好似无用。“这就是你回到这方阵营后想做的事？”他听见那人温润声音凑在自己耳后，伴着舌尖柔软舔舐耳廓，“掀起一场内乱，试图拿着帝国宰相当枪使，还以为自己能够自保？”

“修奈泽尔确有反意，”鲁路修咬牙道，“只要现任皇帝在政事看管上让他再失望一些，让他觉得——啊——那个人已经不够格坐在皇位上……”

“那么他会自己动手的，我相信。”朱雀的语调有些奇怪。鲁路修凝神分辨着，冷不防被那只作乱的手绕到身前揉搓起来，且很快滑开了他的裤腰。“我所说的问题是时机。”

他说你冲动了，鲁路修，你只是不能完全按捺住自己的情绪罢了。说话间他扯下了长裤边沿，手指拨开内裤缝隙搓摩了一下会阴，然后绕着缩起的肛口皱褶打转。闭嘴，鲁路修咬着嘴唇想。闭嘴。“你要我维持冷静？”他呛笑起来，“是你在要求我？”朱雀动作一僵，抠在褶皱里头，带动他背脊泛起一阵细微颤栗。

“是的，我这么要求。”朱雀只沉默了片刻，便这么坦言了。“教团不复存在了，V.V.已经死了。”他指明道，继而叹气，“别再想了。”他言语间说得很是轻巧，那反让鲁路修胸腔中难捱的沉坠感愈发明显，逐渐泛起钝重疼痛。

“而我活得好好的。”他说，“你真应该记恨我的，比我原先所想的程度还要多出很多。”

朱雀又亲吻了一下他的耳根，轻而短暂，一个简单安抚。那无言静默并未持续多久，朱雀便刻意似地重开始了动作。“最好别在这时候考量我能做到哪一步。”他低声哼道。他的拇指不急不缓地按压着，而后蓦一下摁入穴眼当中，刺着了内里壁肉。“这里还很软呢。”他说着，毫无间歇地换做两指并入，屈指翻搅起来，“其实就这样进去也没问题吧？”

他那么做着，区分于平日里柔软指腹的滑凉布料蹭在甬道里头，真正如异物侵入一般。鲁路修神经绷紧了，敏感觉察着那寸寸推移与翻覆角度，克制住自己喉间服软哀鸣。

仅在片刻之间，他脑子有些发昏，那入侵的形状边沿却分外清晰起来。“你那位二皇兄，”他昏沉地听着朱雀说，“你是想把他推动篡反吗？”那声音浮游在远处，隐约带出一些碎片、一些假设情境，光怪陆离又连贯不起。“那会让你也置身于风口浪尖上的，鲁路修，”朱雀说，“万一……”

万一。鲁路修嗤笑了一声，大半憋紧在鼻腔中，倒像是被引出了一声柔软呻吟。万一？情况还能有多糟呢，他想着，无非是直面潘德拉贡的怒火，就好像他当前挑衅得还不够似的——

“……想想娜娜莉。”朱雀低声说，“想想她吧。”

那个名字叫他那持续得并不长久的昏沉状态陡然被挥灭了。鲁路修一下挣开手来，然而那人直接改摁住了他的肩胛骨。他仍被压制在桌面上，手掌抵在一旁试图撑起身来。“所以呢？”他嘲弄笑道，“你就能保护好她吗？你把她丢在那里了。”

朱雀覆在他背上的手隐约抖了一下，指尖微微掐陷而下。鲁路修几乎能想见他瞳孔收缩那一下的模样，自己也有些歉疚。那不该怪罪你，他想，本来任何事都不该怪罪于你。他闭着眼，脸颊平贴在桌面上，尽力平稳下自己的心绪。

“离我远些，枢木朱雀。”他平板着声音说，“那不就是你一直以来都在尝试做的吗？”朱雀掌心传递来的震颤愈发明显，掐陷的力度也是一样。“去啊，带着黑色骑士团去闯荡啊，”鲁路修说着，声音越来越大，音调当中平静皴裂，“打出你们自己的位置来，然后离整个不列颠尼亚都远些——”

“好让你抱着送死的觉悟独自去做那些事吗？”

朱雀的声音几乎带着低吼，其中震颤甚至让鲁路修觉察到几分惊惧。他的呼吸紧促，杂乱地喷吐在颈后，鲁路修绷着肩背，手指紧扣在桌面上指节都反折。朱雀在那停顿了片刻，旋即忽然开始使力撑分手指，又捅入更深，模拟起穿刺出入间袖口与衣摆簌簌摩擦，手套光滑布料准确挤在了敏感点上。鲁路修腿脚一僵，几乎听见那用力捅弄中肉穴处发出的挤碰声响。

“下回我要把你平放在桌上，”朱雀的声音恢复了平静，带着一丝暧昧嘶哑，“从正面打开，好让你自己能够看着数清楚伸进去的手指数量。”他吐词缓慢，咬字间几乎是柔软地在舌尖碾磨。“我会弄到你尖叫出来，跟我说已经太多了，又找我要更多。”他低沉笑着，手指拢起而转动，指节分明地硌在已被打开的甬道当中。鲁路修抽着气，脑海中不可遏止地浮现那场景，那人就在自己眼皮底下慢条斯理地穿入他体内，就像他现在所不能亲见的，抠在软肉上折磨他的触感。“是的，我，全部给你，”朱雀还在说，“埋在你体内，把你钉在我身下，一点一点地操透，一直到把你想要的任何东西都灌注进去，到你被撑胀到发着抖向我求饶为止——”鲁路修几乎闭目便能体察到那触感，滚烫坚硬柱头撑开自己肠道，向深处穿刺直至去无可去才稍一停顿，而后在漫长持续的大力抽插间反复将精液填塞在那里头、乃至更多，足以从他胸腔中逼出啜泣哀鸣。他背脊滑过一阵炽热颤栗，小腹下紧绷起来。朱雀松开了对他的压制，空闲的手在他身前划拉、握着了湿润硬疼的阴茎。“——就像你历来希望的那样，嗯？”那人声音放轻了，带着和缓阐述意味，“你怎么舍得丢下我一个人跑路呢，考虑到我一只手就能把你干到高潮。”

“你干过的远比一只手能做的要多得多，”鲁路修蓦一下直起身来，挣开了他的把弄动作，“但你最好别再重复了——”他话音未落，朱雀忽然伸手环住他的腰，有那么片刻抱他离地，完全扯去了他的长裤。鲁路修接下来的抗议被堵回了嘴里，下身唯留了搓乱的底裤绷在股缝当中。他们在挣扎当中蹭过了几步路，随后朱雀将他抬抱起来，将他的背推抵在了墙上。他们的嘴唇分开时鲁路修如蒙大赦地喘着粗气，甚至顾不上嘴唇边黏糊一片的涎液。他瞪着对方深暗绿眼，觉察到身下有东西抵在了他的腿心里。

朱雀直接将仅剩的遮蔽布料拨在一旁，旋即就将那粗硬物事凿了进去。这刁钻角度叫鲁路修瞬间几乎没了声息，回过神来时对方的阴茎已经嵌在他体内持续插入更深。“——操！”他吼出来，“这是强奸！”朱雀神情剧烈变动了一瞬，撑在他膝弯下的手肘几乎不稳，乍一下叫他失重似地沉坠下去、几乎顶死在了里面。鲁路修靠在墙壁上失神喘息，半晌听见对方发出一阵带着鼻音的轻笑。

“真抱歉啊，我不是有点儿记载在案的精神疾病吗，”朱雀说，“依照不列颠尼亚的法律，那对于判缓有效吗？”

那话语内容叫鲁路修全身僵紧了，脏腑间都泛起紧绞般的不适。他停止了无用踢蹬，大睁着眼唯望着对方脸孔，旋即举手揽上他的面颈。鲁路修看见自己的指尖都在发抖，继而微微前倾了头去，抵上了对方前额。他的嘴唇轻而浅地在朱雀的呼吸边际游移，喷吐字句便似无形亲吻。

“你要我怎么办呢？”他小声喃喃着，藏着浓重鼻音，“我该拿你怎么办呢？”

他胸腔中当真闷下一阵抽噎，纯然充溢着无望和无助，那些应当被他封锁的脆弱情绪，自相矛盾着、又互相倾轧。他半面背脊都抵靠在墙壁上，无声颤抖，使力推抵间叫身下咽入更深。朱雀抬起头来，亲吻着他的眼角。

“……哭出来吧，”那人低声道，“真的想哭的话，哭出来会好过一些。”

朱雀的声音中亦压抑着细末颤抖，好像从初见他蛮不讲理地闯荡进黑色骑士团阵营起，那潜在的担忧惊惧便始终未消。那无一是针对你自己的，鲁路修闭目想着。分明是你遭受了……所有那一切。你是有多轻视你自己的性命呢？他为此而难过，然而那不过是一个既知事实。他在喉间含混发笑，声音喑哑。

“谁他妈要为了你这混蛋哭。”他说。朱雀又亲了亲他的眼角，叫他把余下的关于不知好歹的咕哝抱怨都吞咽回去，安静地抿上了嘴唇。朱雀垂下眼睑，无声微笑了起来。

“好啊。”他说，“别为我哭，你记好了。”

鲁路修没有细想那话的含义，下一秒朱雀开始发力颠动，他便也无暇思考了。他无力地勾着赤裸足跟，衣摆扫在身下、贴合墙面轻轻摩挲，一根硬物随着每一次托举抛接似的颠动来回戳刺在他肠道深处，逐渐胀至更大，出入间密切拖曳着包裹紧实的软肉。他张嘴喘息着，尽力压抑着呻吟音量。他尽力攀上对方脊背，肩颈相贴，几乎挂在朱雀身上，身下又被那粗硬肉楔钉凿在墙壁上。他在被那类短暂失重带来的刺激与沉坠间深而饱胀的快感一并推上高潮时，他们互相亲吻，掠夺彼此呼吸一般舌尖勾缠推压，分开时两人都在气喘吁吁。

“我不能把你丢——我不能看着你把自己置于死地里。”朱雀说。他话语当中打了梗，鲁路修听懂了他未出的话语与那明显的犹疑。事到如今他当真不敢承诺任何事了，鲁路修闭目痛苦地想着。他憋出一阵干哑促笑，放下了一侧腿脚点着了地面。朱雀还插在他体内，扳高他一侧腿根，深而狠地埋没在里面。鲁路修望着那覆着苔藓似的晦暗眼睛，轻轻摇头反问了一句：

“你以为我能看着你那样做吗？”

朱雀抿紧了嘴，片刻之间似是没了反驳气力。鲁路修拍了拍他的腰，示意他好好射进去，于是他抵在那儿蹭动了几下，又以那更换的角度操干起来。鲁路修腹下被推得酸胀不已，脚尖几乎踮立不稳，只得反手抠在墙壁上。及至朱雀完成了这一轮，滑出他的身体、龟头拔过柔软穴口循着体感传来清晰一声时，他明显感到一道液迹顺沿他大腿内侧淌落了。在朱雀来得及拿出纸巾替他揩拭之前，他被抱回到已经秩序零散的桌面上，在那人湿热口腔裹住他垂落的潮湿阴茎后不久，被拉扯着张开双腿迎接了另一轮进攻。

“我必须做这些。”他们终于肯停下做爱而歇口气时，鲁路修说。朱雀愣目望着他，他只是摇了摇头。“我不能——你不可能，让我手上不染上一点血。”他轻声说，字字凿落，“我早就做好开枪的准备了。”

他言语坚定，也投出同样坚定的眼神。朱雀在他的注视下渐渐泛起一丝苦笑，出乎他意料，并没有说出阻拦话语，也没有感慨一句“果然如此”。朱雀垂落眼睑，嘴唇稍微嚅动，低声道了一句：

“我很抱歉。”

鲁路修怔住了。他胸腔中再次溢出一些柔软疼痛，随着每一次心脏搏击而愈发强烈。朱雀拉着了他的手，刮过他光裸指掌，然后捧高了、置于唇边，缓慢亲吻。

朱雀做得很慢，由指尖到指背，没至手腕，然后翻覆过来，一直埋入掌心里。两只手，由右及左，用温暖微湿的清浅触碰完整捋过一遍。“此世你对人开的第一枪，”他做毕后低声言语，“是对着我。”他拇指又摩挲了一下他亲吻过的掌心，像想揩去掌纹中沉淀血痕，像单纯地懊悔于自己没能担负起那些。“我原本希望，”他缓慢地说，“永远都不需要再有第二回。”

可唯独是你，鲁路修想着，胸腔中疼痛渐重、形似抽搐伤损。唯独是你，我根本不愿意扣动扳机。

 

相比起东京租界内的暗流汹涌，潘德拉贡反而没有任何动静。好像那位皇帝被什么事绊住了脚——对于鲁路修当前的打算来说，那应当是件好事。即便不谈教团事宜始终秘而不宣、但若皇帝不追查便激不起过多涟漪一事，若他真在忙于连接诸神黄昏的话，长久缺席必然可以加重修奈泽尔的不满。事情的顺利程度让朱雀甚至有些起疑，他怀疑了几番之后，将目光投放向了仍在沉睡中的C.C.。

她应当是做了什么的，朱雀想。若V.V.死于那一位之手，那之后她昏睡于殿堂步阶前，她必然是做了什么的。他愈发殷切地盼着她醒来，既是出于对现况的疑惑、欲图求解，又因为他开始紧张了。若皇帝本人真就一直浸淫于搭建过程当中，导致其提早完成了，那时刻便愈发紧迫地切近了。若要拥有一丝半点的可能性去阻止，他必须得先完成Geass的解封才行。如今V.V.已死，最后的封锁底障也消失了，也不消担心还有什么盲点能被人把控了，只待C.C.醒来、稍作准备就行。

神乐耶开玩笑说也许应该用一个吻来唤醒她，被他瞪了回去。之后他翻了翻眼皮，暗自嘀咕着靠一个吻来解决诅咒这码事分明一直以来都是她的活儿。他暗自犯嘀咕的次数不少了，内容也愈发繁多，从即将到来的潜在危机，到他拿不回那个Geass那么暗自出入总督府的危险性就高很多了——虽然他的确不靠Geass也做得到，不过显然要麻烦不少。

更多事情还在正轨上照常运作。来自不列颠尼亚方面的压力骤然间轻了不少，趁着这难能可贵的空档，国际接洽高速运作了起来。更广阔的计划近在眼前，虽则对于朱雀而言那也只能算是并无惊喜的按部就班。

他真正的闲暇时间并不太多，不过这并不影响他再次听见风言风语传进他耳朵里。有的是关于他身份的猜测，毕竟有一件事世人皆知，第七骑士仿佛在黑色骑士团重新开始活动的同时忽然间就销声匿迹了，而今伴随那年轻骑士驰骋了一整个欧罗巴的座驾也落到了黑色骑士团手上，加之“那位兰佩路基”谣传间与第七骑士私交甚好，兰斯洛特成为用于交换他价值的物资之一这一事就很值得玩味了。再加上那交换条件本身，朱雀觉得自己走在过道里都时刻在迎接各种古怪眼神的探视。

最古怪的一道来自于他那位老师。结合了几方传言，从身份疑惑考虑到黑色骑士团首领与那位总督府军师之间的难言默契，藤堂镜志郎必定能将一部分线索拼凑起来。朱雀想想那场景便打了个寒噤，试图逃避了每一个与藤堂单独相处的机会，然后回过头去无言地面对着神乐耶的调侃。“我是在担心无法解释这个身份变故问题，”他绷着脸说，“我才不是在担心他会打断我的腿说我欺师灭祖，哪有那么严重——好吧可能是有。”神乐耶笑得前仰后合，卡莲在一旁嘴角抽搐，C.C.依旧躺在里间毫无动静。

他不知道自己会先忘了这码事，还是先被愈发浓厚的焦虑感给逼到精神失常。短短几日仿佛过去了有一个世纪那么久，终有一天他摘落面具，眨了眨眼，瞧见那长发女人已经姿态如常地赖坐在了沙发上。她微微垂着头，发丝挡住了半侧脸孔。朱雀走到她近前去，低头凝视她的模样。

“你感觉如何？”他斟酌片刻后，选择了比较安全的开场白。C.C.抱着柔软玩偶，短暂抱得更紧、腰都向前压低了一些。

“我是没有大碍的。”她轻飘飘地说，“相比起你的话，也许谁都是。”

然后她抬起头来，神情奇怪地望着他。她的眼睛明亮，鎏金色泽里混着极为复杂的讶异、慨叹与细微的一丝恼火，那竟为她多添了几分常人般的喜怒哀乐。朱雀被那眼神看得背后骤然一冷，一时间记不起所有自己想笔直向她砸出的问题。C.C.盯着他瞧，冷静而通透。朱雀觉得他像被剖析一般检查了一遭，然后那女人眼神愈发凌厉起来。

“我给予你那个契约，倒是没想过会导致这个后果。”她说着，声音倒十足轻缓，只有内容叫他蓦然瞪大双眼，“你还真是拥有一个相当可怕的愿望呢，零之骑士——不，ZERO啊。”


	8. Chapter 8

“如果我是鲁路修的话，等我反应过来发生了什么事时，我一定要把你揍到生活不能自理。我是认真的。”

C.C.冷目望着他，金色眼瞳中寒芒迸射。朱雀摸了摸鼻头，干咳了一声，试图挥去脑子里方才炸开的一阵嗡响。“拜托，”他苦笑道，“是你主动提出的缔结契约，别一味怪罪我啊。”

“这话听起来可真像推卸责任。不过好吧，显然是的，否则我已经下手揍了。”她冷哼道，“庆幸鲁路修不是我吧。他显然打不赢你，而且也太爱你了一点。”

朱雀看着她拨开刘海，把到了嘴边的“你也打不赢我”给咽了回去，望着那红光闪烁的印记打了个寒噤，随后盯着它发起了愣。C.C.拿指尖点着那印记，仍然操持着那般冷淡口吻，用掉冰碴一般的温度说暂时不需要担心查尔斯：“他既然敢向我动手，自己也付出了相应的代价。”然而，她同时挑起了眉头，做口型说出了一个“然而”。

她说持印者即为神明使者，其魂灵与世界本源相通。“我们所面见的彼此，是所有可能性尽往同一个体收束而呈现出的样貌，”她这么说，“只得一个，眼见为实。”皇帝大概一时半会回不到人世间了，然而在那根于本源的震撞中，她耗费了太多精力在稳定世界轨迹向己身的收束上。她没有被抹消或排挤，亦无法反过来尽全力去弑杀对方。

“我恐怕是错失那个机会了。”她冷言道，“唯一的机会。目前遗迹应当是被他封闭了，等我们能再度进入殿堂时，他与Code还未很好融合的弱点大概已经被消除了，我也就没法借此下手了。”

朱雀轻轻吐了口气。“你的意思是，”他说，“我们不用再担心潘德拉贡方面的压力了，我们需要担心的是……”

他往上空指了指，无言地与C.C.对视。她哼笑了一声，带着些不轻的恼意。“你听懂了我话里的另一个意思吗？”她沉声道，“你不是另辟了道路，枢木，你是将它拧转了。”

“我知道。”朱雀平静道。他想自己早已明了过了，早在他与她相会后于尸堆中向自己扣动那一枪时，早在他跌落于无数死者间时，像嵌入一个坟穴、末了唯独生还了他一个。那一个无数人曾付出无数代价、叫他们把性命都高挂钉死的世界被倾覆了，轨迹坠入虚无，好似所付出的一切都成了徒然无益。“如果他当真知情的话，那足够叫他气坏了。”然而C.C.摇了头，望着他的神情奇怪地和缓了些，又浮出几分怜悯。

“我不是在说你毁掉了整个世界运作的轨迹这件事。”她说，“因为你始终在努力颁正它，而且付出的代价够多了。老实说我不太想称赞你，不过你算是做得很好了。”朱雀噗嗤笑了出来，瞧见她翻了翻眼睑。“是啊、是啊……他会为此生好一阵闷气，但不会真正怪罪你。”她说，“如果仅仅是目前这样的话。”

他安静下来，迎上她的审视目光。C.C.站起身来，笔直地戳上了他的鼻尖。

“我是在说你的打算，枢木朱雀。”

朱雀笑了。“你这就知道我的打算了？”他温言问她。现在那持印者眼中尽是怜悯意味了，她甚至反浮上一丝苦笑来。

“你疯了。”她将定论含在嘴唇间，轻轻磕碰出词节来，“如果现在没疯，如果你真的成功了，那你也会被彻底逼疯的。”朱雀不置可否地怂了下肩，瞧见她那罕少完全显出的悲悯神情。“你还记得他的愿望是什么吗，”她那么说着，形似质问，“他许给你的那一个？”

“……我记得。”他说。

他后退了一步，手中仍抱着那面具。他将它转向了自己，垂首凝视着，好似初从另一人手中接过时那般仔细考量。他起初以为那东西分量很重，当它真正落至手上时才发现它本身轻得很，随手便能掂量起，仿佛能轻易交递给任何人——末了却只落到了他一人手上。

“他要我活下去，这只是你知道的部分。”他抬眼望着C.C.，望见她复杂神情。“你还知道什么呢？”他叹息道，“你只知道我不愿摘落面具，不愿你提起我原先的名字。你只知道我说枢木朱雀已经死了，因为世人都认为如此——你是这么认为的，对吗？”

她是知晓那一部分的，然而她总有些事不曾知晓。在高台之上，在须臾片刻间，在那人跌落于死境之前道出的当世最后的言语寄托。唯有他一人听见，唯有他一人铭记，也只同他一人相关。“他要我放弃那个名字。”朱雀说。他神情松缓，声音在唇际跌宕间近乎温柔。“他要我放弃作为个人的所有幸福，将己身一切奉献给世界。他把这作为对我的惩罚，这是他的愿望——而我接受了。”他望着她，展露微笑，毫无勉强之意。

“所以是的，我打算那么做。”

C.C.怔住了片刻，眉头皱起，又无奈放松了。她嘴角抽搐了几下，半晌用力揉了揉自己的脸颊。“我觉得对你们之间的关系多加评说一向是件毫无意义的事情，从前是这样，现在也是——但这，”她低叹道，“真够残忍的。”

那是的确如此，还是并非如此，朱雀已经不太记得了。他的心念往复了多少次，在那之后算作活着还是死了，他都不太记得了。那人的样貌言语都还鲜活，往后唯有他自己的部分却仿佛再不能留下任何长远印迹。C.C.像是读懂了他的表情，硬行哼出声鼻音。

“可是天啊，我们都了解他，”她说，“他只是想给你留一个活下去的缘由罢了。”

“我知道。”他回答道。

他是知道的，即使他曾一度误解，即使他曾为之气恼痛恨，然而他最终与那愿望和解了。即便连姓名都丢失，意志都被践踏，余生都将否定过去的自己——他想着那是一个愿望，那人希望如此，他便接受了。他又退了一步，抱着那面具转离了脚步。他掂量着它的分量，温和地垂下眼睑。

“——但我也是一样啊，C.C.。”

我没有别的办法了，他想。或许换做别人来，可能是会有的……但是我没有别的办法了。他那么想着，恍然觉得他们之间兜转回路都是一般相似。他咽下一声苦笑，在心底无声致了歉。“事到如今，到了这一地步，”他说，“即便违背他的意愿也好，我希望尽我所能让他好好活在这世上。”他听见C.C.蓦然吁叹，她自他身后搭来一只手，置于他的臂膀上轻轻握住了。

“即使要亲手从他身边夺走他最重要的一人，即使那是自己。”她低声道，“那番话，我听他讲过类似的。”

然后他们相对而视，仿佛还在那空旷宫殿间，在最末仅余他们三人平等相伴的时日里，一个不死者与一个幽灵。末了只剩他们两人，分道扬镳又在某一刻重聚。时至如今他们相识得足够久了，他们之间的关联也不止于那早先离去的一人。然而她那么提及时，他们仿佛被拨回那须臾片刻的安宁中去，她谈论她的并行者与共犯，而他在聆听。时至如今那意味已经繁复了许多，交相重叠了一回，令她在谈论他们两人时倍增了叹息成分。

“他会恨你的。”她轻声说，声音细弱，口吻笃定，“他真的会。”

朱雀无声微笑，摇了摇头。“不然呢，你还有别的办法吗，C.C.？”他没有否认她的定论，也没有不满或绝望意思，心平气和地那么问她，“还是说你就能设法阻止那连接进程——不付出任何长远代价？”她目光收束凝聚，锐利地刻下一道寒芒。

“你当真要舍弃自己的名字吗？你有这份觉悟吗？”

“那不是你曾希望我做的吗？”他反问道，“与你缔结契约，继承你的Code，就舍弃自身这一结果而言，不也是类似的吗？”

他抬起一边手来，遥遥点向她的前额。他维持那姿势许久，直至女人面上愠怒神情浮起又淡去，呈出无奈与无言感怀。“我已经做过了啊，C.C.。”他对她说，同时也自言着，“舍弃自己的名字，只作为一个影子看护这世界……我早就做过了。”

那不一样，她作口型无声道。那不一样，由形式到情境都是，你既有了重来的机会，你既有了与他携手合作扭转一切的机会——她终究没有说出声来，好像已经知晓再多说服言论也是徒劳无益。她伸手握住了他的指节，拢在掌心，轻轻扣合。

“可你还在害怕。”

“什么？”

“你不敢冒险，”她低声说，“你担心你会为他所救，你说过的。”

“他已经在那么做了。”朱雀说。他短暂闭眼，想着他曾见过的锋利字句。鲁路修下定决心翻覆局势或是件好事，他总要规划出一条明晰道路，将基底攥紧在自己手里。不能将希望全寄托于黑色骑士团，即使黑色骑士团被策反的可能性已经变得薄弱了许多——事实上，朱雀不得不承认，鲁路修闯了那一趟带来的好处比直接可观的还要多得多。是他而非修奈泽尔先与黑色骑士团进行了直接接触，将ZERO过去的一次潜在失职归咎于教团的介入；根据卡莲的转述，他甚至不那么隐晦地暗示了帝国高层与教团有直接牵连，后者与包括新宿惨案在内的几次屠戮有着相当程度的关联，并且聪明地通过“那一次我险些身亡”而将自己摘了出来。加之一些有关他暧昧立场的流言，假若运作得当，往后黑色骑士团的确可能成为他的助力。

局势终将到那一步去的。超合众国成立，与不列颠尼亚对峙；若修奈泽尔的确掀起了政变，鲁路修也可以名正言顺地发起征伐。他不至于被逼入绝境，也就无须通过最为极端的手法进行反击，往后的路途或许不会如原先那般险而迅捷，但局势终究能为他们所掌控。

然而——他想着，抿下苦涩笑意。然而那建立在一个前提上。接下来首当其冲的麻烦便是弑神计划，查尔斯·di·不列颠尼亚既已启用了阿卡夏，一切规划便都进入了并无刻度的倒计时。他所胆怯与所畏惧的，都与他个人的结果无关，然而他的命线似已经同另一人紧密关联了。

“你犹豫了吗？”C.C.拢着他的手指，用着那副咏叹似的口吻，“那家伙往后的安危——若他真的失去你了，在那之后他可能走上多么极端的道路——那是你所担心的最后一件事吧？”

 

他们确定皇帝本人已经下落不明时，是在超合众国的成立公示于世界后。比之11区内部的哗然程度，潘德拉贡反倒沉寂得可怕。外交部象征性地提出了尖锐抗议，此后便再无声息，军队调动与换防悄然进行，帝国内部格局陷入沉默变迁中——修奈泽尔开始摄政。那是件好事，鲁路修说。他将一枚白色王棋掷下，嘴角扯出冰冷笑意。

“他要坐到那位置上。”他声音轻柔地下了定论，“先是施舍似地对我的举动视而不见一阵，在适当的时候拉我入局，将主要的祸事推交由我来收拾。我预想得到他的做法，但他想不到我的决心。不列颠尼亚需要的是彻底颠覆，若他坐在那位置上，相比起他一直按捺不动安心当个宰相、操纵奥德修斯作为台前傀儡的话……能掀起的波澜总是要大些的。”

“他仍然可以将我们的长兄推在台前。”尤菲米娅说。她望着鲁路修，那人轻轻摇头表示并不赞同。

“若皇帝不曾失踪，下一代自然继位，他会那样做的。”他说，“至于现下，若他想操纵局势按他的目的去走，他需要一个更加直接也更名正言顺的位置——我不知道，他可能不会在明面上篡反，伪造死讯一事的后续麻烦也太大。也许一位摄政王？”

他眼睛里跃动着一些暗焰，一些锐利锋芒，更胜于从前，仿佛沾染了新血后洗至雪亮。那副模样足以叫许多反对者在对视间心生惧意，为他削减了不少明面上的麻烦，又招惹了另一些非议。他终归是洗练出些疯狂残忍意味，藏匿于愈发张扬的微笑当中晦暗难辨。尤菲米娅并不感到畏惧或失望，她垂下眼睫，心下生出一丝半点悲哀。

有些事总是该由我去做的，鲁路修那么说。她握着他的手说我知道，事到如今谈论和平已是无益，事到如今并不能再展露半分温和软弱。她不过是为了这境况感到悲哀，好像她再无法为他提供多少善意指引了，甚至无法替他拢来一时半会的喘息余地。亚瑟蜷在她膝上打着呼噜，抬起小脑袋无精打采地哼叫两声。鲁路修伸手过来挠它的颈子，那灰黑猫咪便耷拉下了耳朵。

“怎么说呢，”他低声言道，“与修奈泽尔同在一个阵营也算有些好处，比如多摸清一些他的筹码与棋路。”他言语中透着刻骨寒意，亚瑟嘶嘶叫了起来，像是随时会弹跳起来咬他的手指。它并没有那么做，尾巴抽打了一下尤菲米娅的裙面，忽一下蹦离了。她望着他的眼睛，恍然从中读到了一些东西。

“你联系不上娜娜莉了，对吗？”

“是啊。”他抿了抿嘴，“这一天总会到来的，我并不感到意外。”

他说自己总归是要做些事情，不能一直被那么束手束脚下去。“修奈泽尔不会伤害她。”他缓慢地说，似还在努力说服自己，话语间有些吃力，“只要我保持我自身的价值，无论是还能予以利用的对象，还是足以抗衡他的对手……即使是后一种也好，只要他还打算约束我的行为，娜娜莉就会在他手头活得很安全。”他眉宇间透出疲惫迹象，尤菲米娅拢过他的鬓角，轻轻摁了摁他的太阳穴。

“最大的风险是她被说服来对付你，被唆使到亲自敌视你的地步，”尤菲米娅低声道出，“二皇兄是做得到的。”鲁路修在她的注视下弯了嘴角，抿起一丝苦涩笑意。

“我知道。”

此后他们不再谈论这个话题，即使暗地里并没有放弃追查。杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德尽可能提供了一些帮助，然而他从皇城方面搜刮回的消息，也不过是修奈泽尔在投入建造某种威慑性装置，一个武器。达摩克利斯，帝国对于制空权的投入去向虽有些隐晦，但那个名字并不算是个完全的秘密。修奈泽尔预备押注什么，鲁路修大概做了几百次分析，末了都是恼火地将纸稿推算团作一团直接丢弃。

他心神不稳，任何人都能看出。他能在无数令人暴躁的动向间维持这种程度的冷静，已经足够叫人敬佩了。他疲惫时埋下头颅，埋在他名义上的未婚妻的长发间沉闷呼吸。他喃喃着自己在想念一些人，尤菲米娅轻声回答“我知道”。她的半血兄长，她实质上的指引者，他疲惫至这地步，她却无能为力。鲁路修似觉察她所想，抬首亲吻她的鬓角。

“我很感激你，尤菲，”他说，“为了迄今发生的一切。”

直至一日晚间，她终于拿到些重要讯息。一封电邮，署名是妮娜·爱因斯坦。那女孩同她保持着一定程度的联系，多数时中规中矩，女孩极其谨慎地选择着自己的措辞，但字里行间还是会显出慌张凌乱痕迹。那联系在她说“忙于研究最后阶段”后中断了一阵，这是这些日子以来的第一回。她为着那罕见的公事公办一般的问候口气沉思了几秒，往后拖曳，寻着了一个加密附件。

“妮娜？”鲁路修讶异地抬起一边眉毛，“你这么一提我倒是留意到，技术部那边有许久不见她人影了。”

“提供她后续研究环境的是修奈泽尔皇兄，项目方向也和罗伊德他们不同。”尤菲米娅提醒他，“她早先留在技术部的时日就不过只是跨领域交流了。”鲁路修眨着眼瞧她，她冷静地对视回去。

“她怎么了？”

“她刚刚传来了消息，”尤菲米娅说，“加密的，我不知道……”

这很值得玩味，好像那始终在一门心思进行技术攻克的女孩也隐约觉察到了内部分歧的端倪。“她一直以来忠心的是你，”鲁路修随口道，“这很好理解。”他们在等待罗伊德根据遗留因式破解时交换着眼神，小声进行着一些猜测。那可能是这些日子以来最接近于修奈泽尔真实动向的消息了，解密的过程变得紧张难熬。鲁路修搓捏着自己的手指，深呼吸的次数多得她担心他会不会得了气喘。在他们回过神来之前，罗伊德蓦然从座位上蹦了起来。

“我的天啊——！”他大喊大叫起来，“这可真是份大礼啊，两位殿下……”

他的语速忽然变得飞快，滔滔不绝地讲了起来，用一连串其他人显然听不懂的复杂术语砸得人头昏脑涨。鲁路修皱起了眉头要他说重点，半分钟后他的下颌骨像是脱了臼。“……一个未完成品，当量完全不及预设的那么夸张，”罗伊德兴高采烈地比划着，“但是她将核心推算公式给出了，剩余的计算并不很难，她是故意不完成的——”

“她是在泄露我那位皇兄所能拥有的核心机密，阿斯布鲁德，我怎么觉得你一个修奈泽尔麾下出身的家伙对这事好像还挺高兴的。”

“您在说什么呀，十一殿下？换成谁都不会放弃接触这种价值的资料的机会的。”

“暂且不提你这个奇怪的立场问题，”鲁路修板着脸说，“你觉得修奈泽尔知道这只是个未完成品吗？”

“说得就好像他甚至还精通技术活儿一样。”罗伊德回答，“您也看不懂这份资料呀。”

鲁路修的眉头皱得更深了，但显然不是在为这形似贬损的话语生气。“该怎么说呢，她还真是死心塌地啊，尤菲。”他叹着气，“我不知道修奈泽尔有没有料想到这个，就算是我也挺意外的。”

他让罗伊德归整一下有效信息，年轻的伯爵却从镜片后方翻起了玩味眼神。“她还附带了一些别的讯息呢，”他拉长着嗓子说，“比如说这东西是打算装载在达摩克利斯上的，比如说那上面还将放上什么东西、或者什么人，用来当作它的锁匙……”

他冰蓝眼珠转了一转，难说从中透出了多少惋惜意思，但的确在笑意底下多出了忧虑。鲁路修在他说完话以前已经攥紧了手，尤菲米娅轻轻扶着了他的手肘。他们在沉默间几乎屏息静气，等候着一个定论来临。

“……比如说，第七皇女。”罗伊德说着，叹了口气，“是的，我们恐怕总算是获知娜娜莉殿下的去向了，即使不是现在的，也是未来将成的。”

 

“第七骑士。”她叫他。

褐发的年轻人在林荫道边转过头来，面露诧异。“我没想到会在这里看见你，”他说，“我以为你早先就回潘德拉贡去了。”女孩抬着头，若有所思地打量着他。

“奇怪的是，我留在这里等了几天，却直到现在才找见你。”她口吻平静地指出，“我以为你在停职期间除了闲在学校之外也没什么可做的事才对。”

那人笑了。“这的确是你会说出的话啊，阿妮娅。”

他感慨间透露出一些东西，好像他所知的、所了解的都远比她所有的及她所以为的多。长久以来她一直被那些未知事物所困扰着，因而枢木朱雀的态度叫她生出了比以往更多的好奇。他放松了肩臂，从隐约戒备中袒露出一个友善笑容。“你去了哪里？”他们一并往凉亭处行走时，阿妮娅问他，“我听过流言，说你是——”

“你相信吗？”他坦然相望，“你相信我吗？”

他们对视了片刻，现役圆桌骑士中最年轻的那个便撇开了头去。“我不了解你。”她直言道，“我也是，基诺也是。我们从没搞明白过你的想法。”

“你们了解我的程度可能比自己想象的多。”朱雀回答她。阿妮娅摇了摇头，率先踏上台阶，寻了个位置自行坐下了。

“我只觉得你对受虐之类的事有着非比寻常的爱好。”她说，“从你接受指令回11区对付日本人起就是了。内部质疑你的忠诚，黑色骑士团的支持者又仇视你的功绩，你还是回来了，而且对流言就听之任之。”朱雀愣了一下，随即笑出了声，神情颇有些感怀。阿妮娅望着他寻常学生制服，在膝上拢起了手掌。

“鲁路修信任你，”她犹疑着说，“娜娜莉也是。”

那人眉眼柔软下来，像是真心实意对她表示感激。“你之前一直是被指派去保护娜娜莉的，对吗？”他低声说，“你是出于自己的意愿接受这份指令的吗？”

“我是她的护卫骑士，”阿妮娅小声说，“我没有什么反对的意思。”

她蹙起眉头，为他的态度感到奇怪。朱雀望着她的眼神像是亲近了许多，也的确向她道了声谢。“你找我有什么要紧事吗？”他端正了神情，“如果你是从皇都而来，刻意寻找到我头上……”

“我从总督府过来，”阿妮娅收敛了心神，语气平静道，“总督在传唤你，但你似乎最近都没有接讯。”

朱雀怔了会儿神，蓦然想起一般从衣兜里摸出手机，表情错愕地翻了翻。“我最近恐怕是有点忙。”他小声说，没阐明具体是什么事。阿妮娅在膝上捏了捏手指，在他忙于查看那支手机上的累积消息时拿出了自己的设备，开始翻看相片打发时间。

鲁路修和娜娜莉，鲁路修和朱雀。他们三个并没能聚在一起，然而她作为一个旁观者也了解到他们各自对于彼此有多么重要。她望着相片记录中那女孩温柔笑容，在某一刻变为焦急失色，心下泛起一阵波澜。

“枢木朱雀。”她说。被唤名者抬头望她，无声等待着她的进一步发言。“枢木朱雀。”她重复了一次，语调压抑下来、比之先前的闲谈郑重了许多，“我的确是从皇都回返。”

她手指紧了紧，仍然不确定自己是否应当做出这般选择。那人用温和鼓励眼神望着她，好似在说我了解的、我了解得更多。她头脑里冒起一阵晕眩，又在她生生维持住了一瞬清醒后忽地沉寂下去了。她小幅甩了甩脑袋，终于下定决心开了口。

“他们要把娜娜莉送往达摩克利斯，”她说，“他们打算要她掌握一个武器的开关。”

她将那话说出口后，那人面上的笑容顿时消失了。他霍然起身，眼神当中刺出显著冰寒。“你是知情者，对吗？”他沉声道，“你既被指派为她的护卫骑士，你是清楚那计划内情的吧？告诉我，阿妮娅……他们打算在何时动手，还是已经在行动了吗？”

 

第七骑士重现于总督府这一事，在时下纷乱局势中又添上了一笔杂乱色彩。一来是那冷藏似的歇职，二来是兰斯洛特已被交付于黑色骑士团，两相叠加后他的身份地位立场都显得比先前更为尴尬了。然而他像听而不闻，只顾疾步行走，甚至来不及去先拜访一下副总督一行人所常在的区域。

杰雷米亚在他直接闯到柯内莉娅面前之前拦住了他。边境伯面色复杂地同他交换了一个眼神，低声道了句“此时不宜发生明面上的冲突”。朱雀道了谢，再三保证了他并不会和柯内莉娅产生什么针锋相对的矛盾，那一副忧心忡忡模样的贵族军官才勉强吭声应是。“如今各方面的麻烦都来了，”他低声说，“娜娜莉殿下那边的麻烦恐怕是最直接的。”朱雀不那么隐晦地表达了自己已经知情的意思，对方有些惊讶，但没再多说什么，只嘱咐他多加小心。

那应该是鲁路修的意思，朱雀想。他心不在焉地迈入总督本人的地盘，又在她投以利剑似的锋锐目光时迅速收敛心神，昂首挺直了身。他并不避讳地与她对视，帝国第二皇女稍蹙了眉，像是惊讶于他的胆气。片刻过后她微微颔首，倒不见恼怒，目光似和缓了些，却仍不带多少善意。

“我召你前来，”她冷言道，“传达一些讯息。”

“谨闻尊言。”朱雀垂首伫立，口中淡淡言道。柯内莉娅那副态度表明她对他的身份还并不通晓，但大抵已被暗示了他的实际站位值得怀疑。柯内莉娅摊开手掌，翻掌摁上桌面，目光重新凝聚锋利。

“一份来自于帝国宰相修奈泽尔·el·不列颠尼亚的口谕，”她说，“‘若你对我所欲为有所觉察，我将一个清算的机会提供给你，相信这也是你所想要的。’”

然后她递出一封信笺，隔着桌面前推。朱雀在桌沿接住了它的边角，当着总督的面便撕开平展，不出声地扫完了一遍短小内容。随后他猛然抬头，望见柯内莉娅眼中由他反应而生的一丝愕然，意识到她是当真不知内情。

修奈泽尔预见到了多少呢？朱雀阴郁地想着。修奈泽尔预见到他对娜娜莉即将采取的行动会遭到泄密这点了吗——而且还是通过至少两个不同的信息渠道？也许他是预见到了阿妮娅的口风不会太严的，也许不过如此。他那句话可以指代至少两个意思，而且两条路疏通到尾他都有办法将其结果转化为对自己的好处。

信中所给的只是一个坐标提示。若那是通往达摩克利斯的必由之路，提供清算机会的意思就是针对他本人而去了。朱雀的确有很多理由将他击毙，为着他逼迫娜娜莉坐回那位置，为着娜娜莉可能陷入若非他允许便再无法与外界联系的围困境地中去，为着一旦那计划成行了、那女孩可能终此一生都无法再离开那天空堡垒半步了，就像往囚笼里关进一只翼翅已经受了伤损的鸟儿。一旦那计划成行，将她夺回一事便必会面临上种种更为夸张的困难，一座要塞级别的防御，被打穿防御后迅速进行区域自毁的威胁——这还是是轻的。若非朱雀确保自己已经将许多要点灌输给了那女孩，他们很可能还要面临与娜娜莉为敌的难题。

然而他认得那个坐标。他想，修奈泽尔或许并不知晓，但自己的确是认得的。假若修奈泽尔不过是用言语暗示误导他，真实的意思一直都很明确：帝国宰相在暗中把控局势，似有反意；他对Geass和教团都有所了解也有所揣测，对ZERO的身份也是一样；他认为枢木朱雀有足够的理由去除掉当前的国君，这于他而言也有充分好处，起码摘清了他自己的手，那机会既摆放到了枢木朱雀面前，枢木朱雀也没有任何理由能够拒绝。

无论是哪一条路径，只要他采取行动，结果都是修奈泽尔会有无数种方法能让他退无余地。修奈泽尔大可以设法证实第七骑士与ZERO之间的联系了，直接用以策动黑色骑士团也好、单纯地拿捏住ZERO的把柄以便要挟也罢，都不是什么令人愉快的走势。

但若那是达摩克利斯的所在地，也许还好些，朱雀疲惫地想着。就算修奈泽尔在那提前设下圈套也好，由他主动做一次将娜娜莉护回安全地带也算是对于过往的弥补和安慰，而且方便直接清算很多事情。但若那是达摩克斯的所在地——然而并非如此。

“天空之境，”他轻声说，“他是在要我心甘情愿地去当一柄剑呢。”他冲着神色复杂的柯内莉娅躬身致谢，帝国第二皇女抿紧嘴唇，冷哼一声，撑身前倾，几成逼视。

“我有一事不解，”她沉声道，“无关于你，只关于你的去向——我那位皇兄的确在暗处进行反政吗？”

“您既然已经有所猜测了，又何必再向我这个立场存疑的人确认呢？”

朱雀那么应答后，最后看了她一眼，便自行告退了。柯内莉娅在他身后长吁了一声，并没再叫住他。他迈开脚下，大步流星地向外走去，掠过长廊画影，掠过无数温柔脸孔，暗自攥起了拳头。

他认得那个坐标，那是遗迹所在。既已给出皇帝可能的去向，便不过是表明了一件事：为他剩下的时间的确不多了。

 

“你觉得修奈泽尔知道有人向我们泄密吗？”鲁路修喃喃道。

他苦笑着站在一旁，尤菲米娅担忧地搀扶着他的胳膊。到了这一步，他想，正因为到了这一步——妮娜给出的资料太过事关重大，一旦他们做出相应行动，很可能牵连出她泄露的其它信息。再者说来，他试图寻找娜娜莉下落的行动也并不隐蔽，修奈泽尔必然有所防范。一旦由他出令动手，截断娜娜莉的运程，恐怕接踵而至的就是修奈泽尔宣判他的行为违抗了皇城指令、危害到帝国安全，从而有着无数理由叫他陷入更深的泥沼中去。他轻轻挥开了搀扶，在房间里焦急踱步。罗洛站在门口望着他，眼睛里透露出一丝犹疑。

“私人行动呢？”那年轻人小声道，“不能在明面上动用军方势力，那么私人——”

“哪一种私人行动能从修奈泽尔军的围护中抢出人来？”鲁路修咬着牙道，“是的，我知道有人做得到，但我不想——”

他所想的那人不在他们可控的范围内，即使他们已经和黑色骑士团之间建立起了某种微妙联系，即使由黑色骑士团动手似乎就能让形势显得正常许多、也能在明面上摘出自己来，即使他万分清楚自己只要传达过去一条请求，那人必然会照做的——可他再不愿将ZERO牵涉进来了。上一回就是，他疲惫想着，上一回，一经明确“娜娜莉被带走了”一事，最终就叫那人落到了那般惨淡地步。他胸腔里闷着火，一掌扫乱了桌前纷乱棋局。“让我一个人仔细想想。”他说。他闭上眼，几道脚步声各自远去渐无。

周遭一时空旷，但他仍久久无法静下心来。可行的道路无非两条，笃定修奈泽尔不会伤害娜娜莉、从而往后都受人钳制，望着全局都被那人夺去——或者冒险行动。就娜娜莉个人的安危来看，后一种或许还是更险的一着棋。你是怎么想的呢，娜娜莉？他闭着眼思索。你希望我怎么做呢？

他个人的意愿也许已经向后一种倾斜了，纵使万般无奈，必要时抱定了拿她的性命冒险、自己也将被提前推往台前的心念，也比完全沉默不作为要来得强。你会相信我吗？他那么想着，你愿意相信我吗？

一阵尖锐提醒打断了他的思路。他接起通讯，里头传来罗伊德的声音。“殿下，”他直接那么喊道，“有一台备用装甲骑出动了——”

“什么……？！”

鲁路修睁大了眼睛，思路瞬间被拗转过去。“什么？”他又重复了一次，狠命揉搓起自己的太阳穴，“除了那几位圆桌骑士之外，谁的驾驶权限足够盖过我的允许——哦……”

罗洛。他醒悟过来。那年轻人的一句小声提问并不是在给出建议，不过是在征询他的意见。私人行动，备用机体，摘离了那架标志性的黑金装甲骑，而那男孩的能力……他蓦然一愣，咬了咬牙，骤然冲出门外，迅疾地加急了脚步。

他从长廊间快速越过，及至某一刻忽然一滞，望见相对而来的那人身影。他怔住了，一时间不知自己该先问出哪句话：问其来意，问你对当下格局知晓了多少，问你是由何人传唤、又将去往何处。那么一时半会间，他提问的余裕就过去了。

枢木朱雀同样也在疾步而行，第七骑士近黑的金纹披风在他身后拖开边角翻飞飘摇。他神情冷厉可怖，然而在鲁路修望去、目光相接后，他眉宇间的阴霾骤然消散了。他们错肩而过时同时放缓了脚步，那人偏转过头，恍然间面上仅余安宁平和，瑛绿眼睛里万般情绪周转后汇为浓烈温柔。鲁路修，他喊了一声。被唤名者望向他时，他背后恰是巨大画框，浮空者，临近烈日，翅翼融化烧灼而坠。伊卡洛斯，无名而作。

“那么，”他目光温缓，平静相述，“再会了。”

然后他便恢复迅疾步速，头也不回地离转而去。鲁路修僵立在原地，一时间难以动弹。他耳边吵嚷着几声催促，一些担忧问候，高高低低，化作毫无意义的嘈杂波动。枢木朱雀的脚步声远去了，起先还能敲击在他耳畔，往后愈来愈轻、淡去后了无余痕。在长廊中恢复静寂后，一缕恐慌便从空旷中悄然而生了，逐渐生长茁壮，将他平稳心念都吞噬而去。

那是一次告别，他恍惚想着。那像是一次诀别。

 

恰好与创世传言相反，神明是由着人心而诞生的，那魔女说。那磅礴意识由魂灵相聚，古往今来千千万万的死者，投入到世界运转的轨迹当中，在言语诞生的一刻，“它”便终于成型，由此便能听以呼唤、诵以愿景。

在最初之时，言语本身即是效力，当一个名字从沉默当中被剥离而出时，便是脱离混沌、脱离法则轨迹、从那千千万万死者当中独立了，成为一个鲜活生命。因而一个名字便是一道锁匙，一个诅咒，一点存活的希冀。神明的使者则游离其间，忘却自身，丢弃名姓，最多不过是作为行走于世的化身而活。

“事到如今，我终于明白你的力量由来了。”他所认得的那一个使者说。她前额猩红图纹浮起血光，金色眼瞳平静无波，本含着似人非人的静寂意味，这一刻却袒露出几许温和叹惋。“鲁路修所有的力量形式，本身便接近于神明本质。”她说，“他的潜在愿望过于庞大，他所能牵涉到的因果也过于广泛，那造就了他的力量形式如此切近那个本源。”

鲁路修所有的力量形式便是那样，形似强制约束，本质不过是藉由言语而进行请托与祈愿，及至末时他才终于了然。朱雀微微颔首，C.C.直视着他的眼睛。“你们两个，曾经直面神明。”她说，“你们两个，那时都在祈愿世界不要停止前进的步伐，于是在那一刻，你们两个的意志都与集体无意识接驳了。我说过了，那解释了你的愿力强度，为什么你在缔结契约后通过祈愿而获得的能力足够歪曲现实——就是这样了。”

“那也让他的言语有了比之以往更强的效力，”她又补充道，“在他在道出最后赠言的那一刻，你的命轨就与世界本身相关联了。”

“所以那的确是一个Geass，”朱雀说，“它的确生效了——不止于我个人的意愿。”

“亏你还笑得出来。”C.C.撇下了嘴。他失笑摇头，说反正事情已经不剩多少转圜余地，那么不如思索一下这事实本身所带来的好处。“那的确会让你的意志更容易对世界本源生效，甚至提拔到了比寻常的持印者更密切的程度。”她叹道，“是的，你的想法是可行的。就算查尔斯想借助Code对你进行压制，一旦你完成贯通过程，他便再也无能为力了。”

“那的确是好的方面，”他温声道，“你不笑一笑吗？”

那魔女定定望着他，额发散落，神情悲悯。“我为鲁路修祈祷过。”她说，“我已经有很久不曾祈祷了，我只破了一次例。我不想再为你做一回。”

然后她将他推着坐好，凑在他面前，在他唇上轻轻贴合了一个亲吻。

形似契约，形似祝福，形似魂灵互通，形似她仅剩的私人温存。他望见星球虚影，一道光亮，自境线启开，映出千千万万的魂灵面貌。死者，生者，各自形廓收束交叠。废墟当中残碎痕迹渗往光亮彼端，最终被拥入了光亮。所有曾被抹去的、被遗弃的、被丢失在时间彼端的物事，某一刻循着时间轨迹本身的流淌汇聚而尽都往返。

那力量重归之时，亦推开了一扇门扉，埋藏着他最后缺失的一段记忆。他没入进去，霎时间浸入另一片空旷空白。他自空茫当中看见火，火焰在天际燃烧，映入华美偏厅拉下一地余烬。有风暴席卷而过，有苦痛折磨，敲击他的血、肉和骨头，而后是囚笼——他曾熟悉那处境，他曾见过的——而后是逃离。他们浸入漫天风雪中去，那人眉眼轮廓都要被呼啸而过的纯白碎屑而模糊。他听见枪声，他望见血。

他曾说我会救你的，鲁路修，我会在你掉下去之前救你的——然后他们一并跌落下去。他伸出了手，一粒子弹从中贯穿，留下血肉模糊的孔洞，殷红从中淌下，混入那枪伤尾端余迹。仿佛所有最为深重的梦魇交错呈现，死者影像相合，凝聚成一个横亘于苍白雪野中几近涣散的轮廓。然后那一人嘴唇蠕动，轻碰间微弱吐露出凝实字节。

“我不会死的。”

他听见了。我会活下去，那人说。他手中新血淌流，混入那人交握而上的掌纹之间。我会活下去，朱雀，鲁路修说。他听见了，他望见那人眼睛，深暗晶紫中混着悲哀与坚定，燎着了暗焰，那是属于生者的眼神。我会活下去，那言语音调轻柔、分量沉重，叫他几乎潸然。有一刻万千光景尽现于此，所有他曾见过的、曾试图挽留的区段，从一个幼小孩童起囊括到最末之时洁白华服身影，临行前一次回头温柔眼目，所有他试图铭记的声音汇聚在这一道里。

“……我会活下去，”那人说，“我起誓。”

就在那一刻，最后的空缺被填补了，最末的心愿落到了实处。所有犹疑踯躅尽都卸去，所有挣扎苦痛尽归虚无，唯留下释然感恩。枢木朱雀在那光景中阖上双眼，听见自己钝重心跳，响如缓慢擂鼓，震颤了整方空间。

 

她望着他。他的双眼闭合，仿若在沉睡。一个白日梦境，往昔重现，由时间本身所镌刻，完整记录。它曾由着那持契约者本身挣于不同时间地域的沉浮而化作无数碎屑散去，现今终于聚拢归一。

他的呼吸平稳悠长，年轻面目上罕见地浮出一片安宁。某一刻他呼吸稍一促乱，眼角缓慢渗出了水滴。他更深更稳当地靠坐好了，微微张开嘴唇，喉间发出低微哽咽。然而他在微笑，他肩颈都在轻微颤抖，泪水持续不断划过脸颊；他在哽咽中舒展眉梢，露出释然笑意。他无声震颤了许久，终于睁开双眼，两侧瑛绿虹膜都完整为血光所覆。

“谢谢你。”他轻声说。C.C.倾下身去，捧住他的脸颊。

“所以，”她低声叹道，“你是完全做好迈向那一步的准备了。”

“是啊。”他回答，“我得到了一个誓言。”他眼睑翕动，深深呼吸，好似长久以来最大的担负终于被卸去了一般。他付出所有代价所求得的一个可能，他存于现世的缘由——他所希望的。

“我已经不需要再害怕任何事了。”


	9. Chapter 9

“那是一个陷阱。”C.C.说。

她看着那坐标，只消一眼，便在言语间自然笃定了。朱雀点头说“我知道”，她便低声骂他愚蠢。“我没有别的办法，”他说，“这才是我应尽的职责，那才是我该去的地方。”

修奈泽尔所给出的，或是皇帝最后出现的方位，或是唯一可行的通道。那坐标若能被给出，便是为他指明了一道不得不去前行的末路。修奈泽尔必然做好了后续布局，以确保他和皇帝都无法平安离开遗迹范围。将过错推到真正的弑君者头上，自己还能够秉持大义立场从中摘得清明，修奈泽尔的走棋没有任何问题，恰恰如此才叫他摇头苦笑不已。

“他料想我会去做的。”他说，“就算他不知道阿卡夏之剑的存在，也不知道那装置存在的用意，即使单凭他怀疑我是ZERO这一点，我就有充分的理由去刺杀皇帝。”

“那是最快的方法。”C.C.叹道，“所以接下来会有一场战争……”

“……卷入超合众国与黑色骑士团，”他说，“逼迫我用最快的方式去终结……”

“……一旦查尔斯死了，修奈泽尔就有充分的理由坐上那位置，以及借助你行刺一事从舆论上捞取好处……”

“……割裂黑色骑士团与超合众国之间的关系，或者我与黑色骑士团的。”

那的确也是修奈泽尔的手段，他想。分化瓦解，即使弑君对于时下的不列颠尼亚而言实则是件大快人心的事，然而超合众国既以和平公义为名，以往的私刑制裁手段便不太适用了。修奈泽尔只需要一个切入点，一个把柄，足以扳倒这方凝聚力量，就像他曾做过的那样。而如若ZERO无法幸存，一个奇迹被从中拔除，后续造成的影响就相当不乐观了。朱雀盯着自己的手掌，慢慢握成了拳。

“ZERO还有存在下去的价值，”他说，“黑色骑士团也是。”

他仍然身着那套制服，然而在思忖片刻后，将刚刚拿起不久的面具抛掷到了一旁。C.C.挑眉望着他，他耸起了肩膀。与其由修奈泽尔来就他的身份立场做文章，他想，与其冒那个风险——

“我要你们发布讣闻。”他平静道，“枢木朱雀的，而非ZERO的。”

C.C.瞪大了眼睛。“……什么？”

朱雀望着她讶异神情，稍微眯了眯眼，慢慢将刚成型的思路捋顺。“总督府传唤的是第七骑士。”他缓慢道，“拿到坐标的是我。传言中和无名的十一皇子同一派系、蒙受举荐恩惠并效忠于那护卫对象、可能由着七皇女的去向而忤逆帝国的……都不是ZERO。”

C.C.没有立即提出质疑，随着他一并眯起了眼。她一向聪明，朱雀想，她一向能够轻易看穿事情本质。“当前的临时和平协议并不算是秘密，那就有了合理往互的可能性。”他继续说，“你们自然可以声称我的确是立场存疑。比如说，我设法进入了这个体系，然后借助一次短暂的身份顶冒，同时背叛了黑色骑士团与不列颠尼亚。”他深吸了口气，盯着了自己重新攥起的拳头。“安排红莲进行追击，这样来得更可信。”他平声道，“一旦那死讯被公开了，后续布局就不由修奈泽尔主导了。后续……”

他哽了一下。C.C.依然用那副洞悉一切的眼神瞧着他，那不再叫他感到生疏不适了，但叫他感到一丝被窥破的不安定。他强行压下那点惶然不安，收回手来，朝自己手心里叹了口气。

“鲁路修知道该怎样利用这格局的，”他说，“他会知道该怎么做的。”

C.C.古怪地瞧过来，明白地摆着“你怎么这么配合”的意思。“你打算把两件事都揽在自己身上吗？”她问他，“要不是时间可能不太够，你是不是还打算单枪匹马击沉达摩克利斯？”

“我有考虑过。”他坦言道，“不过我想了想，对我来说好像是谈不上时间够不够，但是对阿卡夏来说就不一定了。”

“这话可真令人讨厌，更讨厌的是我知道你没在说大话。”

“谢谢。”他笑了一声，旋即眼神温缓下来，“我能为他做的事不多了，就在不会给他造成麻烦的情况下一并完成吧。”

C.C.站在他面前，眼神定定地瞧着他。她安静了许久，直至他从嘴角吹出一声短促哨音，欲图先一步离去，她才闷笑起来，一拍一拍气音连缀。“那么，”她轻柔咏叹道，“今日以后，第七骑士就算是死了。”朱雀回眼望她，一瞥而收，眼睑短暂阖拢了片刻。

“事到如今还说什么呢。”他平静道，“此次一去，我无论如何都不可能再回得来了。”

别多说什么，他想。别说祝运，也别说挽留的话。契约至此为止，往后她便自由了。他想着我很感谢你、很感谢你，即使不为这共行陪伴，只为一切转折发生之前的那一次赠与，她或是真的疲惫厌倦了、想要他接下担负，或不过是想在他完全丢弃自我之前给予他一个许愿的可能。那事实真相已无关紧要了，她将自由了。

“你说你不想为我祈祷，”他低声道，“那么，别那样做。”女人悠长叹息传入他耳中，他几乎想见她鎏金眼瞳被悲悯无奈充溢的模样。“所以，C.C.，”他在踏出门扉前最后一刻笑道，“你不向我道别吗？”

 

你存世的支点是什么呢？他问自己。

为了再无欺瞒，为了一份并无花假的、几近真切亲情的寄托。那女孩说罗洛，我请求你，真正将他视为至亲。或是替行，但非彻底替代，她请求有人能代她陪伴他。她那么期许了，交托了信任，与鲁路修·兰佩路基所做的一般。“我们都欠你一条命。”鲁路修曾那么说，然后应允了他的所有依存。足够动摇他的立场，足够将他接引至自己身边——

而你很爱她，对吗？

昔日的无名者那么想着，在他那虚假的兄长反应过来之前便已启程，在奔袭之中便已启动了他的防护。及至他完成他的使命为止，他的心脏统共会承受多大负荷，他并不知晓。他只是那么做了，就像那并非出于一时冲动，就像他在片刻间已经完成了深思熟虑。他的心脏在须臾片刻间停滞不动，而后又因着那滞缓节奏在下一秒猛烈收张、重如擂鼓。

他偷入通讯频道中时，里头冒起了一些紧急传唤，他轻声道了句“抱歉”，便掐断不理了。他渡至公海上空时，公共频道中吵嚷起一场乍起的战事，他心不在焉地听着，意识到那不过是一点星火——不由“日本”或中华联邦范域内而起，也并非皇城进军。超合众国边缘联盟国与不列颠尼亚殖民区，碰撞发生在欧洲。在当前紧张时局中，那已不可能再限于一次微末的局部冲突。那才是需要鲁路修去担忧的问题，那才是足够他去博弈的棋盘。

但若达摩克利斯升空，一切都将再无转圜余地了。罗洛终于捕捉到低空飞掠的行伍去向时，用力紧攥着了自己的心口，试图在骤然扩开时间壁障时维持一丝镇定。那当真值得送掉性命吗？他问自己。他以往的使命已终结了，事到如今他不过是在为一份由感激而生的温和关怀而活。然而那愿景，他那位兄长所描绘的愿景，倘若他在这一次冒险间送去了性命，便再无缘得见了。

他那么胡思乱想着，又记起那女孩的嘱托来。她像是早已洞悉了一切，触到他指掌时并带着轻柔安抚。她说我请求你、我请求你——他记得她的话语，带着接纳认可与宽缓包容。那信任足够敦促他做到哪一步呢？

“事到如今……”他低声自语，“我好像也没有更多期许了。”

若她不在了，那必然不会是鲁路修所希求的世界。他始终明了这点。他在击毁毫无反抗的机甲时嚅嗫着一句短促祈祷，胸腔因毫无生气的紧缩而钝痛。外围轻易被突破，然后他便开始搜寻目标所在。他落在船舰上，犹疑着跳出了舱，每跑动一步都尽力将凝滞范围扩张至整道防线以免闪失。他打空了三管弹匣，踉跄着跌入舱底，那女孩与所有人一般静默不动，安静地坐在她的囚笼当中。

他推着她的轮椅回到甲板上，稍歇了口气，中途几次停驻间歇那女孩面上现出迷惘，然后他抄抱起她来，送入机舱里头。他终于跌回座位时急促喘息起来，打开了护盾试图舒缓片刻，他用力深呼吸时听见那女孩发出疑惑单音，继而笃定地叫出了他的名字。

“娜娜莉殿下。”他说，“我很抱歉，但是——”

她没有询问他的来意。她偏过头，轻声说了句“你不需要这么做的”。那不似警告，全似在为他担忧。她的微弱话音湮没在炮火轰鸣间，又被无数时间壁障割裂开来。那足够他闯出很远，不足以完全摆脱追兵，但足够他寻至一片荒芜岛屿、一个暂时歇脚的场所。他迅速沉降下去，着地的那一刻胸腔传出剧烈抽痛。他咬紧牙关，用已有些模糊的视野看清当前方位，然后摁动机钮，向他所来之处传输回一个坐标。

他支撑不了太久了，他想。即使一经脱离追击范围便切入平缓飞行，即使他只消到达一个隐匿点就能够放松了——他到不了那临界点了。他在陆战中击毁了随后而来的第一批追兵，备用机的弹仓有些捉襟见肘了。于是他在愈发猛烈病态的心脏搏击间抱起那女孩，在短暂安宁间抛离了装甲骑，试图在后续追击来临前将她藏入什么地方。也许自己能作为更显眼的目标引开那批人，让她在安全地带等候一阵——那很冒险，但总比……

他几乎跌倒，跪在地上，粗喘间丝毫无益于缓解胸腔抽痛。那年轻皇女握着他的手，呢喃着我很感谢你，我很抱歉，我很感谢你……“他们不会对我怎样的，”她发出一声柔软叹息，“但你，你不需要为此搭上性命。”

“……我觉得我是蠢透了。”他在喘息间歇回答道，“但是我好像……也没有回头的机会了。那么……”

他试图控制自己瘫软的腿脚，他做不到了。他全身发冷，甚至无法很好托抱住怀中那瘦弱身躯。于是他在头颅尖锐刺痛中短暂阖眼，放弃了抗争，再睁眼时，眼中固化下一轮血光。

我要死了，他想。

他静驻在完全的岑寂中，只余隐约海潮声浪。那壁障拓展得极宽，远至他视野之外，远至境线上遥远的后来之人。最后一道防御，他想。他不知道自己能坚持多久，他心脏完全停止了跃动，他或许已经死了。及至有人找到我们时，他想说，及至有人找到你时……你该已经安全了，而我应该看不到那一刻。

他的五感都在衰退，呼吸微弱似无，身躯僵直不动、逐渐扩开冰冷。他仍然睁着眼，却连天际色彩都要辨识不清了。他耳膜边鼓噪着遥远的海潮，渐渐沉于死亡安宁，即将完全沉没溺毙了，即将连沿着最后一丝余轨运转的思维都完全停滞——

然后他听见了自己的心跳。

一下，惊如擂鼓，打破了厚重死寂；两下，连贯而起，粉碎掉那逐渐归于虚无的时间认知。三下、四下，更多，直至心脉恢复运作，直至那凝滞思感被逐渐拉回寻常速率，那无比恒久的间隔变得平稳短促。他仍未完全拾回自己的感官，只是茫然僵坐，隐约听见有低沉人声在不远处响起。

“你是来救她的吗？”那声音很是模糊，一分一秒间缓慢清晰起来，“你是为了他而这么做的，对吗？”

那声音在死寂中靠近了，如尖刀般轻易割裂开那心灵壁障，带着万物调谐根律般的宁静。他睁着眼，逐渐在重影叠合的视野中勾勒出一个人形，在看清那人面目之前，先对上一对张扬的血色纹路。那人声音似笑似叹，离得更近了，连着身形一并迫近，蹲坐下来，殷红浮动的眼瞳笔直对上他的视线。

“你想救她啊，罗洛。”那人说。

他在那感怀般的语调中怔然许久，仿佛冥冥中那无形凝滞的范域在收束、在淡去，被洗涤边沿、被压缩回拢。然后，在某一刻，他脑海中有什么枷锁轰然破碎了。他先是大睁了眼，下意识摁上自己右侧眼睑。过去那有所缺损的武器像是骤然沉睡了，或能算作消隐了。罗洛瞪着那人样貌，嘴唇颤抖，终于确认自己不知在何时已经恢复了正常呼吸。

“你……”他半晌才挤出一丝声音，还似濒死般沙哑着，“……是你……”

枢木朱雀就在近旁，神情复杂难辨，几经波动后归于平静。罗洛记得他的Geass能力，那违背常理的、似无缺陷的力量，或约束时间本身，或迫使万物遵循本律前行——罗洛不知道那是由一个怎般刻骨铭心的愿望诉求所生。那力量足以打破他的枷锁，强令他那违背常理的施为如冰消雪融般散去，或借助了视线交接、或并不需要。他茫然望着那人，见到对方稍微挑起了眉梢。

“你没有使用高文。”

“……为了避免追查，”罗洛说，“这是一次私人行动……”

“所以你是在替鲁路修摘除麻烦。”朱雀说。罗洛茫然地瞧着他，下意识点了头，他眉宇间仅存的那点疑惑便消失了。“有人向你们提供了这次行动规划的消息，对吗？”他那么问了，不待得到回答就自顾自接续了下去，“那个人若能传出这份消息，便自然会有更多可传递的东西。”

维护好你们的信息来源，他说。“这些事不是由你做的。”他说，“来，照我说的汇报上去。”罗洛瞪着他，试图跟上他的陈述步奏。“你是在追踪我，”朱雀说，“发现我试图劫走第七皇女，然后你介入其中，逼迫我停手，救下了她的性命。”他停顿了片刻，抬头望了眼天际。“在回程的路上汇报，在确保修奈泽尔的势力无法再追踪你们的时候。”

他的言语中带着不容置喙的成分，那口吻叫罗洛感到一阵压抑。“黑色骑士团的部署并不在……”

“这也不是适合让黑色骑士团牵涉进来的时机。”朱雀平静道，“你也不是在追踪ZERO。如你先前的职责所在，你只是在监控我的动向。”

“……人证——”

“没有别人逃脱。”他说，“你们已经安全了。”

他说得轻描淡写，仿佛此间意味并不藏匿着多少鲜血。他短暂直起身来，垂首注视着那被托抱着的残疾少女的面貌。他的视线落点缓缓游移，直至飘到抱着她的另一人的面目上。罗洛接触到那审视目光，肩背紧缩了一下。

“罗洛·兰佩路基。”他说。

他声音低沉，口吻郑重其事，盈满血光的眼目中浮起温缓神色。罗洛这才忽然领会了他先前话语的意思，讶异地张开了嘴。朱雀稍稍垂落眼睑，划开一缕微笑。

“V.V.已死，教团已经不复存在。”他陈述道，“你的过往履历已经了无意义了，如今你的担负也不在了，那么……”

他曾欠下一道性命，如今他交还了，罗洛模糊地想着。枢木朱雀垂首望来，好似明白了他所想，略略颔首，予以无声肯定。

“……那么，拿回你自己的未来吧。”

他咬字慢慢轻缓了，在一个句点后停顿许久，再开口时几乎成了难辨的呢喃。罗洛听见了，在听闻清楚时还不甚理解那寄托的含义，然而他心下一突，几乎连自己都难过起来。

“别离开他。”那人轻声说，“我做不到了，所以……别离开他。”

 

“娜娜莉。”她听见那人叫她。

她阖着眼睑，隐约听见机舱开启的动静。那一声温柔呼唤发生在那响动之后，她捂住了嘴，思索起自己有多久不曾听见这般声音。像是洞悉了一切，像是能为她指引一切，然后试图给予她所能给予的最后一个承诺。“我来迟了，”他说，“我很抱歉。”她用力摇着头，在手指后头压抑住哽咽冲动。

“你尽力了，”她小声说，“你真的做了你所能做的一切……”她在隐约觉察到那人凑近过来时伸出手去，准确地揽住了他的颈子。

他将她抱进那机舱里头，安置好她的位置，然后亲吻了她的前额。“罗洛会送你到安全的地方。”他说，“你从始至终都没有听从修奈泽尔的话，对吗？这很好——很好。鲁路修会很高兴的。”他发出短促笑声，含着相当的欣慰。“谢谢你信任我。”他说，“我不在的日子里，你把自己保护得很好。”

“朱雀，”她叫他，“朱雀——ZERO。”她深呼吸着，仍然搭着他的脖颈，慢慢摸到了他的脸孔。她用手掌覆上那人面廓，慢慢感知着。“ZERO。”她重复呢喃了一次，心脏猛击了一拍。

然后她撑开眼睑，像她无数次在隐蔽处自行尝试练习的那样。没有指掌遮挡，并非对着空旷无人处而进行。她眼中映入一片昏暗，起先是模糊的，随后逐渐勾勒出万物形貌。她视野边沿机舱开敞，外头隐约可见战后余痕；视野正中是那人面目，双眼当中起伏着猩红血色。她看清他的样貌的那一刻，泪水蓦然滑落眼角。她怔怔望着那脸孔，她双眼重复光明后所见的第一人，她从未亲眼见过的一人——

“你又要走了吗？”她轻声问，“你早就决定要做什么了，是不是？”

她试图维持平静，然而并止不住小声哭咽。她拇指摩挲他的眉骨眼眶，一寸一寸细致感触、记刻下他的样貌轮廓。她曾想象过的，柔软发梢与英挺面廓，和那双本该是温润绿色的眼睛——那双眼睛里蕴含的东西太多，囊括了一整个世界的墟烬。一点欣喜如微末星火从当中浮现，很快便闪逝而去了。

“娜娜莉，”他小声叫她，眼角弧度和缓下来，“我很抱歉。”

她泪水汹涌溢出，又拼命眨去，徒劳地细致勾勒着那张脸孔。有一刻她触碰着他便似明白了他所想，那应行之路，他所曾经历的，他即将去做的——那人在那身假面者的装束中向她微笑，竖起一根手指。

“不要哭。”他轻声道，“鲁路修会更希望看见你笑的样子，我也是。”

我知道的，她用力想着，我知道的。她那位兄长所希望的，他们所希望的。她一早就知晓了，然而她不曾明言，无论是单就此事，还是她自己的意愿。她想说我请求你、我请求你，别那么轻易地放弃自己所有的一切。“他是，”她小声抽泣着，裹带着浓厚鼻音，“他把我托付给你了，对吗？”

“我很抱歉，”他回答她，“我大概又要失言了。”他仍然微笑着，碰了碰她的眼眶。“不过，我把你交还给他了，想必他不会太责怪我吧。”

别离开他，那是枢木朱雀或潜在表露、或明言过的意思。他是在尽力挽回或保护着，鲁路修所重视的人，鲁路修所重视的一切，完整地留在那人身边——直到最后唯独除去了他自己。那是他唯独不会原谅你的一件事，她想着。然而她望着面前那人，知道他的决心不会再为任何事所动摇了。“这就是最后了吗？”她小声道。

他没有回答。

他也没有道别。他就那样突兀地直起身，一跃而出，深暗长披招展开近黑的旌旗。白金机甲在她来得及看清全貌前就已启动，迅速离地破空而去。然后被留下的另一人登入了驾驶舱，同她交换了一个眼神。

她看清那少年人的形貌，眼瞳中还残余着茫然无措，旋即慢慢刻出一丝决然。他清了清嗓子，在一片白噪音中调试起通讯来。他们周围回荡着海潮声响，然后被隔绝在机舱外，渐渐只能听闻到彼此略微粗重的呼吸。罗洛闭了闭眼，在她视线所及处用力掐进了自己的掌心，然而他在连接上通讯的那一刻，声音已变得异常平稳。

“这里是，特遣技术部所属，代号‘文森特’，驾驶员罗洛·兰佩路基。”他缓慢道，“汇报，帝国第七圆桌骑士，枢木朱雀，袭击帝国军制，试图劫走第七皇女殿下，发生了严重武力冲突……”

他声音平缓，咬字分外清晰，甚至透出些艰难吃力的迹象。娜娜莉交叠了十指，堵在自己的嘴前，试图止住那低微抽噎的末端。

“……属下护驾来迟，侥幸救下皇女殿下。”她身旁那少年人说，“经确认，枢木朱雀已叛离不列颠尼亚，当前仍在外逃中，追踪丢失，去向不明——”通讯里杂音渐起，她再度闭拢了双眼，沉浸在熟悉的昏黑当中，双手颤抖起来。

“——请示下一步行动。”

 

“开什么玩笑？！”

那是基诺所给出的第一反应。是时每一分钟都在接入崭新战报，从北大西洋东岸逐渐蔓延至西，烧在了不列颠尼亚本土的边沿上，下一刻便要将人拉入泥沼中去。然而令他惊讶的并非这焦灼时局，无关不列颠尼亚与超合众国，反倒是总督府接入的新讯。鲁路修在听到报讯的那一刻摔碎了手头茶杯，连着面前整副棋盘都掀落在地。十一皇子霍然起身，伫立在一片狼藉面前，神情反倒平静得可怖。

“给我准备装甲骑。”他直接传呼了罗伊德，“别拿任何理由推脱。一刻钟后我要么看到准备出动的高文，要么看到你的辞呈。不许递交辞呈。”说完他又干脆地切断了通话。杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德在桌案彼端垂首，低低地叹息了一声。

“恕我直言，您应当留在这里好好斟酌。”他说，“娜娜莉殿下的安危无需担心，属下自会亲自前去接引——”

“我很感激你。”鲁路修打断道，“我信赖你的能力，哥特瓦尔德卿。但我所担忧的并非仅限于这一事。”基诺在一旁看着，那年轻皇子深紫眼睛里投出慑人狠厉目光。边境伯在他面前轻轻摇头，并未多加妄言。

“我猜想也是，”杰雷米亚说，“您是不会被轻易劝服的，那么……”

他话语中留下充足回旋余地。鲁路修抿紧了嘴唇，绷为一道平直棱线。“……今夜。”他在短暂沉默后一个一个挤出词节来，“只此一夜。”他深吸了口气，好似做出这承诺耗去了他绝大部分气力。“虽说在局势开始变动时容易看出更多东西，”他说，“但既然无法阻止，那么省下徒劳担忧的阶段，还算有些空闲时间。”

他在屋内盘旋踱步，焦躁消耗着他给自己规划出来的准备时间，显然是并放不下心，又因着需要操心的事太多而有些无所适从。“应当不会发生太过翻天覆地的变化。如果有的话，柯内莉娅还可以稳住11区的一部分人。”他喃喃着，回过头去，向着一旁的尤菲米娅挥了挥手，促笑了一声，“她很聪明，知道现在开战的缘由一定另有内情。希望她不要过快地完全倒戈向修奈泽尔。”

“我会尽量劝服皇姐的。”尤菲米娅说。第三皇女垂敛眼目，浅暮色眼瞳中淌出不少担忧。“鲁路修，你是要……”

“我不知道，”那人几近暴躁地跺了跺脚，“我不知道——”

他收敛了一下呼吸，勉强让神情平定了些，然后匆匆迈出门去。基诺随在了后头，一路踏踏踩在他脚步末端。“开什么玩笑？”基诺重复了一次，“我是说，我也知道朱雀的确立场存疑，但在这种时候——？”

“我不知道。”鲁路修的语气变得一片冰冷，隐隐透出些绝望意思，“我不知道他想做什么。我只知道他是接到了修奈泽尔传递的信息，柯内莉娅没有隐瞒这点。修奈泽尔想利用他去做什么，他真正想做什么……我可以猜想，但是我没办法笃定。”

他哽了一下，旋即低声道“你无需伴行”。“别这么说，”基诺耸肩道，“我实际悠闲的日子还挺长的，我也想让托利斯坦活动一下了。”他看着鲁路修愣神模样，赶紧保证这绝非出于监视，也无关帝国命令，单纯因为他不愿看着曾被指派护卫的对象出什么意外，以及他也想探个究竟。他竖起一边手掌起誓完后，鲁路修看他的眼神又复杂了几分，但在接下来的步程里再未出言阻拦。

他们并不知道枢木朱雀的实际去向。柯内莉娅总督坦言自己只负责传递消息，并没有拆开来看个究竟。基诺把自己扔进座舱，接在通讯里头，听着鲁路修的声音冷静道他们大致可以判定修奈泽尔必然做下了后续准备，那不如从此处着手。显示屏上投出一片分布图，被十一皇子迅速圈画出几个军力集结点。基诺帮忙排除了几个，然后鲁路修沉默下去，似在自行快速推算。

“这里。”他终于说。屏幕上剩下最后一个光点，放大了南太平洋一片岛礁。“距离娜娜莉的方位不远，”他在通讯里叹气，“他到底是在……”

他没有说下去。他们在路途当中保持着相当的沉默，基诺猜想那沉默彼端大概还需为着其它变故不断分心。超合众国的动向，黑色骑士团的动向，从昔日欧联地域直至中华联邦的动向——情况还能有多糟呢？他们在平稳涛浪中划开奔袭轨迹，久无动静。然后杰雷米亚的座机偏移了方向，仅留下了他们两个。

下一刻装甲骑机舱里响起了警报，高危目标进入射击范围。基诺眯着眼，辨识出了那警告提醒。黑色骑士团的红色战神，王牌战机红莲——在他们与那方关系有所缓和之后，他本以为自己不消看到类似的警报了。

然后他接入了公共频道，鲁路修已经在里头吼出了声。“……卡莲，”他直呼其名，“你到底——”

“黑色骑士团执行公务，希望无关人等退行。”那年轻女声回答道。红莲摆出了迎战架势，阻住了他们继续前行的去路。“我花了这么久才能算是勉强信任你，鲁路修，”她说，“但我不信任帝国圆桌。”

“那可真糟糕啊。”

基诺笑出了声，托利斯坦在他的控制下抽离出双刃，在那两人仍在对峙时先一步快速突进，砰然劈砍向那红色机身。红莲以主武招架时撞击出铿锵声响，然后基诺一击即退，在沿着它周遭灵活兜转起来时，摁下了弹药发射开关。

“虽然我不想说丧气话，不过我还真不确定能在这儿拖多久，殿下。”他懒洋洋道，“有机会与黑色骑士团的王牌一战，挺值得庆贺的，希望我不至于叫帝国圆桌的名誉蒙羞。您想做什么就快去吧，别在这儿浪费时间啦。”

“愚蠢。”那年轻女声仍然停驻在通讯中，那么低叹出来，“你又知道什么呢？”她开启护盾挡去了那一轮试探袭击，没有阻拦鲁路修的去向。那人短暂一声道谢过后便切出了通讯，剩余的两架机体便又陷入新一轮缠斗。基诺尽量避免着被对方近身，意识到那姑娘似乎一时半会儿并不打算下死手。追击，他想着，或者掩护，她应当是个知情者，或许比自己多知晓一分，也是被拖入这古怪局势当中了——

“那么你呢，红月小姐？”他低笑道，“你自己又是为何而来的呢？”

 

“俾斯麦离开了，” C.C.说，“看上去受了不轻的伤。”

她从机舱中跳出，落下地去，一旁身形矮小的圆桌骑士抬起头来，露出与稚嫩样貌完全不符的狡黠笑意。“也就是说，”阿妮娅的嗓音中带着悦耳笑声，“枢木朱雀已经突破那道防线了。”

“你真的一点都不担心啊？他可是已经获得了足够杀死查尔斯的资格呢。”

“他做不到的。”女孩儿耸了耸肩，从停放在不远处的莫德雷德足边走开了，“若他的确拧转了世界本身，一旦他试图干涉弑神进程，他首先需要考虑的就不是如何对抗引动装置的Code了。与其那么冒险，还不如考虑一下怎么对抗世界意志级别的碰撞才是。”

她说得轻巧，真正似全不担忧，脚下都像软绵绵地踩在云际。她足跟着地、轻快地转了个圈儿，手掌似提着宽大裙裾般顺势而摆。“他会被牵涉进去的。”她笃定道，“如果他不愿被吞噬，如果他想求取那一线生机，他就必须确定立场一并参与抵抗，进行他曾做过一次的举措。他必须站在神明的对立面上，他必须帮助我们再度歪曲世界意志，他的Geass若能按照原定的形式启动，我们的计划只会进行得更加顺利。”她陈述完后，歪着了脑袋，这会儿神情倒是显得天真快乐了许多，浅色虹膜周围亮着一圈血光。

“所以说，对此我乐见其成。”她微笑道，“我说的这些，其实你都知道的吧？”

“当然了。”C.C.说，“那是我的契约者。”

她望着那女孩被操控的躯体，心下滋生了一阵单薄的怜悯。她比任何人都清楚那契约者的决心到了怎般地步，她也知晓另一次弑神的结局。她见过那结局的形式了，即使此世掺入了微末变量，一个支点，足以推动整个世界都翻覆过去——那结局并不会有多大改变，不同的只会是参与者本身的下场。

她那么想着时，忽然若有所感似地望向天际另一侧。一架机甲破空而来，极快沉坠，恍然间只能见到一个深暗影子。玛丽安娜在那女孩的躯体中随着一并好奇望去，在那影子消失于林野间时还踮着脚瞧了瞧。

“那是什么？”

“鲁路修，我猜。”C.C.说。

她微叹了一声，拿不准自己现前抱着的是怎样的心态。鲁路修其人应当出现在这里，或应当如那人所愿远离一切纷争；他在面对时下这古怪格局时，算是一切祸乱的起始根源还是全然的无辜者——但你已经来了，她想。你既来了，你又能改变什么呢？

“动作还算快嘛。”玛丽安娜说，“修奈泽尔在外围设下的伏击圈那么夸张，根本没有遮掩的意思，引他前来也不足为奇。”她摇了摇头，面露惋惜，并不见多少喜悦波动。“可他来到这里又能做什么呢？”她呢喃道，“他既不能成为助力，也不能阻碍什么了。他是抱定怎样的念头前来的，好像都没什么关系。”

你甚至不了解他，C.C.想。你们甚至不了解他，不知道他能为一个抱定的念头做到怎样的程度，即使只从微末而起，即使手中看似没有任何胜算。最初与最末的奇迹之名皆由一人推动缔造，如今那一人来了。她抿了抿嘴，十指握拢在了一块儿。

“你不打算去和他见上一面吗？”她问，“怎么说也是你的儿子。”玛丽安娜失笑摇头，用那女孩的面貌微微弯起了眼角。

“我像是那么负责任的母亲吗？”

她们兀自沉默了片刻。那架装甲骑落下的方位并不遥远，然而比起那闯入者，更紧迫的事情先来临了。先是一阵隐晦波动，像地表深处轰然震颤，然而周遭安静无声、虫鸟不惊，林野簌簌枝叶拍响的韵律都与先前一般。玛丽安娜吁叹了一声，带着得偿所愿的喜悦释然。

“连接已经开始了。”她说，“那么，凡世的问题便都算是结束了。”

C.C.短暂游离开视线，望向了天际。夕阳还未落尽，燃灼起一整片火焰帷幕，似昭示着万物将寂。在更靠近境线的地方，云层已然落入灰烬。然后是天空，天空中隐约现出一道裂痕，难辨自那当中漏下的是光亮或虚无。另一阵无形震颤由上空而降压，她身旁那少女形躯张开了双臂，以一个拥抱态势享受似地迎接那磅礴浪潮。

“我要先过去了。”那女孩的声音说，“事情好像比料想的要顺利。你不跟着前来吗？我还以为你打算试图救一把那孩子呢。”C.C.闭上双眼，叫那金红光芒在视野中隐去了。

“我救不了他。”她低声道。

她曾试图那样做，其结果就是到了当下这一步。没有人能救他了，她想。或许唯有一人，唯有那成为他的道标的那一人——并非现下这个鲁路修，不能止于现下，那言令之人，那血十字下的殉道者——倘若枢木朱雀曾期许的确为一个奇迹，倘若他能留给自己一丝半点希望……

“我说过了，”她在玛丽安娜迈开脚步时说，声音平静，口吻淡漠，带着些复杂难言的苦涩，“枢木朱雀这个人，他不会为你们所用的。”那少女形躯回头予以她短暂一撇，好奇地眨动了一下眼睛。

“你很了解他？”

“足够了解了。”C.C.答道，“从他起初许下了怎样的愿望，到如今他打算怎样践行它。”

玛丽安娜摆了摆手，好似在说这都无关紧要了，这都影响不到结局的形式，然后她在轻快踏步中走向遗迹中心。C.C.将眼睑逐渐从缝隙中张开，轻轻哼笑了一声。他们的确影响不到结局的形式，她想，只是他们并不会是胜利的那一方。

“你们只是连为人都失格罢了，”她呢喃道，“所以一直以来，你们都错估了人心本身。”

她那般细声呓语完，望着第六骑士那瘦削背影，目送她一直步入到残旧建筑当中去。有一人早该到场了，她模糊地想着，那个人既然已经被牵涉进来，相距不远，他早该——周遭安静无声，唯余枝叶沙响与遥远浪潮，在风中流淌似整方世界的声息。

然后她蓦然醒悟，身躯短暂僵直，旋即掉转了脚步，匆匆奔向那架黑色机体落下的方位。

她在万籁俱寂中奔跑，呼吸撕扯似寻常活人。顶空裂痕宛在，时空轮转被极力收束，世界本源早已贯通，虚感中万物重重影廓相叠。她曾望见过的，她曾经历过的，在那虚空殿堂中，在能与神明本身沟通的时刻——她在那空浮的视野中努力定睛，跑上狭长坡道，怀揣着一个猜想，一路试图压抑住过快心跳。

她终于到达那地方时，望见那驾驶员身着一袭白衣，似乎才将出舱便遭遇了那隐蔽无形的浩然震荡。他跌平在高阔处草野间，面色如死了一般惨白，唯有胸膛隐约起伏彰示着他的确并无大碍。他安静昏睡着，眉间紧蹙，闭合的眼睑不住颤动着。C.C.蹲坐在他跟前，将他身躯扶正，伸手握上他搭在身前的那一侧腕臂。她眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，仿佛耗费了许久终于确认了什么，然后为此而发出一声叹笑，裹带着隐约的模糊颤音。她盯着他轮廓分明的面目开始等待，搭触着他的腕脉，直至那暗沉波动与她逐渐平缓的心率完整相叠、调谐归一。

终于，在时间运转已近晦涩难辨的某一刻，那人睁开双眼，原本澄净的虹膜上乍浮现出一轮血光，图纹镌刻，尖锐招展——然后那光芒淡去，自如收敛回晶紫本色之底。他只呈现了片刻茫然之色，而后眼神凝聚起来，先是逐渐抵达一个无名皇子在疯狂之境所能及的极致，之后反而骤然静寂，现出仿若帝王所有的沉稳冰寒。

持印者又发出一声似笑似叹的短促单音，手指慢慢扣紧了他的手腕。“你好啊，鲁路修。”她简单道。那人借着一侧手臂撑坐起来，望着她，眼里完整映出她的轮廓。他们本应算不上相识，他们之间的交际形式本应只停驻于偶然窥见与资料采集，然而本应在他眼中浮现的犹豫、惊疑或困惑都不见涓滴。他望着她，带着平静感怀，像早已与她熟识一世，而今不过是故人久别重逢。

“……C.C.。”他低声道。那便足够了，甚至不消他蠕动嘴唇拼出另一个名字。那安宁不过持续片刻，他闭了会儿眼，重睁开时里头沉淀下极为复杂的情绪。不似气愤或懊恼，也不似全然的焦急，他仿佛已经有所猜测，这猜测牵涉出一些恐惧，一些表面平静的歇斯底里。她用力握紧手指，试图安抚他的心绪。鲁路修短暂呛笑了一声，笑意在逐渐深重的呼吸间被打磨渐无。

“他在哪里？”他说得很慢，声音空洞，“告诉我，C.C.……他去了哪里？”


	10. Chapter 10

我经历过这个，他想。

也不是说他有多少次那么极端的体验，自以为死去、或真的死去了，但他的确经历过类似的情境——某一刻忽然意识到当前的一切并非应有的样貌，他以为已被终结的尚未终结，然后他便记起了自己原本是谁。从一个兰佩路基到一个不列颠尼亚，或从一个无名皇子到神圣不列颠尼亚帝国第九十九代皇帝，一个伪装的平凡人、一个命定的反叛者，一个长久被迷惘所困的生者、一个既死之人。

与他经历过的不同的是，事情的确这样发生了，并非虚假谎言，是真实本身被改写了。鲁路修安静想着，短暂闭目间眼前无数纷乱画面掠过。似濒死者往事追溯，好像上一秒他的确还处在那般境地里，面前那女孩睁着温柔眼目流泪，然后她的面孔便涣散去了。那阵身躯被利刃贯穿的虚幻剧痛淡去了，流失的温度回到他四肢百骸，然后他意识到自己的确还活着，在现下、在此刻从未死去。他一路来往的行径，那些并未离去的人——尽都是真实的。

你做到了，他想。你做到了。一个奇迹，一位英雄，又一个没世与救世者，使命将完而未完，亟待最后一段路途终结。他睁开眼，问他昔日的共犯那人在哪。

“他去了他应去的地方。”C.C.说。那魔女的指掌覆着他的，好似不愿明确讲出他已然知晓、但还想实际确认一回的答案。那地方，鲁路修想着，虚空殿堂，弑神之地，死者纠缠，人躯为梯。黄昏序幕已经开启，契约者独身前往欲图挽回一切。他经历过这个，而今他所见证的场景也是一样。

那虚无中、磅礴识海里，千千万万的死者，他也曾是其中一个。鲁路修眼神一凝，恍然意识到自己的呼吸已如适才生还一般剧烈急促。“为什么？”他强硬歇止住那促乱气息，“为什么我——”C.C.放开了他的手，金瞳安静地凝视而来。

“因为你是这一切的根源。”她轻声道，“你的Geass，你那曾经推动世界前行的意志，你将他的命轨与世界本身捆绑的言语。他的Geass，他所做这一切的根基，他的愿望。你是那个起始点，世界交叠的关键所在。在世界本源重新贯通时，你便被唤回来了。”

唤回来了，或不过是看见了一切。分岔的轨迹尽都收束回来，归于一个。而造就一切的那个人，鲁路修想着，那个人着实将他最后一丝自弃的可能都断去了。你做到了，然而——

“……他的Geass，他、不是，”他低声问，“他要怎么阻止那个计划？”

“你没法推断出来吗？”

“他没办法以自己的意志去命令神明。”他冲着C.C.的反问皱起眉头，“他的Geass很强，但他做不到那件事。”

“真是个自大的推断啊。”她回答他，“是啊，他不能命令神明。他也并不打算那样做。”

她勾出他记忆中的淡漠微笑，像是已经对太多事情不抱期望、便也随它们去了。有什么事是她也无法阻拦的，鲁路修意识到。她旁观着，但自知无法劝阻，能做的不过是最后给予一份陪伴。他见过她这副神情，在殿堂角落，在她于最后一夜前、于最末的安宁间相望时，他说C.C.，你不向我道别吗？她露着那般微笑，悲哀而平静，而今他又见到了。

“他可以言令时间静止，也可以打破那桎梏、乃至更多不由他自己所设的。他可以叫万物如常运作。”她细声陈述，“他的命轨与世界相连，他可以与神明本身接驳。集体无意识的能量过于磅礴，他在施加Geass的时候，本身必然是会被吞噬去的。”她停顿片刻，随后喟然叹息。

“那就是他所要的结果。”

她说但若如此，但若他能将自己埋没其间，他的Geass就会持续生效了——越过他本身作为凡人的命轨，越过它可以预见的期限与终将截断的一刻，去直接施加于世界。她说玛丽安娜曾以此判定他若是想自保、若是想延续他的使命，就必然会站在弑神的那一方、以阻绝自己被主观排斥或被迫吞噬的命运——玛丽安娜从来不够了解他。鲁路修轻微颤栗了一下，半晌才意识到自己的手掌在发抖。

那该是枢木朱雀最初的愿望，他想。“他不可能——我是说，”他喃喃着，听见了自己的声音几乎因潜在惊惶而悬浮不定，“我对他所下的Geass还在，他不可能真的寻死……”C.C.摇了头，打断了他的话语。

“他不会死的。”她说。

你以为那些人真正误解他的地方在哪呢？她叹息着。他们的确不了解他的愿望与决意，但那早已无关他个人的死亡了。“我知道。”鲁路修低声道，“我知道他的愿望是什么。”他手中空握着一个圆盘形状，它被交付给自己了。在那一刻之前，他在此世首次得见那人濒临绝望般流泪。你想救我，他无声念着，你想救我……然而你却拒绝为我所救吗？

“他会被固定在那里，在成型的时空之外，在虚无当中，”C.C.声音平静，“游离于寻常的人世之外，成为一道推移着世界轨迹前行的意志，永生永世不得解脱。”她述言的形式如同一道判决，缓慢而锋利地沉坠而下。“他的意识会与整个集体无意识接轨、乃至交融，本身成为恒定的一部分。”她轻声说着，“他会活下去的，鲁路修……只是那般活着，便也与死了无异。”

鲁路修呆愣着望向她。他手脚发冷，清晰意识到她所言非虚。他甚至在等待她如惯常所做那般一字一句残忍剖析开他的所作所为，说你看，那便是你的愿望导致的结果。你叫他活着，你叫他抛却姓名，你叫他放弃常人喜乐，你叫他献出一切。那不是你所希望的吗？他几乎听见那冷酷质问——而自己毫无辩解余地。

然而她没有。她眼睑颤动，微微掀起间那丝原本似有若无的悲哀愈发深重了。她站起身来，退去两步，低首俯瞰着他，容颜没于阴影里。她再说话时，言语低缓，却连最后一丝笑意都隐去了。

“——你想救他吗？”

 

我经历过这个，他想。

常人及至生命都将无缘得见，他却像是统共经历了两回，也不知道算是幸运还是倒霉透顶。每一次都是如此，他想，由着自己的抉择把自己推移到这一步。而另一人无须承担这些了，那必然算是万幸。及至这一步，他忽然意识到这或许与他最初所想的一致。那或许仍然是错误的，只是或许——或许你始终是对的。他那么想着。但时至如今，你的确不用亲手杀死你的父亲了。

那是几乎被他遗忘的感念，来自一个犯下了过错、手上最初一次沾染了血的男孩，在他们分别之前、在一切的开端处。朱雀闭了闭眼，转而毫无畏惧地望向殿阶之顶。查尔斯和玛丽安娜，鲁路修的父亲与母亲。那为帝王者向他投注来探究眼神，但其间毫无畏惧。“所以，”朱雀开口道，“您是也意识到以往发生过的一切了。”

“真是不知悔改啊，枢木卿。”那持印者回答他，“你扭转了一切，也将你们最大的底牌抹去了。事到如今，你又打算怎样阻止弑神的结果发生呢？”

“这个嘛，”他说，“我只需要注入一个意念就行。”

他无法下令。那不包含在他的力量形式里，道出一句谏言，低语间足以翻覆世界。那持印者也是知晓的。“你又能改变什么呢？”那皇帝说，“Geass被视为‘王之力’，有那般觉悟者才得以引动全局。你又能改变什么呢，枢木朱雀？”

“我从未那般自命过。”他回答。

他仰起头来，直面顶头上无尽虚空。他望见无穷轨迹，似魂灵、似群星，顺延时间本身飞速流转，而今变得滞缓了，终于能被人为捕捉。他望着那磅礴意志，假若人们的确曾向上苍祈求，那么就在此刻、就在此地。

“你甚至没有封闭通往外界的出口，”他听见那持印者冷淡间并着些许不屑的言语，“那算是一条退路吗？”他摇了摇头，目光稍一周转，短暂落回到那两道身影跟前。

“一旦连接开始，就不用通过摧毁入口的方式把你们围困在这里了。”

“那毫无意义。”

“有的。”他耐心道，“如果你们永远留在此地，你们就无法对外界施加分毫影响了，而且——”

他重新仰首，张开双臂，似要拥抱那虚空本身。那磅礴伟力终于接触到他率先引动的意念，骤然生出庞大引力。周遭轰然无形震颤，他在无尽的挤压皴裂似的动静中几乎被扯离身躯重量、微微浮起了，身后披风猎猎作响。

“——也无法湮没神明的意志。”

他睁着眼，光芒落进他虹膜深处，也自那当中映射而出了。图纹勾勒，血光凝聚，那光芒尽头只余一片混沌，如无数传说文本中指明的虚无存在。深渊即天空，物律即无序，千千万万的死者引动着生者。那接引似的力道几乎在寸寸撕扯他的形躯，然而他似感觉不到苦痛，神情折转间现出他曾见过一类亘古淡漠。

“是的，这是本源之力，世界前行的根基。”他说，“集体无意识会对祈愿做出回应，但不会对恶念做出抵抗。它包容一切，这就是神明的意义所在。一旦它做出抵抗，哪怕是最微小的一种，也不是一具身躯所能承担的。无论是凡人，契约者，刻印的使者，都是一样。”

就像你曾试图对C.C.所做的，他想。就像V.V.曾试图对我做的。他说话时，整道声腔都与混沌空间遥遥相应，仿佛不再由他个人的意志而言、而是借助一个声响传达世界之音了。那感觉很是古怪，他分明还能进行思考与记忆，对眼前一切都有直观感知，然而他的自我意识像是慢慢沉寂、逐渐消融了。

“所以只需要注入一个意念，”他轻声说，“足够让这世界本源做出反应、自然抵抗你们的恶念就行。”他望着那两人身影之后，虚空殿堂中虚假的光亮，金红余晖温暖如巨大恒星。他望着那火焰似的燃灼痕迹，缓缓眯起了双眼。

他听见质问，来自他所面向的那两人之一。“……你疯了吗？！”那一位母亲的魂灵尖叫起来，“这世界本身会成为你的囚笼，你将再也见不到——”

一切存世之人。他无声想着。就算尚能感触到那世界运转的轨迹，但再也无法亲近那些寻常活人了。一切不应过早终结、而被他挽救回来的性命，一位曾愿为他提供理想路径的皇女，一个校园间寻常相识的女孩，一个曾经相处间不算熟稔和睦的少年人，一枚毁灭武器摁动之际造就的不可计数的死者——亲善者，友人，无可替代的全部，包括娜娜莉……

鲁路修。他想。鲁路修。他反而掀起一丝微笑，心绪安然平定下来，完全阖拢双眼。“那已经发生过了。”他在黑暗静谧中轻声说，“你看，你们从来不知道事情的结局。”

已经足够了，他想。他是早已死去了，甚至得见过自己的墓碑。往后或许还将再添一个，然而他也无缘得见了。他行走至今，不过是一个死者往生、自坟穴中挣出未死的心念，将最后欲图挽回的憾事给弥补了。他是早被剥离为人资格了，那么彻底成为那般存在也是应当。他阖拢双眼，亟待意识完全沉没去，唯独留下一个存着所有欢欣苦痛记忆的幽灵，永世无望地兜转于这方即将封锁的空间里，直至喜怒哀乐都再不能察觉，直至遗忘自己的存在始因，唯独记得一个拯救的许诺——

“那么，那结局之后呢？”

他听见一个声音。自身后方来，在静谧之中霍然而生，霎时间撕裂那逐渐凝固的死寂心境，叫他蓦然睁眼、几乎被前端光亮所刺痛。然后他侧身回首，望见一个熟悉身影。

你来到这里了。他想。他望着那人修长身影，洁白华服裹缚，仿若一个将去未去、忽又折返的影子；他逐渐看清了那人面上复杂神情，捕捉到其中一丝积淀既久的痛苦。于是他心中忽涌起一阵惊啸波澜，如鸣钟敲响、伴着整个残旧世界的余音，将他惊醒、几乎将他击溃、又叫他万千感念收归一处——就像这样。他想。及至此刻，所有的救赎都像是完成了。

“那之后所发生的，”鲁路修说着，不完全看着他、但着实是在向他而言，晶紫双眼中乍现出一片血红光亮，“是我也不知道的部分吧？”

 

我经历过这个，他想。缔造奇迹者，白衣的后来者，一个魔女；他的父亲，他本该死去的母亲。交相对峙，黄昏即临。ZERO的腰间悬着一柄利剑，一个既行的行刺者，或昭示着他本身的位置。他向前缓步而行，逐渐走至与那人并肩远、又再向前一步；那短暂路程足够他窥见枢木朱雀面上神情。

如今他们完整相逢了，鲁路修想。在兜转这般长久之后，在终于踏至这一步时，所有欺瞒与谎言都再无意义了。他望见那人神情变动，从死寂中跃起了仍属于生者的情绪，混着惊愕与欣喜、叠着追悔与歉然，最终一切浮动的光亮收敛于那血色覆没的双眼当中，沉寂下去沦为墟烬。“你来了啊。”朱雀只说了那么一句，声音中泛着细末震颤、似一类空洞回音。鲁路修向前望去，生生遏止住自己犹疑回望的冲动。

“时间要到了。”C.C.在他身后说，“再不及时阻拦的话，一切都无可挽回了。”

那句提醒的确是由她所说的。她早先给出了对当下情形的诠释，那诠释内容叫他几近绝望；下一刻她提出补救可能，然而那补救途径却切实地将他逼入了绝望境地。

“你想救他吗？”那时她说。他们进入到遗迹之中，望着古老石壁上斑驳刻路。那魔女那般淡然发问了，而他回过头去，仿佛她确能指出一个方向。他只需一个方向，去挽回他所能挽回的任何事——

“去吧。像你曾做过的那样，去向神明下令吧。”她低声道，神情庄重肃穆，似终于拾回了作为神明使者的使命、下达了一道谏令，“无须他的意志掺杂其间，那么他就不用担负起那份使命了。那是你仅有的机会，去将他从那枷锁中解放出来吧。”鲁路修从焦虑混乱中强硬拿捏起一丝冷静，在将手搭放上那刻路轨迹前安静相望。

“代价是什么？”他询问道。他并不愚蠢，凡事均有代价，只看如何抉择，那是在一早知晓的道理。然而C.C.摇了头，面露叹惋，带着温缓悲哀微笑。

“代价不由你来交付。”她细声言道。

她仰起头来，望着顶头无光黢黑处，似已能望进无尽虚空中去，看清那殿堂、那弑神之地当中发生的情景；她像能望见更远，望见世界轨迹的运作逐渐收束、每分每秒都在迫近截停的临界点，如齿轮滞缓，或静驻或崩裂。

“如果你像原先那般动作，强令世界轨迹自然运作，那么，”她说，“作为拧转世界轨迹的逆行者，比弑神者更严重地违背根律的歪曲现实之人——在世界恢复正常前行的那一刻，他的下场……”

她抬高一侧手臂，向上伸展，划出一道绵延轨迹，在一处弯折而返、又继续前行，然后她骤然停驻于一点，如抓握般攥起指掌、又做出一个擦拭动作。鲁路修望着她的举止，心脏已然在胸腔中慢慢沉了下去。C.C.转望向他，双眼中显出一丝怜悯。

“……枢木朱雀其人，他留下的痕迹已经成为这世界的一部分；但他本身，从他做出悖行举止的那一刻起，那存在都将被认定为错误的。”她轻声说着，然而一字一句都分外清晰，一下下凿落了话音，“是的，他本身的存在会被抹去，比查尔斯和玛丽安娜更为彻底。”

她用着那类陈述口吻，似一经陈述便已笃定了一切后续。她常常如此，鲁路修恍惚间记起。她有过判断错误的时刻，在落得那般结果时挑眉道一句出乎意料——多数时她是对的。不老不死者，行走于世，作为恒久的旁观者而活，字句间皆有根律至理伴行。这认知叫他慢慢闭上双眼，清晰意识到自己胸腔当中疼痛翻涌，扰乱心跳呼吸、连思绪都像是没了去路。若当真那样就好了，他想着。若当真没了去路倒好了，叫他真的放弃退缩，他或许还不消清醒着面对这些。

“这就是留给我的选择吗？”他呛笑出声，声音因颤抖而模糊，“亲自将他杀死，或者看他活着经受炼狱？”C.C.仍用那悲悯眼神瞧着他，唇角勾勒那浅淡弧度。

“你已经做出决定了，不是吗？”

“不，”他低喃着，似不敢明确吐露话音，“不。”

“他会为此而感激你的。”

“不。”他喉间哽咽，抑下哀鸣，“我不能——”

——不能。他绝望想着。那或是他唯一真心向那人祈愿的内容，叫他存活于世，违背其心念、弯折其意志，做到了那一步，沦为捆缚也好、诅咒也好，都是为了叫枢木朱雀不至于真正落入死境。而今那是他唯一能做的救赎可能，却叫他将此前的一切都摧毁了去。那谏令是你亲自许下的，他听见自己心间在低沉自语，也唯有你一人能叫它终结。

不能。他痛苦想着。不行，不能，唯独这一事不能——

“鲁路修。”她叫他。

他茫然相望，望见那金色眼瞳中一切波动都渐归平静，似她自己也终于笃定了后果、了解了他们各自的心念。“你曾经以性命作为向他人施加Geass的代价，你以此来偿还一切。”她低叹道，“如此这般，枢木朱雀也是一样。”

她垂落的手臂微微展开了，似要拥抱一整方空间，要叫他看见这态势，要他看见这世界本身一般——她眼睑翕动，自嘴唇边沿吐露最后的结论。

“这就是他扭曲整个世界的意志所要付出的代价。”她说，“而你，你需要接替他活下去。”

那便是答案了，他想。那便是仅有的答案了。他站在那虚空殿堂当中时那么想着，呼吸间仍然汹涌着钝重疼痛，比利刃裂开血肉更为长远难熬。他望着前端两人，他的父亲与母亲。他微微抬起头时，枢木朱雀似已得知他所想，发出一声几不可闻的轻笑。

“——鲁路修！”那母亲的声音提拔尖锐，“你那么做的话，最不可能幸存下来的就是——”他瞥过了那道鲜亮身影，短暂阖眼，隐下一丝深重绝望。

“我知道，”他喃喃着，字句间皆带着绵密苦痛，“我知道啊。”

然后他仰起头来，睁眼呼唤了神明。

他许下那个誓愿，与他曾言说过的、他曾获得世界认可的根源一般。他昂首呼喊，言语成型，一道祈令。他叫世界永不停止前行步伐，以那形近神明本质的力量形式这般做了。来自交错时空的愿力相融汇，叫他足以规正那遭遇了歪曲的世界轨迹。于是从此刻起，世界终是完全地拨至新轨了；于是从此刻起，他再不消担忧会返还到一个崩塌旧世中去了。于是他的父亲与母亲飞速掠来，在身形寸寸残碎中试图做出最后抗争——然后一柄利剑霎时出鞘、横亘在他身前。

他又望见了这般情景，是ZERO在手持利剑，只是剑锋不再指向他了。朱雀仍然微微浮空，似仍在遭受牵引、只高出寸许境地，蓦一下挡在他身前，阻住了正在极速涣散的残存袭击。查尔斯的身形停滞住了，最后发出冷笑，言道往后的形势或许并不比先前好上多少，而且终究是无法再呈现那二人协作的格局了。然后那位父亲便蒸发无迹，伴着那位母亲一同化归于无。

然后那利剑骤然掉落，在坠至地面之前、那剑刃便从尖端开始粉碎而去了。

枢木朱雀转过身来，垂目望向了他。鲁路修伸出手去，抓握住了他同样前伸的。他们指掌相扣时均在细微震颤，调和了彼此的沉重呼吸。鲁路修从那交握态势中用力拉拽，似要将对方彻底拉扯出那遭受牵引、濒临吞噬的境地。

于是朱雀便沉坠而下了，像在须臾片刻间，他终是自由了。随后他的身形从足尖开始碎裂涣散，像是并未经受到多大苦痛，不过是叫人清晰觉察到自己涉足世间的痕迹在被逐渐剥离而去。他沉坠而下，挨着了另一人的肩头——他倚靠在那里，似在以此作为重心的支撑。

“鲁路修。”他小声叫道。

他们终于完整相逢了。在相似的格局中，在相似的形势里，为着世界的明日，一个需弑杀掉另一个。不过是立场相反、位置倒错，那曾经持剑的一个手中已空，将将抬起，抚上另一人的面颊。

像是在提醒他曾经的作为，像是在纾解一切未尽的心绪，像是在致歉，像是在致谢。鲁路修感受着那温柔触抚，真实相碰，并不由面具遮挡、也无温润血渍。什么都留不下的，他想，什么都留不下了。他用力抿紧嘴唇，恍然觉察到这举动的用意。

别为我哭，那人曾说。而今他做出一个提醒，好似他早已预见到当下结局。别为我哭。鲁路修无声颤抖起来，连最细微的哽咽都憋回胸膛当中，发不出一点声息。朱雀轻轻碰着他脸颊边侧，指掌摩挲轮廓，手套覆盖处窜生出细末滑凉。

“我……成为了ZERO。”

他那么说了，一句陈述，一句应答，跨越整道世界轨迹而来。他的身躯重量渐渐轻了，一部分已被化入虚无混沌、被世界本身所抹去了。鲁路修微微收拢双臂，徒劳地将他搂抱住。朱雀在呼吸倾吐间好似笑了，他必然是微笑着的，有如鲁路修曾做过的，在最末以一个笑容作别。

“你要我把己身一切奉献给世界，我做到了。”

他声音低哑，擦拭手势渐止，而后连那指尖都涣散去了。不要哭，他最末的触碰那样传达着，不要哭——你既曾与我微笑作别，此刻也无需再哭泣了。他形躯涣散间升起点点星芒，如流萤版倏忽即灭，终于连最后一丝重量都减去。最后——最后只剩下一个影廓，一句余音。没有世人见证，没有躁动声浪，在广袤岑寂当中，黑色骑士既死、着白衣者留存——幸存者在那句余音当中竭尽全力站稳足步，身躯如僵死般动弹不得。在时间边尽的宁静空间里，甚至未留一丝温柔风息。

“然后，我把这世界……还给你了。”

 

他在虚无间浮游着，或至永久，或只余一瞬，然而在时空边尽处、在思感游离间被无限拉长了。

他望见世界过去的模样。旧皇已死，新皇当立，一个女孩温柔眉目间渐渐聚拢起沉着锋芒。她不以双腿行走，却带领她的帝国慢慢走往更好的方向。他望见另一些熟悉脸孔，回去校园当中，或走往更广阔的地域。那些曾与他相识的人，放下武器、盘踞而坐。死者往矣，幸存者皆尽新生。

你不在，他想。你不在了。就算你的愿望埋没了整个旧世、造就了整个崭新世界，自此仿佛所有生者都由着你的心念而活，好像你还在看护一切，好像你不曾离去……

但你不在了。

他在这世间安静行走过，他负责看护的那女孩总是默许他挤出片刻余裕。古老遗迹、乡野山峦，有名或无名的群墓，然后是修复或新建的街道城楼。他在人前并不更换着装，面具加覆似固存一般，于是人群自他身边避让开，投以疏离敬畏的远望。他早已厌烦了，但仍然一寸寸观瞻着这世界的模样，仿佛只要有一处未及，就不能完整拥抱那人留下的全部行迹。

然后有人在他归返时截住他的去路。持刻印者，一个魔女，低声呼唤他的名字。她说枢木朱雀、枢木朱雀，然后她向他索要一个愿望。

枢木朱雀的愿望是什么呢？他闭着眼想，若他还是枢木朱雀的话，生活在一个理想般的温柔世界中，在熟识面孔包围间，被问及还有什么不妥——

你不在啊，鲁路修。

他在虚无间行走，飞掠过无数涣散旧影，唯有蔚蓝天空分外清晰地铺展蔓延。他行过林木间隙、绵长沙径，鸽羽振落后终于来到昔日廊道间。他踩上一道长毯，步入殿堂，在无数暗影交叠间，尽头皇座上空无一人。

然后世界坠入灰白，色彩悄然褪去、寸寸碎裂。似时间隙落中寻常所见，又比那过程发生的瞬时还要缓慢千百倍。他像是已经看惯了这番死寂景象，仰起头来，发出一声轻笑。

然后他摘落自己面具。一道命力在他身躯深处挣扎冒出，如警钟般轰然敲响、绵延不绝，渐渐化作一个他所熟悉的人声——活下去。那声音说，活下去……他仰着颈项，望着那空旷尽末，摇了摇头。

不，他说。不，已经足够了。

我的愿望已实现了。不再是为了求死，反倒是一并化作希冀了。往后的一切、所有的所有，都是为它而做的——而今它已实现了。

然后他躬下身来，无声无息跪立在空皇座前。那色彩飞散的波动终于聚拢收束在他足下，蔓延至他己身，然后连他本身形躯一并碎裂了。世界轮转，砂砾淋落，逆行者被现实本身擦拭而去，如修复一个过错——撕为粉末、化为黢黑残影，末了轰然炸裂——

整片天地重新染上色彩，殿堂窗外光亮明媚、晴空宛在。那皇座上多出一人，安然沉坐，沉默望着先前他所在之地，仅余一缕黑红披风残片飘落。

 

红月卡莲在凌晨时分回屋小憩，心下唯一的安慰只有论劳累程度而言、对方阵营那位第三骑士或比自己还严重一筹。他们耗费了太多时间在试探性的突破与防卫上，无谓地相互周旋，又迟迟接不到下一步指令。她迷迷糊糊昏厥过去，也不知沉睡了几个钟点，及至她清醒过来时，恍然意识到这不是能够安歇的时候。

她匆匆洗漱，抓起外衣便向外冲去，长廊疾步间发觉所有人在有条不紊地各自找着方向与去处。前一日的闹剧所带来的残余影响似已被消除，或许是事态本身再无关紧要，或许是有人接管了当前形势，并已经做出了有效规划。

她闯入那特定的一间休息室时，果不其然见到ZERO的身影已在其中。那人跷起一侧腿脚，快速点阅着所有汇聚手头的文本资料，在通讯中语速飞快地下着指令。她眨了眨眼，恍然觉得有什么地方不太对劲。

“一切都还在掌控当中吗？”她那么问出口后，意识到了一点吊诡之处：前一日黑色骑士团内部混乱的根源是什么，这一刻她已经不太记得起了。她蹙眉叩了叩自己的太阳穴，嘟囔了句“奇怪，之前起的是什么乱子来着”。她觉得自己可能是还陷在疲劳状态中，睡眠不足导致不太清醒，于是她在那阵做梦似的恍惚感当中用力甩了甩脑袋。那人抬起头来，仍在以面具示人，不咸不淡地道了一句：

“黑色骑士团所属规制，将装甲骑‘兰斯洛特’丢失界定为内部事务，围捕篡反者，帝国第七圆桌骑士……那是他自己的谏令。”

“第七骑士？”卡莲皱起眉头，“帝国圆桌与我们有什么瓜葛吗？谏令又是怎么回事？”她问出口后，一旁站立的C.C.喟然长叹，在她将目光投注过去后却并不言语。长发女人望向那覆假面者，略一点头，后者沉默良久，维持着一个拧肩的半成姿势，身形僵硬了许久。他终于倒入沙发靠背当中时，像是被卸去了全身气力。然后在某一刻，他终于抬起手来，摘去了那个面具。

“卡莲。”他说。

被唤名者噔噔倒退了两步，讶异地望着他样貌。“——你？”她失声道，“你……？”那人沉默地瞧望过来。卡莲又用力揉了揉太阳穴，那阵古怪的不协调感愈发明显了。“不，但是……”

不对，她想。有什么地方不对。那人融入当前这般氛围的速度太快，像是已经揣摩了、或已经实践了千百遍当下身份所需的一切要义，像是他本该属于此地一般——然而不对。她拧起眉头，瞪着那人露出的脸孔。

“不该是你的，”她低声道，“我——我不知道，我不记得——但是不应该……”

对方又与她对视了一会儿，旋即收敛目光、垂眼微笑。他一侧指掌支楞着下颌，另一侧手指在空中缓慢绕旋、一个闭锁圆环。他那般无望而无谓地做了许久，终于将那旋转态势紧握回掌心、攥起半拳。

“你不记得了啊。”他喟叹道，“是啊，你们都……”

他黢黑额发还有些散乱，底下一双深暗眼睛当中积淀着无数她未曾见过的繁复意味。他话音在中途断去，而后发出短促的、咳嗽似的断续笑声。C.C.轻巧挪步、坐靠到他身边，无言地搂着了他的肩头。

卡莲在那阵古怪茫然中耗费了许多心力，终于放弃了在现下就自行思虑出一个结果。“……鲁路修，”她低声问，“你到底……”那人忽然抬头看她，那目光当中的某种东西打断了她的言语。他望着她，面上眉眼渐渐从苦闷中舒展开了，然而真切浮现出一重浅淡悲哀。

“ZERO。”他回答她，“至少现在——是ZERO。”


	11. Chapter 11

“你走神了。”

鲁路修闻言而抬目，摇头示意抱歉。“你刚刚说了什么？”他问她。C.C.在他的注视下交叠双臂，存心训斥似的神情变幻了几分，末了拧作一抹苦笑。她往闭锁的偏门方向一点下颌，眼角剪起几分悲哀又渐归平静。

“那孩子醒了。”她轻声道，“不出所料，一无所知。”

“过会儿我去和她聊聊。”鲁路修说，“她的记忆丢失程度与我们当下的部署无关，与此相关的是她的身份。在帝国宰相擅自掀动战乱时，黑色骑士团从修奈泽尔军的围猎下搭救了一名圆桌骑士，这是一个明确立场的讯号。”

“将第七骑士的擅自行动视为个人行为，向亲和派表示黑色骑士团仍有合作意向——这样吗？”C.C.哼笑了一声，“反正总督府那边真正就合作事宜话事的也是你，你倒是做得一手好戏。”

她说完后便安静下来，眼瞳恢复原先那般波澜不惊的模样。于是他也略过她言语间念词轻柔模糊处，手指撑上自己鬓角摩挲起来。“总是需要一个由头的。”他语调平静，“若事情如你所说，这恰好是人们对……第七骑士的个人印象最淡薄的空档，那么无论修奈泽尔原本打算就他的身份做什么文章，现在那些布局也都落空了。”

至少在包围圈一处，修奈泽尔的盘算的确落空了。就在那关键的一点上，一个变量被掺入了——ZERO的人选被替换了。“你不觉得你的身份才是更加敏感吗？”C.C.说，“说实话，掀开你的身份能造成什么后果，你自己是经历过的。”鲁路修将面前屏幕摁熄，站起身来，从她身边行经而过，仅在她旁侧短暂一顿。

“但你也知道，没有人会这样揣测的。没有人能料想到这个。”他说，“至少在此时，ZERO的确只作为一个无名幽灵而存在了。”

筹划这一步的那人已经不复存于世间了。他的同路者低叹一声，拨了拨自己落到肩头的一绺翠色长发。鲁路修不再看她，步入先前闭锁的隔间。阿妮娅·阿尔斯托莱姆已经起身，坐在床沿，一言不发地进行着她的常规举动，眉目间浮着一丝苦恼。她没有动弹，及至鲁路修走至身边，在她一旁坐下了，她才抬眼一瞥，稍稍流露出讶异神色。

“你不可能是黑色骑士团成员。”她语气笃定，“皇城传言那么多，说你的立场存疑，那些传闻我都听过——但你不可能真正参与其间。”鲁路修扯了下嘴角，难说自己泛起的是个什么情绪。

“这是今天以来我遭受的第二次质疑了。”他说，“你们可真能给我惊喜啊。既然你都这么断言了，那不妨告诉我，你对ZERO原本的身份又有什么样的推定呢？”

阿妮娅抬头盯着他，半晌没吐出一句话来，先前那困在她眉际的苦恼又浮现出来了。他也不再追问，说了句“请允许我”，便稍稍侧过身去看向她手头的物件。电子屏幕定格在一张照片上。校园之间，多人相聚，会室桌上一团糟乱，大抵是发生在某次部会之后。当时还是整座学校的头儿的金发姑娘意气风发地挥着胳膊，她的头号追随者在一旁一脸沮丧地耷拉着脑袋，夏莉正从罗洛手上抢过一个盒子，画面边侧的基诺正在和副会长讲话。鲁路修沿着画面上自己的眼神与动作望过去，看见自己搭着一人的小臂，面上挂着似有若无的微笑。那人也回望过来，棕色散碎额发下绿眼温润。

鲁路修心头一颤，故作镇定地问了句“怎么了”。“这些照片，”阿妮娅说，“很奇怪。”她说着便自顾自地快速浏览起来，都是早些时的影像，间或摁下一个定格，叫他的目光于片刻间捕捉到同一道身影。“我偶尔会在记录中发现一些奇怪的部分，”她说，“有一些地方，有一些人，我没有相关的记忆——我有点算是习惯了。”她那么说着时，手头动作不停。所有她曾摄下的图像都飞速掠过，潘德拉贡，东京租界，演武场，总督府，阿什弗德。多人相聚，单人侧影，与友人或同僚相伴，独自留守一隅，寻常学生打扮，外出日常，制式衣装，或交谈或微笑，或在望向镜头时由眉梢挑起一抹无奈。“这种情况不算特别少，可也不会重复太多次，但是——”

她终于停顿下来，画面截停在光鲜漂亮的白金机甲上。欧洲的白色死神，前方仅伫立着一道身影，圆桌骑士打扮，深暗披风裹缚，单侧眼罩上绘着片翼图纹。她皱起眉头，手指点向了那道影子。

“——从来没出现过这种情况。”她喃喃道，“太多了，不像是偶然。我不知道这是谁，我记不起来，但这是我头一次觉得……我应该认识他的。”

这也是第二次，他想。就理应知晓ZERO实际身份的红月卡莲，他谨慎地挑拣了些问题，而她表现得一无所知。没有痕迹，那面具底下原先是什么人，什么人曾与她在巴别塔相会，乃至更早之前，一个忽然进入阿什弗德的转校生——没有。有关枢木朱雀其人的一切，在曾经与他相识的人的记忆当中涓滴不剩，即使切实存在的痕迹未被抹去——

“……鲁路修？”

女孩低低唤了他一声。他回过神来，强令自己松开了不知何时攥紧的拳头，盯着自己被手套包覆的掌心微微发愣。“那不是你的问题。”他低声道，“那不是任何人的问题。”阿妮娅眨了眨眼，表情沉静地瞧望过来。鲁路修深呼吸了一次，尽力稳固了情绪。“你可以再休息一会儿。”他说，“帝国第二皇子修奈泽尔殿下设下的围剿波及第六骑士、帝国可能已有内乱发生，等黑色骑士团公开了这些消息后，晚点我会随你一同回去。”女孩撇了撇嘴，隐约浮出有趣神色。

“那是真的，还是你在说谎？”

“在这种问题上胡编乱造，也太容易被拆穿了。”鲁路修回答她，“我只是略去了修奈泽尔本人也没料想到这个结果的部分。”阿妮娅摇了摇头，重新垂目望向了搁在膝头的横版屏幕。鲁路修站起身来，强迫自己的思路沿着往后的规划冷静运作。

他还未迈开步子，阿妮娅又开口了。“所以这是什么，”她扬起手来，将屏幕横到他跟前，固执地叫他看见那道身影，“幽灵吗？”他望着那影子，一秒，两秒，三秒刚至时他闭上眼睛，迫切想知道有任何办法足以消去他胸腔中割裂似的钝痛。他那么掐着时间，时间便过得很缓，有如指针停滞、有如尚未能重复一次生者的心跳。

“亡灵。”他说。他走出门去，迈过门槛时几乎打了个趔趄，又坚实地踩稳了脚步。

 

在与阿妮娅并行而返后，鲁路修在副总督的地盘中获得了短暂暇余，于是便由手头托着那面具，微微转动，凝视不移。片刻之后尤菲米娅便进来了，怀抱着一只皮毛灰黑的猫。亚瑟照例在他足边转悠了一阵，又踱去了一旁，蹲在空地上不动弹了，似乎很是烦闷地甩动着尾巴。

“省去那些‘你怎么这副行头’之类的话。”他抢先开口道。亚瑟又拍了一下尾巴，嘶嘶叫了一声。“等我想到该如何解释时，我自然会解释的。”

“你不愿去想，”尤菲米娅说，“否则你早该编出一套说辞了。”

她唇角抿起倔强弯弧，写着我了解你、我猜得到。鲁路修心头一颤，不置可否地摆了摆手。她也没有继续追问，转而故作轻松地说当前鲁路修·兰佩路基的身份也不可轻易隐没，如果他打算两头忙碌，那可真是个不小的担负。“是啊，”他说，“我也不想。”他掂了掂那面具，沿着边缘摸索了一阵，确认了眼目处并没有可滑动开合的设计。他想着也许该补加上，想及这一点又不愿继续，好像一旦他这么做了、一旦他说服自己当前的格局既定无可更改，便是连最后一点希望都断绝了。

他那么想着时便看望着尤菲米娅，事到如今他们当真步上了合作之途。那女孩纯以自己的清澈目光看望过来，这叫他获得了不小的安慰——然后他想，他曾利用过她的死。他曾利用过很多人的死，每每紧咬牙关让自己不显得多么软弱，从既定的事实中挣出一道血路。他做过那么多次，现在做的事也是一样，纯凭着一股不能废止的心念而支撑自己的冷静得以延续。

然而唯独这一次，他意识到，唯独这一次他无法真正释怀，甚至还在细枝末节处拼命阻拦残余痕迹流逝而去。他垂下眼睑，手指在面具边缘抠死、指节都弯折过去。尤菲米娅走近了，他都能由余光瞥见她的裙裾。“我见过你这副表情。”她轻声说，“在你将ZERO送交至皇城前，在临行前——我记得的。”

“而你只记得这些了，对吗？”

鲁路修那么说了。对方没有否认，以与那时一般的温和悲哀目光朝向他。他们僵持了片刻，尤菲米娅先退了步，提了句“娜娜莉已经回来了，平安无恙，现在也该休息好了”。他说自己随后会去找她的，说完又闭上了嘴。“你是怎么脱困的？”尤菲米娅问他，忍不住几分责怪，又藏不起几分好奇。

“像奇迹一样，嗯？”鲁路修声音平直地笑了笑，“修奈泽尔的布局很好，但他错算了一件事。所有人都错算了。当然了，它本不该出现的。”

他说话时下意识短暂转开眼睛，叫自己终于得以完全操控的命力于双眼间自然浮现分毫、又迅速隐去了，随后才安全地与她继续对视。Geass，他想。这份用以操纵心神的Geass，这颠覆人心的力量，连同施与者本身，本来都不该再重现于世了。他掂量着手头假面，想着他是将它交付出去了、连同奇迹之名一并交付出去了，本来不该有重新落归手里的机会。这转折本身便是一次奇迹，并非他所想、并非他所求，然而事已至此，他也唯有完成一句慨叹，仿佛那能从他心间削减些沉闷苦痛。

原先那位替行者，他想，那人的存在如与其缔结契约的魔女所言，是从人们的思感中被抹去了。神明赐下扭曲人心的能力，又将轨道拨正回去，形成一个思维盲区——那歪曲时空者留下的痕迹并非全被切割粉碎，不过是他本人被笼上了无法消解的烟雾与影子。

迄今为止发生的一切都似不存在了，鲁路修想。不过一句死亡宣告，甚至不为人们长久惦念。他本身成为了一个死亡标记，完整拉下一整道丧途，判刑者、刽子手，以及枢木朱雀的墓碑。

 

房门口传来一声轻微叫唤，随后一道敏捷身形蹿了进来。“亚瑟。”她在看清那影子具体形貌前先辨认出了声音，而后才看清它的模样。小家伙停在她跟前，蹲坐下来，安静地抬头与她相视。娜娜莉踌躇了片刻，尽力弯下腰来，手向它伸近了些。

她还没碰到温热皮毛，便另有人自门缝中闪入了。“我很高兴你已经恢复视觉了，”来人说着，声音里带着些不甚明显的讶异，“希望你在这过程中不是蒙受了多大的精神刺激。”娜娜莉抿嘴一笑，直起腰来，端正地坐回了原姿。

“很高兴见到你，C.C.小姐。”

那灰猫柔和地叫唤了一声，蹭在她轮椅旁嗅了嗅。来人摇了摇头，在它身畔蹲下，伸手去挠了挠它的下巴。“你好啊，小家伙。”她轻声道，“你和我们的孽缘真不浅，是不是？”她那么说着，似乎并不是头一次与它相见又相识。本该如此，娜娜莉想。她对许多事都不感到惊讶，对这长发女人周遭发生的那些尤其如此。女人蹲在那儿没有动弹，只是抬起头来，叫她看清自己的样貌。

她真正张开眼目的时间还不很长，一直在尽力将所听闻过的声音与真实的人形对号入座。绝大多数人的样貌于她而言都应当是第一次得见，而即使是幼年曾相识的那一些，在她目盲的年间相貌也有了不少改变。但当她凝视那女人过于年轻的容颜与琥珀鎏金的眼睛时，心下某处生出一丝古怪的熟悉，仿佛早在别处、在并不富余的几句交谈和些微由他人言语构建的印象之外，还有别的是值得她去印证的。

娜娜莉由这奇怪感念而生出些困惑。C.C.没有立即出言打扰她，在她自觉失礼地移开视线后，才微笑着拨了拨自己的鬓角。“有什么不对劲的吗？”那人问她。娜娜莉为这问题而稍稍局促地攥起了手，困惑也又多添了几分。

“不——没、没有。”她低声道，“你想找我了解什么吗？我恐怕是还接触不到太多有效信息。我的权限是足够的，但碍于我实际来到这儿的时长……”

“我的问题不是针对你的行为，我的来意也并非关于外界局势或内部信息。”C.C.说，“它们都只关乎你的记忆，娜娜莉。”

她的话语重音在某个词组上打转，女孩儿捕捉到那被强调的信息，眨了眨眼。“我的记忆？”她反应了片刻，自然地往自己先前最大的困难之一联想去了，“你是在怀疑我还没有摆脱我父亲的Geass控制吗？”

C.C.笑了一声，声音压抑在唇角形似叹息。亚瑟在她叹息音尾发出柔软叫唤，她便继续用指尖蹭过它下颌的皮毛。“你父亲向你施加过Geass，你意识到了这件事本身，”她实打实地叹息道，“你还记得是谁告诉你的吗？”

娜娜莉怔住了。那话语撬开了一道缝隙，叫她终究意识到了某些偏差，不关于她记起了多少——恰恰关于她无法记起的部分。她闭眼思虑了片刻，浸没了视觉、叫自己沉回熟悉的黑暗中去，从漫长无期的缺乏光亮的记忆中寻找只言片语。然后声音消失了，言语本身也消失了，虚空里留下稀薄印刻痕迹，好似扭曲的文字序列。

“我记得一个故事。”她闭着眼说。她辨识着那残余的部分，支离破碎，但还算有些实际含义。“有人告诉我了许多内情，许多人的本质立场，也包括关于你的不少事情。”她说，“我记不全了。我还记得那个故事，至少是其中的一部分，可……”

讲述者的位置空缺了。那人的声音，那人可能存在的触碰，一捧暖热体温。那些潜伏着的情绪，或张扬或隐忍的，她记不起讲述者在作出描绘时每一句言语的起承转折了。她唯记得情境，在动乱之夜的始端，在她的床沿，在黑暗中、想必实际也是在夜幕降临后。然而讲述者的位置成为空无的，甚至不余一个涣散人形。

娜娜莉感到膝头一重，猛然一坠间将她从微妙惶然中拉拽回来。她复睁开眼，亚瑟盘踞在她膝头，抬着脑袋瞧她，随后发出呜呜糯音，形似委屈抱怨。“怎么了吗？”她问它，“有哪里不妥吗——？”C.C.站了起来，两手自然垂落，身形被黑色裙装拉作一道细窄影子。

“人是钝感的，动物的直觉更加敏锐，”那影子轻声道，“它们总是能意识到自己失去了什么。”

那言语中意有所指。娜娜莉并不能读懂那意味，只是伸手抚摸了小家伙的脖颈。她望着它的眼睛，金黄当中非人的竖瞳，映出它在几方空间中四下兜转，在总督府里、在校园间，轻盈弹跳跃过窗棂，唯寻不到叫所有人认得它的始端契机。某一刻她掌心揽着它温热皮毛，旋即叫那抚摸戛然而止。她愕然睁大了双眼，又慌忙闭紧，仿佛有那么些碎屑忽被提点而起，在所有被迷雾环绕的空缺处迸出零星火光。一个声音，在废墟中回荡而起、从缺损处浮现而出，形似絮絮呓语，再稍清晰一丝便足以叫她勾勒出一副音容笑貌。

那非人的生灵唤了三声，一次叫人望见它所见的，一次叫人听见它所听的，一次叫人触碰到它所触碰的——然而仅此为止了。那层灰罩似的顽固隔阂仍在，她都能触到它的轮廓，就好像她曾经能触到封锁她视觉的那道屏障。她尝试突破而无果，无形间宣告了假若这也是刻意为之而成的假象，构建它的意志远比她的父亲更加强横。

她头颅当中甚至生出隐痛，她为此而蹙紧眉头。亚瑟乖顺地没有动弹，随后另有人搭上了她的手背。娜娜莉下意识睁开眼，女人由另一双金黄眼瞳中向她望来。她张了张嘴，又寻不到一句恰当的形容。

“猫是通灵的。”C.C.说，“它们可以窥破许多东西，许多被人们自己忽略的东西。”她将那奇妙生灵抱起揽在臂弯中，某些为人们忘却、但还留存在它记忆中的碎屑也被抽离去了。娜娜莉茫然伸出手去随着，遭到了那女人的摇头回绝。“我可能也忽略了一些事情。”她自顾自道，“我多少也算是被它提醒了。”

她那么说着，由着小家伙越上肩头、又从她身后蹦离了。她便垂下空空双手，庄重站立在女孩的轮椅前，面上浮出一层思索神色，而后被纯然的肃穆所覆盖了。

“你的愿望是什么呢，娜娜莉？”她悄声说着，似梦呓、似不清醒的疯话，眼瞳在额发掩映下散出一层奇异光彩，“不是在此时此刻，考虑你到应当经历过的一切……你的愿望应当是什么呢？”

 

他应当去见娜娜莉的。

他早应当去见的。在借助Geass安全突破修奈泽尔的包围圈后，他不应随C.C.去往黑色骑士团，而应先一步回转鲁路修·兰佩路基所属的地域的。他理应尽快赶到她身边，确认她的安危，给她一个拥抱，安慰她没事的、没事了，然后将她严密保护好，再不出什么纰漏——

他没有那么做。他在黑色骑士团停留到足以让超合众国按命定计划行事为止，在此期间与11区对接的协作请求由副总督尤菲米娅·li·不列颠尼亚主导。柯内莉娅仍未明确表态，她的亲卫部队也不曾行动，然而她对麾下大规模的军事调动抱持着一类默许的放任状态。这就足够了，鲁路修想。在自己找准时机真正说服她之前，她没有直接同修奈泽尔合作已经是最好的结果。

要重掌黑色骑士团并不困难。有着C.C.和卡莲的协助，以及从前的经验——当前这个黑色骑士团的实际创立者在进行重建时，显然是以他曾搭建的框架来作为模板的，一如此世的许多物事——要他站在属于ZERO的位置上进行考量，可能比原定的那一人更加手到擒来。欧洲埋伏的暗线在接收到属于黑色骑士团的讯号时并不十分惊讶，偕同超合众国的成员国一并将枪口对准了修奈泽尔军，里应外合收复了数个殖民区，一直将阵线推移回了原欧系不列颠尼亚的边界上。

相对棘手的是圆桌骑士团。不知是因负伤还是其它，俾斯麦尚未加入战场，其它圆桌骑士也维持着微妙的默契。内部分裂再起势不可挡，而今被扣定在无名的十一皇子阵营的只有基诺和阿妮娅，另外数人难说是游移不定，还是打定主意观望到皇帝本人的信息落实为止。有这么一重潜在的威胁在，己方阵营的两位年轻圆桌也不能真正帮上多大忙。

“前任皇帝一日生死未明，圆桌骑士便一日没有充足的理由参战。哪一方都是一样。”鲁路修说，“俾斯麦可能知道我的所作所为，可能也一并陷在思维盲区里……无论如何，当前他不参战总归是件好事。”

他说这番话时还藏在ZERO所属的活动范围里。C.C.抱着她那硕大的玩偶在沙发上蜷成一团，抬起单手来向他招了招。“这就是你推迟宣告皇帝死讯的缘由吗？你打算等到准备充分了，再真正举起反旗——”她问出口来，又顿了一顿，“或者干脆宣告自己是正统？由着先前的铺垫打底，你的确可以宣告自己属于正统了，十一殿下。”

她支楞起脑袋，脸孔歪斜着送出一个假笑，像在说这局势比你本来所面对的要好多了，你可选的道路比原先的要多得多。鲁路修望向她时接触到那淡漠微笑，他仅注视了一秒，就再不愿多看了。C.C.在他避开眼神时响亮地笑出声来，蓦一下坐起身，随后不依不饶地凑到了他的面前。

“也对，原本应该更轻松的。”她说，“原本你面对的局势比这糟糕多了，你拥有的筹码太少了，那反而会让事情变得容易些——滥用Geass也好，直接把自己置于死地里也好，那都是被逼上绝路的家伙会做的事情。”她将玩偶丢到一旁，腾出手来在他眼前晃了晃指尖。“你现在不敢了。”她轻声说，“设法活着比死去要困难多了，是不是？”

“够了。”鲁路修沉声道。那魔女不理睬他的怒目而视，撅起嘴唇吹出声气音。

“更不要提原本你还有一柄剑，那能叫一切都变得容易许多。”

“我说，够了。”

“如果他还在的话，你能勇敢到什么地步呢？”她叹息道，“你大可以直接宣告查尔斯的死，再而名正言顺地坐回你的位置去——有他在的话，圆桌骑士的站位都不再是问题了吧？”

于是她终于抛出那假设，他们原先所做的抉择，一次闹剧似的登基，当着世人之面肆无忌惮地宣告要将世界都掌握在手，因他们确能做到，因他终究是与那人联手了——不是此世，也再不会在当下出现了。于是他终于无法再维持平静表象，扣着她的肩膀时手指都轻微颤抖：

“你为什么非得——！”

“看看你现在的样子，鲁路修。”她说，“你还想逃避多久呢？”

他不可置信地干笑了声，松开手而指向自己的鼻尖。“我在逃避？”他低声道，“你说我在逃避，C.C.？看看我都在做什么，就好像还有别的什么人能在超合众国和不列颠尼亚两边自由周转一样，你说我在逃避……？”

“你在回避真正向旁人提到有关他的一切。”她回答他，“你以为这只是为了不做徒劳的尝试，是不是？可你是在保护你自己。”

“荒谬。”

“荒谬吗？”她叹了口气，抄起了他搁置一旁的面具，“对你来说这很容易。ZERO之名是由你定立的，ZERO存在的价值也是如此。只要不提及当中的一个继任者，接过这个面具对你而言就只是重归你本来的身份。这会让一切都显得很容易。”她细声说着，垂下眼去，手指磨蹭过面具光滑弧面。“所以你就不用去想了，接过这面具意味着什么，他曾经历过什么……毕竟稍微想想都太沉重了，对吗？”

那不公平，鲁路修无声想着。那不公平，那是他们各自应当付出的代价。他们早已确定了，他们早已接受那般命运了，自己并不是率先违背那路途的一个。他那么想着时，绝望地发现心下生出的责怪并不是针对那一人而去的。“你终于开始偏袒他了吗？”他咬牙笑起来。C.C.摇了头，将那面具塞回了他手里。

“我可没在偏袒谁，只想提醒你一些事罢了，”她说，“比如说，按下不表不意味着遗忘，遗忘也不是解决之途。”

他接过那东西，手头一坠，甚至退了一步。“我怎么可能真的遗忘啊，C.C.，”他喃喃道，“那是我最后能为他做的事了，我怎么可能——”

他哽住了。看看吧，他对自己说。这就是那家伙曾经身处的境况，恐怕也是曾经做过的抉择——看看吧，看看你都做了什么。而今轮到他来切身体察一切了。

他没有太多余裕去思考C.C.话语中的深意。他应当去见娜娜莉的，然而直至他已经与尤菲米娅往互了几个来回，不断确认着娜娜莉的现况，他依然没有亲自站回那女孩面前。距她一身血色裙袍握住他手的记忆情境好似还相隔不远，及至现世有了回转余地，他反而有些手足无措。或往更深处说去，假若连她都再不剩半点对那一位儿时玩伴的记忆——

“我还以为你消失这么些日子是回去重访故地了呢，哥哥。”

终于有一日，他短暂以原本的身份重归总督府时，再没避过与娜娜莉的相会。女孩在阿妮娅的搀扶下已经能够短暂站立，正试着做些迈步练习。她望来时眼睛一亮，往前一跌扑入他怀中，咬住嘴唇不声不响地闷了一会儿，那片刻过后便恢复了一类他并未料想到的从容平静。“时间并不很长，但是你错过了很多。”她简单道，并不似一句责怪。她结束了每日练习后便坐回轮椅当中，有些疲惫地阖拢了眼。“你愿意讲讲吗？”她小声问，“你的去向，或者故地？”

“你指哪里——阿什弗德吗？”他失笑道，“我可没那么悠闲到回去查看学校的情况。”

她摇了头，说了神社，说那是他们最初被钉在11区的位置，恐怕也是他们站在如今立场上的根源。然后她提到一个名字，有关儿时玩伴，有关几句属于孩童的稚嫩言语。她眉宇间蹙起一点儿苦恼，好像对自己这般无端的念旧行为也不明所以，言语间又透露出她所记得的全部也不过是一个莽撞孩童，而错过了往后全部的重逢。她恰闭着眼，于是错过了兄长面上没能藏起的瞬变神情。她微微歪着脑袋，手指在太阳穴上点了点，复开口时声音更轻：

“我的记忆出现了偏差。”

“什么？”

鲁路修涩声挤出那么个词儿，看她闭着双眼如仍然目盲那般比划。“少了什么。”她说，“我仔细想过了，大概是从你和尤菲姐姐再会后不久开始的。那时候我还什么都看不见，我要记的东西可能还更多。我分辨过了，有什么被弄丢了——什么人，也许……”

她睁开眼。鲁路修与她安静相视，一个字也没法言说。他的肺腑间像被掏空了，缺乏感触，冷暖寒热都消失不见。娜娜莉在膝上交叠手指，轻轻吁叹了一声。

“我问过C.C.小姐了，在她随黑色骑士团使节来访的时候。”她说，“我问她这是否又是一类Geass的影响，就像父亲曾做过的那样。她没有直接回答。”那猜想让鲁路修心口一疼，下一秒又落入空处。“我猜我知道她是个怎样的人。她不会简单地将真相和盘托出，她也没有义务告知我一切。”女孩平静阐述着，“也许真相不那么令人愉快，也许她觉得告诉我真相也于事无补。也许她是对的。”

然后她伸出手来，伸在他面前，勾起了尾指，眼神里流出一星半点悲哀。那不是在责怪，鲁路修看得出来。她不责怪，她在担忧，她已经觉察到了什么，即使自己已经尽力遮掩——仿佛他避让了这么久还不够反常似的。“可是哥哥，你承诺过不对我说谎。截至目前为止，你也的确这样做了。”她小声道，“那么，现在你也愿意告诉我答案吗？”

“……娜娜莉。”他说。

他蹲下身来，单膝跪在她身前，握着了她的指掌，并未简单勾连、而是十指相扣。“我欺骗过你。”他说，“我对你，我对所有人，都说过一个很大的谎言……而且我，很难说，我很难说我真的为此感到抱歉。”

他停顿了片刻，叫自己短暂浸回那晴日阳光中去，万众聚焦，一场形似行刺的赴约。他没有余力分给群众惊呼，没来得及听见抵抗军阵营的哗变，唯见着了一个女孩的哭泣容颜。那女孩正垂首向他望来，暮色双眼里不盈泪光，仅充溢着那浅淡悲哀。

“——我很抱歉。”他说。

而后他闷住呼吸，避开眼目交错，试图拾回原先那般从容微笑。娜娜莉低下头来，亲吻了他的前额，搂抱住了他的脖子。

“我知道。”她附在他耳边低声说，“你仍然可以选择告诉我一切。”

 

他没有向娜娜莉讲述。仍然没有。

就好像他习惯了一类境况，无论作出何种决议，实际执行起来都只关乎他们两人。有一个契约者参与全程，实际也不过是在旁观一切，不施加干扰也不涉足其间。有那么一类境况，实际经常只关乎他们两人——现在没有人了。那魔女还能如常谛听他的忧心事，但她忽然成为了能够忍受的同伴类型中最让人心烦意乱的那一款。

她看的太多了，远多于他所知晓的，而且似乎打定了主意不叫他在现下继续保持安宁。她倚靠在他背上，漫不经心地讲“我该告诉你更多的”，却并不抖露多余的秘密。“那不是ZERO的秘密吗？”他问她，然后从镜中看见自己的模样。他背后多了死者倒影，着了他的衣装，曾经作为他的幽灵而活，而今他是反被这幽灵笼罩住了。

这之后他倒真的回了一趟阿什弗德。米蕾设法联系上了他，电话里操持着一副轻松口吻，半点儿不认真地说有要事相议。她的确有所提议，一个半衰落的阿什弗德家或许提供不了多大帮助，一个在传媒业界初有心得的米蕾却可以。她的人脉还不够广，某些建议还与迪哈德相悖，但台前工作做得还挺像样。“只想让你知道我们还在你身后。”她说，“不管你攀升到哪一步，我都曾经是你的顶头上级，我可得看着你才行。”

他抽出的是一个夜晚。两端无事，他便换了寻常衣装归来。一段谈毕后米蕾神秘兮兮地竖起手指，声称要给他一个惊喜。“这算是什么形式的忙里偷闲？”他问她。米蕾挽过他的胳膊，不由分说地拽拉了一把。

“你们在外行军布阵是一回事，但只要没把校舍砸烂，平凡的年轻人们还是要照常上学嘛。”她耸肩道，“娜娜莉说你压力好像挺大的，我觉得还是有必要让你适时放松一把。”

“胡闹。”鲁路修回答，但没有进一步推拒。他被牵引着走了，判定着脚步去向，心下生出些疑窦，又生出些若有所思的惶然。他们在夜里走过楼道，沿阶梯攀登，终于跨过末一扇门，在开阔处撞入夜色中去。他隐约望见天台边沿有人等候，身影不止一道；他只来得及这么一瞥，就被更尖锐的声响引去了注意力。

然后他抬起头来，看见烟火。

他茫然望着这景象，漫天光雨缓慢沉坠，映亮了观看者的脸孔。他辨识出每一张来：利瓦尔距离燃放堆最近，手里还捏着划过的火柴，冲着他挥了挥胳膊；夏莉站在他旁边，一并笑着向他招呼；卡莲不知为何也在场，稀罕地换回了学生打扮，发尾精神地翘起来，板着脸拒绝了一旁戳来的几根烟花棒；基诺悻悻收回手去，被阿妮娅拽走了一根，好奇地摆在眼前打量；许久不见的妮娜也缩在角落里，一身正装打扮，犹疑地望着从旁热闹场景。

“哥哥。”罗洛走上前来，小声叫了一句。鲁路修还愣神着，米蕾在他背后猛推了一把，叫他被拉到人群中去。一张毛毯在地面铺开，娜娜莉盘腿坐在上头，面容恬静地注视着一切。

“是你安排了这些吗？”鲁路修半蹲下来问她。女孩摇了摇头，言明自己不过是进行了一个提议，真正实践起来还是得感谢前任会长的好人脉。他站起来，被米蕾动作夸张地搭着了肩膀。

“我可是很成熟的，不至于在这种时候搞得太花哨。”她眨了眨眼，笑着拍了拍他的背，“让你知道总有人等着你聚聚也许会更有干劲些呢。加把劲啊，阁下，我们这些人可是都还等着你的凯旋之日——”

她刹住了声。他从她眼中看见困惑，光芒引燃间隐约映出自己的神情。那必然不是纯粹的感动或喜悦，他模糊地辨认着。那神情难以言喻，看起来也不似全然的难过，只是其下蛰伏着某种东西，随时都要碾过极限、破碎涣散了。他那么意识到时便撇开视线，仓皇地游移过在场每一人，所有人都安静下来，向他投以相似的疑虑与担忧。

“鲁路修？”米蕾轻轻唤着他，“……鲁路修？”

他昂首望向顶空。那些烟火还在继续依序上升，爆裂起落，五彩斑斓，分自引燃一道光辉又迅速化为星火逝去。似祈愿，似祝愿，似在无言间践行一个约定——只是那约定再无人知晓了。他摇了摇头，试图找回自己的声音。

“没事。”他说，“没事，我只是——”

他抿紧了嘴唇，牙关在内里咬死，再说不出一个字节。那个约定，他想着，有关于所有人一同回到此处、一并放一次烟火的约定，那本该再不能践行了。所有人，他想，所有人……如今大家齐聚了，那时不在场的，那之后离去的，皆在此时此地聚集起来——

唯独一个。

你的确是继承了奇迹之名，对吗？他想着，无数碎裂星光映在了眼里。一个再世的奇迹，你将它实现了，你将能够挽救的所有人都挽救回来了——唯独你自己。半分余地也不剩，连同存于人世的记忆痕迹都一并抹去了。周遭人群尽都觉察不到差漏，好像这场景就已经是完整的。他们不知道缺少了什么，也许永远都不会知晓了。他咬着牙，告诫自己不要流泪、不能流泪，那人说别为我哭——别为我哭。

我想念你。他无声嚅动着嘴唇，双手掩住自己口舌，在那底下缓慢拼读着。我想念你，也只有我能这么做了。我所勾画的一切道路当中，珍贵回忆与未来都应当有你涉足。可你不在，朱雀……

你不在了。

 

她翻阅着自己先前所经历的事故记录，以常人的方式阅读久了后，眼睛还有些酸涩。

她被从修奈泽尔阵营掠回的那一日，摆在明面上的记录是罗洛·兰佩路基驾驶文森特出击，负责追击有叛营之举的第七骑士，恰好救下了她。她听过了语音存档，那的确是罗洛本人的声音，她也向他确认过。那录音有轻微失真，听不出驾驶员在进行报备时的真实情绪。然而她反复听了多次后还是皱起眉头，缓缓倒入了轮椅背里。

“很奇怪。”她喃喃道。罗洛在一旁询问她原因，她便盯着了那男孩的眼睛。“我记得你的情况很糟。”她说，“我记得你险些死了。Geass的爆发应当是不可逆转的，至少是不能由自己本人逆转……”

那问题显然也困扰了对方很久，随后他也陷入了皱眉深思中。娜娜莉揉了揉自己的太阳穴，试图理清更多杂乱无章的头绪。“第七骑士，枢木朱雀，”她喃喃着，“朱雀……”

她想起阿妮娅的记录中那些人们不再认得的掠影，白金机体前一道身形伫立。她是不曾见过那张脸孔的，即使当真要与她记忆中那个男孩相联系，她也无法确认其形貌特质是否相似。“……第七骑士。”她小声念着，“可我记得，我隐约记得……前来救了我们的那个人，他应当是……”

ZERO。她寻摸到了那个头绪，生怕它再从记忆里淡去般用力想着。ZERO。她闭上眼，试图清晰回想起那图景。她打破Geass的漫长桎梏而复明后见到的第一人，她仅见的一面——依凭本能而镌刻在记忆深处，不那么容易被磨灭。她希望如此，她猜测如此。想起来，她闭着眼对自己反复强调，记起来，记起一切，乃至更多——

她头颅当中传来一阵隐痛。她咬紧嘴唇，并没有痛呼出声。无数影子在她脑海深处浮现，零散碎落、聚不成形，她试着拼凑，她试着掏掘出更多。ZERO，她用力想着，隐约听见撕裂似的哭声。那像是她自己，又不由她在现下所发。那张脸孔，她想，她没有见过那张脸孔，从未亲眼见过，直至她终于得见时又被这般淡忘。“从未”的意思远比当下能刻画的时间还要来得宽广，覆没了当下，延续到今后，那救世者覆着假面，仿佛只余存一个影子——

“——哥哥。”她小声唤道。

她睁开眼。鲁路修站在她面前，身着那一套暗色衣装，假面抱在臂弯里，与她对上视线才终于止住了担忧呼唤。ZERO，她想。她提不起丝毫憎恶，也提不起任何责怪了。她伸出双手，她的兄长便顺从地弯下腰来，由她捧住自己的脸颊。

“我所见过的ZERO，我亲眼见过的，”她小声说，“只有一人。”

她深呼吸了一次，两次。她眼睑翕动间浮影掠过，覆假面者，长剑系挂，遥遥站在前方，由她望着、往后只能由她望着。她摇晃着脑袋，拇指摩挲过她兄长的颧骨轮廓，十指指尖尽都微微扣紧，仿佛这能止住她声音中细末颤抖。

“……而那并不是你。”

 

“你还是想要寻求奇迹的，对吗？”

早先那魔女同他讲了，声音低缓，似诱导、似蛊惑，就在烟火燃尽过后的那个黎明。她该看尽了，鲁路修疲惫地想。他们各自的惨淡心绪，他们各自的坚强尝试，仅在最无法自持时流露出些许狼狈模样——而她都该看尽了。“你只是无法再继续自欺欺人了。”她毫不留情地揭露道，“承认吧，鲁路修，你还是希望事情发展趋势能按照你的规划行进，但这当中已经缺少了一环。你无法原谅他的，你也无法原谅自己。”

“所以呢？”他哼了一声，毫无笑意，“你打算做什么，以此继续打击我到无以为继为止？”寻求力量的机会，我已经使用过了，他无声想着。你知道的，C.C.，你知道的。就算他要寻求奇迹，他该从哪里开始祈愿呢？他想他用不着向她寻求答案，假若那答案只会将他仅剩的一丝希冀都抹去。然而那魔女竖起食指，封住了他将竟未竟的言语。

“零之镇魂曲过后，”她口吻平淡地讲述道，“我手头新添加的契约者，统共有两个。”

她眼瞳中浮起一层微光，似映着彩色窗璃，虚像聚拢成为重影。统共两人，她竖着手指，放下一根。其中一个已被知晓，那一个重新书写了过往篇章，将他们带到当下这一步——另一个则始终秘而不发。“那不会是……”鲁路修心下冒出一个猜测，又迟疑起来。C.C.没有等他询问完整，自顾自地转起了指尖。

“我不知道她的Geass是什么。”她弹动着指尖，凭空划出弯折印记，“我从未弄清过，她也不曾成功表露。‘也许我的愿望是再不可能实现的了，所以无法使用也是正常的。’她那么告诉我。的确会出现这类情况。稀少，但是存在。”

自知无望的祈愿者，他知晓这类人，然后意识到那未被提及姓名、但已经隐隐指向一个定位的结契约者也成为了其中一个。他意识到这点后微叹了一声，带着些隐然歉疚。C.C.垂落下手，搭放在他手背上，轻轻覆好捧拢了。

“有些Geass的使用，需要某些极为严苛的限定条件，”她呢喃着，“某些条件只发生在历史里——某些甚至不会在当世出现……”

而今他望着面前的女孩。他见过她眼瞳中现出惊讶与痛恨，现出茫然与恐慌，又在某一刻映出漫天光亮，沉淀下无尽繁复意味。他不曾见过的有很多，他不曾见到她露出这般悲伤笑容，好似她早就被迫成长了许多，因她曾失去过整个世界。娜娜莉垂下眼睑，眼睫颤动，目光闪烁。

“我爱你，哥哥。”她喃喃出声。

话语出口的那一刻他便僵住，瞪着眼从她沉稳面容上辨识出些许浮游的脆弱。他张了张嘴，寻摸不见自己的声音。他该说些什么的，她该继续发问的：你是来求证什么？你又有什么打算？她没有发问，她握住他的手，沉默良久，目光渐渐归为安宁平静。

“我们去带他回家吧，”她说，“我们一起。”

那虚空之殿并未被彻底封闭，只消寻觅到还能使用的通道，步入遗迹深处，便能重新面见神明所在。于是他们便行去，平推过一段坦途，到了殿阶之下。女孩搀住了兄长的胳膊，小心地站立起来，缓慢而坚定地迈出了第一步。剩余的路程不至多么长远，也不算短暂，起先她勾着臂膀，然后她勾住脖颈，几乎被架起半身重量，却坚持继续迈动着自己的脚步。鲁路修试图劝解，移目便望见她蒙上薄汗的倔强神情。“你知道我能做到哪一步吗？”她喘息着笑道。鲁路修对上她的眼目，片刻怔神，旋即释然叹息：

“我不知道。”

你长大了，他想。早在他的视野之外，在他离去之后，在她必须坚强起来的时日里，她是早已成长了。他曾忽视了，如今又被提点起来，她总归是在试图向他证明什么。“娜娜莉。”他轻声唤她。女孩在他的协助下踏稳了最后一步，身形稍一摇晃，茫然地眨了眨眼。鲁路修侧过头去，亲吻她汗湿的鬓角，然后是眉梢，然后是眼睑。他亲吻间道出低沉呓语，足够清晰，足够叫她发出低泣似的笑声：

“我再也，再也不会……让你哭了。”

 

你在期许一个奇迹吗？那魔女问他，不止一次，然后在末一次失笑摇头，说他本身便是奇迹的缔造者。“你既已推动神明意志，你便是掌握锁匙的人。”她说，“若你真想尝试的话，去祈愿吧。你的愿力足够强盛到哪一步呢？”

就像她自知早先是由自己下的判决，往后又决定追悔了。她提出一个可能，最末的一个可能，一点极为渺茫的希望——你既作为他存世的支点而存在，你们的命轨早已纠缠并行了。以此为基底，以那人存世遗留的痕迹为支脉，从世界轨迹湮没的尘埃中剥离出那魂灵，将其存在重塑——那似是在悖逆世界意志，谁说不是呢？

“你原本就是故事的书写者，”她说，“只要你认为这尝试是值得的。”

于是他站在殿阶之顶，注视着无尽虚空，双眼现出翻涌血光。他没有立即言语，而在那虚空中寻觅某些踪迹。时空之外，沉默的死者之外，一点未泯的魂灵，一粒种子。他不知该怎么做，徒劳尝试着，隐约觉察到缺少了某些东西。

有些人不曾见证事情的结局，而在那结局之后发生的一切，是他也不曾知晓的部分：在兜转回来重写篇章之前，那一个ZERO作为幽灵存世的部分，从温柔风息拂过旧世遗迹时起，及至契约缔结、时空错移的那一刻。那人完整的存在与存世的根由皆和那段时光有所联系，偏偏于鲁路修而言，那是完全缺损的一部分。他意识到这缺损，心下生出焦虑恐慌之时，倚靠着他的女孩忽然伸过单手，再次同他的交握了。

“我告诉过你的，”她说，“我的愿望。”

“是啊，”他下意识回答，“你希望与我……”

他愣住了。她与他手指握拢之时，无数零碎片断霍然涌入他的脑海。在殿堂边沿，在回廊侧畔，在群墓之间，沉默徘徊着的一个影子。不列颠尼亚与超合众国之间联系的纽带，逐渐交出权柄的虚位之人，女皇的辅佐者，一个影子。不在人前摘落面具，不谈及自身，亦不对属于死者的姓名表露半分回应。那该是她所见过的——她的确见过他未见过的。她实际见过的ZERO只得这一个。

女孩仰起头来，一侧眼睛里浮动着光辉，并非血红，而作湛蓝。无关号令与歪曲意志，只作为最纯粹的祈愿而存在，去寻回些什么、修复些什么，摈弃了死者而朝向生者。“我希望你们，”她轻轻念着，“你们两个，能够在新世来临时仍然获得幸福。”

像孩童稚语，或不过是在宣告那心愿早在那时便种下，往后几经变更、终于在一日固化成型。于是桥梁被搭建了，那兜转的轨迹变得清晰了，如沙砾上一道突折的划线，一切要素都齐聚了。然后需要一句咒语，它早已被许下了，只消仰起头来，再重复一次，提点而起，唤醒那在虚无间沉睡的意识本身。

——活下去。他拼出那字句。他最初向那人施加的一个愿望，真正意义上束缚的起始。那命力曾陪伴他们到哪一步呢？他闭目想着。他向那人许令了两次，后一次言语效力足以绑缚一道命轨，而今要做的不过是将前一次重复一回。

他闭目间觉察到虚空中某些无形无质的变动，在汇聚、在填补，还差半步就要真正落入实质——又忽然淡去了踪迹。娜娜莉轻咦了一声，他便求助似地睁眼望去。“没事，”女孩告诉他，“过程已经完成了，只是这里并非他存世的落点。”

她神情微妙复杂，眼瞳中亮蓝光彩淡去，紧接着就身躯一软。鲁路修扶着她坐到殿阶上暂歇，她有些疲惫地倚进他怀里。“在哪里？”鲁路修喃喃着，试图寻摸清所谓记忆牵绊的方位，“神社？阿什弗德？还是黑色骑士团的地盘某处——”

“你该知道的。”娜娜莉说，“你是在场的。”

而后她伏在他胸口，缓缓抓住了他的衣襟。

 

他是在场的。

一场大型剧目，在场者皆为看客，实际参演者仅寥寥数人。在夏日已末之时，在晴蓝天空下，践行一场关乎死亡的赴约。救世者，手持利剑，杀入重围，完成交付依托，帝国高位下划出血色十字。那行政区，那条街道，那截停处，私底下进行了无数次叮嘱强调，无数次规划，最终施行的机会只得一次。

他是记得的。即使是在现下，在战争尚未平定之时，东京租界真正的归属权还暧昧不明，当权者的位置还在接受角逐——那街道是仍在的。及至他们赶到，黄昏已经落幕，夜色安静沉坠。长街尾端拉起了一道封锁线，在战时这也算寻常。人群较之往常本就稀落了不少，现前也不过是加以些许抱怨便认命转向。杰雷米亚等候在封锁线的边沿，见他来了便遥遥致礼。

“我们进行封锁的理由是演练，如果您想知道的话。”杰雷米亚说，悄声告诉他黑色骑士团也来了人。鲁路修抬目望去，红莲座机安静地构筑了一道形似单薄的屏障。驾驶员脱出到座舱之外，落下地来，足尖点地后向他一瞥。“去吧，殿下。”杰雷米亚说，没有多问，闪身让到了一旁。

“我不想再多祈祷一次了。”C.C.抄手站在红莲座驾的另一侧，勾起一个浅淡微笑，“可别为此而责怪我啊。”

鲁路修深吸了口气，推着娜娜莉的轮椅步入为他留出的道路。“谢谢。”他与那两个姑娘错身而过时轻声说，换得一句笑叹和一句故作不耐烦的催促。娜娜莉抬起手来，反扣在椅背上，在他指背轻轻一握。然后他向前走去，向夜色深处走去，每迈动一步都扣合在记忆彼端。

无需疾行，无需跑动转折。赴约者身着白衣，在空旷街道中缓步前行。没有人群瞩目，无关世人见证。天空从晴蓝坠至深黑，落下琐碎星芒。

然后起风了。

如残世余响，席卷过漫长帷幕，每一步踏前都被那温柔风息裹挟着。他往前去，计算着地标分寸，结果也不过是踏在往世墟烬里。没有行车，没有高台构筑，他在某一刻蓦然驻步，旋即绕至娜娜莉身前，昂首相望。

“已经足够了。”他说。

他望着虚空，虚空中似有无数轨迹交叠汇聚，似烟火光华缓慢坠落。似时空错位，坍塌的高台上仍有一道身影，长披随风飘拂。他伸出手去，那轨迹清晰起来，那影子终于落入实处，短暂滞空，然后失重坠下。

他坠下时深暗长披如翅翼浸染，风息环抱而来，无声周转着一个回旋。鲁路修冲上前去，叫那身躯恰撞入自己怀抱中。他们一并跌坐在地，鲁路修稍有些晕眩，又慌忙扳过那人身躯，叫他躺卧在怀。他还闭拢着双眼，似沉睡未醒，呼吸微弱而均匀。鲁路修辨识着那隐约鼻息，将手搁置在他前额，拨过柔软蜷曲的额发，抚过眉梢眼角，抚过完整面廓，贴合脖颈，摁在肩头，良久过后，发出一声气喘似的笑音。

他听见娜娜莉在轻声呢喃，或是庆幸、或是感谢。他听见更多人到了身后，至少有那么一个不愿维持起码的安静。“这家伙，”卡莲的声音里悬着一线惊讶，“我好像……”她站到了一旁，半蹲下来打量了一番，又气恼地跺了跺脚。“……我认得他，”她语气有些挫败，“他应该是……”

“ZERO。”

鲁路修替她说了。不止如此，他想，远不止如此。他手掌平贴在那人心口上，轻轻摁压，数着其下鲜活跃动。而后他躬下身去，缓慢抱紧了这生者形躯。耗费了多久呢？他想着。经历了多少变故，付出了多少代价，反复别离了多少次呢？“我不会再让你被夺走了。”他贴近耳语，声音低微，仅有他本人听见，“世界也好，神明也好，哪怕是你自己的意愿也好——”他闭紧双眼，咬下字节似一个誓愿。

“——再也不会了。”

 

他在虚无间浮游着，或至永久，或只余一瞬。

他的形躯都散去了。在他走过无数涣散旧影后，在他走至殿堂中跪地俯首后，在他选择以交付一切作为代价后，他该是已经死去了。在原本空余的皇座上，着白衣者安稳端坐，目光越过整方鲜活静谧的世界，沉默注视着虚空。

“活下去。”那人说。

他听过那指令，在他每一次陷于危境时自然浮现，再三重复，绑缚着他的命线不得挣脱。他在末一刻自由了，这号令似也失去了约束能力，然而他再次听闻，模糊意识到那并非一句命令。

“你知道那是什么含义吗？”

一个愿望，他想。一个愿望。那人端坐在皇座上，深暗紫眼中聚拢一道光芒。

“你有双眼，去看这世界的模样；你有双耳，去听这世界的声音。”那人说，“人们怎么前行，怎么感恩，怎么恢复欢笑。”

那殿堂的门窗都开敞了，风息捎来世间的问候，有草木生长，有虫鸟歌唱。有人哀悼逝者，有新生命来到世间发出第一声啼哭。有风雨洗礼，而今复归一个晴日。

“你有双脚，去走遍每一寸土地；你有双手，去触摸所亲近之人。”那人说，“呼吸，思考，欢笑或哀伤，去铭记什么人、也被人铭记——”

那声音稍一顿驻间，无数浮光掠影便闪逝而过了。那些相识之人，互相表露恶意或善意，互相隐瞒或坦白一些生活，说着不同的言语，留下不同的印迹。在变幻渐止之时，那人喉头滑过一个缓音。

“——去憎恨什么人，去爱什么人……也被人所爱。”

那仅剩的一个身影站立起来，目光投入空无处，眼神凝聚起一点悲哀。“枢木朱雀。”那人唤道，又重复了一次，“枢木朱雀。”在最初之时，言语本身即是效力，一个名字便是一道锁匙，一个诅咒，一点存活的希冀，当它从沉默当中被剥离而出时，便是脱离混沌、脱离法则轨迹、从那千千万万死者当中独立了。它曾被拿走了，被剥夺了，仅由着一人言语号令而成；而今那人眼神温缓，轻声言道：

“我把你的名字还给你了。”

 

他在光亮中醒来。

床头柜的时钟显示到午后，他下意识地瞥清，随后才意识到周遭确是一类熟悉格局。他该是在阿什弗德，在他住下的房间里，他自己的床铺上。他平躺着，瞪视着天花板，伸出手在眼前晃动了一下。

他手指移动前是平叠放好的，在胸口握拢了一个物件。他觉察到了，便抓握到眼前打量，望见凝滞的指针，死去的时间。那怀表似还完好无损，边缘被摩挲得锃亮，他从玻璃面上隐约望见自己面容，那镜像也安静望来。

他的五感都在正常运作。他撑起身时听见床铺面料被簌簌蹭响，嗅到一点儿清香——有人在床头柜上摆放了鲜花。那不是房间里多出的最引人注目的一处摆设，不是。他转过头，望向拂动的淡色窗帘。窗沿悬挂着成串的坠饰，一道道铺展而下，几乎成为另一层疏松的挂帘。尽是纸鹤，大小不一，色彩各异，不似出自一人手笔，但也没有标下每一个姓名。

他愣愣望着它们。帘布拂动时，那些折纸翅翼便随之微微晃动，似在群起而舞。他怔然注视了许久，随后用力捏了捏自己的胳膊，由着痛感才脱离出几分恍惚。他坐稳当了，梦游般地理好衣装，滑下床沿后抓过了椅背上的校服外衣。然后他闯出门去，意识到这住所里头空无一人。

时间写着一个周末，日期叫他错愕了数秒。然而比之他此刻的行动自如而论，那缺失的跨度本身都算不得什么了。他走出住所大门，在空荡荡的校园里漫无目的地游荡了一阵，在无人惊扰的寂静中寻到了些头绪，随后脚步就被不自觉地往一个方向拖去。他走进主楼内，沿着廊道行走，心下预感与惶然情绪都愈来愈强烈，及至他站定在学生会室门外，隔着门板便听见里面隐约传来了人声。

他在听清那声音的一瞬间便叫心跳落到了实处。里头那人在讲述什么，一些计划排布，声音沉稳有力、叫人信服，间或穿插着一些来自旁人的提问。于是他听见更多声音，交谈动静，脑海中自然勾勒出那些人形。那些校园间或随着来到校园间的友人，一个不落，他拉开门板时实际见到那些身影，那些脸孔纷纷向他转来，话语声蓦然消失了。

他望向人群当中，望着那一道身影，同样作学生打扮，如同他们每一次久别重逢。那人随众人一并转来了视线，晶紫双眼里目光暗沉。他们在沉默间无形对峙了许久，直到旁人都反应过来。有人咳嗽了一声，有人试图打一个圆场。“你这回可真是把人气得够呛。”米蕾轻描淡写道。他还没来得及苦笑一下，鲁路修倒是被这句话提醒了，大踏步地绕至他身前，抿唇沉默了片刻，毫无征兆地挥出了拳头。

他没有躲闪，硬挨了这一下。或是他还没完全适应回来，或是鲁路修的确着了真火，那足够叫他脚下一个趔趄。一拳凿在上腹，然后是第二下、第三下，更多下，落在腰肋上、肩头上，不至于真正伤到他，但都带着十足的冲劲。末了鲁路修一拳砸上他颧骨，怕是用了全身的气力，以至于他一时松懈间跌坐在地——他抬头望去，那人低垂着眼睛，面容藏在了阴影里。

“朱雀。”

“嗯。”

他应了声。鲁路修捏了捏拳头，又松开半截，手掌明显颤抖着。“枢木朱雀。”他说。被唤名者只是抬头望着他，唇角掀起一个苦笑。

“嗯。”

然后鲁路修蹲下身来，不顾还有旁人在观看，凶狠贯入那怀抱里。他身躯发抖，手臂用力揽住另一人后背。朱雀搭着他的肩颈试图安抚，然而并不起分毫效用。鲁路修没有发出多余声响，只是贴近耳廓，带着嘶哑低音清晰阐述了一句“我恨你”。朱雀怔了一瞬，旋即舒开眉梢，声音往平稳处沉去：

“我知道。”

鲁路修呛笑了一声，隐约透出过响的呼吸。然后他安静垂下头颅，贴在生还者温热颈项一侧，手指在其背后抠紧，在重新寻觅回整个世界的那一刻，终于失声痛哭。


	12. Chapter 12

藤堂镜志郎独居的院落里干干净净。还不至落叶铺散的时节，居所的主人作寻常修习打扮，却不在院子里进行操练，仅抱着一柄竹刀倚靠在门边闭目小憩。理论上并不居住在此、应当同样算作访客的千叶凪沙帮忙沏好了茶，鲁路修捧起茶杯时，对这位年轻女性自然而然的举止淌出一丝笑意。

“我在想，也许什么时候再度来访时，我就会发现你也必须被算进朱雀的师长一辈里了。”

千叶面颊上飞起一抹红晕，在他对面端正地坐好了，没有同他目光相对。“如果那样的话，阁下，”她并不显得过于羞赧，声音清晰，言语间带着些斩钉截铁的意思，“我想是您得先随同他将藤堂大人认作师长，所以……”

鲁路修愣了一瞬，旋即失笑摇头，并没有予以口头辩驳。日本人，他想。当前这情况多少叫他有些哭笑不得。他偏头向门外望去，那位武士仍然伫立在原处。拉门外隐约可见另一人的影廓，仪态恭敬地跪立在旁。

“定力还不错。”藤堂淡淡开口道，“至少你在这点上是十足进步了。”

他总算睁开了眼睛，不再装作爱搭不理的模样。朱雀苦笑了一会儿，在那位长辈向自己迈来一步时下意识地一缩脖子。下一秒并没有竹刀打在他肩背上，他隐蔽地抬眼一瞥，那人仍然板着脸，看不出真实情绪。“感谢您的指教。”朱雀在深呼吸了一次后说。藤堂冷哼了一声，并没有缓和颜色。

“得了，”他说，“我可不觉得你从我这儿学去了多少好的。”

朱雀认命地叹了口气。“藤堂先生——”他开口唤道。对方皱起眉头，明确地显出了不满。“老师。”朱雀改口道。藤堂的神情又恢复了先前那副淡漠模样，他才算松了口气。“此前的行事我一直有所隐瞒。虽是为全局着想，但因为我的个人主张，仍然给大家带来了不少麻烦。”他低声道，“我很抱歉。”

“我可不敢接受。”藤堂板着脸回答他，“你要是在众目睽睽下换上ZERO那套行头前来，不是向谁发号施令，而是说出刚才那番话，黑色骑士团能被吓倒一半。”

朱雀再次苦笑起来。他万般理解对方抱以讥诮态度的缘由，毕竟自己的确披着层伪装就开始对昔日的师长指手画脚了。“是。”他认命道，“很不幸，我大概是您最糟的一个学生。”藤堂站立在他面前，竹刀尖端重重顿下。他们在静默中各自沉湎了片刻，然后年长者松缓了步势，紧扣的双手也放松了一分。

“我不会那样说。”他说，“没有多少人能带领日本走到这一步。”

朱雀愕然抬头，面对这肯定乃至褒扬似的语气有些不敢确认。藤堂镜志郎垂首望来时，仍是那副一贯所见的冷厉表相。“我没什么可批评你的。”他沉声道，“隐瞒身份是必要的，也是明智的，不论对于塑造奇迹形象还是维持自身安全来说都是如此。”他顿了一顿，用眼神传达了“我早说过”的意思。“我不赞同这类做法，但我认可它的效用。”他补充道，“何况我们现有的一切都需要感谢ZERO。”

倒也不奇怪，朱雀恍恍惚惚想着。藤堂一向如此，他认可ZERO的能力与功绩，属于不太过追究其后目的与手段的那一批人，甚至是这批人当中相对立场分明且强硬的一个。他转了转眼睛，一口气还没松下来，他那位师长便又重新垮下了脸：

“但圆桌骑士是怎么回事？”

“呃……”

这倒当真让朱雀语塞了。相对他的身份来说，Geass才是个更大的秘密。虽说对于知晓了部分内情的这些人而言，现下继续隐瞒那力量的存在也没有多大必要，可要解释清楚这码事也不是一时半会儿能解决的问题。他半晌没吐出个连贯词儿，藤堂也不催促他，站在那儿静静地等着，等到他勉强打好一遍腹稿后，却忽然自行开口了。

“你不真的是为了效忠不列颠尼亚，对吗？”

他的师长那么问了。那询问的跨度经历了很长，从最初那一个少年人参军入伍起及至当下，从他最初的设想到现今。藤堂向他望来时，目光当中的确不含多少责备意味。“对，”朱雀心下一悬，又缓慢沉放回原处，朗声答道，“我不是。”他那么回答后，对方下颌一压，忽地展出一丝几不可察的笑意。

“你习得了忠诚，”他的师长说，“荣誉，义理，敢于赴死的决意。”他们交谈时并没有刻意压低声音，朱雀听见屋内传来茶杯轻轻磕碰的动静，模糊在院落枝叶的沙响里。“你也寻到了所欲守护之事。”藤堂说，话音掷落下来、渗入地下木纹间。朱雀重新低下头去，躬下腰身，深深鞠礼。

“……是。”

他答得确切肯定，毫无违心之意。他听着院落中枝叶簌簌擦响，除此之外周遭便成为寂静的。他们许久没有言语，不知过去多长，才听得师长一声低叹，难说其间有多少喜悦嘉赏，却也不带半点失望责备。

“去吧。”藤堂说。朱雀缓慢起身时，他将竹刀抱回了怀里，肃穆面孔上掠过一丝生动表情。“我可不想浪费时间跟你切磋，”他叨咕道，“无用的消耗精力。”

而后他便踱着步子回去屋内了。一盏茶过后，藤堂轻咳了一声，千叶便站起身来，招呼着仍作道服打扮的朱雀一并离开房间。朱雀落了一步在后，问询地向踞坐在中央的人望了一眼。鲁路修向他轻轻一颔首，他才应声而去。

藤堂显然将这一切都收归眼中了。他在鲁路修对面落座，神情很是复杂。“阁下，”他低声道，继而想起什么似地突兀改口，“不，殿下——”

“无需多礼。”

鲁路修抬手遏止了他的礼称，眼角稍稍一跳。藤堂面色古怪地顿下了话头，也没有继续坚持。“我相信你是带着善意前来的，”他说，“但我相信你的来意不会止于旁观一番师徒相会的场景。”

名义上的年轻军师微笑起来。“自然不是。”他恢复了外交场上那类从容气度，“接下来的路不太好走。要想更好地挫败我那位唯恐天下不乱不方便夺权的二皇兄的话，我们恐怕还需要黑色骑士团帮忙配合演完一出剧目。”

“目前来说，在黑色骑士团内部，ZERO的权威还是不可置疑的。”藤堂相当客观地指出，“所以，无论你们想要如何行事，都不需要找我商议。”

ZERO的身份终究还是掌在他们两人手中的，又或者在对方看来，仍然是直接与枢木朱雀一人挂钩。鲁路修听懂了他话里的意思，手指叩了叩桌几边缘。“的确不需要。”他说，“只是我想，既然涉及他明面上的去向，也许应当在事先往这边告知一声。”

他话里含着十足的敬重成分，这让藤堂都稍一愣神。“明面上？”片刻后年长者问道。鲁路修思虑了一会儿，谨慎地选择了自己的言辞。

“目前来说，他以本来面貌对外示人的身份还挂靠在帝国派系里，”他说，“恐怕接下来也是洗脱不了的。”而后他简略地谈及他们随后的部署，枢木朱雀将要扮演的角色，黑色骑士团需要配合做戏的步骤。以他对藤堂的了解而言，他有把握如实相告并不会激怒对方，但这般直白地向这一人言明要将枢木朱雀扣留在不列颠尼亚的旗号下，他多少还是有些忐忑不安。

藤堂沉默了许久。他们两人都盯着空杯盏底端的茶叶末观望，却并判定不出什么东西。“我那个不成器的徒弟，”半晌后，藤堂开口道，“莽撞得很，也执拗得很。”他低叹了一声，带着些古怪的释然。“我也过了能看管他的阶段，接下来……”

他未说完的话语里有很多重意思，或只是在感慨少者离家，或是在请人多加看管，或是在拜托人多担待，或是一重隐晦的交托。他没有明言，而鲁路修也没有追根究底。他将单手收回膝上，叫自己浮上温煦笑意，郑重地垂首相应。

“敬请放心。”

 

“你那副样子还真罕见，让我想起来你十岁时跑在外头躲罚的时候……能够制住你的人可不多，是不是？”

朱雀闻言而抬头，冲着出言者眨了眨眼。“我看见你笑了。”他指出来。鲁路修坦然地一耸肩，将他从沙发坐垫里拽了起来。

“不得不承认，你那副垂头丧气的模样还挺可爱的。”

他拧了把朱雀的脸颊，换来一声恰时的哀叹。这让鲁路修笑出了声，握住他的胳膊轻轻拽向了自己。“我开始觉得在你面前装可怜耍赖比和你吵架有用了。”朱雀咕哝道。下一秒他们的嘴唇贴在了一块儿，两个人都在亲吻间隙发出模糊笑意。片刻后鲁路修把朱雀推在了房间门板上，喘息着扣住他的肩膀，凑在他耳际喷吐呼吸。

“嗯哼。”鲁路修细声说，“尽管装可怜吧，因为你得领罚，枢木卿。叫我以晚辈的身份对我过去的部下低头是要付出代价的。”

朱雀笑叹了一声，由着他猛一旋把手让两人一同跌入房间里头。天色不很早了，串连好的纸鹤在窗边安静垂落，在阿什弗德的暮霭中拉出柔和阴影。鲁路修的手指从他胸前轻巧滑过，解开他衬衣的动作很是耐心，及至系扣松脱一半时，那人在他锁骨上咬下了一个牙印。“这也算我的错了？”他们一同跌在床沿时，朱雀打趣了一句，“我可没有任何强迫你这么做的意思，你大可以通过正式会晤的渠道去传达合作意愿。”鲁路修把他推到床头，环抱着他的腰，手从衬衫边摆往里探了去。

“我仅有的一部分责任在于，”然后鲁路修低声说，“我放纵你太久了。”

他舌尖下压着许多言辞。鲁路修一向是巧言善辩的那个，若要愿意的话，他可以仔细指摘出所有看似自责实则反会叫对方愧疚的言语——但他无法再将实质上的过错归咎于朱雀一丝一毫了。他趴卧在对方两腿间，紧紧拥抱着这具身躯。他将前额抵在对方心口时闭上了眼，强令自己不得再度落泪。朱雀的手掌摩挲上他的头顶，顺沿后颈线条缓慢滑下。“好吧，我的错。”他听见对方轻声道，“很不幸我让你太爱我了一点。”

这几乎将他给气笑了，待到他抬头试图回击时，却瞥见朱雀面上神情不带半点打趣，倒是挂着些真心实意的歉疚。他张了张嘴，记起现世的枢木朱雀先前所有回避似的举措。过去了很久他才明了那意味着什么，对方打从一开始就宁愿将他排除出局、以叫他不涉一丁点儿险，那意味着枢木朱雀打从一开始就情愿独自承担一切。

“我很抱歉。”朱雀说。他亲吻鲁路修的前额、脸颊、嘴唇，他们动作轻缓地除去彼此的衣物，及至他们赤裸相呈时，他安静而缓慢地半阖了眼睑。那句道歉的背后可以有无数种含义，抱歉他仍然将人牵扯进来，抱歉他或许还不够果决、也不够勇敢，没能在一开始就阻止这一切发生。你做得很好了，但你的确应该道歉。鲁路修想着，前倾了去几乎趴伏在他身上。为你试图将我摒弃在外，为你竟然不愿从起初就同我分担一切；可即使这样——

“你不亏欠我任何东西。”鲁路修说。

他在朱雀将手指挤入他臀缝时叹息了一声，往前挪了挪腰，伸手将他们两人半勃的阴茎握拢在一块。这些时日里需要操心的事情太多，他们忙里偷闲的机会不很多，这般亲昵的场合便更少。在朱雀醒来之后，他们之间屈指可数的几次性爱都是暴躁而急切的，胡乱亲吻间失控跌在门廊上，在各自肩背上划刻下抓痕，用肢体交缠间的剧烈喘息代替所有未能来得及坦诚的言语。他们之间保持着那类微妙默契，仿佛何时一次性倾倒出所有陈词便意味着将要被击垮了，那从来不是件多好的事。

“来日方长，”鲁路修说，“等我们回到潘德拉贡去，我们有大把时间可以浪费在那里。”他微微晃动着腰，手指缓慢搓摩着，感受着对方的性器同自己的一起在掌间变得坚硬炽热。朱雀的呼吸粗重了些，手指在他体内猛力一捣，促使他身躯过电一般绷紧了一瞬，旋即缓出一声沙哑喉音。

“你把那件事说得可真轻松啊，陛下。”

朱雀在他耳旁低语，继而轻轻吮咬住耳垂软肉。那番话听起来的确像个自大的混蛋，鲁路修意识到。然而他们两人都在心下默认这发展趋势是理所应当——这就更混蛋了。他稍微抬高臀部，贴着了对方掌心，轻轻蹭动了一下。朱雀没有急于继续进展，手指继续速率温缓地在他体内翻搅。

“其实你，”朱雀低叹道，“用不着把我推回台前。”他语调诚恳似真心实意，还悬着一丝该死的理智——这就是叫他接下那面具的后遗症了，鲁路修意识到。他总算学会了无时无刻悬着些必要的理智，即使这在某些时刻显得尤为可恨。“第七骑士对外说是已经死了，也没有必要澄清什么。”他继续用诚恳客观的口吻评述，“毕竟你的阵营中也不缺乏圆桌骑士，倒不如让我抛去没必要的生活面貌彻底扮作ZERO……”

从效用角度考虑，这该死的没错。然而鲁路修用力在他腰间一掐，阻住了他的话头。“你以为，”他声音嘶哑，不受控地颤抖起来，“我还会允许自己让那种事再发生一次吗？”他用力眨动双眼，望见对方眼中自己仓皇神情。朱雀怔然望来，半晌没有继续言语。

你都经历了什么？鲁路修茫然想着。他双眼短暂闭合间，黑暗中飞掠而过的尽是些残碎剪影。他不曾见过的，娜娜莉曾见过的，一个幽灵，一个寄托于虚无称号的影子。从那以后，直至他将自己送至神明面前，一切的一切——

“我很生气，朱雀。”他沙哑道，“你自以为是，你自作主张，你曲解我所有的语义，你……你放弃你自己，你……你让我失去你了。”他哽住了，花了片刻去平复呼吸。“我……没有别的办法。”他说着，声音愈来愈低，“如果我不多怪罪你一点的话，那么我……”

那么他便会记起自己在此间的责任来了。作为一切的根因，他的言语、他的许令、他的Geass与他的死。他闭目间朱雀用力撑起身来，将他反推回床铺当中，托起他的腿根进入他身躯。他闭目间觉察到那坚硬形廓如何真切在自己体内推进，如何撑分开他身躯深处牢固嵌入，直至逼迫他叫喊出来。你存在于此，他想，此时此刻，往后也不会再少去半分。他身躯颤抖、心脏砰击如擂鼓，在这战栗中他睁开双眼，祈愿纸影在他视野边缘摇晃、剪下斑斓色彩，叫他几乎泪眼模糊。

“我活下来了，”朱雀在他耳边低声道，“而你也是。”

 

“你们打算做什么，副总督？”

尤菲米娅从台前退下后，匆匆赶来的柯内莉娅在场边拉住了她。年轻的姑娘望着年长的那个皱起的眉头，轻巧地一摊手，踱着小步往旁边多溜了一截。“面对现实吧，皇姐。”她回答道，“名为‘11区’的建制，已经逐渐名存实亡了。”

这回答让柯内莉娅的眉头皱得更厉害了。她犹疑着张开嘴，然而被留在台上的那人已经清腔开口。先前陷入片刻骚乱的总督府内霎时间安静下来，随着那人话语重音逐渐敲落又被抛向另一阵哗然。台上那人身着白衣，神情庄重，目光凌厉而口吻沉静。

“我名为鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，帝国第十一皇子，玛丽安娜皇妃之子。”他说，“我原本不欲重拾这名字，然而事已至此，我需要证实的是，我具备做出往后所有决议的资格，也具备举起抵抗旗帜的缘由。”

他双手抬高，虚压一下，动作闲适而随意，然而场地间又匿去了多余声息。他微笑道谢，旋即继续演说。柯内莉娅盯着他那副从容模样看了半晌，猛然回身转向了她的妹妹。女孩目光沉凝，巍然不惧。这副模样叫她有些恼怒，又不合时宜地生出一丝欣慰。

“你们打算做什么，尤菲？”她压低了声音，避免引发更大的骚乱，“发动政变吗？”尤菲米娅扬起下颌，嘴角勾勒出一抹奇异微笑。

“那不是我们的作为。”她轻声道。她话中有话，轻柔无形地提点起一些东西——譬如一封信，一个口谕，自己代为传递的那些东西，所见第七骑士的最后一面与最后的耳闻和确认。“您认为，”她继续说，毫无停顿地直入正题，“修奈泽尔皇兄的所作所为，是正确的吗？”柯内莉娅哑然无言间她抛出了下一问：“您又知晓他真正的目的吗？”

修奈泽尔的所作所为或许是合理的，柯内莉娅想。他行事缜密，展露于人前的每一步都具备可靠部署与充足动机。然而若要她对修奈泽尔的一切规划都予以赞同的话，她又何以指责现下的鲁路修呢？她在陷入僵局时忽然听到惊呼，转头望去随着再压制不住的哄乱见到了变故的由来。

ZERO。黑色骑士团的首领出现在厅堂门口，毫无征兆，也似并无敌意，致使安保人员也陷入了不敢贸动的为难境地。虽说黑色骑士团与这方保持了一定程度的勾通合作、乃至ZERO本人也偶尔出入这方地域已成为一个公开的秘密，甚至也已有人不甚高调地在明面上提及，然而事关不列颠尼亚内部的格局变动，黑色骑士团的介入还是叫人感到紧张。

“若您将这一身份公开到明面上，”那人说，“我们双方当前维持的和平关系就必须经受重新评估了，阁下——不，殿下。”

确切来说，是令人毛骨悚然的那种紧张。

ZERO笔直地站在那儿，在议论的声浪中与要挟性的包围下分毫不为所动。柯内莉娅把这归功于那愚蠢的面具，这点儿打趣并无助于她理清头绪。鲁路修也显得有些惊讶，恰到好处，不知是冷静过头还是事前有所预料，也难以辨识那点儿惊讶是真情流露还是高明演技。柯内莉娅感觉自己五脏六腑都在缓慢下沉，事态正在失去掌控——或许早已脱离她的掌控了。

“我接受您的质询。”鲁路修沉声回答，“我将向您证实，我的确拥有掌控这一切的资格与能力。”

“为首之人只需要向己方证实这些，除非您是在向我传达合作之意。”ZERO指出。那言辞有些尖刻，叫人提起一口气来，下一刻那人又拐过话头，说“那也并非一个很坏的提议”。他竖起一根手指，说一场比试。黑色骑士团将提出一次挑战，算作一个对于彼此之间合作能力与决心的考核。那态度几近傲慢了，激起一片哗然，然而鲁路修在扩音筒里轻咳了一声，用一阵低微嗡鸣盖过了那阵喧杂。

“我相信这建立在互相尊重的前提上。”他平静道。ZERO抬头相应，说自然如此。柯内莉娅望着这场景，脑子仍然陷于一类尚未跟上事实运作的混沌状态中。下一秒她强迫自己清醒过来，试图冲上台去对着当前的实权者质问一番。

然而尤菲米娅张开了手臂，拦在了她身前。尤菲米娅在她转过头去时神情温缓平和，带着足量的坚定。“属于不列颠尼亚的荣誉已经死了。”她轻声道，“我们所能求得的是这样一个共存的局面，由我们来结束战争，由我们来摒除需要摒除的部分，由我们重建已被毁坏的秩序，包括不列颠尼亚本身。”柯内莉娅恼火地哼笑了一声，又仿佛望着对方浅色的瞳孔深处也燃着了一点儿火。

“这就是鲁路修的意思吗？”她冷言道，“他心向权位？”尤菲米娅摇了摇头，回答她“相信我，他是所有对那位置感兴趣的人当中排在最末的”。女孩摊开双手，又合拢并在自己胸前，两眼里的无形火光骤然腾跃，熠熠生辉。那副模样让柯内莉娅一时怔然，仿佛所有怀疑与质询都失去了意义一般。

“这是我的意志。”尤菲米娅一字一顿道，“您要选择与我为敌吗？”

 

他们将与会地点约定在阿什弗德。空地当中搭建起露天平台，公开播报，坦诚于公众眼前，仿佛十足刻意，偏偏经由鲁路修一番另附的狡辩，让这场怎么看都像作秀的交流赛看起来还有了几分诚意和说服力。

卡莲不太明白C.C.为什么就这一地点进行了长达数日的嘲笑，她好像是真的被逗乐了，不住摇头叹息着“你们这些男孩啊，给自己争口气的方式可真够直接的”。卡莲倒是去问了，可C.C.只是说了一番让她更加云里雾里的话。“原本是看似为了达成和平，实则以暴力手段收尾，现在变成了看似用暴力解决问题，实际上倒是会达成真的合作关系。”那女人掰着指头说，“而且给世人造成的印象也恰好反过来。鲁路修要是肯花些心思在让自己不那么死脑筋上，他能解决问题的途径也还挺多的嘛。”她在感慨了一声过后，便自顾自地抱着她的大布偶走开到不知道哪儿去了，留下卡莲坐在原地发愣，捋了半晌没捋出个头绪。

不过C.C.神神叨叨的时候向来很多，所以这也没困扰她太久。她随着ZERO前往她曾经的校园，往场馆中走去，见到她曾经的学生会副会长一副寻常学生打扮伫立在那方时不禁一阵牙疼。她想自己大概永远弄不清鲁路修的戏剧天赋体现在哪些方面，戏剧效果又是在往哪些方面强化。ZERO好似也对他这副打扮有些讶异，又似乎绷不住轻笑了一声。

卡莲警告性地咳嗽了一下，于是ZERO收住隐蔽笑声，走上前去，扮相十足地礼貌致意。卡莲退在场边，闭目想着他们来经的路途当中有多少熟识的脸孔，又掺入了多少不明势力。学校的、黑色骑士团的、总督府的赞成派与反对派，她认得出标志性脸孔的一些，她辨不出由来的那些。这当中必然有修奈泽尔的人，她想。就如同她有预感这次的会晤并不会完全如计划般顺利进行。她那么想着时，猛然听及场内一阵惊呼，于是她抬眼望去，恰恰望见另一道身影跃入场地当中，同样一副学生打扮，垂着眼目，神情肃然。

她并不惊讶，但她可以想见旁人的那类情绪。像目睹一个应死之人爬出坟冢，在增添更多戏剧性之余也叫人畏惧。那人垂手站立一旁，神情是她从未见过的冷静淡漠。她陷入稍稍诧异时，ZERO已扬声开口了。

“枢木朱雀。”持假面者用着一类陈述口吻，“帝国圆桌骑士，藉由休战往互阶段的疏漏偷出了我方座驾，成为最大的不稳定因素——同时背叛了两方，黑色骑士团与神圣不列颠尼亚帝国。在我方采取的后续行动中，已证实为被困于第三方军事势力打击中死亡。”ZERO将这些一条条例数下来后，声音沉下了些，辨不出是在平静质疑还是已然恼怒。“您此刻请出他来，是为了对我们的执行能力与诚信度做出质疑和讽刺吗，殿下？”

“是为了澄清过去的谬误。”鲁路修说。他踏前一步，从容地平挥了手，招在那人身畔，示以明确意味。“他的确险些丧命，不过是侥幸为我所救。既然您也将他定位为最大的不稳定因素，我将在此证实他的立场。”

现场陷入短暂僵局。卡莲在场边静候时，望见警戒线外那些熟悉的年轻脸孔正往这边瞧望。他们倒是都被透露了部分情报，不至于多么措手不及。她试图寻找了一下拍摄米蕾所在的机位，然而她的目光落点很快被拉拽回了场中。“你要为他作担保吗，殿下？”ZERO低声道，“理由为何？”鲁路修轻笑了一声，放下手来交叠在身前。

“他与我一样，是遭受不列颠尼亚不公正待遇之人——为高位者所利用价值，为皇室所践踏意志。”他说着，意有所指地挑起眉梢，“您该知晓我所指的罪魁祸首。”

这就足够了，有些过头了。外端人群当中掀起些轻微波澜，那言语显然会被媒体往指责修奈泽尔的方向曲解，最终会在外形成何般舆论只消等待操控结果。弯弯绕的外交措辞、暗示与话语权，卡莲隐晦地翻着眼睑，终于等到ZERO向自己一招手，示意她站到跟前去。

“那么来吧。”持假面者说，“就我们所知，在兰斯洛特以外，第七骑士并不曾拥有另一台专属座驾。既然那台座驾已经落入第三方手中，为表公平，我们不会使用装甲骑参与竞技。”卡莲在喉咙里咕哝了一句“作秀”，随后任凭ZERO附耳过来像模像样地嘱咐几句。“也就是要演这么一出，”面具里的人用C.C.在调侃时惯用的那副轻淡口吻开了腔，“不然我看第三骑士更乐意担当这个竞技对手的职责——他在警戒线边往这儿看了老久了。”

“换他上场的话，鲁路修那边就输定了。”卡莲没好气道。代班者在面具底下细声笑了起来，这让卡莲多瞪了她一眼。“你今天好像挺高兴嘛？”

“我可是有太久没被人说过和那家伙合作了，”C.C.回答她，“就允许我怀缅一下往昔吧。”

代班者说完便拍了拍掌，愉快地往后退去，将场地留给了对决双方。鲁路修在那方轻飘飘地说了句赤手空拳对付一位女士恐怕胜之不武，卡莲隔空白了他一眼，他回以一个高深莫测的微笑。在黑色骑士团通告过红莲机师的战绩后，对决便在鸣枪中起始了。

要当众状若无事地痛打你实质上的上级并不是件多么有趣的事，红月卡莲在心里哀叹道。那与对方实质性战力如何关联不大。即使她对枢木朱雀的态度一向值得商榷，就算是在面对ZERO时她私底下的尊敬程度可能也一直在滑坡式掉低——那根本不是她的错——但实打实地对上这一位还是叫她倍感压力。

“我算是被你们坑下水了。”她嘀咕道，自腰间抽出长刀，蹬地起跃间重重劈砍在对方横挡的剑身上。

他们短暂顿格时，朱雀在近处冲她轻快地眨了眨眼。那叫她的焦躁感又重了几分。他提前交代过放手施为，就算她收不住力，他也有一重用来保命的保险，到时候需要担忧的就不一定是他了。“原谅我吧，”他还补充了一句，“出于某些原因，我是真不太想开装甲骑跟你对练——何况那要刹手也不太容易，还是这样方便。”他说得倒是煞有其事，但卡莲在同他往互几个回合后仍有些犹疑。及至某一刻，他忽然挽起一个剑花，卡莲一时愣神间避让不及，撒手叫刀柄掉落在地。

那会儿周遭顿入寂静，一声钝响将她神志扯回了理智清醒的范畴，紧接着便被屈辱怒火给淹没了。她在长剑搭上自己颈间之前一个拧身，劈腿横扫过去时几乎破出风声。朱雀眼疾手快地撤去了剑、向后抛掷了去，两臂交叠格挡在身前。她猛踢过那一记后退跃落地，滑步时顺手重拾起刀。对面那人在被蹬退一截后终于顿下弓步，交叉的双臂从面前放下，旋即面无表情地甩了甩胳膊。

那淡漠模样叫她心下压抑感更重了，仿佛那人终于卸去了某些伪装，将自己带回到某种既定的角色规制中去了。为人掌握在手，一柄利剑——他一并重拾武器后，那股暗藏的锋芒感更锐利了几分。那叫接下来的对碰愈发吃力，也叫她逐渐没了认真相对的顾忌。然而这使得格局胶着起来，恐怕最终会被拖入徒劳的拖延战与体力比拼中去。

他们或许都有些疲惫了。卡莲偏头叫额角汗液从眼眶边划过时，那股子不详预感愈发强烈。他们将步伐压回场地正中时在一个顿格间稍事喘息，恰在此时，警戒圈内一队列兵忽然毫无征兆地举起了枪支。卡莲望见近处那人瑛绿眼睛里光芒一闪，电光火石间她被推卧在地，旋即便听见枪声乍响、子弹扫着上空飞过，金属脆鸣声中有什么东西掉落了——片刻后第二轮枪声响起，随后周遭归于寂静。

寂静中一声惨叫响起，其下藏匿着肢骨生生断裂的动静。卡莲翻身坐起，讶然在身旁摸着了削落变形的子弹头。片刻后她终于将茫然目光投放向枢木朱雀现在所在的方位，那人颇为冷静地将那支小队为首的一人擒拿在地，身后数人则都已被击毙，她一时没能辨出多少死于反应过来的安保队伍手中、多少是面若寒霜地背剪着幸存的那一人造成的。年轻的骑士将臂骨不正常弯折的幸存者拉拽起来，干脆利落地砍颈击昏后丢至台前。“想必是受人指使，”他坦然面向了突兀袭杀的指向者，“更多就交由你了。”

鲁路修理应惊魂未定，却只露出个赞许微笑。“您似乎并不吃惊。”ZERO开腔道。鲁路修摆了摆手，在周遭一片混乱之际缓慢踱上前来。

“这方阵营中自有对我心怀不满者，”他说，“虽则无法确定，不过适时引出了也算是一桩好事。”

他们重新在场地中央相会了，在硝烟未散之时，在万众瞩目之下。“十分精彩。”ZERO平静道，“一位忠诚而不畏死的骑士，这或许比获胜本身更具备说服力。”那夸赞叫卡莲忍不住多瞥了一眼对方多出些缺口的长剑，感到莫名一阵毛骨悚然，而当事人则礼貌地颔首致谢了。“至于您……”ZERO拖长了腔调，直冲向了那年轻皇子，“真是令人赞叹啊，殿下。你那副从容态度，简直就像把早已将生死置之度外了一般。”

卡莲仿佛从那经过了变调的声音中听出了几许讽刺之意。他们在旁人不敢上前的沉凝气氛中僵持了一阵，旋即鲁路修微眯起眼，简单地回答道：

“我信任他。”

那声音坠地时铿锵有力，在湛蓝晴空下，在群目汇集中，那人寥寥言语似阐明自己性命所托。ZERO不置可否地哼笑了一声，再抬手指去时动作已经缓和了许多。“您将确保第七骑士在您麾下安分从命吗？”持假面者那么问过后，鲁路修忽然短暂阖眼，在一次呼吸间松缓心神一般，复睁眼时面色恢复了相当的沉静。

“第七骑士已为帝国的腐朽争端而死，他不再是了。”他说，“他效忠于我，往后也将如此。”

他抬起手来，虚托空中，目光骤然凌厉，声音昂扬而起。枢木朱雀在他展示的那一侧绷直身躯，面上浮起一丝细末微笑。

“从此刻起，及至我们通往胜利之日，他将是我的剑刃，我的护盾。我曾起于微末，名归虚无（Zero），而他将作为我的骑士——他将为零之骑士（Knight of Zero）。”

那宣告被收归众人眼耳之中，播散流传，在更加广阔的范域内激起更大的波澜。他们两人在寻常学生装扮间毫无怯意，昂首相应，然后鲁路修横臂招回，手掌缓慢握紧，迸落言辞时神情似以胜券在握：

“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚。”


	13. Chapter 13

人应当在什么时候认定自己的出路呢？

修奈泽尔抛出这个问题时，面前摆着一局战况扑朔迷离的棋。他将颌角支撑在单手上，尾指勾作一道弧弯，旋即用力卷入了掌心里。只身对抗世界一向不是个好选择，所以他必然不会叫自己落到那一步的。他坐在桌几前，眉宇舒展似并无烦忧，却迟迟不再在棋盘上多挪移一枚卒子。

“殿下您在帝国内部所拥有的根基，是那位殿下所不能比拟的。”卡诺恩微微垂首道，“即使他们对外联合，取得了国际舆论上的优势，他们在国内的声名也未见得能好转多少。只要我们策略得当，坚持这是一次内政变动、而不至引来外祸，本国的民众会自然而然倾向于我们，并将其它派别视为意图出卖本国利益、分裂帝国的元凶。不列颠尼亚的民心终究是向着不列颠尼亚的……”

“不列颠尼亚的民心早就死了。”修奈泽尔说。

他随手在棋盘上一扫，棋子们被推至边侧分自歪倒，有些危险地滚至桌面边沿。他并未补拾一记，径直站起身来，转向窗沿，面向苍空。他的身姿映在卡诺恩眼中，在迅速跟抬起来、又谨慎收敛了些的视线尽头，白衣身后拉下一道青灰。

达摩克利斯平稳飘浮在太平洋东岸上空，海岸线正缓慢地从视野中退去，取而代之的是本质也不甚平静的辽阔波涛。帝国宰相的身形被框在海阔天高的景象当中，却好似被囚于其间。卡诺恩心下一惊，又暗自责怪自己担忧过甚。修奈泽尔并未回头，面容隐约映在了窗璃之中。

“不列颠尼亚只剩下两种人：一种沉浸在帝国最辉煌的征服年代里，不足成事；一种早已对这国家失望透顶，麻木不仁。”他陈述道，“两类人在管教上并没有什么分异。愚民从根本上都是容易被煽动、能够被引导的，要恐吓他们和叫他们盲信都是一般简单。只要替他们打造一个足够强有力的主心，无论他们如何愤懑，最终还是会自发团聚在周围的。”

然后他侧首望向那已被清盘的棋局，嘴角浮现温善笑意。

“因此，于博弈本身而言，他们全都是无关紧要的。”

很可惜，他感慨道。ZERO的身份颇有利用价值，若是先前成功除去了其本尊，往后要安插下别的钉子就容易得多了。如今那一份优势被他的皇弟夺去了，他所有的就只剩下更直接的手段了。一座天空要塞，一类尚未面世的毁灭性武器——

修奈泽尔的确不懂技术核心问题，但妮娜·爱因斯坦的泄露行为暴露得很容易。那女孩如今被软禁在要塞当中，研究部门的另一些成员则尝试着在她既有的成果上再推导一步。他们拼凑出的芙蕾雅或许不至于达到原本预计的威力，但也足够惊人了。中华联邦的水上编制曾经进行过一阵远程打击，那东西的试发射几乎吞没了整支舰队。这足够用了，修奈泽尔下达了指示。升空的达摩克利斯上搭载了相当一部分成品储备，这些日子以来已经断续用掉了一些——不算过于明显，不至于将那东西的全貌过早暴露在世人眼里。

然而那位殿下是知晓的，卡诺恩想。妮娜既将资料偷输送到了那方阵营中，已然揭示了自己身份的十一皇子必然猜测得到他们已然投入实战的是什么东西。这是很不利的，他曾提出过，此时又重申了一回。在军备上和对方互相了解些根底意味着双方都有所掣肘。但修奈泽尔貌似对此不以为意，他从容地交叠双手，用力做出扣握姿态。

“即使我将皇城势力全部牢固地握在手里了，他也不会在潘德拉贡上方轰下一枚战略级武器来。鲁路修不是那种性格。”他平静道，“可以称之为善意，也可以称其为软弱。”

但是胜负已经很难决断了，卡诺恩听出他的言下之意。他们并非站在必胜的局面当中，当修奈泽尔开始判定对方的性格优劣时，这点已经很是明显了。将一枚芙蕾雅发往东京租界又会如何呢？他状似随意地抛出又一个问题。“那不是一个好的选择，”卡诺恩叹气道，“但如果您认为是必要的话……”

“什么可以称为‘好的选择’呢？”

修奈泽尔转过身来，缓步踏至他近前，竖起一根手指，几乎碰着了他的嘴唇。我是怎么教你的呢，卡诺恩？那人低声叹道。不存在“好的选择”，只有“更多选择”——人永远要随时认清自己所能具备的所有出路，最好的以及最坏的。当做好这类准备后，最坏的便也不会成为绝境了。

最好的可能性是他们扫平动乱，叫秩序重归自己手中；最差的出路也不过是放弃这座要塞。我那位皇弟是个聪明人，修奈泽尔说，即使我落败了，将我处死也是不明智的。但若他愿意忍受一时，往后的选择便能衍生出更多来。当世是不存在绝境的，他说，最坏的可能性是没有机会再做出抉择。

“卡诺恩。”然后他说。

倘若事情往糟的那方向去了，倘若我当真一时落败，我不会死在此处。

那是一番未完的话语，讲述者和聆听者都知晓。当下局势瞬息万变，他们不会毫无意义地提前排布太多，只是留好了每一条去路。他们的优势与劣势维持在一个微妙的平衡点上，随着战火的不断升级与战线推移摇摆不定，但是迟迟没有落定一个结果。

一同没有落定的是上一任皇帝的下落，即使所有人都认定了那结果唯指向了已经身亡。仍然在岗的圆桌骑士们维持着教条似的微妙默契，纵使内部分化已趋向于万分严重，他们也只在敌阵中有自己名义上的同僚出现时出阵。徒劳争斗是无用的，俾斯麦言道，圆桌骑士的内乱从不会落得一个好的结果。他出现在这方阵营甚至很难说是在向旧主尽忠，更接近于为了复仇。

枢木朱雀，卡诺恩在脑海里拼出这个名字。那也是修奈泽尔所有排布的计划中最大的纰漏。

零之骑士原本没有过于活跃地出现在战场上。兰斯洛特被扣押在达摩克利斯当中，缺乏锁匙的装甲骑没有被暴力拆卸的唯一原因是它还值得进行一些技术剖析。考虑到罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德基本已经倒戈，也没给这边留下多少资料备份，成品研究还具备某些意义。意外发生在要塞升空之后，在理论上应当万分严密的防线当中，那架机体被从内部启动了——原处留下了一片空地，以及一道突破而出的血径。

那是一个足以叫人手足冰冷的结果。他们所有的监控都未能捕捉到向内突入的行动踪迹，唯独见到兰斯洛特原本的那位驾驶员鬼魅般地出现在机体旁边，以难以理解的形式枪杀了周遭防备人员，并且凭借那点儿可怜的残余能源杀出了重围。“他若是愿意的话，”那时修奈泽尔望着仅有的影像记录评述道，“恐怕可以直接来个斩首行动，叫这座要塞从首脑处瘫痪，甚至直接设法突破军火库——但那必然不符合鲁路修所设定的剧本。”

那方设定的剧本恐怕是需要一场光天化日下的胜利，经得起推敲与质疑，足以引导旁观者所想。除此以外，他们所拥有的Geass，那诅咒似的力量，效用已经叫知情者十足恐慌了。

往后零之骑士的战绩便骤然可怖起来，乘着效用似乎又经了升级的座驾冲锋在每一次重大战役前沿，宛如一把利剑破开身前所有阻碍。圆桌骑士行伍中最终只得俾斯麦一人愿意同他正面对抗，结果便是战败在达摩克利斯的防空范域外。第一骑士的机体凌空爆炸的那一刻，修奈泽尔又恢复了那般撑扶颌角的从容做派。他望着空荡荡的棋盘，目光垂落了些，嘴角浮起一抹微笑。

卡诺恩，他说。届时无论外界如何流传我的下落，说我是归顺了，或说我是死了，不要相信他们。

被唤名者俯首应是，而后在他忠诚所向之人侧畔垂手沉默。修奈泽尔在外围尖刀攻势终于破开护盾时摇头叹息，抬头望向这方空间中仅存的另一人，向他抬手探去。“我教导过你，”他说，“你知道该如何行事。”

“我知道。”卡诺恩回答。

不要表露自己的去向，他谨记着。及至再次接受到传唤与指引前，不要让任何人知晓自己的布局。知情意味着秘密不复，意味着危机本身，包括向他下令的那人也囊括在这范围内。他终于直视那人双眼，读到一片平静，仿佛那便是交付了最为重要的后路与信任——他心下一颤，便又垂落了眼睑，恭敬地执手亲吻。

“我予你一个约定。”修奈泽尔说，“无论谁代我说出这言辞，都代表了我的意志。”

而后他说出那言辞，仿若高傲，也似不详，传至他耳中沉淀下几分深意。卡诺恩深深望了他一眼，退了一步，最后鞠下一礼：

“是，殿下。”

 

“人应当在什么时候认定自己的出路呢，鲁路修？”

他在视讯当中望着对方，仿佛他们两人并非置身于一场真实战争中，而不过是铺开另一局对峙、轻易把控着手中棋卒。视讯中那一人予以沉默，他也跳过了这一话题，并不自行给出解答。你是从什么时候起寻到你现下所认定的出路的呢？他安静想着。他这位皇弟或许看起来行事缜密，冲动的时刻不多，也仍然是有的——感情用事，弱点显著。怀抱着过多不甚必要的同情，容易被亲近之人牵连心神——他的友人，他的血亲，他的……

“继续在外消耗毫无意义，”鲁路修在视讯中说，“徒增不必要的伤亡，因而——”

“你打算就以此战定胜负了。”修奈泽尔接续过话头。那边适时出现了短暂静默，他则微微一叹。“是的，集中兵力突袭要塞，如果能直接结果我的话，战争便可以走向尾声了。”他低声道，“善者的作为。然而你又该怎样指望视你为叛乱者的那部分民众能对你感恩戴德呢？”

善者的作为，他想。总在试图拯救一些人，熟识的或并不熟识的。从你开始协助尤菲米娅的那一刻伊始，从你因为娜娜莉而听从指令举起枪支起，从你在父亲面前不惜一切地护下枢木朱雀的性命，或许在更早之前——你的弱点总是存在的，永远都将存在。但若弱点存在，就总有叫人翻盘反控的机会。

“或许我有些感情用事，”然后他听见，“可我自认从不是善者。”

声音并非从视讯中传来，而是在他身后响起。意料之外，情理之中，修奈泽尔想。他乍回头去，又转往身前瞥了眼面前那大抵是源于预判录像而成的视讯，末了蹙眉沉吟了片刻。鲁路修予以了他充足的时间来保持缄默，他也没抛出任何无用的问题。有关基地外部的战况，有关基地内部当前的形势，有关他们突破至此的手段——事已至此，那些都是无关紧要的了。

他并未起身，倒是他那位皇弟不紧不慢地踱至了他身侧。“让我们把事情变得简单些，”鲁路修说，“这里不是讨价还价的场合。”修奈泽尔失笑摇头，一时间并不看向他。

“如果你留给我替自己争取权益的机会，你恐怕会后悔的。”

“我肯定会。”鲁路修坦然道，“可我也不能轻易杀你，那样反倒容易引爆更多危险。”

“所以事情还是很简单的。”修奈泽尔说，“说服我投诚，或者把我拘禁起来。过程都不会让你真正称心如意，结果可能都是一样。”

他的对手沉默了。他望着清空的棋盘，手指无声摁在边角。你会如何应答呢？他揣想着。整体而言事态还未脱离掌控，一点意外不足为奇，只是将他们两人面对面对峙的时刻提前了些、地点框定在此处。那么你会如何应答呢——认下自己的短处与劣势，试图拧转明胜实败的趋势，从这一片乱沼中拾起些果决意念来？他那么揣想着时，忽而听闻那人低叹了一声。

“我很抱歉。”鲁路修说。修奈泽尔讶然回头，带着些微惊愕望向那人面容，试图辨清其神情。这不是他所估量的软弱形式，他也估量不到背后可能会有的缘由。不会是所谓的血脉情谊，亦不会是真的要将他处刑。他望着那人神情，试图从中寻回些微他所应有的把握痕迹。

“为了什么？”

“为我此次不得死。”对方回答他，“我本应付出那代价的，但我再不能让别人的作为成为无用的了。”

他终于看清对方穿着，一袭白色衣袍，并不似昔日所着。他望见猩红宝石点缀华服衣间，恍如血目。那张年轻面孔上浮现出些叹惋之意，晶紫眼瞳锐利而明亮，仿佛隐约蕴藏着不灭光辉。

“你错算了一步。”鲁路修轻声说，“没有关系，我亲爱的皇兄。我恐怕世间所有人都错算了。”

然后他望见血光浮翼，一道虚像，瞬间飞掠而过，剪去了他最后仅剩的妄念。

 

“护盾系统已经全数落入我方控制。”杰雷米亚在通讯中报告。

“设置为一刻钟后脱离要塞主能源供给，启动内置备用能源。”鲁路修指示道，“届时开始进行反向输出，功率拉至最大。”他做完指示的那一刻，兰斯洛特在他身后刹停，通讯中响起一声关切问询。“这里没有其它要事了。”鲁路修说着，在那架机体向自己伸下手爪来时应邀攀了上去，“疏散人员是修奈泽尔的任务，包括保下他自己一命也是。一切顺利的话，他会直接回到潘德拉贡再与我们汇合。”

终究还是有些事情遵循旧样，他想。始于克洛维斯的死，终于修奈泽尔沦为棋傀的这一刻。他允许自己消沉了片刻，由着兰斯洛特在廊道中快速滑行，直至迎面撞上了他自己搭乘来的座驾。他返回机舱时，罗洛冲着他打了个招呼，旋即语速极快地汇报了重要名单排查结果。“少去了至少一打人，他们都不见下落，”年轻人略显担忧，“其中甚至包括卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼……”

“那并不奇怪。”鲁路修叫他放轻松些，“修奈泽尔并不知晓我的能力。如果他不为自己留下常规后手，我才需要开始担心了。”何况无论如何，待到他们回返汇合之时，总是能从本尊嘴里掏出些有效讯息的。罗洛轻嗯了声算作应答，装甲骑随后提速，紧紧随在了兰斯洛特的后头。

一刻钟的时间勉强够他们在脱出要塞后冲至安全距离，及至回返己方浮空主舰时，再望向遥远的达摩克利斯，便已隐约可见巨大的弧形光膜又恢复了运作。零之骑士随在他身后，同他一并望向彼方。“谁才是从空中跌落的那一个呢？”他轻声念道，猛然闭目后跌了一步，又自行站稳了。

“你在犹豫吗？”朱雀问他。那语气相当平静，却不似讥讽，反倒藏着几分切实的挂念。鲁路修摇了摇头，用力抿了下嘴唇。

“胆怯和谈论善恶一样，早就成为无用的了。”

他睁开眼时长叹出声，旋即嘱咐了预备连讯。对内传声，对外播报，只要做完这一步，事情就算是告一段落——但愿如此。他将最后的负疚作为自己的责任，深压入心底，不再做无意义的优柔寡断。然后他扭过头去，冲着侧后方那人露出一个微笑。

“枢木卿，”他说，“预备好看烟花表演了吗？”

那表演始于熟悉的夸大做派，在镜头转来的那一刻，他便自然而然步入到他预设好的情境中去。再没有纰漏了，他想。至少此时、此刻，一切都将按照他所计划的那般结束了。他从这场战争的由来起始，直至当下既成定局的形势，他谈到自己的由来，往后的去处，修奈泽尔的归降，他们那不复存在的父亲。我们的父亲不是位圣人，他说。有人称其为伟大，有人称其为昏庸，有人称其为暴君，而他也不过是不列颠尼亚无数有名可载的君主当中的一个。

——而他终究成为“历代”中的一个了。

“他生前最后的行踪，截断于我这位兄长所控制的范域中。”他朗声道，“为权谋。为私心倾轧。帝国纷争早在那一刻便已起始，而不至由我来打响迟到的第一枪。”这无关义举，他说。但凡牵涉其间的任何一方，所作所为都无关义举。“敬胜利者，然而——”

他声音停顿，向前望去，仿佛看见了所有他曾见过的群人面貌。于厅堂间，于高座下，于生灵涂炭前。他们还不至见过更辽阔的坟冢，他们还不至一并葬于籍籍无名。灾难的因果已经种下了，但他还来得及挽回剩下的部分。

“——潘德拉贡的住民们，”他沉声念道，“不列颠尼亚荣光庇佑的皇族们，我的兄弟姐妹们。”

他声音顿下，掷地有声。那一刻结束后，他们所掌控的影像便播向了四面八方。重获自由的妮娜在不入镜的角落阴影中发出低叹，她的造物所播下的毁灭场景被择取而出，归因落到那座天空要塞上，沿其搭载的无数预备计划不甚隐晦地指向了全世界。修奈泽尔将所有地域都视为可放弃的，所有文明都视为可牺牲的，这点不需夸大即为事实。无需在意寻常的集住区、大都市或任何人口稠密地段，他的打击计划甚至囊括了落入别方掌控假设下的帝国皇城。这番披露后，演讲者陷入了短暂静默，片刻后他抬起下颌，面上毫不遮掩地浮起讥诮冷笑。

“这就是你们所拥护的领袖。”他说，“将利剑悬在每一个人冠顶之上，声称要以这般形式维持他的秩序，声称这会带来永久的和平。”而当利剑落下的那一刻呢？当它落在自己颈上的那一刻，无论谁人都再不得脱逃或悔过了。“你们所有这些拥护者，”他缓慢道，近乎一字一顿，“所有曾将支持、信任与爱戴一并交与他的人，都没有资格坦然面对世人。”

他在落下定论的那一刻抬起单手，空空握住，冷眼望向虚无空处，望向远方，望向他所见过的、经历过的全部悲哀枷锁。他握紧便仿佛无形钳制，最终有了崩裂的迹象。“在此，我仅需要我应得的名誉，”他说，“一个名誉，足够让我得以有资格宣告这场无谓战争的终结。”这不是为我，他想，从来不是。他深吸了一口气，再开口时声音带了轻颤，不似胆怯，但似心绪到了激昂深处。

“我乃鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，闪光之子，缔造和平之人，神圣不列颠尼亚第九十九代皇帝。”他说，“我不寻求荣耀与鲜花，我只将鸣响一发礼炮，且将此际安宁和平一并献与你们。”

在他话音落下的那一刻，巨大的天空要塞当中迸发出一点亮光，霎时间猛烈膨胀，又被生生收束在成型的光膜内。那一处明亮夺目，又仿佛于黢黑深处将吞噬一切。那叫人胆战心惊的片刻仿佛被拉伸得无比漫长，及至护盾溃散时，那光亮仍未完全消湮，残余波动一张即收，在大洋面上掀起滔天巨浪。

在海浪呼啸而起时，那曾经承载着罪恶因果的浮空利器已消失了，归根于它的自我吞噬。那一刻云雾散尽，阳光普照，胜者昂首不语——另有其人代替他踏前一步。零之骑士身着深暗披挂，形容沉着，在这无形加冕之地恭敬地横臂在前。“仅此一次，”鲁路修轻声道，“为我欢呼吧。”于是他从静默中拾回了言语，从末一丝忧虑中拾回了决意。

“鲁路修万岁，”他朗声念道，“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚！”

他们接触到须臾寂静，似骤雨将起或乍落，旋即无数声音便从寂静深处响起了。于他们可听闻处，于他们不可听闻处，分布于此处与彼方，散落于各地，在破除了人心的桎梏后，仍有千千万万个声音不甚齐整地汇集为洪流：

“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚！”

这或是一个更好的结果。

 

潘德拉贡的纷争还将持续很长时间，明眼人都看得出来。

皇宫内部对那炮火中的加冕保持了数日沉默，才迟迟发布声明认可了其合法性。当日那新任的君主便空降回帝国最高权力中心，一边应对其余皇室成员的公开质疑，一边就礼法流程与其父亲最终的下落发布些不痛不痒的声明。

他收拢残局的手段倒是果决得多。修奈泽尔遗留下的钉子遍布全球，但在军心涣散之际，发动猛烈攻势便能以最快速度收获战果。当前任皇帝名义上的第一顺位继承人奥德修斯终于提出质疑时，一度被外界怀疑已被秘密处斩的修奈泽尔本人重新现世，在现任皇帝面前表现得心平气和且谦恭。残余的部署被收归回手，忠诚者不再构成实质性的威胁，叛出者并非寥寥无几，但终究不成气候。

仿佛大势已定。明面上的争端已然告一段落，新的世界秩序将由超合众国领衔规整，余下的问题都是些谈判桌上的口诛笔伐了。停战边界的划分，海外领的独立或自治权的赋予，帝国内部的改制，顽固派的清洗与新一派亲信的提拔，一切都有条不紊地进行着。

然而事情不该如此，卡诺恩想。他重复想了许多次，成为惯性、成为他怀疑的根源，及至他的眼睫扫过瞄准镜、十字星渐渐转向正位时，那念头仍然在他脑海中磐固不去。

倒不是他认为修奈泽尔不会站在亲臣的位置上。恰恰相反，倘若一切变故都不曾发生，不列颠尼亚的皇位由才能平庸、难有功过的奥德修斯继承，修奈泽尔必然会站定在亲臣的位置上，因他会是一个容易操纵的君王。但现下结果并非如此，鲁路修并不是一个能忍受乃至乐于接受为人摆布命运的庸人，那么修奈泽尔这般看似驯从的站位便令人生疑了。

卡诺恩等候了很久，至漫长夏日将尽，不消论明确指令，修奈泽尔甚至没有发出任何隐晦的信号。或是这些暗中排布隐藏得太好，卡诺恩安慰自己，或是还不到最好的时机。然而修奈泽尔若不是真的认了输家的位置、甘愿辅佐新任皇帝，好的时机分明是在诸事平定之前，而这类机会早已过了无数次。

我是怎么教你的呢，卡诺恩？那人的影像在暗处藏匿着，在夜幕深处、黎明边际浮现而出，竖起一根手指，若有若无碰在他近前。做好打算意味着别去徒劳等待更好的机会。

不列颠尼亚有那么多问题亟待解决，所有人都好似忙得焦头烂额。被削去大半兵权的帝国宰相留守本土，皇帝本人倒是奔走在各类国际会晤之间。考虑到他与超合众国之间关系尚算得上良好，这般排布也算有理——只除去他对先前为敌之人的留用与信任叫人费解这一点。在那叫人焦虑的格局中，那为君者在外抛头露面的场合终究是到来了。

或是为了纪念黑色骑士团的起始之地，与会地点落回了东洋岛屿上。在车途尾端，在得以遭遇民众瞩目的隔离带末处，安保排布间被刻意空出了几个死角。卡诺恩在窗璃缝隙后放轻了呼吸，眼睫在准镜后方微微颤动着。他踞守的姿态很是平稳，隐蔽得也足够小心，但在某一个玻璃反光轻微一晃的间歇过后，他背脊骤然一僵，从里望见了一个如幽灵般骤然浮现的虚像。

“我没料到你在这一方面也是训练有素。”有人说。

声音从他背后来，那儿本该是空荡荡一片。卡诺恩谨慎辨识着那经了变幻压抑的声音，所有人都曾多次听闻的声音，辨识着其间细微的语调变化，旋即轻叹了口气。

“比不及真正专业的，不然也不会单我先被找上了。”他说着，并未多动弹一下，“许久不见了，枢木卿。”

在他后脑头发挽起处，多出了冰冷枪口抵在那里。卡诺恩用单眼望着玻璃映照而出隐约歪斜的镜像，目光顿格在那标志性的面具上。他嘴角掀起微笑时，身后那人吁叹了一声。“你是在引我前来。”那人说，简单地拆破了他那程度极为细微的蓄意暴露。卡诺恩轻哼出声，不置可否，抛出一个反问：

“当前的帝国不也是在等我自投罗网吗？”

如同放钩守线，他想。必然会有人留意到他残余的内线调动，但若要引出幕后动向来，最为正确的做法便是如此。“你想做什么，马尔蒂尼卿？”ZERO沉声道。卡诺恩仍然未动，只悠闲地转动了一下脖颈。

“完成一个嘱托。”他坦述道，“虽然你在外界的名声存疑，不过你我本质都是尽忠之人，不是吗？”

“我们原以为你会更谨慎些。安插更多足以掀动局势的棋子，而不是当街布设杀局……”

“按照我的过往作为判断的话，的确如此。不过想要扰乱局势的话，直取首脑更为有效。”他轻声说，“这不就是那座天空要塞陨落的本质原因吗？”

他身后那人便沉默了。沉默并未维续多久，恰当的一瞬正在迫近，能供他们浪费的时刻并不很多。“负责狙杀的不止你一人。”覆假面者道。卡诺恩转了转眼睛，夹耳通讯中延续着令人安心的平稳无声，那两侧的布局平衡还未被打破。

“自然如此。”他答道。他头颈后那枪口抖动了一下，难辨是持枪者是心绪起伏无意而为还是在刻意要挟。“别让枪走火了，阁下。”他凉凉补充道，“知情权可是十分宝贵的。”

在准镜框定的视野内，不列颠尼亚的最高统治者及其腿脚不便的嫡亲妹妹都出现其中，一旁伫立着日本方面的代表。杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德在边沿处游移方位，仿佛正极为焦虑地来回兜转着。卡诺恩将目光从大抵是最初察觉到安保缺漏的那一人身上撇开，不去想他和身后那人的通讯是否仍然保持着连线，自顾自地继续微笑起来。

“黑色骑士团。ZERO。零之骑士。”他一一数着，就差夸张地扳动起手指——他的手指还黏在枪支上，没法随着他的话语抖机灵，“到头来都不过是鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚手中的一柄利剑。”他听不见背后那人呼吸起伏，亦无从判定其神情心绪，唯觉得抵着自己的那柄枪又紧了紧。“回答我，枢木卿。”他轻声说，“那位陛下，是你誓言守护之人吧？”

“别威胁我。”那人回答时语调明显冷了下来，“我现在就可以把子弹打进你的脑袋，你甚至没法反应过来。”

“我充分相信这点，然而……”

卡诺恩轻轻吹出一声哨音。并非一个讯号，只是一截未成形的小调。在音调沉降后，这方空间内弥漫的冰冷杀意又显著了些。ZERO沉默而生硬地维持着那致命威胁，仿佛不敢有半点松懈。卡诺恩又眨了眨眼，令目光重新聚集起来。

“……我并不知晓其余人等的方位。”他坦述道，“知情权是宝贵的，甚至不能用来浪费在双向信息互通上。这个举措很有效，对吗？”

拷问和追责都将是无用的，他表述出来。想要他们行动的话，只消一个信号就足够。一个信号，不管是由他主动传讯，还是他的死亡本身，甚或是完全剥离他干涉的可能、但仍到了那一个应得的节点，最终都会导致同样的结果。除他以外的另两枚子弹，一发指向心脏，一发指向头颅——足够当场毙命，不留救治余地。“我不见得没办法应对这个。”ZERO平声道，并不似夸大措辞。当然了，假若他真能做到在须臾片刻间把附近建筑悉数排查一遍的话——

“是啊，我也不确定这就能困住你，”卡诺恩回答他，“但总是值得一试的。”

他望着十字星，十字星瞄向远方，警戒线后，濒近会所门口处，耐心费神应付媒体的那些个高层人士当中，一位过于年轻的为君者。“你想做什么？”他瞄准的动作幅度极微，但他颈后的枪口又是一推、几乎压嵌入他的皮肤。ZERO那声平静问话语调冰冷，或许把他逼停在原地从容问话而非直扣扳机的唯一缘由只是他的确有那么点应对这一局面的底气。那又如何呢？卡诺恩想着。就算稍有差池，但人既是被把控着弱点了，结局又会有什么根本性的不同呢？

“我只想知道一事，”他低声问，“修奈泽尔殿下，他的确是选择了彻底臣服吗？”

“的确如此。”那人回答。卡诺恩嗤笑起来，憋在喉间似一声低咳。“我想这并不能叫你轻易置信。”ZERO说。

“没错，”他回答道，“尤其考虑到你还戴着那欺骗世人的东西。”

但是枢木朱雀不擅说谎，他想。寥寥数语间或许不足以试探出实际真相如何，但那人若是真在说谎，时间长了便必然会露出马脚来。不要轻易相信，他想着，不能——无论他们叫民众采信的是哪类主流说法，都不要相信他们。我是怎么教你的呢，卡诺恩？那人的声音在他脑海中叹着，固结成为一道指引，一个道标——修奈泽尔是那般高傲自负的人，他不相信坦诚公开的真相或谎言，只会相信自己解读出的讯息。

然而卡诺恩很难定义自己当下的作为，是更接近于自负的范畴，还是恰好相反。

我寻求了答案，他想。我寻求了别人给予的答案，事到临头又不愿相信其真实性。这或许称得上软弱，或他只是缺乏了长久以来依赖的信念支柱。他那么犹疑着时，听见那假面之人发出叹息，低声道出一句言语、一道咒令：

“‘我把盲目的希望放在他们心里。’”

 

狂妄，鲁路修当时如是评价。

他那落败的兄长在言令作用下恭顺地吐露暗语，闻言者便摇头叹惋了。仿佛他的确能想象修奈泽尔实际说出这道密言时的情境，曾有望登上君王之位的青年皇族伫立于天空要塞当中，漠然注视自己的功业被逐步摧垮，而后以一副云淡风轻地口吻那般讲了。

盗火者，前瞻者，被束缚的神明，这是他所自诩为的。那故事的讲述者将它遗落在古老城池中，那城池本身成为一句诅咒的根源——叙拉古，王下之臣，达摩克利斯。裁决命定，悬于权力冠顶上，致命武器终将坠落。

而那徒劳的希冀也该到头了。

枢木朱雀在话音落尽后安静地抿紧了嘴唇。他拿枪指着的那人有片刻毫无声息，旋即忽然爆发出一阵大笑。那声响断断续续，伴随着不甚明显的咳喘气音。这让他生出一丝怜悯，与此同时也很是担忧。

他并不是鲁路修，他并不能精准读懂并推测出人的行为模式及其应有的反应。

因而当那人逐渐安静下来时，他的确以为这便是暂告了一段结局。他想卡诺恩应当是个足够理性的人，与他曾效忠的对象如出一辙，冷静计划，周密思虑，衡量得失，那么此刻也该一样。然而下一刻那人枪指原处扣下扳机，他一时错愕便也下意识打响了一枪——他还记得卡诺恩的价值，弹道没有横贯咽喉，只是擦着皮肉过去了，叫那人跌下身去、管在帽中的长发都散乱下来。卡诺恩几乎侧蜷在地，在他再度发出先前那类断续笑声之前，朱雀已经反应过来，霎时间整方世界重新堕入灰白一片，色彩尽都散碎了去，他在那片荒芜间破出窗璃，坠身而下，于墙根处用力踏足反震一步，抬目望向凝滞的空中。

三发子弹。一发是讯号，一发指向心脏，一发指向头颅。第一击并不致命，要紧的是接踵而至的死亡追击。他在那静止一刹中跑向人群，随身短匕抛过空中削落了弹头。而后他眯起眼睛，循着既成的弹道回望了去。

不要回头，他告诫自己。不要回头，不要松懈。不是此刻。他听见自己心脏剧烈搏击，仿佛下一秒就要冲破胸膛。他在急促喘息间往回奔走，掠过群人间隙，掠过扑棱而过的鸽群与灰黑的鲜花，掠过所有光怪陆离间不复旧貌的光影碎片，踏上楼墙，跃起一瞬，手枪先后指过两处弹道尽头的生发点，干脆利落地连扣下扳机。

他终于凭空坠地，世界重新跌回原貌，他在暗处的临终痛哼与人群惊呼声中疾步奔回那事发原处，长披在他身后撕扯开一道空路。不。他茫然想着。不。不。不要是同样的结局。不会是同样的结局。封锁线在他身后严密拉起，人群的喧杂仿佛被隔绝在很远的地界上。

然后他看见鲁路修。

那人跌在地上，胸腹间伤处显著，白色衣袍被染作殷红。他身旁那女孩离开了轮椅，跪坐在地，安静握着他的手。那并非要害，不至于当场毙命，那并非——朱雀只是死死瞪视着这般场景，艰难迈进间仿佛有无尽冰寒渗入血肉骨髓。来自群山之间的一个寒冬，来自残旧世界的坟墓灰烬，若他终究差了一步，若他终究没能将那人推出死境——

然后他看见鲁路修动了。那人右手中握着他落下的匕首，带着缺损划痕，阳光下反射出雪亮寒芒。那利器刃面处隐约一闪，一星血光，一道轻声念诵的命令似无用呢喃，仅叫他隐约听闻，却将他神志生生扯回了现实。

“不要死。”那人对自己说。

 

我很抱歉，他想。

为他所曾做的、未曾做的一切，为他理应付出的、未曾付出的代价都消湮于无，或是被人承接了，或是由他亲自否决了。他想那歉疚或许会困扰他一生，在往后的无数梦魇中回返，在所有他隐晦而无法言明的忏悔中浮现，攫住他的心脏，扼住他的咽喉，及至他终将停止呼吸的那一刻。

——但他不能停下。

不要死。他对自己说。那道命力折返而来，他不确定那是否还有效。他的神志没有被吞噬，反倒愈发清晰起来。他的身上发冷，头颅发沉。娜娜莉在晴蓝天空下望着他，面容沉静，并未哭泣。“不会有事的。”她小声说，音调飘忽在略显尖细的高度上。鲁路修点过了头，依稀辨识出外界喧杂人声，现场应对与急救措施的发布。没有欢呼。他睁着眼想。他隐约听见了暴乱逼近似的动静，他听见更多的枪击与喝骂声，但没有欢呼。

然后他望见一道深暗身影切入视野。

有人不安地发出警示，但最终没有人阻拦。ZERO走到他身畔来，跪下膝来，从他手中拿去了那柄武器。鲁路修望着那人将手中枪支塞给了娜娜莉，简单叮嘱她注意防身，女孩抿紧嘴唇点了点头。而后ZERO偏转过来，扶住了他的肩背。

就在那一刻他安下心来，如他终究是料定了自己的结局，不过不再是料定自己的死。因他早已交付出去了，生死命途都是一般，为奇迹者，为他所信任，为他所爱之人——仿佛他早已笃定这一交付值当他全部的依托。“我不会死的。”他说。他的声音很轻，说话时伸手碰着了那副面具。面具底下的人低声叹息，将他搂稳当了，继而托抱起身。

“我知道。”

“我们会活下去。”他轻声说。他张着眼，克制住自己不要去想对方面具底下是怎般神情。他曾见过的与未曾见过的，他来不及挽回的，他再不愿见到的。枢木朱雀在那副遮挡下隐隐哼笑了一声，仿佛喟叹，带着零星悲哀与繁复感怀。

“……我知道。”

鲁路修放松下来，眼睑沉沉阖上前隐约望见光影变幻，阳光与苍空都短暂溃散了去。

然后他便堕入漫长昏睡。

他仰躺在海滩上，身躯沉陷入沙砾中，潮汐拍打席卷过他的衣襟。他听着那声响，仿佛一整个世界都在他耳边呼吸。他向上伸出手去，手指拢过耀目的、遥远的光。随后他听见另一阵窸窣声响，跳脱这温柔磅礴的洪流之外，似只源于人本身。

他侧首望去，看见一个男孩。

男孩手中提着枝杈，双眼里蒙着层层绿荫。他在滩涂间缓步行走，拖出断轨，面目间带着茫然枯涩。带着些犹疑，带着些惊惧，带着些几成实质的愧悔，要将他拖垮，将他吞噬到泥沼中去，叫他看不得半点希冀的存活，推挤着他向前跋涉，留下一连串浅淡足迹。鲁路修安静地看望了许久，世界在他耳边歌唱。

他伸出手去，叫了那男孩的名字。

你找到我了，他想。那男孩在他视野中怔然站立，下一秒向他跑来，在潮浪涌起间踩踏出道道水花。你找到我了，他想着，伸出手去，在男孩跌脚时搂抱住那幼小的、温热的身躯。一团火焰，一缕光，堆叠在他心脏上，安静而沉甸甸地覆压下来。

然后那温度在他怀抱里融化了，让他浸入更深的、无梦的酣眠之中。

他终于睁眼时，四肢百骸似灌了铅般沉重。疼痛不算显著，但还隐隐然存在。海浪声消失了，取而代之的是电子设备正常的运作的轻微嗡响。他将眼睛从眯缝中完全启开后，捕捉到自窗边落入看护病房的一方柔和光亮，以及其间勾勒出的熟悉人形。

“……看起来地狱还是没能留住我。”他开口道，声音沙哑。他说出这句话后不觉得多么疲累，精神还似好了一些。床边那人衣着简单似寻常日间，还未、或堪堪迈出校园的界限。他弯下腰来，双眼里蒙着层层绿荫，暗沉处堆起温柔笑意。

“我很抱歉。”朱雀说。为我没来得及阻止，他用嘴角拼出，为我又险些差之一步。“不过既然我还留在上面，”他声音很轻，神情郑重，形似许诺，或不过是再度重申，“我总会设法把你拉回来的。”

那话语让鲁路修呛笑起来。那人伸手与他交握，温暖热度反渗入掌心。他在这光景中沉默了许久，从那言语中辨识出所有他曾错失的、未知晓的、不解其意的悲恸，终于无声无息湿了眼眶。

“我知道。”

 

“我有一丝丝心疼阿妮娅。”C.C.说，“我的意思是，小丫头本来可以快快乐乐地在乡间隐居，快快乐乐地长成一个帮忙卖橘子的村姑，而不是在这里帮你们这些不列颠尼亚收拾烂摊子。”

这份打抱不平逗笑了娜娜莉。“恐怕她一时半会没法休假啦。”女孩客观地指出现实，“圆桌骑士的建制问题还得遭受好一阵拷问，在岗人员都逃不脱问责的命运。之后相当长的一段时间内，所有人都没法拥有自由假期了。”

“而且她还得陪着你进行下一阶段的复健。”

“而且她还得陪着我进行下一阶段的复健。”

“一箩筐的麻烦。”C.C.感慨道，“虽然那不应该怪罪于你。”

她又搀着娜娜莉走了一段台阶，随后干脆地把外衣往脚下一铺，扶着女孩一道坐下了，趾高气昂地拦在了山路中央。落在下端的人停下了步子，一脸无辜地对上了她的控诉眼神。

“怎么？”

“在场的还有两位女士，其中一位即使现在能自个儿勉强走上那么一段路也还算腿脚不便。”她撇嘴道，“你还可以再偏心一点吗，枢木？”

她没好气地将那人从头到脚扫了一眼，继而狠狠剜了一眼被他抱在怀中的另一人。鲁路修同样摆上了一脸无辜，指着自己未完全痊愈的伤处比划了一下，然后冷静地撩了撩头发，盖住了自己发红的耳根。“我很抱歉，娜娜莉。”朱雀轻快地说，“你不会怪我的对吧，娜娜莉？”被叫到名字的女孩抿嘴乐了好一会儿，摇头示意无碍。

“你们就互相宠吧。”C.C.忿忿不平道，“没养好伤就老实点在皇宫里休息，偷跑出来还指不定弄出什么麻烦。当然了，本来也是，什么乱子都是你们三个互相惯出来的。”

他们在山路上休息了两回，足够他们在阴凉处拖延良久，及至他们攀上顶端时，午后最热的钟点已经过去了。鲁路修总算用自己的脚站回了地上，随即翻着眼皮拍掉了朱雀试图继续搀扶一把的手，恼火地叫他把身上汗都擦擦干净。他气色已经好了很多，实话来说叫他继续闷起来不得自由也不太公正，毕竟等他真正缓过劲儿来时，恐怕短期内都不会有多少从职责中短暂脱逃的空隙了。

“看看你们，”C.C.嘀咕道，“我要是现在拍张照发出去，用不着等到明天全世界媒体就会都开始大标题报道零之骑士劫持皇帝出行了，这就是你们的范本救世主们，多少少女的心思会幻灭啊。”她在鲁路修的抗议声中背转过身，不耐烦地摆摆手示意他们自个儿回忆往事去，接着声称她对寻访一些和自己无关的破烂地方毫无兴趣。她听见娜娜莉小声道了谢，随后那女孩的声音伴着另外两人的一道远去了。

她回过身时只来得及见到三人背影没入阴影深处，废弃的屋舍当中被踏起一片尘埃。你们的，她想。那些记忆，那些遗落时光，孩童玩处，一方狭窄窗口投下的月光，秘密基地与久远的歌。你们很幸运——至少这一次来得及寻回一切。她吁叹了一声，静伫不动，轻轻叩了叩自己的眼眶。

“我这双眼睛，”她呢喃道，“可真是帮你们看过了很多事情啊。”

她隐约听见一阵扑灰的呛咳声，一些笑声与另一些低语，她伫立在荫地里那么看望着，旋即挪开目光、微微向上望去了。“你想念过他们吗？”她问着，仿佛自言自语。她听见风息轻轻拂动林叶，除此以外再无应响。

她在这夏日间闭上眼，浸入虚无空地，浸入无数散碎的思感之底。那儿空无一人，仅有她尚为凡人时的回忆。那些曾经叫她不愿回想、亦无法从中挣离喧杂困扰的记忆碎屑，如今都成为了平和的，叫她在安宁中沉下心神，在那地域中发出一声喟叹。

“再见了，玛丽安娜。”

 

他们站在金黄花野尽头。

在昔日临战之地，高大植株们层层叠叠安静并立着，铺张开一整片辽阔的向日葵田。女孩自己落在了后方，没有跟进脚步。那魔女揽着了她的肩，贴在她耳边低声说了什么，他们再听不清了。他们顺沿狭窄颈道向前走去、向前走去，直至没入花株深处，向阳而去。

“我记得这里。”鲁路修说。他望着天际，望向山野高处。他们回头便足以俯瞰城镇，向前望去便是远山蓝影。朱雀握着他的手，依稀觉察到一丝颤抖，又随着嘹亮蝉鸣归于平静。

那不是所有纷争中的第一例，那不是起始之始，只是在讲述故事时需要一个开头。在相逢之后，在别离之前，在往后所有命定的足迹终于踏出的那一刻。鲁路修用力捏紧他的手指，他们在晴朗天空下挨近到一块儿，沉默良久。没有暴起的蜂鸣，没有遥远的枪声，天空是宁静的，云端镀上了刺目金芒。

“战争结束了。”朱雀说。

他望着那人眼睛，他望见自己温缓神情。他们在光辉中亲吻彼此时，整方世界自风中拂来温柔呼吸。


End file.
